


The Call of A Vampire

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, M/M, Mates, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Possessive Tom Riddle, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Tags May Change, Tom Riddle is a vampire, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 115,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort gets more than he asked for, as he is faced with his mate. Intending to kill him, only makes things worse however. As the Vampire inside him wakes up. And nothing and no one will stand in his way, or that of his mate's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> This is another story I had in my mind for some time. And I wanted to write a vampire-Tom Riddle story a longer time now. And this idea came to mind.
> 
> Let me know what you think up till now. Will try and keep this story updated. And I will see where it goes XD. Hope you enjoy :).  
> Pairing will be Tom Riddle/Harry Potter.  
> Warnings: Slash/yaoi. MalexMale, may change and add warnings as I write.
> 
> I don't have a beta-reader! So all mistakes are my own. And my first language is not English! So there might be mistakes in there, sorry for that.
> 
> Edit, 26-06:  
> This story is also posted on AFF, but decided to also post it here. Am new here, so please be nice XD?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort gets more than he asked for, as he is faced with his mate. Intending to kill him, only makes things worse however. As the Vampire inside him wakes up. And nothing and no one will stand in his way, or that of his mate's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> This is another story I had in my mind for some time. And I wanted to write a vampire-Tom Riddle story a longer time now. And this idea came to mind.
> 
> Let me know what you think up till now. Will try and keep this story updated. And I will see where it goes XD. Hope you enjoy :).  
> Pairing will be Tom Riddle/Harry Potter.  
> Warnings: Slash/yaoi. MalexMale, may change and add warnings as I write.
> 
> I don't have a beta-reader! So all mistakes are my own. And my first language is not English! So there might be mistakes in there, sorry for that.
> 
> Edit, 26-06:  
> This story is also posted on AFF, but decided to also post it here. Am new here, so please be nice XD?

**Chapter 1:**  
**31 October 1981: Godric’s Hollow:**  
Voldemort looked at the small house in front of him. This is where the family resided. The family that he had decided to hunt down. The Potter family, but especially their young born child Harry Potter. The one who could vanquish him, if that prophecy was right. But Voldemort knew he wasn’t going to take any risks. He would not be vanquished. He would not die because he was immortal and he would remain that for the rest of his life. He did not sacrifice so much that just a mere child would be able to stop him.

He glided forward, closer to the small cottage. They would not even know that he was here. Their trust in their friend was misplaced, how quickly that stupid rat handed over their location.  
  
Voldemort smirked, his red eyes sparkling dangerously from under his black hood. Of course, he would always get what he wants. He opened the back door with a simply unlocking charm and moved inside, he could hear the voices clear from the living room. They did not expect anyone apparently, as James Potter warned Lily to go upstairs and take Harry with her.

Voldemort faded into the shadows in the hallway, as he moved closer, his wand ready in his hand. Ready to strike down anyone who would stand in his way. “Who’s there? Sirius?” James Potter’s voice echoed through the hallway. James passed him not even seeing anything. Voldemort stared at the back of the male. A pity that the Potter line would die this night. They were after all a very powerful pure-blood family. Such a shame.

“James?” a female’s voice came from near the stairs. Voldemort looked over to the red-haired witch. A muggleborn… a shame that such a great pureblood family would stoop so low. James passed him again and Voldemort remained silent. Their child, just like him, a half-blood… maybe that was why he had chosen Harry Potter over Neville Longbottom, who was a pure-blood.

“There is nothing there, Lily. Must be our imagination.” James said, as he closed the distance to her.

“Then you are truly blind.” Voldemort said, as he stepped away from the shadows. Both of them looked up, before James reacted and pushed Lily towards the stairs.

“Go, protect Harry!” James said. “And get out of here!” Voldemort simply chuckled. He moved his wand and the bright green of the killing curse filled the hallway, but James had moved towards the stairs, barely dodging the dangerous spell. “Lily. Go!” James screamed once more.  
  
Voldemort already noticed that Potter did not even have his wand in his hand, how utterly foolish. Quickly he moved at a speed that was definitely inhuman.  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand towards the black-haired male, who was halfway up the stairs now. Once more the blinding green light filled the hallway, but this time it hit its target. James Potter collapsed forward on the stairs, almost at the top. Almost.  
  
Voldemort glided up the stairs and looked down at the male body. Such a pity indeed. If only they had joined him. He felt a very strong spell that closed one of the doors and knew immediately that was where Lily Potter and her son were.

Not wasting any time he went towards the door and with a simply flick of his wand opened the door. Lily turned away from the small crib and looked at him, her eyes wide and fearful.

“Not my son! Take me instead. Not my Harry!” She begged. Voldemort moved closer, he could not see the child behind her. She was standing right in front of the baby. “Please!”

“Step aside, silly girl, and your life will be spared,” Voldemort told her, but she shook her head and kept begging not to hurt her son. “Don’t be a fool! I only want the child.” Voldemort snarled, losing some of his patience. She stopped begging and stared at him. The tears on her cheeks kept rolling down.

“I will not stand aside. He is my son,” Lily stated. “I will protect him with everything I have. Take my life instead.” She pleaded. Her emerald eyes staring defiantly back at him.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at her. Remembering how he found out that his own mother abandoned him. How a witch like her died, so weak. “Fine.” Voldemort stated and raised his wand at Lily. The killing curse hit her right in her chest and she went down.

Voldemort glared down at her, foolish woman. She could have lived. Severus begged for her pitiful life. Well, that doesn’t matter. He looked up and saw the baby looking straight at him. Something inside him froze, as he felt something calling out to him.  
  
He moved closer and grabbed his hood, pulling it away from his face. Those bright green eyes looked up at him, not scared at all; no fear was visible in those eyes. The child stretched out his hands, as if he wanted to be picked up.

Voldemort glared down at the infant. Now he understood… The prophecy. Everything. It all made sense now. This child was not allowed to live; this child was not allowed to grow up at all. A small smirk appeared on the pale face, as he looked down at the infant.  
  
“You’re a weakness, little one. A vulnerability and because of that you are not allowed to live, Harry Potter.” Voldemort rolled his wand through his spidery fingers, before pointing it at the infant.

The child put his arms down, but still stared up at him. Those green eyes watching him, as if knowing what was going to happen. As if the young child understood it all.

“I will not tolerate any weaknesses. So you have to die, my precious mate.” Voldemort stated softly and then he cast the killing curse. It felt like he was ripped apart, as the green light exploded in the room and before he knew it, there was nothing left. He felt the wall behind him and he knew that he had been blasted backwards.  
  
Voldemort looked up. The child in the crib was crying and Voldemort was aware that there was a connection between them now. Slowly he stood up and walked over to the baby. The cries only got louder. He was aware that almost the whole room was destroyed, but the only thing that really caught his attention was the crying child.

“Seems like fate isn’t ready with us yet…” Voldemort whispered, as he glared down at the baby, the smell of blood filled the room slowly. The sobs stopped and the green eyes opened and looked at him. The brightness in those eyes seemed increased and on the child’s forehead was a small scar, shaped in the form of a lightning bolt. Blood was streaming down from the scar, and Voldemort was aware that the scar was the source of their connection.  


Despite the fact that he had always been in control. Never did he let his bloodlust control him, now Voldemort felt like he wanted to lick up the blood from the baby’s forehead. He leaned down and grabbed the infant’s chin between his fingers. Blood red eyes stared straight into bright emerald eyes, but Harry was silent now.

“I’m going to regret this…” Voldemort whispered, as he felt his control slipping. He knew that once he tasted the blood of his mate, it was over. But it felt like something inside him was tearing apart. The need to taste that blood was overwhelming and he couldn’t control it anymore. Those blasted potions stopped working…  
  
Moving in closer he opened his lips and his tongue trailed over the blood. A small growl came from inside him; the vampire inside him stirring to life completely. After years of keeping that side of him under control, he now lost it. The words of the prophecy still running through his mind. _‘The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…’_

But the only word that came out in a growl was _‘Mine’_.


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a time skip to Harry’s first year at Hogwarts. I was thinking about the different options that I had considering that maybe Voldemort would take Harry with him. But I still choose against it. But I still hope you all like this story/chapter ^-^.

### Chapter 2: The Boy Who Lived

Harry could barely believe it all.  
  
But as he was sitting here, looking down at the lake and the Forbidden Forest, he knew it had to be true somehow. Or a very good dream, in that case he didn’t want to wake up at all. Just one month ago, letters arrived for him. For him, Harry Potter. He had never received any letters in his whole life.  
  
Even the envelope was addressed with ‘cupboard under the stairs’. He had been shocked. The Dursley’s weren’t shocked however, they had been angry. Eventually they had fled from their home at Privet Drive, when the letters kept coming. Harry didn’t understand any of it and thought it odd…

A few days everything was explained as Hagrid, a half-giant found them all. Hagrid told him the truth. How his parents had been murdered and not died in a car crash as the Dursleys had made him believe. How he had survived a killing curse as a mere infant and how after that the Dark Lord named Voldemort had disappeared, most likely killed by the rebounding killing curse.  
  
Somehow it started to make sense then… Harry had never told anyone, but he always felt like he was different. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had known and that is why they had called him freak and treated him so horrible. Harry reasoned that it was most likely because of his magic that he had survived every beating that uncle Vernon had given him.

One month ago that all happened and his whole world had turned upside down. Everything had so drastically changed after that, for the better of course.  
  
Harry knew this was where he truly belonged, Hogwarts was his home now. He had met two great people, who now were his friends. Ron Weasley, a red-haired boy, from a pureblood family, and Hermione Granger, a muggleborn, who everyone had looked down upon because of the fact that she seemed to be a Know-It-All. After a while Harry had to admit, she was very clever. The three of them were all inside the same house, Gryffindor.

Right now it was dark outside, but Harry couldn’t really sleep, that was why he was sitting near the window, looking outside. He enjoyed the fact that he could see so much more now, like a whole new world had been opened for him and an amazing world it was.  
  
Harry smiled a bit, but then frowned. It did have a downside however. He was famous and he hated it. When he had first stepped into the Wizarding World and Diagon Alley, he was shocked of the fact of what had happened 10 years ago… and that everyone wanted to talk to him and just to shake his hand…

No one…. No one had ever survived a killing curse. No one had ever survived an attack from the Dark Lord Voldemort, but here he was. Alive and well… and famous because of it. Nicknamed The-Boy-Who-Lived, how he hated it. As if he did anything. As if he had killed the Dark Lord…  
  
But he was kind of happy for them all. It sounded like Voldemort was a terrible person. And everyone was truly happy he was gone.

Harry let out a small sigh. So much had changed indeed. He could still barely grasp it all.  
  
Despite that, he remembered those eyes, the very same reason he was awake right now. Beautiful red eyes, like blood red. But he knew no one would have such red eyes, such an unnatural colour…  
  
Harry dreamed about those eyes looking at him, since he could remember. Somewhere deep down he knew he should be scared of it, but he wasn’t. It was like he knew that person wouldn’t hurt him… Even if he could see anger boiling in those eyes. They always looked angry. Every time he dreamed about them. He had never seen any other emotion in them and it should scare him… And sometimes he was scared… Harry really hated those nightmares.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud snore coming from Ron’s bed and Harry looked up. He wished he could sleep so peacefully. But Harry knew, that nights like these, he would barely or not get any sleep at all. He glanced back outside with a small sigh, not even seeing anything in the dark of the night. Tomorrow was another day in this new world.

The months passed and Harry, Ron and Hermione became closer and closer to a secret that was hidden inside the school. Harry was certain that Snape was after it. They soon found about through Hagrid that someone named Nicolas Flamel was involved in whatever was hidden on the third floor corridor, beyond the big three-headed dog.  
  
And Hermione quickly found out that it was most likely the Philosopher’s stone which was hidden there. Harry had told them that Hagrid had taken something from a vault in Gringott’s, which had been most likely the stone. They remembered the attempt to steal something from a vault in Gringotts at the beginning of their year and all the pieces fell together.

Through this all Harry had also became entrapped by a mirror, which showed him his parents’. He had spent nights sitting there, before that mirror. Until Dumbledore had warned him that the mirror was going to be moved and he should not look for it. Harry listened to the elder wizard and forgot about the mirror.  
  
The mirror was dangerous after all. People wasted away in front of it professor Dumbledore had said and Harry could believe that. His deepest desire was his parents’… how he longed to be able to truly see them, to talk to them, to be able to feel their hugs and their love… how he wished for a family. Knowing he could never get them back.

As the days passed, the year came to an end. And Harry, Ron and Hermione were now certain that Snape would soon make his move. So they acted, but found they were already too late.  
  
A harp was already playing in the room of the three headed dog, named Fluffy. Soon however, Harry was the only one left to go on and it scared him, being all on his own. But Ron had been swept down at the stupid chessboard. And Hermione could not pass because of the potions; there was only one potion to continue forward, according to that riddle.  
  
So Hermione had said she would go back to Ron and help him, before getting help from the professors. Harry wondered why they had not done that before. Although the professors didn’t seem to believe them when they had warned them about Snape…

Harry knew that something else was driving him and it was not just because he wanted to stop Snape, or to prove that the Slytherin bastard was evil… No, there was something else. As if something was calling out to him and Harry had been aware that his dreams with those red eyes had increased throughout the year. He always had them, his whole life. But now he almost dreamed every night about it and he was getting tired of it…

Harry slowly walked forward, seeing a big room, with stairs going down. But what made him freeze was the fact that it was not Snape standing there… but professor Quirrell. “Not who you expected, Harry Potter?” Quirrell asked, without stuttering at all, which made Harry frown.

He walked down the stairs, closer to the male and then noticed the big mirror standing there. The Mirror of Erised, the mirror that shows your deepest desires… Why was it here? “Not really…” Harry stated softly. “I was expecting Snape.”

The male turned around, chuckling. “Of course, after all he is perfect for something like this, isn’t he? No one would even suspect me, a s-s-sstuttering professor,” Harry had to hand it to him that was quite true. “You know this mirror, correct?” professor Quirrell asked, as he turned back to the mirror and looked at him through the reflection.

Harry didn’t break eye contact with the professor and took a few steps closer to the mirror. “I have seen it before…” Harry said carefully.

“You know what I see, Harry?” Quirrell asked. Harry shook his head, their eye contact still not broken. “I see myself holding the stone, but I can’t get it.”

Harry stayed silent. That stone was meant to bring Voldemort back… “You’re going to bring him back…?” Harry softly asked. A small smirk appeared on the other’s face and Harry narrowed his eyes.

“The elixir of life, perfect isn’t it…? Pure immortality,” Quirrell stated softly. “Beautiful, don’t you think, child?” Quirrell turned around and looked straight at him. “I have watched you…. this whole year and I know you have felt it.”

Harry felt shivers running through his body… Something was wrong. It felt like everything was screaming at him to get away. That professor Quirrell was dangerous, but he stayed in place. Silence filled the room, but Harry felt the tension between them. It felt like he needed to go closer, like he craved something, but he could not understand it.

“You didn’t answer my question, child?” Quirrell stated as he moved closer and Harry took a step back. They both stopped and Harry was glad there was still a distance between them. Quirrell chuckled. “Are you scared? I thought you were brave. You are a Gryffindor, are you not?”

Harry shook his head slowly, but still kept his eyes in front of him. “I… I don’t know about immortality… We are all humans. In the end we all die. It is our fate.” Harry said softly, his voice becoming softer with every word.

“Human… Yes, of course. All humans die eventually. But with the elixir of life, a human could become immortal. And I am sure you have heard of vampires before,” Quirrell asked, as he eyed the younger. “Although we didn’t exactly cover it this year.” He stated softly, as he cocked his head to the side in thought.

Harry gulped. He did not know why, but he felt like he was being tested…  
  
“I…” Harry looked around him, but before he could even think or do anything. Fire appeared at the top of the stairs behind him, blocking his only way out. Harry’s widened eyes took in the fire, as he glanced over his shoulder, before looking back at the DADA professor, who was still watching him. “It would be wrong…. Cheating death is wrong. It goes against the nature of everything.”

Harry immediately knew he said something wrong as those pale blue eyes narrowed and for one second he thought he saw a different colour flash in those eyes. “Cheating death is wrong, Harry? You cheated death, did you not!?” Quirrell’s voice was raised now, as if he was trying to reign in his temper.

“This was not my fault! I could do nothing about that! Sometimes… Sometimes I wished I would have died. Just so that I would be with my parents…” Harry screamed. And soon his emotions got the best of him. “Just so that I wouldn’t feel so alone!” His eyes started to water, and soon tears streamed over his cheeks. “So that I would not be treated like I am nothing…” Harry softly muttered. He wanted to curl up into himself. It had been long since he had a breakdown like this.  
  
Harry took a few deep breaths, as he tried to calm himself. He didn’t want to be pulled into his terrible memories… He did not want to.  
  
He needed to focus, focus on professor Quirrell. Harry opened his eyes and looked up, his vision was still blurry, but he could see Quirrell standing there looking at him, not saying anything. Not doing anything.

Then Quirrell moved and grabbed his arm, pulling him in front of the mirror. “What is it that you see, child?” Quirrell all but snarled at him. The grip on his arm was fierce and Harry was sure, it would leave a bruise. “Tell me!”

Harry looked at his reflection and he could see himself standing there, holding a small red stone, the Philosopher’s stone. “I… I see myself as Quidditch champion.” Harry lied. Harry could hear a snort next to him, and after that a soft chuckle.

“Really?” Quirrell asked and moved closer to him, but then moved behind him, putting his hands on the younger’s shoulders. “Then look again,” The professor whispered into his ear. “Your deepest desire, Harry.”

Harry expected to see his parents’, just like he had before. He could feel the stone in his pocket where his mirror-self had put it, but ignored it as he focused upon his reflection… It looked like the mirror rippled, the vision of it changing. Harry froze, as he instead of professor Quirrell saw someone else entirely standing behind him. The person’s hands exactly at the same place as Quirrell’s hands.

A black-haired male…. He looked stunning, but the thing that captured Harry’s completely attention was the male’s eyes. They were red, blood red, like the ones in his dreams. “What is it you see, my child?” The voice sounded different too. It was not professor Quirrell’s voice anymore, but another voice that seemed to capture him completely.

“I…I…” Harry was at loss for words, as he looked straight into those red eyes he seen so often in his dreams. This was the person that belonged to those beautiful eyes. Harry stretched out his hand towards his reflection, wanting nothing more to touch the person in there. His desire was calling out to him. “I see someone else…” Harry whispered, as his hand touched the mirror.

Those red eyes seemed to be glistering; no anger this time was seen in those eyes however. Desire? Possessiveness? The brown-haired male leaned down. “Who is it you see?” The beautiful voice whispered into his ear.

“I don’t know…” Harry replied. The male seemed to hum softly, smiling at him.

“You will soon know, my child,” The voice said to him. “Now sleep.”  
  
Harry screamed as a hand came down on his eyes. He struggled and broke free, as he backed into the mirror. He froze, as Quirrell stood there looking at him. The professor’s eyes were unfocused, as if he didn’t really understood where he was, before they focused on him again. “We will meet again, Harry Potter….” Quirrell said, but Harry believed it was the other male and not his professor.  
  
Then Quirrell shook his head, as if he was trying to fight something. “Give me the stone!” He then snarled.

Harry could not back away further and he ran away to his left side. He felt his arm being grabbed once more. “Do not think you can run!” Quirrell screamed at him. “My Lord does not tolerate failure!” Harry’s eyes widened. So the stone was really for Voldemort.

“No!” Harry screamed, as he turned around and grabbed the hand that was firmly attached to his arm, intending to pull it off. Quirrell let out a scream and backed away.

“My…. My Lord! I cannot!” Quirrell whimpered. Harry noticed that where he had touched Quirrell that his hand looked burned. “Cannot touch him…”

Harry took advantage of that and moved closer, as he put his hands upon the other’s chest and Quirrell screamed.  
  
Quirrell’s burned hands still reached for Harry’s throat.  
  
Harry gasped and his eyes widened as he felt momentarily how his air supply was cut off. The hands burned even more and Quirrell backed away. A smell of what Harry assumed was burned flesh reached his nose and Harry looked disgusted as he backed away. Quirrell stumbled while Harry fell down to his knees, his hand coming up to cover his nose.

Before Harry’s eyes Quirrell turns to dust, the only thing which remains were his clothes, which fell into a heap to the stone floor.  
  
Harry felt strange… What had happened? He backed away even further as his mind caught up. He killed someone… He killed a person with only his touch…  
  
Harry felt awful all of a sudden. He tried to take a few deep breaths, but it felt like he was suffocating. His hand went to his pocket where he felt the shape of the stone. He pulled it out and stared at it. Soon his breathing calmed down a bit more.

And his thoughts took over. Immortality…. Who would want to live forever? But Harry could understand Voldemort for wanting his life back. Eternal life. Harry felt something and he looked up as he saw a black smoke rising from Professor Quirrell’s ashes…. Harry stood up and wanted to run, but he soon saw the fire was still blocking his only way out. He turned around to look at the black smoke.

It didn’t take any form at all as it swirled there. But then it moved and Harry stood there frozen, as he saw how quickly the black smoke raced towards him and went straight through him. Harry heard himself screaming, but he didn’t even register the moment he collapsed on the ground, as he was already unconscious.  


\---------------------XXXX------------------------  


A few days later Harry woke up in the Hospital wing. Everyone had been so worried about him, according to Dumbledore. The whole school knew what had happened between Quirrell and him, despite the fact that Harry had not said anything, as he had not even been awake. Harry found he didn’t even care how they found out about it. He didn’t even question how the headmaster had known about it all. Though he thought it odd, considering that Quirrell and he had been the only ones there...

Dumbledore also explained that Quirrell had been most likely been possessed by Voldemort himself, because the headmaster had felt Voldemort’s magic there. This made Harry frown, as he remembered what Quirrell had said and that it in fact had been Voldemort all along worried him greatly. Dumbledore and his friends asked him if he was okay and if he wanted to talk about it, they would listen, but Harry kept silent about the whole incident.  
  
He knew that there was something that didn’t quite seem right. There was a part missing that is what it felt like. Like he forgot something that was important… There was a small gap in his memory… Harry was certain about that…

The headmaster also told him that that Quirrell or Voldemort could not touch him was because of his mother’s sacrifice. A mother’s love that was what had protected him from Voldemort, because the Dark Lord could not understand love.  
  
And his mother had died to protect him. That is also why the killing curse had rebounded all those years ago. Flamel and Dumbledore had decided to destroy the Philosopher’s stone, so Voldemort had no means to return with it.

As Harry was sitting in the train back to London, the only thing he could think about was that something was missing. It was something that even Albus Dumbledore had no idea about it.  
  
Harry then inwardly cursed, because this summer would be hell. He really didn’t want to return to the Dursleys. But apparently it was the best way to keep him safe, something called blood wards. At least that is what the headmaster said…


	3. Tom Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Abuse and neglect of a 12-year old!!! Deserves a warning for this chapter.**   
> 
> 
> All mistakes are my own!

### Chapter 3: Tom Riddle

Harry was right. His summer was been hell. The Dursleys were furious he had even dared to return. But Dumbledore apparently wrote them a letter, explaining that when Harry turned 17 he would be free to go, until that time they were to take care of him in the summer vacation, for all of their safety’s... Despite the fact that Harry wanted nothing more than just run away and his relatives would gladly let him go.

The first day he returned uncle Vernon had beaten him so hard, that if he thought about it he could still feel the pain on his back. Afterwards Harry had been thrown in the cupboard, as his magic attempted to heal most of the damage done to his body.  
  
Then there was the fact that Ron and Hermione had promised to write him. It was now close to his birthday, but he had not received any letters at all. ‘ _So far for keeping promises._ ’ Harry thought darkly.    
  
One day however he found out why he had not received a single letter. Dobby, a house elf had taken all of them. Making sure that he didn’t get them, because this school year terrible things were going to happen and Dobby wanted to protect Harry Potter, even going as far as going against his own master… Harry had trouble stopping Dobby from punishing himself. But when Dobby went too far, even Harry could not forgive him.  
  
The stupid house-elf had let the big cake that Harry had made instead of his aunt Petunia, and had dropped it right onto the boss of Vernon Dursley. Needless to say Harry paid the price for that little stunt, as Uncle Vernon literally barricaded Harry in his own room, after hitting him. The door got a small cat flip, where two times a day food and water was delivered to him. His window became like a prison cell with bars attached to it. He got a bucket in the room that he was allowed to empty once a day in the toilet… All in all, it was like a real prison.

The worse parts however were the ‘punishments’ that Harry got from his uncle. Briefly he wondered if he would even make it through the summer alive… Harry had a feeling that he had been close to dying more than once in this summer. So yes, it was pure hell and Harry desperately wanted to return to Hogwarts, he wanted to return home… To the place where he belonged.

 

His biggest surprise came when one night Ron Weasley and his older brothers, Fred and George, came with a flying car to his window. They had literally saved him from his nightmare. Even if Harry knew that he had to return next summer and that uncle Vernon would really kill him. But now once again his scars were under glamour, to appear normal. Apparently his magic knew he didn’t want anyone to know about this all and reacted accordingly. This way no one would know, at least until they were fully healed again.

Harry loved and really enjoyed his stay at the Burrow, the house where the Weasley family lived. Yet it still felt strange, like he didn’t really belong here. The weirdest part was Ron’s little sister, Ginny Weasley. She had a crush on him… Harry could not understand what she saw in him however. He was nothing special, after all.

The trip to Diagon Alley was great and strange… he had ended up in Knockturn Alley. It really was a shady place, he didn’t really like it and he rather not set foot there again. Then another thing happened… He met the father of Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy. The blonde male had looked at him strangely, especially towards his scar and Harry immediately was on edge and wary of the other male.

Despite that… Lucius had given him something. Harry really didn’t know what to do with it however. It looked to be an empty diary, but still Harry found he couldn’t really throw it away. And he thought it was better just like Malfoy had said not to tell anyone. Even Draco Malfoy had looked strangely at his father with that exchange, but Draco was ordered to keep his mouth shut…

Luckily soon after that small conversation with the Malfoys Hagrid had found and together they walked back to Diagon Alley. Where the Weasleys were all worried about where he had ended up after using their fireplace. After Harry and Hagrid had explained what had happened, they were relieved that Hagrid had found Harry. All of them then went to Flourish and Blotts for their books for this year.

Immediately Harry cursed inward when he realized the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was signing his books there…He was a strange and a creepy man, at least in Harry’s eyes. Every girl, woman and even some males were in love with that man. But Harry could already see the blonde male was complete fake. How no one else noticed it was beyond him. Even worse was the fact because Harry was also famous that Lockhart had immediately taken a liking towards him.

Malfoy also ended up taunting him and Ginny defended him, which he kind of hated. He could take care of himself, after all. There was no reason for Ginny to defend him against Malfoy. Afterwards Lucius Malfoy also entered Flourish and Blotts, and Harry learned about the differences and the hatred that Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy had for each other… The Elder Malfoy did take one last glance at him, before leaving the bookstore, probably a warning not to tell about their first meeting in Knockturn Alley. The thought of telling the Weasley’s crossed his mind, more than once.

In the end Harry didn’t tell anyone about the meeting and the diary. He put the black diary far away in his trunk, hoping that no one would notice it and when they went to Hogwarts, things got even worse… Ron and Harry for some strange reason couldn’t pass through the wall to get the platform.  
  
They took the flying car, but the result almost got them expelled… Snape had been furious and if they had been in Slytherin, they would have been sent away from Hogwarts for this. Harry silently thanked the sorting hat for listening to him and putting him in Gryffindor.

After that Harry finally got some time to inspect the diary. It was really empty… Why would Lucius Malfoy give him an empty diary? At the front of the diary, was however the initials of someone named ‘ _T. M. Riddle’_.  
  
Harry didn’t know anyone with that name however. As he was sitting on his bed, the others sleeping around him he held the diary in his hands. Was it a magical artifact or something? But what could it do? What would the risk be to write in it?

Harry opened it and grabbed his quill and ink that he had already stacked on his bed. What should he write? Dipping his quill in the ink bottle and holding it above the open diary he still had no idea what to write. If it was a magical object, then maybe something simple? Finally deciding, he just wrote a simple _‘Hello’_. Harry’s eyes widened as the word disappeared just faded into the page.

But what shocked him more, was that he got a reply. _‘Hello there.’_ The words faded once more before another line of words appeared. ‘ _Who are you?’_

Harry blinked down at the diary, it wrote back and now Harry began to understand why the diary was empty. Everything written inside of it fades away. Harry gathered his courage and wrote once more in the diary, his curiosity getting the best of him. ‘ _My name is Harry Potter.’_ Once more the words faded away.

The diary replied. ‘ _Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle._ ’ Harry then knew where the ‘T’ stood for, Tom. _‘How did you get in possession of my diary, Harry?’_

Harry dipped his quill in the ink bottle once more, before sitting back more comfortably. Answering the diary’s question. _‘A male named Lucius Malfoy give it to me. He said I needed to keep it a secret.’_ Harry didn’t know how much was safe to say, but he wanted to stick as close to the truth as possible.

 _‘Lucius? Ah, I see. A friend of mine. How old are you, Harry?’_ The question brought Harry off track a bit. Not knowing or understanding why a diary would care to ask about his age. Despite that he still answered.

 _‘I am 12 now.’_ Harry waited till the words faded away and another set of words appeared.

 _‘Shouldn’t you be sleeping then?’_ Tom asked. Harry was aware it was late indeed. But he had been thinking about the diary since he returned to Hogwarts. And besides that… He had once more dreamed of those red eyes, so he didn’t want to go back to sleep.

 _‘Can’t really sleep. Had a nightmare…’_ Harry didn’t know why he said that he had a nightmare. He shouldn’t just trust something like this…. This could be a dark artifact after all. Maybe he should tell his head of house… or even Dumbledore. But the thought quickly vanished, as words appeared inside the diary once more.

 

 _‘A nightmare? Do you want to tell me? Maybe it would help ease your mind a bit.’_ Harry didn’t write anything. Tom would think he is crazy… just for seeing two red eyes in the darkness, nothing else. Who dreams about something like that after all?

 _‘You wouldn’t believe me… or think I am crazy…’_ Harry wrote down, unsure about this all. _‘I never told any of my friends either…’_

 _‘I understand. You can always tell me. I will keep all your secrets.’_ Tom wrote back. _‘If you need a true friend, I will be there, Harry.’_

Harry let out a small sigh. He was grateful, that Tom didn’t push him into telling him about the nightmare. He was aware that the quill in his hand was moving, and he noticed that his hand was trembling.  
  
Taking another deep breath, he moved his quill to the diary _. ‘Thank you… Tom. That means a lot to me.’_ And Harry meant those words, strangely as it seems. He felt he could trust this Tom. _‘Nice meeting you. I will try and get some sleep.’_

 _‘Nice meeting you too, Harry. Sleep well.’_ Tom’s words faded away into the pages and the diary was once more empty. Harry stared down at it. This was weird… But somehow maybe he could use another friend, someone who would not be able to tell his secrets… maybe he could confide those things to Tom. No one needed to know about Tom or the diary. Harry put the diary under his cushion and fell asleep. This time no nightmares to wake him up.

The weeks passed and it was great. Harry became closer to Tom every time they wrote to each other. But despite that something was bothering Harry a bit. So he decided to ask Tom about it one night. _‘Heey Tom…’_ he wrote down, hoping to get the attention of the other person.

 _‘Hm? What is troubling you, Harry?’_ Tom wrote back. Somehow Tom often knew if something was troubling him. It had been 4 weeks now, since Harry had first written in the diary.

 _‘I am curious… that is if you don’t mind me asking.’_ Harry started, hoping that Tom would not take his curiosity the wrong way.

 _‘You can ask me anything, Harry. I won’t get angry at you.’_ Tom wrote back, easing Harry’s worries.

 _‘Okay, I was just wondering. How does this diary really work?’_ As the words disappeared Harry inwardly cursed, as he added another sentence, before Tom got the chance to reply. _‘I mean, like, are you a real person? Or is this diary something else entirely?’_

It took some time before words appeared and Harry began to feel restless. He hoped he hadn’t messed up this new friendship they had developed. Because Tom always listened to him, even about the stupidest things that happened.  
  
Harry was grateful for that and really glad to have a friend like Tom. Despite this, Harry had not told Tom any of his bigger secrets yet. Tom knew that he had often nightmares, but he never pushed him into telling. Saying that when he was ready to share his secrets, Tom would be willing to listen.

 

That proved that Tom had a lot of patience and that he respected him and his boundaries. Besides that Tom didn’t know about him being The-Boy-Who-Lived, at least Tom didn’t worship him or said anything about it, they never talked about his fame and Harry was grateful for that as well.  
  
Finally words appeared on the page and Harry’s worries faded away as he read what Tom wrote him. _‘Were you really worried about asking me that, Harry? But to answer your question, I am a living person, of flesh and bones, just like you’._

Harry felt himself smile. Tom was real, he was alive and a person. A friend. ‘ _That is awesome!”_ Harry wrote back. _‘Maybe we could meet one day for real. I would really like that.’_ Harry wrote then, hoping that he would not offend Tom with his enthusiasm.

 _‘Maybe one day indeed, Harry._ ’ Tom answered. _‘How was your day?’_

 _‘Mine was pretty good. Although we did have DADA today… Honestly I don’t even know why the headmaster bothers giving that position to such a fraud.’_ Harry really couldn’t understand it… Lockhart was completely fake; he just ran away from the classroom and let them handle the pixies… nasty little things indeed. It was pure chaos. Luckily Hermione knew a spell to stop them.

 _‘Well the position is cursed, so I can only guess that Dumbledore is desperate. What did he do today?’_ Tom asked. Harry proceeded to telling Tom about those pixies and how the professor had just left them to clean up his mess. Even Tom didn’t understand the headmaster anymore, desperate okay, but this was just dangerous for the students, as well.

After some more talking about the professor and Dumbledore, Harry wrote down. _‘I am going to sleep, Tom. Tomorrow we can talk a bit longer.’_

 _‘Alright, sleep well, Harry. Talk to you tomorrow.’_ Tom wrote back. Harry said his goodbyes also and put the diary under his cushion once more, before falling asleep.

The weeks passed once more, and October came to an end. And Harry couldn’t recall what happened that evening… but he had been shocked by the fact that apparently Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat had been turned to stone, at the evening of the Halloween feast. A message on the wall next to the petrified cat said: _‘The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir…. Beware.’_ The most awful and terrifying part of it all was… It was written in blood. Most likely from the slaughtered roosters.

The days after that incident the school was in chaos. Fear, but also disbelief and confusion. Every student was scared they would be the next victim and the teachers seemed to on edge too. Harry kept silent, because he had no recollection of where he had been that particular evening and that scared him even more…  
  
Somehow Filch and Snape had decided to place the blame on him, because he was there first when they noticed the cat. Of course, no one listened when he said that he was at wrong place, at the wrong time…

 

He told Tom about what had happened and Tom listened to him. He even said that he was not the heir. Tom seemed to know something more about it, but he kept silent on the subject and Harry eventually decided to let it rest.

After that the rumours and whispers of the Chamber died down a little, but still most students and especially the staff were on edge. To make things worse, Lockhart wanted to create a duelling group. The idea was great, Harry had to admit that, but the professor had insisted on Snape as a second teacher for the Duelling club.

 

So it ended up with that Lockhart chose Harry to show his duelling skills, and Snape of course choosing Malfoy. After exchanging a few hexes, Malfoy conjured a snake. And Harry froze, as he could understand the snake, as if the snake was speaking English.

 Harry moved forward and spoke back to it. From that moment on… He was branded a dark wizard, for having the ability to speak parseltongue. All the students were certain that Harry Potter was the heir of Slytherin. Even Hermione had said to him. _‘He lived ages ago…. Maybe you could be a descendant of him.’_

Harry had told Tom all of the shit that had happened after the duel. Tom had told him that parseltongue was indeed a rare gift and it was considered dark.  
  
As Harry sat on his bed with the diary on his lap, the quill in his hand. He wrote back. _‘I hate this. Why can’t I just be normal!?’_

 _‘There is nothing wrong with being able to speak and understand parseltongue, Harry. It is not evil, like everyone says._ ’ Tom wrote back. _‘And besides that, the boy was at fault for summoning a snake. You only told the snake to not attack anyone, after all.’_

 _‘No one believes me, Tom! They believe I wanted the snake to attack them and it sure looked like it wanted to attack them. I curse my life…’_ Harry wrote down, his emotions in turmoil and not even Ron or Hermione could understand it. Maybe not even Tom could understand what he was going through.

 _‘Harry, calm down. You know what you did. You know what you said to that snake. That is all that matters. Let them think what they want. I doubt you are the Heir of Slytherin. And you need to open up your eyes. Parseltongue is not a dark ability; people make it dark, because it involves snakes. And snakes are after all the image of the devil itself.’_ Tom wrote back.

Harry sighed, and carded his free hand through his hair, looking over Tom’s words before they disappeared. He wanted to believe Tom and in a way he did, because Tom’s reasoning made sense. _‘And besides that.’_ Tom wrote again. Harry looked at the words, knowing they might be important. _‘Since parseltongue is such a rare gift, there is only one person known who possess the ability to speak to snakes. Well before you then.’_

Harry felt as if he was going to dread the answer to his question. But still he wrote down the question and asked who it was. The answer indeed made him freeze, on the inside and the outside.

 _‘Voldemort.’_ Just as quick as the words had appeared, just as quick they had faded. But that one name was etched into his mind. A clear reminder of his parents… of his survival. Of the previous year… Harry sat there… completely frozen, looking down at the now empty page.

 _‘Voldemort…?’_ He wrote down after a while. Not believing this all.

 _‘Yes, Harry. Voldemort is known to be a parselmouth. An ability you share with him now. It intrigues me…’_ Tom wrote back. But Tom’s words didn’t really get across to Harry anymore.

 _‘I am going to sleep… Sorry Tom. Thank you for listening.’_ Harry closed the diary without waiting for a reply. He put the diary back in its usual place and lay down. Sleep did not come however. His mind a complete mess. _‘An ability they shared… fuck this all.’_ Harry thought, as he closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to forget it all.

\----------------------XXXX---------------------------

The next Quidditch match came around and it was the worst game Harry had ever played. This time there was no professor Quirrell to make his broom go haywire. Instead there was a bludger, who decided to make Harry Potter his prime target. Harry still managed to get the snitch somehow and survive the game. Though he wondered how he managed it… Luck seemed to be on his side once more.  

Afterwards Harry learned that Dobby had been the one to block the wall at the London train station and was also responsible for the bludger. But the most important thing was that he learned that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened years ago too. Harry stored that information away for later.

Christmas came and went. The incident at the end of October and the Quidditch match almost forgotten, but Harry could not forget it all.  
  
Then New Year came around with another incident. This time however, the one who had bragged about that the mudbloods were next was the victim, Draco Malfoy. He was found in one of the male lavatories on the third floor, petrified. The look on his face, gave away clear fear. Whatever he faced before getting petrified was horrible.

And the worse part was that Harry once again had no idea where he had been that evening. He wondered if he should talk about someone about this, but decided against it. Since Tom had said, it might just be stress and besides in a way Malfoy had deserved it.

But now everyone looked at Harry with fear. Everyone knew after all about Malfoy’s and his rivalry, especially after the duel during the duelling club. Snape was furious and even Lucius Malfoy and Malfoy’s mother, Narcissa had come to Hogwarts. Both demanding answers from the headmaster, answers that Dumbledore could not give.... That no one could give.


	4. The Chamber of Secrets

### Chapter 4: The Chamber of Secrets: 

Harry had silently agreed with both Tom and Ron that Malfoy had deserved it. He had been a right prick last year and this year, but now everyone’s eyes were on Harry. And it made him even more on edge. At least Hermione and Ron stayed by his side. He was lucky that he had such good friends.  
  
At the same time, the lessons continued as if nothing had happened, while the staff and the Ministry looked into the 2 accidents. Dumbledore clearly believed that Harry was innocent and that there was dark magic at work here, but there was no proving it either.  
  
Harry didn’t know whether he was really innocent, because he had no recollection of where he had been when the two incidents had happened. It made him anxious, but Tom was luckily always there to listen. Whenever he wrote in the diary it felt as if his worries simply faded away.  
  
He also told Hermione and Ron about what had happened with Dobby and they decided to find out more about the Chamber and why people were getting petrified, or a cat and a person. They did find out that the chamber had indeed been opened before. Like 50 years ago… But there were no recordings or anything that gave away who had opened it back then. It was a compete mystery, one that Harry intended to solve.  
  
Tom had said to him, to just let it rest and focus on his studies. After Hermione, Ron and Harry had hit a dead end with their investigation; Harry silently complied, while Hermione still kept on looking.  
  
Still Harry knew there might get another victim and that scared him. Who would be next? Would more students blame him? Would they accuse him even more...? It was a miracle that Hermione and Ron had stayed by his side through this all… The others in the Gryffindor house had avoided him after Malfoy had been found. Harry couldn’t really blame them with the way the evidence pointed towards him.  
  
Even Harry doubted if he could not have been the one to attack both Mrs. Norris and Malfoy. After all… he had no memories of those evenings at all. For all he could have been the one to petrify them. And besides that the nightmares had increased once more and now it was getting close to Valentine’s Day too. A day Harry dreaded more and more, because he could already see the girls swooning over the boys. Besides that Ginny had been acting weird lately as well. Like she wanted to talk to him, yet she kept her distance.  
  
Harry only understood when the awful day came. Lockhart had even created little cupid’s who went around singing songs and bringing love letters to several people. He really didn’t expect anything out of it all. He was shocked however when one of the cupid’s gave him a letter. He blushed, especially when he noticed everyone looked at him. “Well open it, mate.” Ron said with a grin.  
  
Harry sighed and opened the letter. When he read it, his eyes widened. This was unexpected… He slowly looked up to the girl who had sent him the poem, Ginny Weasley. She was clearly avoiding eye contact and she looked like she wanted to run away, which she did when she saw him look at her. _‘Well I fucked that up…_ ’ Harry thought, as he put the letter away in his bag.  
  
“Who was it from?” Ron asked, not having seen the small signs, but Hermione frowned at Harry, before looking at the entrance hall, where Ginny had ran off too.  
  
Harry looked up at his best friend. How would he react to this…? “It was from your sister…” Harry whispered softly. Because he doubted that Ginny would want the whole school to know about this. Despite that Harry had tried to keep it silent, Ron screamed ‘My sister!’  
  
Harry groaned, as he let his head fall down upon the table with a thud, next to him Harry could hear Hermione warning Ron. As everyone stared at them and whispers could already be heard.  
  
The damage was done and news, especially rumours and gossips like these, travelled fast. The day after Valentine’s Day, everyone in the school seemed to know about how Ginny Weasley had given him a love letter.  
  
And because, of course he was famous or infamous right now, Ginny instantly stood in the spotlights too. Harry soon noticed the days after, that Hermione spoke and met up a lot with Ginny. Ron had needed some time to recover from the shock however.  
  
Harry was glad however that Hermione had helped Ginny a lot, because lately she looked like she didn’t sleep well, or eat well. She didn’t look good at all. Of course everyone bullied her for her letter and Harry didn’t make things better. He had no idea how to react to her. He didn’t even know if he liked her like that… She hadn’t really talked to him, so Harry didn’t really know her at all… maybe she just had a crush on him, because of the fact that he was famous.  
  
When Harry told Tom about what had happened, Tom had reacted… weird. Harry couldn’t understand it. It was like Tom was angry. At him? Or someone else, Harry had no idea.  
Harry could still recall their conversation…  
_‘Tom?’_ Harry wrote down, as he opened the diary. The reply was quick like always.  
  
_‘Yes, Harry. I am here.’_  
  
Harry could hardly believe he was going to ask Tom advice about girls, but Harry had a feeling that Tom knew a lot, so maybe Tom also knew how Harry had to react to Ginny about this. ‘ _Can I ask you something…?’_ Harry wrote down. He had no idea how to ask for this kind of advice and was secretly glad that Tom was unable to see him because he was fidgeting and clearly restless.  
  
_‘You can ask me anything. I will help you wherever I can, Harry. I thought you knew that by now.’_ Tom wrote back and of course Harry knew that, but he was just being insecure about this all.  
  
_‘I know. But it is about something else…’_ Harry saw as the words disappeared and another line of words appeared.  
  
_‘Something else? Go ahead and ask me, Harry.’_ Tom replied. _‘I won’t judge you.’_ Tom added a second later.  
  
Harry smiled down at the diary, finally gathering the courage to ask Tom what he wanted to ask.  
_‘Can you tell me about girls…, Tom?’_  
  
Harry waited and normally Tom always replied rather quickly, but this time it felt like the reply was taking longer than normal. Or was it just Harry’s nerves playing a trick on him…  
  
_‘Girls? Do you like a girl, Harry?’_ Tom asked.  
  
_‘I don’t really know. I mean she wrote me a poem for Valentine’s Day, yesterday.’_ Harry wrote down. Tom still didn’t exactly reply, so Harry wrote more. _‘I don’t know if I like her like that at all. I never really thought about it. But she is also the little sister of my best friend… so it feels strange, you know.’_ Harry hoped his explanation was enough for Tom to understand the situation.  
  
_‘I see. I doubt you feel anything for her then. Otherwise your reaction would be quite different. You would be happy that she acknowledged you.’_ Tom replied, but Harry saw that Tom’s handwriting seemed a bit off.  
  
_‘Are you okay, Tom?’_ Harry asked feeling a bit worried about his friend.  
  
_‘I am fine. Don’t worry about me. Tell me about the girl, Harry.’_ Tom wrote back.  
  
Harry sighed and told Tom about Ginny and how she had reacted yesterday and today. How Harry had a feeling that maybe she only had a crush on him because of that he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. Tom said that could be quite possible, considering she grew up worshipping him like a hero, like everyone else in the Wizarding World.  
  
Somehow Harry was still glad he had confided to Tom about what had happened with Ginny, because Hermione and especially Ron were just too close to Ginny to. He had a feeling he could not really talk to them about it. He also told Tom that and had said he was grateful that Tom was such a good friend.  
  
Afterwards they both decided to not bring up the topic of Valentine’s Day again. Later that week, another attack happened. This time however it was Colin Creevey with his camera, and a ghost… Nearly headless Nick.  
  
Harry once more had no memory of that evening. And with this, three times, Harry began to get scared. He began to believe he was the one to indeed petrify them.  
  
However Harry had no idea what could cause him to forget these moments. In those small moments, the only thing he could think about was the diary. But Harry trusted Tom and he did not believe the diary was a dark artefact, so he dismissed those thoughts. And kept his secret to himself.  
  
Despite it all, Hermione, Ron and also Tom, assured him he had nothing to do with it all and Harry really wanted to believe them. Doubt lingered at the back of his mind however and only Tom seemed to be able to soothe it.    
  
One positive thing was that the nightmares had lessened once more. So Harry could get some more sleep, without having to dream about those angry red eyes…  
  
Soon however even Lucius Malfoy lost his cool. He had been seen screaming at Dumbledore near the headmaster’s office. Harry couldn’t blame him, his son had been turned to stone and the Ministry was also closing in on the headmaster.  
  
Despite that, the attacks after that stopped for a few weeks again. Giving Ron, Hermione and Harry some time to find something more and finally they had a breakthrough. When Hermione found information about the person who had caught and handed in the one who had opened the Chamber years ago. Harry was shocked however, when she said the name. “Tom Marvolo Riddle.”  
  
It took Harry a few days to gather his courage to confront Tom about this. It hadn’t gone well at all. _‘Tom?’_ Harry wrote down in the familiar diary. The reply was quick, like always.  
  
_‘Yes, Harry? Something wrong?’_ Like always Tom seemed to be able to tell if something bothered him. Harry wondered how that was possible, but he had more important things to ask.  
  
_‘Yes. I have a question.’_ Harry wrote down. When Tom had said, he could continue Harry put his quill once more down upon the empty page. _‘We discovered something about the Chamber of Secrets. A name came up. The one who caught the culprit, 50 years ago…’_ Harry knew he was beating around the bush.  
  
_‘I see. And who was it, Harry?’_ Tom wrote down. Harry had no idea if Tom knew what Harry knew at that point… but it could be that Tom was just playing a game.  
  
_‘Your name, Tom. Your complete name, Tom Marvolo Riddle.’_ Harry wrote as his heart was beating in his chest. He hoped that Tom knew more, yet it felt strange. Something didn’t add up at all.  
  
_‘I already thought so. I am amazed there is still information about that found at Hogwarts however…’_ Tom replied.  
  
Harry frowned. _‘Hermione is great in finding information. She actually found it.’_  
  
_‘Clever witch.’_ Tom wrote back and Harry smiled a bit. Tom hardly ever complimented someone else. That was something he had learned about Tom.  
  
_‘She is. But since you know… could you tell me? You know there have been more attacks. This has to stop.’_ Harry wrote, hoping that Tom could help. Harry didn’t want anyone else to get petrified. The thought was scary…  
  
_‘I can’t._ ’ Was the reply and Harry shook his head, not believing Tom’s dismissal.  
__  
‘Tom! This is important. Don’t you care about what happens to the students?’ Harry wrote back, his anger getting the best of him.  Tom could not be that heartless now, could he…?  
  
_‘I cannot tell you. I doubt it will be the same person as all those years ago.’_ Tom replied. _‘Beside that, I doubt you would believe me.’_  
  
Harry sat back and glared down at the diary. Why wouldn’t he believe him _? ‘You have never lied to me before, right? Why wouldn’t I believe you? Tom, I trust you more than my friends. You know more than my friends. I want your help with this that is all I ask of you.’_  
  
Harry knew there was no way he could completely persuade Tom. If Tom didn’t want to tell they would need to find out anyway. But it would be so much easier if Tom told him.  
  
_‘Fine. Don’t make me regret this, Harry. Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid was the one who opened the chamber years ago.’_ Harry’s eyes widened behind his glasses. Hagrid? That couldn’t be. _‘Promise me, Harry. You will stop this. There is no reason to go after this secret. Let the elders handle this.’_  
  
_‘I promise, Tom.’_ Harry lied. He could not stop this investigation now. Not when they had another link. Harry could hardly believe it however, Hagrid was so kind… He would not hurt anyone and according to Draco Malfoy, someone did die when the Chamber had last been opened, a muggleborn, or mudblood as Malfoy had called her, had died.  
  
There had been no deaths yet…. But this was not over yet. Harry shared his information with Ron and Hermione the other day. They had both been shocked and full of disbelief at his words. Harry did understand their suspicion.  
  
Hermione had asked him where he had gotten the information, but Harry had not replied. He did not want to lose the diary and Tom. That afternoon they decided to pay Hagrid a visit.  
  
Hagrid had told them about Aragog, who was now in the Forbidden Forest, but that Aragog had never hurt anyone. While they were there the Minister, Dumbledore and also Lucius Malfoy came to visit and the three of them barely made it out before the others saw them. Hagrid was taken to Azkaban and Lucius promised to Dumbledore that this would not be the end of it.  
   
The attack that proved to be the final straw for the minister to get Albus Dumbledore out of Hogwarts was when Hermione Granger had been turned to stone. The rumours began that Hogwarts might get closed down if the culprit wasn’t found. Dread filled Harry, because he didn’t want to return to the Dursleys.    
  
Hermione’s petrified body was found in the library, nothing strange about that. The weird thing was that she was holding a small mirror. Hermione had never really cared about how she looked and both Ron and Harry had no idea why she would carry around a mirror.  
  
And just like previous times, once again Harry had no memories of the time during the attack. But somehow he didn’t dare say anything to anyone. It was like something was keeping him from telling. Was he afraid? What would happen if he did indeed petrify those students?  
  
Would he be thrown into Azkaban as well? Left to rot inside a prison... Harry wondered if Azkaban was a better option than the Dursleys, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away.  
  
Harry knew that had to end. Ron and Harry finally decided they had to confront Aragog, who was deep in the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid had told them to follow the spiders, but they really didn’t want to go down there. The attack on Hermione however proved them that this had to be stopped.  
  
Especially when Dumbledore was also gone from the school grounds. The dangers of another attack were only increasing.  
  
Harry and Ron did meet up with the spider, Aragog. But found out that Aragog could not have been the one to kill the muggleborn years ago. He could not have been the one to petrify everyone now. It didn’t take long for the mandrake potion to be finished and those turned to stone would once more be alive. At least that was a comforting thought, but once again they hit a dead end.  
  
Soon after in May, Harry found a note in Hermione’s petrified hand. A note that solved the riddle, the monster which spiders fear. Snakes, or according to Hermione, a Basilisk. That is the monster inside the Chamber. Hermione had even scribbled down an answer to how it moved through the school, the pipes.  
  
Harry really had to admit that Hermione was the cleverest witch at Hogwarts now. But the fact that there was a Basilisk, a snake down in the Chamber of Secrets, made Harry doubt himself once more. His ability to speak to snakes, once again worried him.  
  
Between this all, Harry hardly wrote to Tom, which didn’t go unnoticed by Tom either. But Harry said he had been busy. Tom didn’t seem to buy it at all and had called him a liar more than once and had warned him to stop going after the thing inside the Chamber and that Harry should stop this foolishness.  
  
But Harry didn’t really listen and that proved to be fatal mistake on Harry’s part. This time, another message was left behind, the red blood written on the wall said: _‘Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.’_ Harry was once again aware he had no recollection of that particular evening… When they found out however who had been taken into the Chamber, it shocked him even more. Ginny Weasley…  
  
Lockhart had apparently, despite being a fraud and a fool found the entrance of the Chamber, so Harry and Ron decided to help Lockhart and save Ginny. But of course, it was all fake and Lockhart had no fucking clue where the entrance of the Chamber was. He even intended to flee Hogwarts.  
  
Harry finally realised that maybe the girl who had been killed so many years ago would maybe still be at Hogwarts, as a ghost. So they went to Moaning Myrtle and it was indeed true that she had died here 50 years ago. She pointed towards the sinks, and said that she had seen strange eyes there, and before she knew it, she was floating away.  
  
The sinks seemed to indeed be the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, as Harry found a small snake on the side of a tap. With speaking parseltongue to it, he could open the Chamber. Harry then found that his ability was quite welcome now.  
  
In the end because of it all… Ron and Lockhart got left behind, because Lockhart attempted to obliviate Ron’s mind with Ron’s broken wand. As a result the rocks caved in, blocking Lockhart and Ron from entering further into the Chamber, so Harry had to go alone… It was eerily similar to last year and Harry already felt some dread. As he slowly walked through the cold underground halls caves. Eventually he found something that looked like another door.  
  
Harry hissed towards the door to open and then entered. When he entered he noticed all the snake statues at the sides of the great Chamber, but there in the middle, near a big head statue, was one person standing, while another was lying on the ground.  
  
Harry didn’t have to look twice to know who was lying on the ground; the red hair gave it away. But she was lying so still… “Ginny!” Harry screamed. The other person had been standing with his back to the entrance and looked over his shoulder.  
  
Brown sleek hair framed the male’s face, and dark eyes looked straight at him. The male looked to be around 20 years old and Harry didn’t know this person at all, despite that he felt a certain pull towards the dark-haired male. Harry still glared at the male, moving closer carefully, as he was standing right between him and Ginny.  
  
“Harry Potter, so we finally meet.” The male said, as he turned around completely. Harry looked straight into the other’s dark eyes. A small smirk appeared onto the male’s face. “Although I doubt you will know how I look. After all we only wrote to each other.”  
  
Harry froze and his eyes widened. Wrote? Then this person was Tom Riddle? Tom? No…. that wasn’t right. Tom shouldn’t be here right.  
  
“Tom…?” Harry asked unsurely. The smirk changed into a small smile, answering his question. “But… how?” Harry questioned, as he shook his head.  
  
“I am a living person, right. You did want to meet me one day,” Tom replied, as he walked over to the younger boy. Gently he grabbed the younger’s chin between his fingers. Harry stood there silently, looking up at the other male. “12 years now.” Tom whispered softly. “Yet you still live…”  
  
“I don’t understand…” Harry said softly. He was aware of the fingers holding his chin. It felt like he was aware of Tom completely. Forgetting about Ginny and the fact that he was standing in the Chamber of Secrets. His wand hanging loosely in his hand, pointing straight to the ground.  
  
Tom cocked his head to the side. “Of course you don’t, Harry,” He shook his head slowly at the younger one. “And you don’t have to. Tell me, Harry. About your nightmares and everything that bothers you. You know I am willing to listen. Am I not your friend?” Tom asked him softly.  
  
Harry was at loss for words. Here was standing the person he had befriended since the beginning of this year. Tom’s other hand went up to his forehead and Harry knew those gentle fingers were trailing over his scar.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. He felt all off his worries, everything seemed to fade away. In that moment he could forget about Voldemort, about him being the famous Boy-Who-Lived. About the Chamber of Secrets. Forgetting even about Ginny, who he wanted to save from certain death. Never before had he felt so peaceful and he wanted this feeling and moment to never end.  
  
“Talk to me, Harry.” Tom whispered and Harry was aware his voice was close to his left ear and Tom’s breath felt hot on it.  
  
Harry felt the moment Tom pulled back and those hands disappeared from his chin and forehead. It felt like coldness returned inside his body and Harry shivered. Tom chuckled. “Are you cold, Harry?”  
  
Harry glanced up at the male standing there, Tom… it felt surreal. His mind felt hazy, but in a good way. “A little bit,” Harry looked deep into those dark blue eyes, which almost seemed black. “I thought you were older…” Harry murmured, before he could think about he wanted to say.  
  
Harry’s eyes widened and he cursed silently. That was a stupid thing to say. Tom only raised one eyebrow and chuckled at him however. “Really? Are you dissatisfied, Harry?”  
  
Harry shook his head. “No. It is just… I don’t know.” Harry said softly, still looking in those dark eyes.  
  
Tom hummed. “Age doesn’t really matter anyway, Harry. It is just a number.” Harry laughed a bit. That was indeed something Tom would say. When Harry laughed Tom’s lips curved upwards a bit.  
  
“That does sound like something you would say, Tom.” Harry explained to him. Tom shook his head and his left hand went towards Harry’s face, as his thumb moved over the younger’s cheek. Harry closed his eyes and let it happen.  
  
Normally Harry hated any physical contact, because of his uncle. But somehow Tom’s touch seemed to be different and Harry silently pressed his cheek closer to the hand, wanting more contact, even if he knew it was impossible.  
  
Harry felt the hand on his cheek tense and he opened his eyes, shocked and wondering if he did something wrong. But at that moment Tom’s hand relaxed again, and those dark eyes still looked at him.  
  
“Are you alright, Tom…?” Harry asked in a soft tone. He was scared. Had he still messed up? Harry silently pulled back and Tom’s hand dropped from his cheek back to the other’s side.  
  
“I am fine. I only wondered if I wasn’t going too far. You don’t mind me touching you like that?” Tom asked, as he looked at the boy.  
  
Harry froze and his eyes widened. Did Tom know? No, he never told him. So it was impossible for Tom to know about the abuse, right? “Yes… I mean no. Dammit,” Harry sighed and looked down. “I don’t mind it… at all. I…” Harry looked back up and saw Tom still looking at him, silently, patiently waiting for an answer. “I actually liked it. It felt good…” Harry blushed and looked away.  
  
Harry couldn’t understand why he had admitted that, but Tom chuckled and Harry glanced up at him once more. “I’m glad you liked it. I actually liked it too. It felt….” Tom looked up, searching for the right word. “Peaceful.” He continued as he looked at Harry again, a soft smile on his face.  
  
Harry felt his breath leaving him. That smile was breath-taking. Harry knew for a fact that Tom was handsome, when he first laid eyes on him, but when he smiled. It was different… and Harry felt how his cheeks reddened even more and he hated how his body betrayed him like that.  
  
“Uhm… peaceful. Yeah that is what it felt like…” Harry whispered. He smiled up at Tom, hoping that his smile would also capture his friend’s attention. But knowing he was most likely not important, he was not worth it.  
  
Tom took a step forward and grabbed Harry’s chin again between his fingers, firmly, but still gently. “Never believe you are not worth my attention, Harry,” Tom stated. “Because believe me, you are,” Harry was shocked by Tom’s statement and Tom smiled down at him, as his other hand moved towards Harry’s forehead, but not on his scar this time. “I can read your mind, little one. It is a gift of mine.”  
  
Harry’s emerald eyes grew even bigger, but Tom only shook his head. Harry could feel the panic in his body and mind, but Tom’s arms went around him and pulled him into the hard chest of the other wizard. Harry tried catching his breath, but only chocked sobs seemed to come out.  
  
He was aware that Tom was holding him, tightly, but still gently. Tom’s voice echoed through the empty space around them, as he tried to calm down the younger boy. “Sshhh. It is fine. I know, but I won’t judge you. It is going to be fine, Harry.” Tom whispered.   
  
After a while of Tom whispering that it was going to be okay Harry’s sobs died down. “I am sorry… so sorry, Tom.” Harry’s voice sounded broken, but Tom only held him close.  
  
“It’s fine, Harry,” Tom’s voice also sounded different in Harry’s ears. But in a way Harry didn’t really register it anymore. “I will always be there for you.” Harry’s hands grasped tighter into Tom’s black robes.  
  
“I know…” Harry replied. As he moved his head and Harry had his ear against the other’s chest. “I feel safe…” Harry murmured, his voice growing softer, while still tears streamed over his cheeks. “Here in your arms, I feel safer than I ever felt…. Please don’t leave me,” Harry felt that he was getting tired all of a sudden. “I am tired…”He whispered softly.  
  
It was as if his breakdown had drained all of his energy…  
  
“Then go to sleep, Harry. I will not be able to stay though.” Tom replied, as he kissed the black mop of hair, but Harry was already asleep. He had fallen asleep, standing in Tom’s arms. Unknown that Tom had used a wordless and wandless spell to put him to sleep.


	5. Death and Immortality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning for this chapter: Minor character death!!!**  
>  All mistakes are my own, sorry about those! English still isn’t my first language xD

### Chapter 4: Death and Immortality

“NOO! Please, don’t do this!!!” Her screams were unheard by everyone else inside the castle.  
“Please! Stop! I don’t want to die!” Her futile screams filled with fear, were only met by cold laughter.  
  
“You should have thought of that before trying to get what is mine.” The deep voice said and sounded cold even in his ears. The little girl was crying, trying so desperately, pleading for her pathetic life. It was truly a pitiful sight. At least that is what Voldemort thought. A lion… A true Gryffindor wouldn’t break down like this.  
  
“Noo, please. I won’t do it anymore! Please…” She cried out, as her eyes trailed to the young boy lying on the cold, wet ground in front of her. Harry…  
  
She had tried to scream and wake him up, but he simply slept there. Or was he dead…? Ginny didn’t know anymore… The last thing she truly remembered was Harry walking up to her, before he put his wand straight in front of her face. When she woke up, she found herself tied down on a chair.  
  
The dark-haired stranger had laughed at her, saying that she was going to die simply because of the way she had looked at Harry and the poem she had written….  
  
This was all just a bad dream, right…? She would wake up and everything would be fine. Ginny quietly sobbed. She was truly scared. This male had already hurt her. An awful curse, it had felt like her whole body had been on fire, all her nerves seemed to hurt and now she could still feel the after pain of that curse.  
  
She had never felt it before, but without a doubt this was one of the unforgiveable curses, the torture curse…  
  
“You think I will spare you… You think just because you won’t do it again that I will spare you, you foolish little girl…” Voldemort tsked and moved closer to her and he leaned down, so he was staring right into her face. “This is not a bad dream…”  He softly whispered into her face. “And you will never wake up.”  
  
He grabbed her chin between his fingers. “Your life was already lost on Valentine’s day. That was the day that I knew that I would kill you,” He smirked at her obvious fear and distress. “But I have a lot of patience, you see. I merely waited for the right time.” He trailed his thumb gently over her cheeks were tears were still streaming down.  
  
“P…please…” She sobbed, but Voldemort only shook his head, his red eyes glistering dangerously. Like a true animal, that finally got what he wanted and Ginny didn’t know what she was begging for anymore… She knew she would not get out alive. Maybe she was just begging to be killed quickly…    
  
Voldemort narrowed his eyes. “What a weak human you are and you believed yourself worthy of my mate,” Voldemort snarled. Ginny froze and gasped as the hand on her chin went to her throat. “You are not worthy at all.” And the fingers tightened even more, cutting of her air supply, with a strength that wasn’t human. His face came closer, but Ginny felt her vision going hazy already. His voice sounded close to her left ear. “I would say, let this be a lesson. But I am afraid it is far too late for that…”  
  
Ginny closed her eyes. She was still trying to grasp for breath. Her instincts to get air in her lungs taking over, but she could not move a bit. She tried to speak, to stop this person one last time… but she knew it was impossible. In a way she envied and also feared for Harry… this person was dangerous and he would go far for Harry… She closed her mouth and silently she felt her body convulse and then everything went dark… As her lungs shut down and the rest of her body followed.  
  
Voldemort pulled back and looked as the body of the girl went limp. Dead… 11 years old and already gone from this world. But he knew he had been right. She should not have attempted to get closer to his mate. And now, she finally paid the price.  
  
A grin appeared on his face. His mate was his and his alone. The red eyes glanced towards the young boy lying there, a shield surrounding him. A shield that kept out the noises form everything that had just happened.  
  
Voldemort released the lifeless body from her binds and the chair disappeared. The redhead fell to the wet ground, but Voldemort didn’t even care. He walked towards his mate and knelt down next to him. “In time… Harry,” He whispered softly, before he raised his wand towards his mate’s head. “In time we can meet… and I won’t have to make you forget.” After those words the vampire disappeared from the Chamber, leaving behind one dead girl and an unconscious boy.  


**Great Hall:**  
Harry sat in one of the front rows, as the small coffin was brought forward. Everyone was silent in the Great Hall. No one could believe what had happened.  
  
The Weasley family was heartbroken. Ron had not even spoken to him anymore, but Harry knew he couldn’t blame his friend. Ginny had died… such a young girl had lost her life. The carriers stopped at the place where normally the head table would be. Now there was nothing there, as they put the coffin on display.  
  
Harry was aware that several people were speaking about Ginny, telling about how she was and that she was too young to have died. One of them was Mr. Weasley, who appeared to be heartbroken. But still determined to speak for his daughter.  
  
Harry however couldn’t really focus on what was being said. It would not bring Ginny back and though Harry had hardly known her… He felt something akin to loss. The memory of Valentine’s Day was still on his mind. Had she loved him? Had he lost a possible future with her?  
  
“It wasn’t your fault, Harry…” Hermione whispered next to him. Despite it all, when Hermione had been saved from her petrified state, she had stayed with him. She said she was certain Harry had done everything he could to try and save Ginny’s life, but still Harry wasn’t so sure about that.  
  
“You don’t know that….” Harry murmured and they didn’t. No one did. Harry knew that for sure.  
  
Because together with the headmaster they had made up a story of what had happened in the Chamber, since Harry had no memories of the moment after he left behind Ron and Lockhart.  
  
Albus Dumbledore said that he knew Harry was innocent and apparently there had been a dark artefact there. Ginny had been possessed by it and later on killed in the Chamber. That is what the headmaster had told them all. Harry however didn’t believe that story at all and he knew that the headmaster had doubts about it too…  
  
There were too many things unknown and with Harry’s memory lost, everything that happened inside the Chamber of Secrets, remained a secret. Ironically enough.  
  
It worried him greatly that he did not know what had happened. Just like the end of his previous year there was a gap, but this year had been much worse… He had not told anyone of all the times he could not remember where he had been.  Now however the reality of it all had settled in, as a student had died, even worse, his best friend’s little sister.  
  
Dumbledore had offered his condolences for the family and everyone else in Gryffindor and had said that he had sealed the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. So that this incident would not repeat itself.  
  
Because of this Harry didn’t have the time to even write to Tom… and somehow he felt he missed Tom’s reassurances through this all the most. He felt that he wanted to meet Tom. To see him, to know he was there. It was a feeling that had not been there before, at least not this strong.  
  
Harry knew he would write to Tom later on. Once he had some more time. He saw how the Weasley family came towards him and he said he was so sorry for their loss. That he should have saved her.  
  
Harry didn’t understand why… but they still accepted him. Yet Harry noticed it was different. Colder, more distant than before, as Mrs. Weasley didn’t even gave him a hug. He knew that he had lost not only Ron’s friendship, but also the whole family’s support... Although they assured him they didn’t blame him.  
  
Harry could still see it in their eyes… especially in Ron’s eyes. A small fire of hatred and Harry felt the guilt inside him grow.  
  
The only thing he could think about was that he wanted to write to Tom.  
  
**Albus Dumbledore’s office:**  
Albus tapped his fingers against his chin, as he looked at the object on his desk. He wondered if this could be… He had no doubt that this object was a dark artefact. But what exactly had happened down in the Chamber of Secrets would forever remain a mystery…  
  
His suspicions were that Ginevra Weasley had been possessed by this object, which now didn’t hold any power or dark magic anymore. It was destroyed.  
  
Albus had destroyed it the moment he felt the dark magic residing in it. But it didn’t answer his questions. Fawkes sang a sad song next to him and Albus could feel the same sadness coming from the song that he was feeling himself.  
  
When they had found Miss Weasley and Harry Potter in the Chamber, after Ronald Weasley had returned and warned them all. They had been shocked when they had seen that the little girl was dead. Although her body was still warm, proof that her death hadn’t been that long ago. If only they had reached her in time. Then maybe she would still be alive.  
  
But they were too late. But the strangest part was that Harry had no recollection of what had happened. Had it been an obliviate? Or something else, a hit to his head maybe… but there were no signs when Poppy checked him, that he had been hurt in any way. But why… why would…?  
  
Albus sighed and shook his head. He didn’t understand it. He was certain… he was certain that Tom was behind this. Tom was the only one who could enter the Chamber of Secrets and Harry of course, but Albus was sure that Harry was innocent. But still… why kill Ginevra Weasley? Why not Harry? And that brought him to the question he didn’t understand at all. Why erase Harry’s memories…?  
  
What was Tom playing at…? Albus glanced down at the destroyed necklace lying on his desk. His fingers trailed over the green stone that was now cracked. Had this truly been what he suspected?  
  
Had Tom really destroyed his humanity for immortality like this? Had the boy he had known years ago really created horcruxes? He had known that Tom had craved immortality and power above everything.  
  
But in a way he had hoped that Tom could have proven him wrong. Somehow Albus had always hoped Tom would realize his mistakes. Now, Albus wasn’t so sure anymore. Albus hadn’t been sure anymore since he had seen Harry’s scar. Since he had felt the dark magic in the boy’s scar.  
  
It had almost felt the same as the necklace. It was definitely Tom’s magic. And Albus feared for the young boy… because if Harry was indeed a horcrux, then at the end the boy had to die. To truly stop and kill Tom, Harry would have to sacrifice his own life and Albus somehow understood the words of that damned Prophecy better now.  
  
 And if Tom was out there, right now, then it was only a matter of time, before once again another war would break out. And Albus knew that he had to make sure that it would not get that far. He glanced up at Fawkes, who was still singing a sad song. “I think it’s time to find some Horcruxes, Fawkes.” Albus stated towards the Phoenix and it almost felt like the song was even sadder than before.  


\----------------------------------XXXXX---------------------------------

  
**Gryffindor Dorm Room, Harry’s bed:**  
_‘Tom..?’_ Harry wrote down in the diary. It was the last evening at Hogwarts and Harry feared going back to the Dursley’s now more than ever. Would they even accept him back, after his ‘escape’ last summer?  
  
Would he even survive this summer? Somehow he doubted it. He had begged and asked Dumbledore if he could please stay with the Weasleys at the Burrow. But the headmaster had insisted that because of the blood wards that the house where Petunia lives, was the safest place for him. So in the end he had no choice… and tomorrow he would be back in the hell that was called Privet Drive 4…  
  
Besides that the Weasleys needed time for themselves, to mourn for Ginny and Harry had finally relented to the headmaster.  
  
_‘Harry. What happened?’_ Tom wrote back. _‘I was worried about you. Since you didn’t write in a while.’_  
  
Harry had not written to Tom since after the incident in the Chamber of Secrets. Since after Ginny’s death, that had been like 4 weeks ago now. _‘I… yes, something happened, Tom. A young girl I knew died. Ginny Weasley, I told you about her, if you remember.’_  
  
_‘Of course I remember, Harry. Sorry to hear that. Are you fine?_ ’ Tom wrote back. Harry blinked as he looked at the diary. A girl he had known had died, an 11-year old girl… and Tom asked if he was fine? Not about Ginny..? Harry didn’t know if he should feel happy that Tom was worried about him. Or about the fact that Tom regarded her death as if it was nothing…  
  
_‘I am fine… I think.’_ Harry wrote back _. ‘It is a lot to take in. I was there, you know. But I don’t remember anything at all…’_ Harry hoped he could somehow confide this to Tom. The headmaster had told him not to tell anyone about his memory loss, but he needed to talk to someone about it.  
  
_‘I see. You wanted to help her, I assume?’_ Tom wrote back.  
  
_‘Yes, Tom. Of course I wanted to help her. I wanted to save her life. She was taken down into the Chamber of Secrets, Tom. My friend, Lockhart and I went after her… but I was the only one who got so far in the Chamber. They found me lying there, next to her corpse, Tom…’_ Harry felt the tears running over his cheeks at that thought. He had lain next to her, next to Ginny’s lifeless body. _‘And I don’t even know what happened…’_ Harry felt powerless. He had been unable to save her, to protect her.  
  
It had cost him Ginny’s life and his best friend, because Ron avoided him now. Ron had not spoken to him once, after he had woken up in the Infirmary and learned about his best friend’s sister.  
  
Hermione had said, he needed some time… but 4 weeks was pretty long and Harry noticed the way Ron glared at him. Their friendship was lost in Harry’s eyes.  
  
_‘Calm down, Harry. I know you did your best to save her life. I am certain about that. But you can’t change the past... You will have to learn to live with it.’_ Tom’s words offered no real reassurance, but still Harry calmed down a bit.  
  
_‘I am not allowed to tell anyone about the fact that I have no memories of what happened down in the Chamber. So please don’t tell anyone, Tom.’_ Harry knew that he needed to make sure that Tom would not tell anyone.  
  
_‘I won’t tell anyone, Harry. Your secret is safe with me. Are you alright now, though?’_  
  
Harry took a deep breath. _‘I do feel a bit better… but there is something else bothering me. The headmaster said that Voldemort was behind the attacks… Ginny had been possessed by a dark artefact.’_ Harry looked at the empty page, as the words faded. Something didn’t really add up. Harry knew that only Voldemort could be after the attacks. After all, Voldemort was the only person who could have entered the chamber.  
  
_‘Voldemort? You think he got inside Hogwarts then?_ ’ Tom asked.  
  
_‘I don’t know… but what worries me. If it was truly Voldemort, then why am I still alive? I thought he wanted me dead… he could have killed me down in the Chamber, Tom.’_ Harry noticed his hand was trembling. _‘I just don’t understand it. Why Ginny, why not kill me?’_  
  
For a while the page remained empty and Harry wondered if Tom couldn’t reply. If something had happened. _‘Tom…?’_ Harry wrote after he still didn’t get a reply.

_‘Yes, I am sorry. I need to go, Harry.’_ Tom wrote back and Harry felt the fear in his body. Tom was leaving… but he needed Tom.  
  
_‘Tom! Please wait!’_ Harry wrote quickly, his words almost unreadable. It took some time before the reply came and Harry had feared that Tom had left.  
  
_‘Harry?’_ Harry noticed that the normally elegant handwriting was different now. What was happening that Tom’s handwriting changed? Was Tom also stressed…?  
  
Harry wanted to write down how much he wanted Tom to stay. But he knew there was a possibility that Tom was busy, or that something needed his attention. Harry was aware that there was so much more that he wanted to tell Tom. How he wanted Tom to listen to him and help him, but he knew that he was being selfish… so instead he wrote. _‘Sorry… you needed to go, right. I will be fine.’_  
  
_‘Talk to you tomorrow, Harry. I promise….’_ Tom replied. Harry looked at the now empty page.  
  
Harry was leaving Hogwarts tomorrow. Tomorrow was the leaving feast. After that, he would be back at the Dursleys house, locked inside his room. Beating and treated more horrible than a house-elf. Most likely he would not be able to write to Tom, because his trunk and everything in it would be locked away…  
  
With a teary smile, he wrote down. _‘Talk to you tomorrow, Tom. Take care.’_  
  
Harry didn’t want to be selfish… He didn’t want to tell Tom that there was a big possibility that he would never write him anymore. That maybe his uncle would finally beat him to dead. He didn’t want Tom to worry… so instead he lied.  


	6. Marten Vilijn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter ^-^!  
> And please let me know what you think.  
> All mistakes are my own!!!!
> 
> Author’s note: I don’t own the name Marten Vilijn! There will be spoilers if you look the name up(or maybe at the end of the chapter you will suspect something already xD). But I just wanted to make it clear that I don’t own the name, just to be sure.

### Chapter 6: Marten Vilijn 

**Malfoy Manor:**

Lucius looked at the newspaper in front of him. The incident in the Chamber of Secrets was kept a secret… it was ironic really. The only thing that Albus Dumbledore had said that he believed that Voldemort had been the culprit. Apparently the headmaster of Hogwarts had been quite certain about it and it made Lucius worry…  
  
Because if that was true. Then the students who had been petrified. His own son… It had been his Lord’s doing. A knock sounded on the door of the study. Lucius glanced at it and said ‘Enter’. He noticed his wife entered the study, she closed the door and she warded it heavily. He pulled back from his desk and stood up. Narcissa stopped in front of his desk.  
  
“He is gone… I don’t know where he went.” She stated softly. She was scared and Lucius couldn’t blame her, but what else could he have done? Abandoned his Lord years ago? “I don’t even know when he will come back, Lucius… but we need to talk.”  
  
Lucius nodded. “Yes. We are thinking the same time, aren’t we Cissa?” He softly asked her.  
  
“If he is behind the attacks on Hogwarts, our son, Luc… I don’t know if I can deal with this. Our son could have died, just like the little Weasley girl.” She said, tears forming in her eyes at that thought.  
  
Lucius moved closer and pulled her into a hug. “He is safe.” He whispered into her hair, but she only started to cry more. “He is fine, Cissa. I am sure our Lord…-”  
  
She pulled back and glared at her husband. “You are not sure at all!!” She screamed. “We have no idea what he is doing, Lucius! HE has been going and returning for days now. We are at risk here too. Our son is at risk! I will not stand for this.” She cried out.  
  
Lucius grabbed her head gently between his hands and put their forehead against each other. “Shhh. It will be fine. We just let out Lord do his thing, Cissa. We cannot do anything else…. You know he will kill us, if he even for one second thinks we will betray him.” Lucius muttered softly, hoping that she understood the dangers of it all.  
  
She closed her eyes and silently sobbed, knowing that Lucius was right. “I don’t want our Draco to get hurt…” She whispered softly.  
  
“I know,” Lucius replied. “I know, but he won’t. As long as we don’t stand in his way and do what he asks of us, he will not harm us, Narcissa.”  
  
She looked into his eyes. “Luc. Maybe we should go to Albus Dumbledore,” Lucius tensed at her words, already feeling where she wanted to go with this. “We should tell him the truth. Before something bad happens. I am sure he can protect us, Luc. Protect our family, our son!” She pleaded, her eyes were determined.  
  
Lucius let out a soft sigh. “It is too late for that, Cissa… much too late. Take a calming draught and get some rest, before picking up Draco.”  
  
She shook her head. “Luc, please. This will end badly. I can feel it.” She stated.  
  
Lucius’s eyes hardened. “Betraying him will end badly, Cissa. We cannot risk it. There is no guarantee that Dumbledore can keep us safe. He can’t even keep his students safe, Narcissa.”  
  
She sighed and put her head against his chest, knowing that Lucius was right on that. Lucius put his arms around her, giving her some comfort. “I am scared, Luc.” She said.  
  
“Aren’t we all…” Lucius whispered, before kissing the top of his wife’s head.   “Maybe you can go to Paris together with Draco for some time. I bet Draco will enjoy it, otherwise he will be bored here in the summer vacation.”   
  
She nodded. “That sounds good. Away from Him at least.” Narcissa replied.  
  
“Good. Go tell Draco when you pick him up from London,” Lucius replied, as he pulled back and dried her cheeks. She smiled at him. A rather sad smile, but at least a smile. Lucius returned it with a smile of his own. “It will be fine.”  
  
She gave a small nod, before saying her goodbyes and left, leaving Lucius alone in the Malfoy Manor. Lucius sighed, when he was once more seated behind his desk. Maybe it would be best if Cissa and Draco were gone for some time.  
  
Lucius looked at the papers on his desk, but he didn’t really see them. He wondered what had happened exactly the past year. He wondered where the Dark Lord had gone too…. And in a way Lucius knew he had put his own family at risk the moment he let the Dark Lord in years ago…  
  
Closing his eyes, he could still see the young male standing in front of the gates of Malfoy Manor. Black sleek hair, a young beautiful face, but his eyes were blood red. A crazed hunger and insanity was in those eyes. Lucius knew back then that he was staring in the eyes of a vampire, an out of control vampire... Even though he had never seen one before.  
  
It wasn’t until he heard that commanding voice, that he knew it was his Lord. His Lord that had been gone for 8 weeks, after the attack and death of the Potter family. His Lord that he would follow everywhere, since his father had done the same. Never had Lucius believed his father’s rumours were true, that the Dark Lord was a vampire. Not until that day…  
  
He couldn’t let his Lord leave like that. He invited him in, together with the female vampire, Alicia.  
  
In the crazy state his Lord was in, he almost had drained him completely…. Lucius shuddered, his hand unconsciously going to his neck. That was the day he feared more than anything else… a day he would rather forget.  
  
He never told Narcissa the truth of what had happened back then. A few days later, his Lord had appeared in his ‘normal’ state. Snake-like, not human, not vampire looking. But Lucius now knew that beneath that obviously strong glamour was a vampire in hiding. Luckily Narcissa never asked any questions…  
  
Of course, his Lord demanded his silence on his creature status and Lucius obliged…. But as the years passed Lucius noticed a difference. It was a small difference yes, but it was there. The Dark Lord was becoming obsessed. More and more.  
  
With a specific person, a child that he could not find anywhere for years. A child he had tried to kill when the boy had been a mere infant. Harry Potter. So in a way Lucius hadn’t been surprised when his Lord ordered him to give a black diary to Harry Potter. He simply followed the order, like he always did.  
  
Now…. he didn’t know if it had been wise…. Because never would he admit it out loud, but the Dark Lord was crazy when it came to Harry Potter. And Lucius knew, without the Dark Lord telling him. He knew that Harry Potter was the Dark Lord’s mate…

\-------------------------------XXXXXXX-----------------------------------

  
**London Station:**  
Harry said his goodbyes to Hermione and Ron, the redhead mostly still ignored him, at least Hermione promised to write them both, hoping to get their friendship fixed again. Though Harry doubted that Ron would ever forgive him for letting his sister die….  
  
Harry smiled sadly at them, as he saw their families welcome the two home. The Weasley family even waved at him from a distance, before they departed from the crowded station. In a way they were trying to treat him like nothing had happened, but the distance spoke volumes that everything had changed since Ginny’s death. Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig’s cage and walked over to the other side of the station, where he knew the cars were parked.  
  
Uncle Vernon probably wasn’t even waiting for him yet. At least Harry hoped he wasn’t…  It would give him a few more minutes to gather his courage, before facing certain death… Harry blinked when he saw the familiar car already parked there and uncle Vernon standing outside, talking to some guy Harry had never seen before.  
  
Harry looked out at the male, as he slowly approached them. The male seemed to be around 30 years, dark blond, almost brown hair, falling till his shoulders, and it looked to be a bit curly at the end. He was also rather tall and lean. Harry instantly felt a strange feeling in his body upon seeing the male. It was almost as if the mere presence of the male was making him feel safer.  
  
Harry froze when the male looked up and straight at him, uncle Vernon also looked behind him and noticed him, but Harry could only look into those black eyes. He then looked towards uncle Vernon and moved closer to the car and the two males. “Hello uncle Vernon.” Harry said softly.  
  
“Put your stuff in the back of the car and get in.” Vernon snarled and Harry was a bit glad the stranger was there. Maybe, just maybe that kept him safe a bit longer.  
  
“Let me help you. Harry, right?” The other male asked, as he grabbed Hedwig’s cage and put it at one side of the back. Harry looked at the side of the male, he noticed that uncle Vernon was already in the car, starting the engine.  
  
“Uhh, yes. I am Harry. Nice to meet you.”  Harry said, as he extended his hand towards the stranger when the male turned to look at him once more.  
  
“Marten Vilijn,” The male replied, as he gently shook Harry’s hand. Harry felt a small rush of energy go through him and his eyes widened. It had felt like magic… Harry looked towards Marten’s eyes and then noticed they weren’t black, but a dark blue colour. The male smiled down at him. “Nice to meet you, Harry Potter.” He whispered, before moving closer and Harry tensed, but the male only grabbed his trunk and put it in the car next to Hedwig’s cage.  
  
“Hurry up and get in!” Vernon snarled, as his patience was running thin. Harry noticed that Marten’s eyes narrowed a bit, but then walked towards the side of the car and opened the door. Harry muttered a small thank you, as he stepped inside and sat down. Marten closed the door and opened the door of the passenger’s seat and sat down next to Vernon.  
  
The drive to Privet Drive was silent, but Harry didn’t mind. He stared out of the window and sometimes glanced at Marten, wondering if his uncle knew that Marten was a wizard… or most likely a wizard… Harry wasn’t sure yet. Marten was also silent, as he sat next to Vernon and often looked outside. Yet there was no visible tension in the car and Harry thought it odd.  
  
When uncle Vernon parked the car on the drive lane, he demanded that Harry got his stuff out of the car and out of his sight for the whole summer. Once more Marten helped Harry, but when Harry moved with his trunk towards the cupboard beneath the stairs, his uncle voice’s came from the kitchen.  
  
“Up in your room with that stuff.” Harry’s eyes widened and he looked towards his uncle in confusion. “Don’t make me repeat myself, boy!”  Harry was confused, normally his stuff was locked in the cupboard till the end of the summer, but he knew better than to ignore his uncle.  
  
“Yes, uncle Vernon…” Harry replied, as he turned around, only to see Marten looking at the cupboard with a strange expression on his face. “Uhm…” Marten then looked towards Harry.  
  
“Ah, upstairs I assume?” Marten asked, as he once more grabbed the trunk and the cage and walked towards the stairs.  
  
“Uh... I can take them. You don’t have to help.” Harry said, as he moved after the other male. Marten looked at him and smiled. It felt weird to have a stranger help him with his stuff.  
  
“It’s my pleasure, Harry.” Marten said and Harry tensed. Marten didn’t seem to notice and just went up the stairs. Harry followed when he was once again in control of his thoughts.  
  
When Harry saw Marten looking at the locks on the door. “Uhm… I can explain…” Harry whispered, but Marten only shook his head.  
  
“No need. Come inside.” Marten said, as he entered the room. Harry blinked at the male. This was confusing… But silently Harry obeyed the order to go inside his own bedroom.  
  
Marten glared at the matrass lying on the floor and Harry kept silent, as he kept his head down. “Uhm, thank you, sir. I can manage the rest myself.” Harry said, feeling a bit strange. No one had ever really entered his bedroom. Yes uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia, but no friends had ever visited him. Not that he had any muggle friends anyway… Therefor it was a bit awkward to have a stranger in his bedroom.  
  
“Marten,” Marten said as he turned around and Harry glanced up at the taller male. “No need to call me sir.” He explained when he saw Harry frown.  
  
“Ah. Thank you, Marten,” Harry replied a bit tensely. “Uh, you can put the trunk next to the matrass. I will unpack tomorrow.” In thought Harry already knew that maybe tomorrow his trunk would be locked away. Uncle Vernon was only being nice because they had a visitor.  
  
Harry then grabbed the cage with Hedwig and put it on his desk. Marten moved to stand next to him, and Harry once again was aware of the other male. He smiled as Hedwig hooted at him. “She is beautiful.” Marten said as he eyed the white owl.  
  
“Yeah, she is. I got her for my 11 th birthday.” Harry smiled at the memory of Hagrid giving him Hedwig. Harry looked up towards Marten and Marten smiled down at him.  
  
“I got something for you too. A friend of mine gave it to me.” Harry looked confused and Marten chuckled. “I am sure you know Tom Riddle, correct?”  
  
Harry’s eyes widened. “You…. you are a friend of Tom?” Harry asked.  
  
Marten seemed thoughtful for one second. “I suppose you could say that,” Marten said. “Let’s go downstairs. It is in my bag,” Harry frowned. Downstairs? In the house of the Dursley’s, who hated magic? They let in a wizard… Marten smiled at him. “I will explain later, do you trust me?”  
  
Harry looked at Marten, carefully thinking about everything. But the fact was that he was a friend of Tom. Harry nodded. “Yes. I trust Tom. So I feel like I can trust you too.”  
  
Marten put his hand upon the younger’s head and ruffled through his hair. “Good,” He said with a smile. Strangely Harry didn’t feel scared of the touch. It felt nice even. “Let’s go downstairs.” With those words Marten turned around, leaving Harry alone in his room.  
  
Harry glanced at Hedwig. “He is strange… but I do kind of feel like I can trust him. What about you, Hedwig?” Hedwig gave a small hoot, Harry believed it was one of approval and he smiled at his owl. “I will let you out later this evening, take care, girl.”  
  
Harry went down the stairs and when he entered the living room he saw that Marten was sitting on the couch and aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon were sitting in the chairs. His uncle and aunt both remained silent and didn’t even look at him, their gazes were downcast. That was strange… He moved towards Marten, who beckoned him closer.  
  
“Tom told me to give you this.” Marten extended his hand, in which he held a book. Harry accepted it, while he said ‘thanks’.  And then looked at the book. ‘ _The Art of Occlumency_ ’ was written in beautiful gold-like letters on the black cover.  
  
“Occlumency…?”  Harry asked. He had never heard of it before.  
  
Marten hummed. “Yes, to make it simple. It is a way to protect your mind from being invaded. There are wizards out there, like Albus Dumbledore who is capable of reading a person’s mind with just a look into a person’s eyes,” Marten gestured towards the book. “Occlumency is a way to prevent that. I know for a fact that you already use it to some extent, because you hide away your bad memories.” Marten ignored the slight flinch of Harry and simply continued. “But Tom told me, that it would be better if you learned it and trained your mind.”  
  
Harry slowly looked up and saw Marten sitting there. Before he once again looked back towards the book. “Uhh. I understand and I think it would benefit me. Uh, can you thank Tom for me?” Harry asked a bit unsure.  
  
Marten shook his head. “You can thank him yourself, when you meet,” Marten stood and smiled down at the young child. “And I promise your uncle and aunt will not treat you bad again,” Harry shocked by those words looked up towards his aunt and uncle, but they were just watching them silently. As if they weren’t really there anymore. “It was the least I could do.”  
  
“Wait… what… what did you do to them?” Harry asked, as he moved towards his aunt. She didn’t even seem to acknowledge him…. they both looked like zombies and Harry felt scared.  
  
“They won’t bother you ever again, Harry,” Marten said, as he put his hand upon the younger’s shoulder. “They deserved worse for what they put you through,” Marten’s other arm went around the younger’s chest and Harry felt how Marten pulled him back, so that his back was against Marten’s chest. “Don’t worry. It’s going to be fine, Harry.” Marten whispered near his ear.  
  
Harry grabbed onto the arm holding him, as he felt his body trembling. He felt like everything inside him was warning him. This was wrong, something wasn’t right. But with Marten’s arms holding him like that, it felt like he could forget about it all. Harry closed his eyes, focusing on Marten’s presence and the trembling lessened.  
  
Marten’s other hand went from Harry’s shoulder also over the boy’s chest, as he held the younger close to him. “I will not let anyone harm you ever again,” Marten whispered. “I will teach you to become stronger.” Harry nodded, while tears escaped his eyes. He wanted to be stronger, but wasn’t this wrong….  
  
“My uncle… and my aunt. What did you do to them, Marten…?” Harry asked, as he opened his eyes and stared at them.  
  
Marten straightened a bit, but still kept his arms around the younger boy. “A mind can be a fragile thing, Harry. In a way they are relieving their worst memories. Stuck in their own minds, until I decide to let them free.”  
  
Harry tensed, but kept quiet. It sounded awful. Relieving your worst memories… but Marten’s words still echoed through his mind.  _‘They deserved worse for what they put you through.’_ Harry thought back on every moment that uncle Vernon had hit him. He thought back on the days that aunt Petunia let him clean and cook all the meals, without getting any food himself. How he often fought against the hunger and how he sometimes even passed out… and got beaten for passing out.  
  
Then he thought back on the previous summer and remembered how uncle Vernon had put those bars on his windows and all those locks on the door, after Dobby had let the cake fall upon uncle Vernon’s boss.  Harry shivered. The arms around him tightened and Harry felt the dark memories leaving him. Harry let go of the arm that he had been holding onto and Marten also pulled back. Turning around Harry faced the other wizard.  
  
“I don’t understand… how..? And why?” Harry whispered. Marten looked at him, with an unreadable expression.  
  
“Read the book, Harry. I will explain everything when you can protect your own mind. Some things are better left a secret after all,” Marten said. He put his hand upon the younger’s shoulder. “Know this though. I meant what I said, I will never let anyone harm you ever again,” Marten shook his head and briefly closed his eyes. “I would kill them.” Marten whispered, as he glared at Harry’s uncle and aunt. “I really wanted too. But I didn’t, because it would raise too much suspicion,” Harry noticed a strange light in the dark blue eyes. “But one day, I will kill them. Even if they beg for mercy, I will not grant it.”  
  
In a way Harry knew that such words should have unsettled him, but they didn’t, not really. Harry knew he would never cry would they die. But he wondered if they truly deserved this pain…. “I can’t…” Harry whispered.  
  
Marten put his other hand upon Harry’s cheek and went down on one knee, so they were more at the same height. “You don’t have too. I will kill them, Harry. For you,” Marten’s thumb trailed over the younger cheek, wiping away the remains off the tears. “Only for you.” Marten whispered.  
  
Then Marten’s other arm went around Harry’s waist and Harry let out a small yelp, as he was pulled into a strong embrace. “There is nothing wrong, with wanting to hurt those that have hurt you, Harry. Remember that.” Marten whispered against Harry’s neck.  
  
Harry let Marten hold him and without even really aware of it, his arms went around Marten and he pulled Marten a bit closer and he put his head upon the other’s shoulder. Harry was right. This felt safe. He felt protected and the unsettling words could be temporarily forgotten, as Marten’s hand trailed over his back, slowly easing away his worries.  
  
**2 weeks earlier:**  
Vernon said his goodbyes to his friends at the bar, knowing he better get home to Petunia. As he walked towards the door, another person walked straight into him. And Vernon felt the liquid of a glass spilled over his shirt. “Watch where you are going, asshole!” Vernon growled, as he looked up from his drenched shirt to the person who had so roughly bumped into him.  
  
A male with short brown curly hair looked at him. The expression seemed cold and angry, before it changed. A soft smile appeared on the stranger’s face. “I am sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” The male replied.  
  
“Of course not, you youngsters think you own the place nowadays.” Vernon grumbled, as he walked past the other towards the door. Not in the mood to talk more to the younger male.  
  
He heard the footsteps behind him. “I really am sorry. My mind must have been somewhere else. I will help you in return. I can pay for the cleaning.” The stranger offered.  
  
Vernon stopped and turned around, raising his finger to the other’s face. “Don’t even bother!” The male blinked, before a cold smile appeared on his face. And Vernon stiffened, eyes widening a bit. As if a switch had been pushed, the whole person in front of him changed and a shiver went through him.  
  
The male stood right in front of him, but Vernon kept glaring at him, looking straight in those blue eyes. “You shouldn’t play games with me,” The stranger whispered, a cold edge on his voice. “You wouldn’t like my kind of games. I am positive that I won’t even enjoy myself, you pathetic human… ” The brown-haired male growled.  
  
Vernon wanted to back away, but it felt like he was stuck. Everything in his body was warning him, warning him to run, far away from this… person? Was it even a human? A wizard? Just like his freakish nephew? “Listen you!” Vernon growled back. “You are just like him, a freak! And you will regret it…-“ The hand moved so quick that Vernon didn’t even see it, but he definitely felt it on his throat.   
  
“Don’t say that I didn’t warn you,” The male growled. “You are the worst, vilest person I have ever seen and I will enjoy the day I will kill and destroy you completely.” The male growled close to his face and Vernon could swear he saw a red glow in the stranger’s eyes.  
  
“Heey, are you guys alright?” Another voice asked. The stranger pulled back and looked over his shoulder and Vernon took a big gasp of air, when the hand on his throat left.  
  
“We are fine, just a little fight between friends, nothing to worry about.” The stranger said. Vernon wanted to reply, but he found he had no voice anymore and he felt desperate. But he could do nothing, he still couldn’t move.  
  
“Oh… okay, alright then.” The other male replied, still eyeing the two of them suspiciously, but then he walked towards the bar. The parking place once more deserted, except for the two of them.  
  
The stranger turned once more to Vernon, a small grin on his face. “So easy people are. We will be great friends, Vernon.” And Vernon felt like his head was on fire, he wanted to scream and close his eyes, but he couldn’t do anything. He could only watch in those eyes, which were now really red.  
  
His memories seemed to shift, but Vernon was already unaware of it happening. To him, the male in front of him helped him after he had spilled his drink over him. He invited the stranger into his house, later that evening. And unknown to Vernon he also altered Petunia’s memories. The male in front of him was named Marten Vilijn and after that incident at the bar, they became friends…  
  
  
**Albus’s Dumbledore’s office:**  
A knock sounded on the door and Albus already knew who was there. “Enter.” He said. The door opened and the redheaded male entered the office.  
  
Albus gestured to the chair and the male sat down. “How are you, Arthur?” he asked, looking at the head of the Weasley family  
  
The male sighed and looked sad. “We are trying to cope, I suppose, Albus. It is difficult. Difficult to believe that our daughter is gone.” Albus nodded, his blue eyes turning sad.  
  
“I know. I have been searching for answers myself, since not much is known about what happened down in the Chamber. I wanted to let you know however that I did found a dark artefact near your daughter’s body.” Albus said softly, watching as Arthur tensed, but his eyes betrayed his curiosity about it.  
  
“Dark artefact?” Arthur asked. “What do you mean, Albus?”  
  
“I believe she might have been the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets like I stated,” Albus said gravely. “I am not sure. I am merely speculating, but I did destroy the artefact. I fear she might have been possessed by it.”  
  
Arthur sat forward a bit more. “Possessed? Ginny… you are kidding right?” Arthur couldn’t believe this. His daughter possessed by a dark artefact. “How… she never came into contact with anything like that?”  
  
Albus shook his head. “I don’t know. I do wish for you to look at the artefact and tell me if you have seen it before.” Albus opened his drawer and picked up the necklace. Laying it on the desk Arthur stood up and looked at it.  
  
“I have never seen it before…” Arthur said. “I am certain about that,” Arthur looked back up towards the headmaster. “What does this mean?”  
  
Albus sighed. “I have a suspicion, but I don’t like it…” Arthur narrowed his eyes.  
  
“You better tell me, Albus. I want to know and get the one who killed my daughter!” Arthur snarled.  
  
“Sit down, Arthur. I will explain.” Albus said.  
  
Albus explained about what he thought, that he did feel the dark magic on the necklace that he recognized as Voldemort’s magic. And that somehow Ginny must have owned the necklace for some time and in that state had been possessed and opened the Chamber, with Parseltongue abilities from the necklace.  
  
Arthur listened and his heart grew heavy with each word that left the headmaster’s mouth. He promised himself that he would make Voldemort pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a bit longer than I expected o.o. But I did want to get that last part in this chapter too. Otherwise there would be too much time between Ginny’s death and Albus asking Arthur about the cursed necklace.  
> 


	7. Meditation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:  
> Okay, I will make this short XD.  
> In a way I am doubting whether I want Harry to become a dark wizard, just like Tom.  
> So I am going to ask my readers what they want. Let me know, please.  
> So Harry going dark, yes or no?  
> Edit 26-06:  
> The way things are going now, Harry will most likely turn into a Dark Wizard, or Grey.

### Chapter 7: Meditation

Harry woke up in the unfamiliar bed that Marten had transfigured. A supersized bed, normally he would wake up on the matrass on the ground.  
  
It all felt surreal, but Harry was certain that Marten did something more, maybe even something illegal… Harry should maybe report this all, but in a way, why would he? Marten was a friend of Tom and Marten saved his life. So why would Harry report his saviour? Albus Dumbledore didn’t save him that was sure… He had been denied when he asked to remain somewhere else. So Harry decided to keep quiet about the other wizard, at least for now.  
  
Harry picked up his glasses and put them on. It had been one week since he came home from Hogwarts. Later that evening, Marten had released his uncle and aunt from their torture. After that they had changed completely and Harry was still not completely used to it.  
  
Harry stood up and heard a knock on the bedroom door. “Breakfast is finished.” Aunt Petunia called from the other side. Harry stared at the door and footsteps sounded from behind it, walking away towards the stairs. Harry sighed. Yes, it was surely surreal. When normally he would have to prepare breakfast and never got anything to eat, for the past week aunt Petunia had made breakfast… and he got a lot of it. More than the Dursleys themselves took.  
  
In a way the roles had changed, but in his mind Harry could still see that empty look of his aunt and uncle, a week ago. The way it still felt wrong, but Marten’s words would chase those kinds of feelings and thoughts away. They did deserve it, kind of.... It still felt strange for Harry to be treated like a person by his relatives, but he knew he could get used to this, in time.  
  
At least it was better than being beaten to dead. Or locked inside his room, for 24 hours. Isolation was a punishment of his own, Harry knew that. Sighing once more, he got up and walked to the bathroom, to take a shower. A privilege that he normally didn’t get either.  
  
He always needed to wash himself at the sink, sometimes he was allowed to take a shower, but never was he allowed to take a bath. Harry glanced at the beautiful bathtub. Now he was even allowed to take a bath. He hadn’t done it these past days. It felt weird, as if some part of him still believed he was undeserving of this all.  
  
Yes, the Dursleys had changed a lot… even Dudley had changed. Not as much as uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia, it had been a small change, but his cousin left him alone most of the time. Not bullying him, not taunting him, just kind of avoiding him and Harry found he didn’t mind that treatment at all.  
  
Harry finished showering and quickly dressed. As he walked downstairs he noticed that Marten was standing in the kitchen. The male looked up and Harry smiled a bit. Marten hadn’t visited them for a week now. “Morning, Harry.” Marten said with a smile, as Harry entered the kitchen.  
  
“Good morning, Marten.” Harry replied, as he felt his cheeks heat up a bit and he desperately pushed it down. Harry saw that aunt Petunia had already put his food on the table and he walked over to it, as he wanted to sit down, Marten pulled back his chair. Harry was a bit shocked by the gesture, but he sat down with a muttered thanks.  
  
Marten chuckled. “No problem.” Marten then sat in front of him and also picked a small piece of ham and a toast. Harry also put some food on his plate, as the rest of the Dursleys followed their example.  
  
“How are you, Harry?” Marten asked, as he looked at the younger wizard.  
  
Harry looked up. “I don’t know… really. I mean… it is great that I am free and alive, but still it feels… a bit wrong. A little bit.” Harry explained, and he hoped he didn’t anger the other wizard.  
  
“Wrong?” Marten asked. Marten looked at the Dursleys who paid no attention to them. “What they did was wrong, Harry. You never did anything wrong and even now you do feel sorry for them, but you don’t have too.” Marten stated, before he took another bite of his toast.  
  
Harry eyed the wizard silently and decided not to comment. Marten sighed. “Listen to me, Harry. I did this for you, only for you,” Marten glanced at the Dursleys and his eyes hardened. “They are a disgrace to even the human race.”  
  
Harry felt the coldness swirling around Marten. Cold magic, no. It was different. It was anger, pure anger. Marten was angry at them. At them for treating him the way they had and somehow it felt good that someone was angry for him. To know that Marten cared for his wellbeing enough to be furious at his relatives.  
  
“They changed so much.” Harry murmured, as he looked at his relatives.  
  
“Yes, I know. But I wanted you to be safe, Harry. You still didn’t write to Tom, right?”  Marten asked then. Harry shook his head. “Why not?” Marten’s head cocked to the side, confusion clear on his face.  
  
“I don’t know…” Harry replied softly. “I promised to write him, the night before the leaving feast, but now I am kind of scared. I did lie to him.” Harry said, as he looked straight at the other wizard.  
  
Marten smiled. “I am sure he will forgive you, Harry. He knows about your situation.” Harry tensed, but didn’t show any other reaction.  
  
“I never told him…” Harry murmured.  
  
“You didn’t need to. He saw it in your mind, Harry…” Marten replied. “That is why I came here.”  
  
Then Harry understood it all. Tom had send Marten, so that he would be safe. Tom had protected him… Harry smiled and Marten mirrored it with one of his own, when he saw the younger smile.  
  
“I will write him later today.” Harry said. Harry knew he should apologize to Tom anyway. It didn’t feel weird that Tom also knew. Maybe a little bit, but he was grateful that Marten and Tom had protected him like this.  
  
“How are you doing with reading the book I gave you?” Marten asked, as he waved his hand and the now empty plates floated to the sink. Harry looked up as Vernon went out to his work, Dudley went to his friends, and Petunia went shopping, leaving the two wizards alone.  
  
Harry stood up and walked over to the living room and Marten followed. As Harry sat down on the couch, Marten sat next to him. Harry played a bit with his fingers. “It is difficult, I guess…” Harry answered the question.  
  
“How so?” Marten asked, as he sat down a bit more relaxed, his arms going over the back of the couch, just barely behind Harry.  
  
Harry glanced up at the wizard who was looking at him. “I don’t know. I do clear my mind every night before I go to sleep. Just as it was writing in the book. But sometimes thoughts just came up, worries and I can’t exactly stop them,” Harry explained. “If that makes sense.” Harry said, as he laughed a bit.  
  
Marten blinked a few times. “It makes sense,” Marten looked away and hummed. “Thoughts cannot be stopped completely, Harry. If you try that, you fail. A human mind always thinks. There are ways to stop this process a bit, yes. Like meditation,” Marten looked at the other. “You could try that. It would also help a bit. After that I am sure you can get a better grip on Occlumency.”  
  
Harry nodded. “And how do l learn to meditate?” Marten smiled at him, as if expecting the question.  
  
“Simple. I will help you, well for the first time,” Marten stood up and went to his knees in front of the child. Harry wanted to pull back, but couldn’t because he was already sitting with his back to the couch. “Don’t worry,” Marten said softly, as he put his hands upon the younger’s knees. Harry felt still tense, but the moment Marten’s hand touched his knees, he felt himself relaxing. “Relax.” Marten also said.  
  
“Feel your body relaxing more and more,” Marten explained. Harry’s emerald eyes were locked onto Marten’s blue eyes. “I am only guiding you through it. So you know how it feels. Later you need to do it alone,” Harry nodded, understanding what was happening. “You can close your eyes, if you want too. But you don’t have too.”  
  
Harry thought about it and decided to close his eyes. “Good,” Marten’s voice said and to Harry it felt like Marten’s voice was even stronger than before. “Focus on my voice, to guide you through. Take a deep breath.”  
  
Harry took a deep breath. “Deeper,” Marten said softly and Harry attempted to take an even deeper breath. “Don’t push it either, it must come naturally.”  
  
Harry gave a nod and focused on his breathing, making sure to take deep breaths, but also not to force it. After a few second Harry felt his thoughts straying to his relatives. “Focus on your breathing, Harry. Let those thoughts that come to you, fade away to the background again. Once again focus on your breathing.” Marten said.  
  
Harry took another deep breath and once again did what Marten said, focus on his breathing. Breathe in, breathe out. Harry felt Marten’s hands upon his knees move a bit. And Harry’s focus wavered. “Don’t let anything distract you. There will always be influences. Sounds from the outside world. Once again, focus on your breathing.” Marten said.  
  
Harry sighed, before once again focusing. Harry realized that Marten was helping him through it. After a few breaths, Harry sometimes still felt his thoughts coming and going. But he hardly paid attention to them; instead his focus went relatively quick back to his breathing. Sometimes Marten would move his hand and Harry found that difficult to once again focus on his breathing.  
  
“Good, little one,” Marten said, after a while. “Open your eyes.” Harry opened his eyes and the light invaded his eyes again. He cringed and blinked a few times, getting used to the light again. Marten chuckled and Harry smiled sheepishly at him.  
  
“Thank you.” Harry said, as Marten sat down next to him once more.  
  
Harry felt the warmth of Marten’s hands leave his knees and somehow he felt like he didn’t like it. It was a bit confusing, considering he never liked to be touched, especially because of his uncle. But he felt he didn’t mind Marten’s touch at all. Harry looked at Marten, as Marten put his head down on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.  
  
“I think you are a quick learner, Harry.” Marten said, his eyes remaining close and Harry wondered if Marten was meditating now too.  
  
“Uhm, thanks.” Harry replied, still looking at the other. Never had Harry really paid attention to people around him, but it was different with Marten. The male could be in a room full of people, but Harry would still be able to see and feel him in a way. He wondered why…  
  
“You have so many questions, but I will only answer them when I can trust that you are able to protect your mind against Albus Dumbledore.” Marten stated, still not looking at the younger wizard.  
  
“I understand…” Harry replied. He looked down at Marten’s hands. Those hands that had been on his knees a few moments ago. They were so gentle.  
  
Harry extended his hand and put it upon Marten’s hand. He felt the hand tense a bit, before relaxing once more. Looking up, he noticed that Marten still had his eyes closed.  
  
Harry sat back a bit more and also closed his eyes. He could still feel how relaxed he felt. It was strange in a way, but it felt good. Harry unconsciously tightened his grip on Marten’s hand. He felt like he didn’t want to let go of that hand. Strange, but Harry didn’t think much about it anymore.  
  
Harry never wanted Marten to leave… Marten’s presence meant safety and protection and something more that he didn’t quite understand. The brown-haired male made him feel at ease and like he belonged.  
  
Unaware of everything around him, in his trance like state that Harry was in, Marten looked at the younger boy. Desire and hunger were evident in those now red eyes.  
  
But by the time that Harry awoke once more Marten had left. A note on the table read:  
__  
‘Harry,  
I had to go. Take care and don’t forget to write to Tom.  
I will be coming to visit next week again. Keep up the meditations.  
And finish the book of Occlumency.  
  
_Marten’_  
  
Harry looked at the writing. Didn’t it look familiar? He shook his head. It must be nothing.  
  
Harry got up and noticed it was time for lunch. He didn’t feel that hungry, but still made some sandwiches. He took one sandwich up to his room and also gave Hedwig a treat, before he moved towards a dresser and opened it. The black diary was lying there.  
  
He pulled it out and went downstairs again. He could see that aunt Petunia was in the garden, with some visitors. So he decided to not bother her. Sitting down at the kitchen table he opened the diary and grabbed his quill and ink bottle, which he also took from his room.  
  
_‘Hello Tom.’_ He wrote down. _‘I am sorry for not writing sooner. A lot happened.’_ He decided he better apologize first. Harry waited as he took a bite of his sandwich.    
  
And just like always another set of words appeared _. ‘Hello Harry. Don’t worry about it. I heard it from Marten.’_ Tom wrote back.  
  
Harry blinked a few seconds at the handwriting, it did look similar to Marten’s handwriting… a bit different, but still quite similar. Harry pushed those thoughts away after a second though. Harry knew they both had a lot of secrets. In fact Harry knew nothing about Tom or Marten, now that he thought about it.  
  
Harry smiled, knowing at least they both had helped him. That was more important. He quickly replied to Tom. _‘Thanks. He told me that I also had to thank you for making my life liveable here at my relative’s house.’_  
  
_‘Yes. I told him that he should help you out. He also gave you the book?’_ Tom asked.  
  
_‘Yes, he did. He even helped me today with learning to meditate. I never felt so relaxed before.’_ Harry wrote back. He slowly finished his sandwich and Tom replied.  
  
_‘Good. There is much I want to tell you, but I don’t want to risk anything.’_  
  
_‘I understand. Can I ask you something, Tom?’_ Harry wrote back. He was somehow already used that Tom and also Marten were very secretive. But Harry felt he wanted to learn Occlumency because then they would tell him more.  
  
_‘You can ask me anything, Harry.’_ Tom replied.  
  
Harry glanced outside at the garden and he saw his aunt smiling together with her friends. As he looked down at the diary he knew he wanted to know more. _‘It is about Marten. He is your friend, so I hope you don’t mind. But he once said he would kill my relatives… for what they did to me. I kind of feel like it is wrong.’_  
  
‘ _Why do you think it is wrong, Harry?’_ Tom asked in return.  
  
Harry looked down on the now empty page and really thought about Tom’s question. _‘It isn’t right to hurt people or to kill people, Tom…’_ Harry eventually wrote down.  
  
_‘And why isn’t that right?’_ Tom asked and Harry glared down at the diary.  
  
_‘Listen, Harry. They treated you worse than a house-elf. They abused and neglected you, a child in their care. Do you really think they deserve your protection? Or do you think they truly deserve what they would get?’_ The words faded, but before Harry could reply Tom went on. _‘There is no right or wrong, Harry. They were wrong to treat you like that, yes. So in my eyes and also Marten’s eyes they deserve to be punished for it. In other’s people eyes Marten and I are also considered wrong for these kinds of thoughts and actions. Do you consider us truly wrong, Harry? Or do you consider the way your relatives treated you wrong?’_  
  
Harry stayed silent as he watched the words fade away. No right or wrong? When Harry thought back about it. How Marten had held him after he had noticed the state of his uncle and aunt. Marten wanted to help him. Tom wanted to help him… Harry glanced outside once more. Everything that uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia had done to him had been wrong in Tom’s and Marten’s eyes.  
  
But to Harry it had been ‘normal’ in a way... He didn’t know any better. Yet he knew that abuse and neglect were considered ‘wrong’  in the eyes of many. But murdering was also considered ‘wrong’ by most people. Yet in the eyes of the murderers, the people that were killed had deserved it, making it seem ‘right’ in their eyes.  
  
Harry sighed and looked down at the diary. Picking up his quill he wrote down. _‘I don’t know. I guess I kind of understand what you mean, Tom. And I am grateful that you and Marten care so much about me. I find I quite like the both of you.’_ Harry blushed as he saw the words disappearing. No way to take the last sentence back.  
  
_‘Glad to hear it. I know you are clever, Harry. I will help you reach your full potential.’_ Tom wrote back. Harry felt a pang of despair go through him that Tom hadn’t replied to his last sentence. But before he could write a reply, Tom wrote another set of words. _‘I like you too, Harry.’_  
  
Harry smiled down at the diary, small tears at his eyes from those words. He had no idea why those words meant so much to him, but they reached him in his very heart and soul _. ‘Thank you, Tom. That means a lot to me. You are the best friend I have.’_  
  
_‘Glad to hear that, Harry.’_ Tom replied. _‘I have to go now. But promise me, you will practice Occlumency further?’_  
  
_‘Yes, I promise, Tom.’_ Harry wrote back. _‘Take care, Tom. Talk to you later.’_  
  
_‘Good. Take care, Harry._ ’ Tom replied, before the diary once again was completely empty. Harry pulled back from the table and sighed.  
  
Too many thoughts were going through his mind and he remembered he still had to reply to Hermione and Fred and George’s letters. They did write to him a few days ago. Apparently the Weasley family were going to Egypt for a small vacation from prize money that they had won.  
  
Despite that, Ginny’s death still weighed heavily on the family. Fred and George did their best to at least let the family feel alive again, but with their little sister gone. Even they sometimes had it difficult.  
  
Harry often put the thoughts of Ginny’s death far away. He didn’t want to think about it. Yet, it was something that would follow him for the rest of his life. He wished he could have saved her. He wished he could remember what had happened in the Chamber of Secrets. What had Voldemort done exactly? And why kill an innocent 11-year old girl?  
  
Harry realized that once more his thoughts were going in a direction he didn’t want them to go too. He wouldn’t get his answers from thinking about these kinds of things and stood up. Picking up the diary he walked back upstairs. Harry decided to reply to Hermione and the twins letter’s, hoping that it would take his mind of things a bit.  After that he might read another chapter in the book Marten had given him.  
  
**Malfoy Manor:**  
Lucius froze when he felt the familiar presence enter his study. He stood up and bowed immediately “My lord.” He said.  
  
“Sit, Lucius.” The cold and high-pitched voice said and Lucius sat back down on his chair, glad that the desk was between his Lord and him. The Dark Lord stood there and looked outside the window. His snake-like glamour in place. “When will your wife and your son return from Paris, Lucius?”  
  
Lucius didn’t like that question at all, but he knew he better answer. “I am not sure, my Lord. I believe they will be spending the whole summer in France.” Lucius replied. Narcissa and he hadn’t really spoken about how long they would stay away, but knowing Narcissa she would prefer to keep their son away from their Lord.  
  
A small cold chuckle came from the Dark Lord. “Really…” His Lord whispered and then continued in a colder tone. “I am not stupid, Lucius,” The red eyes trailed towards him and Lucius looked down. Knowing better than to look straight into those eyes. “She left with your son, because she is scared of me and what I could do to him,” Lucius heard a movement and noticed that his Lord was standing right in front of his desk. “Are you scared, Lucius?”  
  
Lucius gulped, but still looked up a bit. “My Lord. In a way everyone fears you.”  
  
“As they should... Look at me.” The Dark Lord commanded, and Lucius knew better than to ignore a command like that. He looked up, straight into the red eyes and before his eyes his Lord changed.  
  
The glamour dispelled and revealed the young vampire, his Lord. The Dark Lord Voldemort…  
  
“You should be scared. You know what I am capable of. You know what I truly am,” A small smirk appeared on the handsome face, but Lucius couldn’t look away, captured by the alluring beauty of a vampire. “Get me my potions, Lucius. Before I decide you are my next meal.” His Lord growled at him.  
  
Lucius didn’t hesitate to leave the study and go to the potion’s room and immediately grabbed the red potion from the glass cabinet. This was a downside that his wife was gone from the manor. The Dark Lord had free reign now.  
  
Vampires were after all dangerous creatures and every wizard and witch out there knew not to mess with them. What would the Wizarding World do, knowing that the Dark Lord was a vampire? Fear him even more, most likely…  
  
But with these potions and glamour’s, if only for their eyes, they could hide in between humans, catch their preys unaware.  
  
Lucius looked at the red potion in the vial. The Dark Lord had created this potion himself. With guidelines from Severus, of course. It kept the vampire under control. It locked the vampire away inside the body; it was a stronger variant than the one the Dark Lord used in the past.  
  
The one his Lord had used before wasn’t strong enough anymore. That was why the Dark Lord had gone insane for 8 weeks after he tried to kill his mate. Lucius never told his Lord about his suspicions. But he had no doubt the vampire knew.  
  
Lucius entered the study and saw his Lord looking straight at him. Lucius walked to him and handed him the potion, with a muttered ‘my Lord.’ The Dark Lord accepted it and drinks it down in one gulp.  
  
Lucius closed his eyes, as he heard the vial fall drop to the floor with a small thud. He didn’t want to see the pain his Lord was in. He could hear the ragged breathing and pained whimpers however.  
  
It was painful to subdue a part of yourself. Even more so if it was a creature part you were trying to subdue. It went against the nature of the vampire and it could possibly destroy the human’s mind…  
  
Lucius wondered if perhaps his Lord had already lost this battle…  
  



	8. The Truth

### Chapter 8: The Truth

**Malfoy Manor:  
**

Lucius had no idea what his Lord had been doing these past weeks… He had been disappearing often and returning completely stressed out and in need of the potion… Lucius would make sure that one these kinds of days that he stayed far away from his Lord.  
  
He had an awful feeling that somehow his Lord was visiting Harry Potter, even though Lucius didn’t even want to know how. It could be truly the only explanation that he needed the potion, to keep his vampire in control. He was spending so much time with his mate… the vampire was surely growing restless.  
  
Lucius knew that his Lord was walking a thin line and if he became insane again…. Lucius shuddered. He didn’t even want to think about that.  
  
“A knuckle for your thoughts?” A female voice said behind him and Lucius turned around immediately.  
  
His eyes locked onto the female standing in the doorway. Her long blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail, a few loose hairs framed her beautiful face. Lucius glared at her. “Alicia, you know better than to enter like this.”  
  
“Why? Your family is away, Lucius. And besides so is our Lord,” Alicia glanced around the room. “It is Harry Potter’s birthday today right…” She said softly.  
  
Lucius thought back and realized that it was today the 31 of July. It was indeed the boy’s birthday… His Lord had been gone for the whole day. “Yes… it is indeed.” He replied stiffly. His suspicions confirmed now.   
  
“Hm… He is most likely spending the day with his mate then,” She said softly, as she moved towards the window and looked outside. The sun was shining brightly today and it was pretty warm. “Wonder what he will do…” She muttered with a soft laugh.  
  
“I have no idea and honestly I don’t quite care…”Lucius said, as he sat down on the couch and looked at the vampire standing in front of the window.  
  
“Oh you’re so cold, Lucius,” Alicia said with a smirk on her face. She looked over her shoulder at him. “Yet we both know, you are only acting… even you are afraid for the boy’s life.”  
  
Lucius narrowed his eyes at her. “Do not assume you know me, Alicia.” Alicia’s brownish eyes turned red immediately.  
  
“You are so arrogant, Luc,” She growled. “You fear him, but you don’t fear me. What is the difference…?”    
  
Lucius sneered at her. “He is my Lord. You are not.”  
  
She chuckled at the reply. “No, the difference is… I never attacked you,” Lucius tensed, but she continued as if not seeing his reaction. “I never drank your blood. I am not insane. Big difference…”  
  
Lucius looked away, keeping his hands in his lap, despite his urge to reach for his neck.  
  
“Our bites aren’t always painful, Lucius…” She said seductively, as she moved towards the couch where Lucius was sitting. “They can also give a human pleasure. Should we want it…” She almost straddled him, but Lucius looked straight up at her.  
  
“I would back away if I were you, Alicia. I am not above killing you should you continue this.” Lucius warned, as he looked straight in her eyes.  
  
Vampires were alluring… Beautiful yes, but oh so dangerous. She smirked down at him. “Really so cold. But you’re so faithful to your beautiful wife,” She whispered. “I envy her. I envy Harry Potter…” She murmured.  
  
Lucius pushed her away and stood up. “Go find yourself another victim, that is more willing,” He said to her. “I don’t care for your pitiful excuses.”  
  
Alicia laughed, but it sounded like a broken laugh and Lucius looked over his shoulder from the doorway. “You’re really cold… Lucius. You only care for a select few people,” Red eyes turned back to their brownish colour. “But your wife and your son should be so happy. For everything you sacrifice for them, even if they do not know it…” She then moved towards him and walked passed him.  
  
“Alicia,” Lucius called out to her, when she moved towards the entrance of the manor.  She stopped, but didn’t look at him. “Thank you…” He said, before he walked away to dining room.  
  
Alicia walked towards the front door and took one last glance behind at Malfoy Manor. “In truth you know nothing, Lucius… Nothing about the Lord you follow and one day I fear that you will realise the truth.”  
  
Alicia chuckled and walked away. “That day you will surely find the courage to betray him.” She whispered as she disappeared.  


**Privet Drive:**  


Weeks passed and the end of July was in sight. Harry finally got some control over his mind and Marten had said he was doing well. The past weeks neither Harry, nor Marten, nor Tom mentioned what was the right course of action for the Dursleys. Because in a way Harry still didn’t want to believe that they deserved to be tortured and killed… But Harry knew that both Tom and Marten thought differently about it.  
  
And before Harry even knew it, his birthday was one day away and somehow it felt strange. Especially since this time he actually would have a birthday party. Or at least Marten invited him to go somewhere for his birthday and that thought really made Harry happy. He had told Tom about it, and Tom seemed also happy about it.  
  
Harry really didn’t think life could get worse at this point. Never before had he enjoyed his stay at his relative’s house. But now thanks to Tom and Marten, he was safe, protected and cared for.  
  
Harry didn’t want this to ever end. In all honesty Harry got used to it very quickly… Yet he was afraid sometimes it was just one perfect dream and would fade away. That he was once more locked inside his room, like he didn’t even exist.  
  
Harry watched the clock on the wall, almost midnight. Just a few more minutes and it would be 31 July. Then he would be 13 and in a month his next year at Hogwarts would start. Harry looked up shocked when he heard a pop sound and all of a sudden Marten was standing in the living room. Harry was still not entirely used to Marten just apparating straight into the rooms.  
  
Marten‘s eyes turned to him. “Evening, Harry. I thought you would still be awake.”  
  
Harry relaxed, knowing there was no danger. “Yeah, waiting till midnight. Like always.” Harry replied with a small smile. Marten walked over and sat next to him. “You came here especially for my birthday, Marten?” Harry asked as his smile widened a bit and he leaned closer to the other.  
  
“Of course I did, Harry,” Marten put his hand upon Harry’s shoulder, pulling the younger a bit closer. “Wouldn’t want to miss it.” Marten smiled and Harry smiled back.  
  
The hand felt comfortable on his shoulder and Harry leaned back a bit more, as Marten’s free arm wen around him and Harry put his head against Marten’s shoulder.  
  
Harry’s hands were lying on his lap. He didn’t know what to really do with them and he felt a bit nervous. But he was truly happy that Marten came here for his birthday. Harry didn’t even wonder anymore how Marten always seemed to know everything about him.  
  
Harry quickly learned from the book that Tom had giving him about the art of Legilimency and Harry realized that most likely Marten was a master at it. He once asked Marten about it when he had first read about it. Marten confessed that he was indeed a master Occlumens and master Legilimens.  
  
In the weeks that had passed Harry meditated every day. And bit by bit he was becoming aware of his own mind, just like Marten had said to him. He now knew how to shield his own mind better, but Marten said he was still learning. It was a difficult art to master after all, but with Tom and Marten’s positive reactions to his success, Harry felt accomplished nonetheless.  
  
The clock on the wall chimed. Signalling it was now midnight and 31 July. Marten tightened his arms around Harry and Harry froze when he felt Marten kiss the top of his head. “Happy birthday, Harry.” Marten whispered into his hair.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and attempted to move even closer to Marten. “Thank you, Marten.” The kiss had been a bit of a surprise, but Harry could feel warmth spreading through his body. In Harry’s mind he knew that this was how it felt like to be cared for. To be safe… Marten’s arms and his presence felt like a safe haven.  
  
Marten chuckled a bit. “I have a kind of surprise. I kept it a secret from you…. For your own safety. Albus Dumbledore doesn’t really like me… that is why I kept my distance.” Marten pulled back a bit, his arm still on Harry’s lower back.  
  
Harry looked up at him in confusion. “What is it? The secret you kept from me?”  
  
“I guess you will be angry at me for deceiving you, but I hope you realize I had no real choice.” Marten replied, as he grabbed his wand from his robes and waved it. Harry pulled back a bit more, as he felt the strong magic surrounding Marten.  
  
Instead of the male he had come to know. The brown-haired and blue eyed Marten. Harry was now looking at a dark-haired person. Dark brown hair framed the same face. The dark blue eyes remained the same and Harry quickly realized that Marten had been under a glamour all that time. The changes were small if you knew about it, but otherwise Marten looked like a different person altogether.  
  
“I don’t understand…” Harry said, frowning in confusion. “Why hide your real self?”   
  
Marten’s hand went from Harry’s back towards Harry’s shoulder. “Because my name is not really Marten Vilijn,” Marten sighed and continued in a softer voice, not looking away from him. “My real name is Tom Riddle, Harry.”  
  
Harry’s eyes widened and he pulled away from the other wizard, as he shook his head. “No… that… it is a lie, isn’t it?” Harry asked. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Marten had been Tom all along…  
  
“No, Harry. It was not a lie, but I cannot be seen,” Tom’s hand held on firmly onto Harry’s shoulder and Harry winced a bit as the grip tightened. “You have to understand. I have enemies… and sadly Albus Dumbledore really doesn’t like me,” Tom explained. “I had to keep my distance in a way. But I wanted to meet you, Harry. I wanted to talk to you. But no one can know about this… no one.”  
  
Tom’s eyes were hard and determined, but Harry still felt confused that all this time Marten had been Tom. He could understand why Tom would have lied, but still it hurt to know that until now he had been lied to. Harry grabbed onto the arm that was holding his shoulder, but Tom moved and held onto his other shoulder.  
  
“Don’t! Don’t pull away from me, just because I lied.” Tom said. Harry could hear anger and desperation in the other’s voice. He had closed his eyes. It was difficult to face this…  
  
“I kind of understand… why you would have lied. But I feel awful that you didn’t think you could tell me.” Harry stated. Harry knew he was being childish. Now he understood the reason for learning Occlumency.  
  
“I would have told you, little one. Believe me, I am telling you now, but I first had to make sure you were able to protect your mind. I am sorry I lied to you about this. I didn’t want it either, but I had no choice.” Tom explained, as his hands went around the younger male and pulled him into an embrace.  
  
Harry trembled a bit, but as those strong arms went around him, the trembling seized. Harry focused on his breathing to calm him down a bit. Thinking back on it, he knew Tom had been right, but there was a question on his mind now. “Why doesn’t the headmaster like you, Tom?” Harry asked.  
  
Tom stayed silent and Harry thought he wouldn’t get a reply. “Because he believes I am evil…” Tom stated softly.  
  
Harry pulled back and looked at him with a frown. “Evil? Have you done something wrong?”  
  
Tom’s hand went to Harry’s cheek and unconsciously Harry leaned against the hand. Tom hummed. “I don’t think so, but in his eyes I am evil. Do you consider me evil, Harry?”  
  
Harry looked at the person in front of him. He couldn’t find any fault, but Harry realized he didn’t know much about Tom either way. So he could not judge him. “I don’t know you that well…” Harry whispered. “But I know you kept me safe, whether it was as Marten or as Tom, you helped me a lot. And somehow I always felt safe when you are next to me.” Harry still looked at Tom and saw a small smile on his face.  
  
“Good answer,” Tom replied, as he moved his thumb over the boy’s cheek. “You know I would do anything to keep you safe, right.”  
  
Harry nodded, as he put his own hand atop Tom’s hand on his cheek. “Yes. I know,” Harry replied. “Thank you, Tom.” Harry then looked at the other wizard and made a bold move, as for the first time he hugged the other wizard. Tom put his head upon the younger’s and inhaled deeply.  
  
“I won’t let anyone hurt you. You are mine.” Tom whispered. Harry shivered at the intensity of Tom’s words. Harry closed his eyes, as he rested his head against Tom’s chest. Tom’s arms around him tightened in response. “Mine alone.” Tom growled.  
  
But Harry could feel himself becoming too relaxed and he wasn’t aware anymore. Feeling tired all of a sudden and he knew he was safe; he fell asleep in Tom’s arms. Unknown to him that it was the second time this had happened.  
  
When Harry awoke the next morning he was lying in the bed, upstairs. But he vaguely recalled falling asleep in Tom’s arms…or had it been a dream? “Good morning.” A familiar voice said and Harry sat up immediately, but he couldn’t really see without his glasses.  He did see a vague blur that was a hand outstretched with his glasses in it.  
  
“Thank you,”  Harry said, as he put them on. He looked up and saw Tom sitting on his bed looking at him, with an unreadable expression.  “I fell asleep, didn’t I? Sorry about that…”  
  
Tom simply smiled. “No worries. It was past bedtime, after all,” Tom glanced at him. “Get dressed in some muggles clothes. That is if you still want to come with me for your birthday.”  
  
Harry stood up, after Tom. “Where will we be going?” Harry asked, as Tom stopped by the door and looked over his shoulder.  
  
“I am sure you will like it and don’t worry about anyone recognizing you. We will use glamour’s.”  Tom said, as he walked out of the room completely.  
  
Harry went to his dresser and pulled some clothes out, his eyes landing on the diary. Marten had been Tom all along. Now Harry realised why the handwriting had been so familiar. That should have been a clear sign… Harry silently vowed to himself to pay attention to these kinds of things in the future.  
  
Harry frowned when he remembered what Tom had said, muggles clothes right? But why would muggles even recognize him. Where was Tom taking him? Harry decided to take a quick shower and got dressed quicker than normal. In a way he was happy to finally meet Tom. Despite knowing that he had met Tom already in London Station a while ago.  
  
When Harry came downstairs and entered the kitchen he noticed that only Tom was standing there, or rather ‘Marten’. Tom had apparently put his glamour back on. Tom looked at him and smiled. “Ready to go, I assume?”  
  
Harry moved forward. “Yeah, but where are we going, Tom?” Harry asked as he stopped in front of him.  
  
“Please call me Marten while I look like this,” Marten said. “And we will be going to Paris. There is also a wizarding town there, just like Diagon Alley. That is what the glamour’s will be for.”  
  
Harry’s eyes widened. “Paris!? You are kidding, right?” Tom raised his eyebrow and simply shook his head. “I have never even been outside of Britain before…” Harry said. His mind reeling with the fact that he was going to see Paris.  
  
Marten chuckled. “I can assure you I am not kidding, Harry.”     
  
“Wow… Paris. I can hardly believe it,” Harry murmured. “I think that is the best birthday present I ever got, Marten.” Harry smiled up at the other wizard. His eyes full of light and happiness.  
  
Tom smiled back. “I am glad to hear that,” Tom pulled his wand from his sleeve and waved it, changing his black wizarding robes into muggle clothes.  A simply blue shirt and black trousers. “Your turn.” Tom then pointed his wand at Harry and Harry felt the magic wash over him.  
  
Harry blinked and looked down, but he couldn’t see anything different at his clothes. Tom chuckled at him. “Here drink this too.” Tom handed him a vial and Harry glanced at the strange potion.  
  
Harry wanted to ask what it was, but he knew he could trust Tom and drank it down. He felt a strange feeling over his eyes. “Next time, ask what you are giving, Harry. I could have poisoned you.” Tom said, with an almost stern look.  
  
Harry laughed, but his hands went to his eyes that felt tingly all of a sudden. “I trust you, Tom. You wouldn’t poison me,” Harry grabbed his glasses from his eyes and blinked a few times, his eyes widening when he noticed how clear he saw without his glasses on. “Well, this is an improvement….” Harry murmured as he looked at his glasses in his hand.  
  
“This potion only works temporarily and I do have another one with me, should it stop working.” Harry looked up from his glasses to Marten and smiled.  
  
Marten looked taken aback a few seconds. “Well definitely an improvement…” Marten whispered. His voice a strange edge to it that made Harry shiver. Marten took another step back and from a glass on the kitchen table Marten created a mirror.  
  
Harry froze when he looked at his own reflection. He knew he was looking at himself, but otherwise he wouldn’t have recognized himself. Instead of the black mop of unruly hair his hair was a bit longer now; falling slightly over his shoulders, and was brownish. His bangs clearly falling more over his scar, hiding it from view.  
  
His eyes were still the same green colour, but standing out more now without his glasses on. “Wow….” Harry whispered, taken aback by his own appearance.  
  
Tom moved around the mirror and stood next to him. “Just a few changes will do, after all.” Tom smiled softly. Harry smiled at Marten through the reflection.  
  
“Thank you, Tom. I know, call you Marten. But for now I still want to thank you as Tom.” Harry said quickly. His eyes trailing away from Marten’s reflection.  
  
Marten put his hand upon the younger’s shoulder, as he spelled the mirror away. “For now it is fine. But don’t make the mistake outside,” Harry looked up and gave a nod. “Good,” Marten smiled down at him. “Ready to go then?”  
  
“Of course!” Harry said, already feeling excited about his birthday trip. “I wonder how Paris is really like.” The younger one said with a smile on his face.  
  
Marten smiled and beckoned him closer. “This might feel weird the first time, but you will get used to it in time.” Marten warned him.  
  
Harry gave a nod, as Marten put his arms around the younger male and Harry put his arms around Marten’s waist. With a small pop they disappeared from the living room in Privet Drive 4.


	9. Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been a few years ago since I went to Paris… But I did use a bit of my own experiences from when I was there. Hope it isn't too bad lol. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own!

### Chapter 9: Paris

**3 days earlier, 28 July 1993:**  


“Tom, what are you planning?” Alicia asked, as she saw the other vampire sitting in his chair behind the desk, looking through some papers.  
  
Red eyes glanced up for one second. “What makes you so sure I am planning something, Alicia?” Voldemort asked back.  
  
Alicia snorted and walked over to him, looking over his shoulder, she noticed that the papers were about Paris. She blinked a few times. “Paris? You’re going to Paris?” Alicia asked, remembering that Lucius’s family also went to Paris to escape Tom.  
  
“Yes, in matter of fact I am.” Tom looked over his shoulder and glared at her. She stepped back and shrugged.  
  
“Only curious… I won’t tell a soul.” She said with a small grin.  
  
“You better not. If you value your life, that is.” Tom growled and his eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
“I value my life, thank you very much,” Alicia replied, with a glare of her own. “Will you be going alone? Paris, the city of love, you must never go alone.”  
  
Tom smirked. “In 3 days it will be Harry’s birthday. As a birthday present I will be taking him to Paris.”  
  
Alicia looked at him. “With no ulterior motives…?” she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Tom raised his eyebrow. “Are even you protecting the Malfoys now?” Tom asked. She shook her head. “Good. I don’t take kindly to betrayal, Alicia…” Tom glanced back at the several tourist papers he had of Paris. “And let’s say Narcissa will find out what happens if she even thinks about going to Albus Dumbledore.”  
  
Alicia stayed silent for a while, but realized that Tom wouldn’t say more than that. With a small sigh she walked to the door and looked over her shoulder. “I hope you have fun with your mate, Tom…” She said to him, before leaving Tom alone again in the study.  
  
Alicia moved through Malfoy Manor, wondering if maybe she should warn Lucius, but she decided against it. It would be kind of fun to see what would happen from this point onward.  
  
Tom was already going out of control once more; it was just a little different now than last time. It wouldn’t be long before maybe his mind would break. Yet he was persistent in his own way. He would not let the vampire inside him control him. That is what Tom said all those years. He was better than that awful creature inside him.  
  
But that awful creature wanted his mate. It desired his mate and his blood.  
  
In a way Tom had been fighting a losing battle for 12 years now. He had already tasted his mate’s blood. The vampire inside him had went insane for 8 weeks after tasting his mate’s blood… and it took Tom 4 more weeks after that to recover. By then Lucius already feared him and Alicia couldn’t blame the blond. A vampire out of control was a scary thing to witness.  
  
Alicia chuckled as she stepped into the gardens and looked at the red roses and other flowers. Tom wasn’t even aware that he was obsessed with the boy. The one he tried to kill several years ago. The one he now desired more than anyone else… The one person that could maybe save his sanity… even if only for a little bit.  
  
Tom wasn’t aware the moment his thoughts and feelings for the boy had changed. But Alicia had seen it and Alicia knew that even Lucius had noticed the change back then. She wondered how long it would be before Tom would finally realise this.

  
Her lips curved upwards in a small grin as she thought about all the possible outcomes. Few seemed to be in Tom’s favour.  
  
**Paris, 31 July 1993:**  
Harry could hardly believe it. But here he was, standing near the Eiffel Tower, looking up at the grand structure. He was smiling brightly and Marten was standing next to him, also a soft smile on his lips. Marten’s hand was on Harry’s shoulder, keeping him close. But Harry didn’t even want to go far away from Marten at all.  
  
“I didn’t think it was this big…” Harry whispered in awe. He noticed all the tourists walking past it, looking at it. Most of them taking pictures with their loved ones or families. There even was one big line, for if you wanted to go to the top.  
  
“Pictures always look different than the real thing, Harry. It cannot capture its true beauty,” Marten said, as he looked up at the tower. “Do you want to go see the top?” He asked, looking down at the boy standing next to him.  
  
“We will be waiting for one hour if we are going to stand in the line, Marten…” Harry whined.  Marten chuckled. “We can go see other stuff too, right… I don’t want to spend so much waiting…” Harry glanced up at Marten. He wanted to go up there, but he didn’t want to waste time either.  
  
“I understand,” Marten said. “We can go see other stuff first, if you want to. Maybe later on we can just apparate inside the tower or fly up.” Marten whispered, so other people around them wouldn’t hear it.  
  
Harry’s eyes widened. “Fly!? With a broom?” Harry asked out loud. Marten put a finger to his mouth with a small glare and Harry knew he shouldn’t say things like that out loud.  
  
“No, not with a broom. I can fly without such objects.” Marten explained, still his eyes were narrowed a bit in warning and Harry shrugged a bit, before smiling.  
  
“Sorry about that, but that would be awesome!” Harry whispered, as he looked back up to the tower. The thought of going up there, flying up there. Harry could already feel the excitement in his body.  
  
Marten chuckled. “Easy, little one. That will be later today when there are fewer tourists. Or maybe even in the night, if you want to stay that long.”  
  
Harry looked up in slight shock. “How long will we be staying, Marten?” Harry asked.  
  
Marten turned around slowly, and Harry followed his example. They slowly walked through the city. “If you want to, we can stay a night. There is a hotel in the Wizarding Part of Paris.” Marten said.  
  
“Stay a night!?” Harry didn’t think he could get much happier and could handle more excitement. “You aren’t kidding right!?”    
  
Marten smiled and answered with a small shake of his head. Harry stopped walking and smiled brightly. Putting his arms around Marten’s waist. He whispered into the chest. “Thank you, Tom… I am so happy with this all. I… I don’t even know if I deserve this…”  
  
Marten put his hand atop the younger’s head. “You do, Harry. You do deserve this all,” He slightly ruffled the brownish hair from the younger. “Come on. There is much more to see.”  
  
Harry pulled back and dried the small tears of happiness that had washed over his cheeks. Before nodding his head and smiling up at the other.  
  
They went over the big bridge and towards the other side. Harry watched the river beneath the bridge and he could also see people taking pictures with the Eiffel Tower in the background. Harry walked a bit ahead of Marten, but still made sure to keep close to the other.  
  
As they reached the end of the bridge Harry turned around and smiled at the other. “Where will we be going next?” He asked happily.  
  
“Boulevard de la Magie,” Marten replied, as he stopped in front of him. “You better stay closer to me than before, because it is the wizarding part of Paris.”   
  
Harry quickly nodded his head, knowing better than to get recognized all the way out in France. The Prophet would have a field day then… _‘Harry Potter sighted in Paris with a stranger!’_ He even moved his hand over his hair, making sure that his scar was hidden behind it.  
  
Marten smiled and gave a small nod, when he saw the gesture. “Come on.” He put his hand once more on the other’s shoulder and steered him through the crowded streets, even through some small alleyways. Harry quickly lost the way and wondered if Tom still knew how they got through this maze of streets.  
  
“Have you been here before, Marten?” Harry asked feeling like Tom knew the way pretty well around here.  
  
“Yes, sometime ago though. I never really liked it, but I thought you might.” Marten replied.  
  
“I like it. It feels a bit different, yet the same. I cannot understand French at all though.” Harry laughed, as they walked through an alleyway and hit a dead end. Harry blinked, wondering if Marten had chosen a wrong turn. But then thought about the brick wall that hid Diagon Alley from the Muggle world.  
  
“If I am not mistaking, it is right here,” Marten murmured, as he moved forward and with his wand that he pulled out of his sleeve, touched the wall, which seemed to shimmer, before it disappeared. “There we are.”  
  
Harry moved forward and stood next to Marten, as he eyed the crowded street in front of him. Wizards and witches were running and walking, small shops were out on the street and Harry could already see some windows filled with all kind of stuff. Slowly Marten guided Harry through it too. “It’s even more crowded than Diagon Alley…” Harry said, feeling slightly anxious in such a crowded place.  
  
“And much bigger than Diagon Alley. Therefore stay close to me.” Marten whispered near his ear and Harry shivered as he felt the warm breath on his ear.  
  
Marten pulled back a bit as if he was shocked by something and Harry glanced up as he nodded. “I will stay close.” Harry said.  
  
They moved through the streets and Harry heard all the people talking, but could not understand a thing about what they were exactly saying. Marten’s grip on his shoulder was firm, but still Harry didn’t mind. It showed that Marten was somehow scared to lose him in this crowd and that made Harry happy.  
  
Finally they reached their destination as Marten opened a door and gently pushed Harry inside.  
  
Harry looked around and noticed it was a kind of bar and a reception desk at the side. A hotel then? “Come on. Let’s make sure we can stay the night.” Marten said answering his unspoken question.  
  
They walked over to the reception desk, where a few more people were waiting in the line.  
  
Harry took the time to glance around, noticing that it looked to be quite fancy. It made him feel a bit out of place.  
  
As they checked in and moved through the hotel Harry let his eyes roam over the place, seeing how chic even the hallway was. “Isn’t this place expensive…?” Harry whispered.  
  
“Hm, a little bit, but everything in Paris is,” Marten replied, as he opened the door to their hotel room and they walked in. “You feel out of place, right?” Marten asked, as he walked around the room and saw the two beds in the bedroom. A beautiful bathtub in the bathroom, with enough space for 4 people and a living area with 2 couches and a table.  
  
“A little bit yes…” Harry murmured as he also looked around the living area. Harry looked up and noticed that Marten was staring at him silently.  
  
“You will get used to it and don’t think for one second that you don’t deserve this, Harry,” Marten said. “Shall we move a bit through the boulevard? Or you want to go see more of Paris?”  
  
“Uh...” Harry still looked around, feeling quite awkward. “I guess I want to see more of Paris first…” Harry said, as he looked at Marten, who nodded.  
  
“Also let’s find a place to eat while we are there.” Marten added. Harry agreed and they excited the room and the hotel.  
  
Marten once more put his hand on top of Harry’s shoulder, making sure the younger stayed close to him and Harry let him, feeling quite happy with it still. It felt good that Marten didn’t want to lose him. It felt good to be cared for.  
  
“We will use another exit to get out of the Boulevard. Then we will be close to the centrum of Paris.” Marten said softly. Harry nodded. It was difficult to talk with Marten walking behind him.  
  
After a while they reached a kind of archway and they walked through it. Harry felt the magic wash over him and then realized that he had walked through the exit and they were back in the muggle world again.  
  
“Let’s find a place to eat first. I assume you are hungry by now.” Marten said, as he walked now next to the younger, hand still on Harry’s left shoulder.  
  
“Yeah, a little bit.” Harry replied as he did indeed feel the first stirrings of hunger. They walked around till they find a small restaurant, which didn’t look too fancy or expensive. Mostly because Harry said that he didn’t want Marten to waste all his money on him.  
  
Marten had simply laughed at him, saying it was well worth it.  
  
Harry heard Marten talking to the waitress and Harry realized that Marten was speaking fluent French. That was pretty impressive.  
  
As the waitress lead them to a table and they ordered their drinks. Marten water and Harry had chosen ice tea. Looking across the table to Marten Harry said. “I didn’t know you spoke French.”  
  
Marten smirked. “There is a lot you don’t know about me, Harry. Yet…” Harry knew that was the truth. Marten or Tom, knew a lot about him, but honestly he knew nothing about Tom at all.  
  
“Can you tell me more about you?” Harry asked. “Like what kind of work you do? Or anything?”  
  
Marten looked at him. “Let’s first order our food, then we can talk some more.” Harry nodded. When Harry looked at the menu he saw so many things he had never heard of before. Eventually Tom orders something for him as well and he was happy about that, before he made a complete fool of himself.  
  
Harry took a sip of his ice tea and looked at Marten, who was currently looking outside the window. His thoughts seemed far away. Yet he had a feeling that Marten was paying attention to everything around him.  
  
Harry cleared his throat as he put his glass back on the table, making Marten look at him. “Uhm…” Harry wondered if he wasn’t being too curious about Tom… but decided to ask something anyway. “What kind of work do you do anyway…? You never really spoke much about yourself…” Harry looked at Marten, but his face didn’t betray anything.  
  
“Currently… I am not working at all. Unemployed for now.” Marten replied as he leaned back a bit more.  
  
“Ah... I am sorry.” Harry said in a soft voice. Marten shook his head with a smile.  
  
“Don’t be. It’s fine by me,” Marten stayed quiet for something, apparently thinking, before he continued. “I used to work for someone though. I never really worked in the Ministry or something,” Marten glanced outside. “You would hate me if I told you…” Marten whispered.  
  
Harry was taken aback by the sad tone in which Marten said that. He wanted to ask more, but the waitress delivered their food. They both ate in silence, yet Harry was deep in thought about what Marten had said.  
  
And also about what the other had said yesterday evening about Albus Dumbledore not liking Tom. The headmaster believed him to be evil.  
  
Harry looked up and noticed that Tom was eating and also deep in thought. “Would you tell me…?” Harry asked softly. “I mean... there must be a reason that Dumbledore doesn’t like you….” Marten’s eyes met his. “I… I don’t think I can truly hate you, if that is what worries you.” Harry finished, hoping he wasn’t pushing. He didn’t want to force Tom to tell him anything.  
  
Marten sighed, putting his fork gently down on the table. “You do deserve to know I suppose,” Marten looked around for one second, before raising his wand from his sleeve and Harry recognized the feeling of privacy wards surrounding them now. Marten looked over to him. “Albus does believe I am evil, because he believes that I am a follower of the Dark Lord.”  
  
Harry tensed and stayed quiet as he looked at Marten. In truth he didn’t know what to say to that. His heart was beating faster now and he saw how Marten’s eyes went down to his throat, as if he could hear his heartbeat increasing. Harry looked away. “Is… is that true?” Harry asked in a shocked tone.  
  
If Tom was a Death Eater…. Then he was in deep trouble. But Tom had never hurt him before, right…  
  
“Look at me, Harry…” Marten said softly and Harry closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before looking straight into those dark eyes. “I will never hurt you, you know that. I only want to help you,” Marten sighed sadly, never breaking eye contact. “But it is true… I never took the Dark Mark though.” Marten explained. One wrong move and he would need to erase this conversation from the boy’s mind.  
  
Harry’s emerald eyes still looked at him. He knew Tom was being serious and was being honest… He could understand the headmaster for not trusting Tom, but Harry felt like he could trust Tom. He didn’t know why, but Tom would never hurt him. That is what his instincts told him, besides that Tom had saved his life from uncle Vernon. Tom had helped him. “I understand….” Harry whispered, still trying to comprehend the situation.  
  
Marten’s lips turned upwards a bit. “Good. I am sorry about this. I wasn’t planning on telling you about it, especially not on your birthday.”  
  
Harry laughed a bit. “Well… it is quite a shock. But like you said, I know you would never hurt me. Besides that you had so many opportunities to kill me for your Lord and you didn’t,” Harry looked at the person sitting in front of him. “So I trust you, Tom.” Harry finished softly.  
  
Tom seemed relieved and smiled brightly at him. After that tense conversation they both started eating again. Harry now understood why Tom was able to speak about killing his relatives so easily…  
  
Tom had maybe murdered other people on Voldemort’s orders…  Harry glanced up and saw that Marten was watching him closely. Harry made sure to not make any eye contact this time. He didn’t want Tom to know what he was thinking about.  
  
Harry sighed softly, lowering his fork a bit again. “Do you regret it, following him?” Harry asked softly. He wanted to know more now. No, he needed to know more. Otherwise those thoughts would keep haunting him.  
  
Marten hummed. “Not really… I have my reasons why I chose that road, Harry. I can’t exactly say I regret it,” Harry’s eyes turned sad. “I am not going to tell the reasons though. It is your birthday and we shouldn’t talk about stuff like this.” Harry gave a small nod, knowing that this conversation was over for now. But Harry knew that this conversation would be finished one day.  
  
“Harry,” Marten started and Harry looked up. “You don’t have any nightmares anymore, right?” Harry thought back but could hardly remember the last time he had a nightmare about those angry red eyes. Honestly… he hadn’t even noticed it. His mind had been so focused on Tom lately…  
  
“No. I haven’t it a while now.” Harry replied. “It is strange… since I have had them my whole life.”  
  
Marten softly shook his head. “I think maybe it is because of you learning Occlumency. You may unconsciously use it to block those nightmares or dreams out,” Harry gave a nod that he understood it. “But it is only good.” Harry smiled at that.  
  
“I got you something,” Marten said all of a sudden, when they had finished their lunch. Harry blinked and looked up in confusion. “For your birthday.” Marten explained with a small smile.  
  
Harry’s eyes widened. “I thought this trip was my birthday present?” Harry asked shocked.  
  
“Yes, but I still got you something else.” Marten said and put his hand in his pocket and Harry looked at the small box in Marten’s hand.  
  
“I already am so happy to be with you, like this…” Harry murmured. “This is already my best birthday ever, Marten.” Harry admitted, knowing that Tom would understand it.  
  
Marten smiled. “I am happy to hear that,” Marten moved the small box over the table to Harry. “This is just a small token. I hope you will wear it.”  
  
Harry silently picked up the black box and opened it. His breath caught in his throat. In it was a beautiful necklace. Harry traced the small snakes with his fingertips. It was two snakes, wrapped around each other. One snake had a ruby as eye and the other one had an emerald eye. “It… it is beautiful.”  
  
Marten smiled. “Good to hear. Shall I put it on?” Marten asked Harry looked up and nodded with a bright smile on his face. “Come stand here then.” Marten said and Harry stood up, turning his back towards the other, after giving the small box with the necklace to Marten.  
  
Harry saw Marten’s hands move over his head with the necklace in it. Harry gasped a bit, as Marten’s fingers trailed over his neck, before he fastened the necklace. Harry wanted to turn around, but Marten grasped his shoulders tightly. “M…Marten?” Harry asked. Harry felt like his heart was beating in his throat, the tension was visible around them and Harry wondered where it came from all of a sudden.  
  
Marten’s fingers trailed over his neck softly, behind his hair, making him shiver slightly as goose bumps rose on his skin.  
  
Harry didn’t dare move. He didn’t know whether to break this moment yes or no. It felt like somehow he was captured, enthralled…  
  
Marten’s fingers pressed down on his neck. “Your heart is beating so fast…” Marten groaned and Harry thought it was impossible but it felt like his heartbeat increased even more with those words. Hearing a growl behind him he quickly turned around. Harry saw Marten close his eyes and for one second he believed he had seen a flicker of red in them.  
  
“Uhm... yes.” Harry whispered softly, feeling his face turning red.  
  
Marten opened his eyes again, but they were black and Harry blamed his imagination for seeing that red colour. Harry smiled slowly and grasped the necklace between his hand, looking down at it. “Thank you, Tom. It is wonderful.”  
  
“Glad you like it. I also improved it a bit. There are some protection spells on it for your safety and no one can see it. I am the only one who can.” Marten said as he looked at Harry’s hand which still held the snake necklace.  
  
“Thank you…” Harry whispered and Marten smiled and gave a nod.  
  
“Give me one second. I need to go to the restroom and then we can leave, okay.” Marten said. Harry nodded, as he sat back down on his place, waiting for Marten to return. His mind immediately thought back on what had happened a few seconds ago, wondering what had exactly happened.  
  
Harry was however unaware of Tom taking a potion, while he was in the restroom and when Marten returned, he paid for their lunch and they left.  
  
Harry felt great as they watched all kind of beautiful things in Paris and he was shocked by how many people were selling stuff on the streets. But Marten kept them at a distance, not even really bothering to acknowledge them, warning him in soft whisper that some of them probably couldn’t be trusted and he wouldn’t be surprised if they were selling stolen goods.  
  
They also saw a lot of artists, drawings portraits and selling them. Harry asked Marten if they could have a portrait made with the two of them, as a memory of this day.  
  
Marten agreed saying he quite liked that idea, but also told him he knew of a wizard artist in Paris. They would pick that one to paint them, because then it would be without their glamour’s. Harry thought that was even better so agreed to it.  
  
The day went by far too quick for Harry. He was having so much fun and seeing so much and eventually evening came. They went to eat something in the Hotel where they were staying and after that Marten explained about the night life here and said about the Eiffel Tower which was going to be lightened.  
  
Harry immediately wanted to see that and Marten had said they better turn in early and then wake up later that night to go out again. Harry who was feeling a bit tired of the whole day found that was a good idea.  
  
So later in the hotel room Harry fell down on the bed quickly and Marten chuckled at him. “Tired?”  
  
Harry murmured something into the pillow and Marten could barely hear it. “A little bit…” Marten moved forward and sat down next to the younger that was lying on his stomach on the bed. Harry moved his head sideways and looked at Tom now, their glamours now gone. Marten’s hand rested upon Harry’s back, between his shoulder blades.  
  
“I do hope you had a great birthday,” Tom said softly.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded, still looking tired, but happy and content as well. Tom smiled down at him seeing that expression on the younger’s face. “Go to sleep. I will wake you up later this night, Harry.” Harry sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
Tom moved forward and Harry felt a kiss being placed on his forehead and his lips curved upwards at the gesture. “Sleep well, little one…” Tom whispered and Harry was asleep before he even knew it.  
  
Tom looked down at the young boy, sleeping there silently. Knowing that no one would ever take this day away from Harry. Tom moved his hand from the boy’s back towards the famous scar and traced over it.  
  
Voldemort knew he had little time however and he stood up, making his way out of the hotel. Time to pay Narcissa a small visit.


	10. Narcissa Malfoy

### Chapter 10: Narcissa Malfoy

**Malfoy Manor, France - 31 July, 1993:**

Narcissa had no idea what was happening in Britain right now and honestly she didn’t care. Maybe she was a bit worried about Lucius, but she was positive he could protect himself.    
  
The only thing that mattered for her right now was that her son was safe here and far away from the Dark Lord. Draco had often asked her why they had left Britain, not understanding the sudden trip and she had always replied that this time of the year France was a nice place to be.  
  
He is blissfully unaware of the danger they were in and she preferred to keep him in the dark.  Ignorance truly is bliss. He was far too young to know about the Dark Lord being alive and in their mansion quite often. There was no need for Draco to know, to burden him with something like that.  
  
Narcissa knew that Lucius didn’t tell her everything either. Protecting her in his way and that was fine too. But sometimes she couldn’t help but feeling that there was something terribly wrong. Her gut feeling and instincts had been screaming at her for some time now.  
  
That is why she had wanted to talk to Lucius. Hoping she could have persuaded her husband to seek help from Albus Dumbledore.  
  
But in a way she knew that even the Headmaster of Hogwarts couldn’t do anything to protect them. If the Dark Lord wanted someone dead, they would die, no matter what. There was only one person who ever survived it. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. The young child was the only one to ever survive the Dark Lord’s wrath.  
  
Narcissa looked at the book which was in her hands, but she couldn’t focus on reading. She had been feeling restless all evening and she had no idea why…  
  
It had been a strange day that was for certain.  
  
She met a strange blonde female, who had smiled at her and had warned her to be careful. And just like that woman had disappeared into thin air. The crowd of people around them not even saw the woman.  
  
“My lady,” One of the house elves said and Narcissa turned her head to look at the creature, Taly it was called. “There is someone who wishes to see you, outside the gates. He says it is important.”  
  
Narcissa looked at the clock. It was almost 10 o’clock. Who could be it this late? “Did he say his name?”  
  
The house elf nodded. “He said his name is Marten, Marten Vilijn.” Narcissa had never heard of the name before and she knew it was not a French name either. Somehow the warning of the blonde female went thought her mind.  
  
“Don’t let him in. Tell him we are already asleep.” Narcissa replied and the creature nodded and bowed before disappearing.  
  
A stranger at the gates. That hadn’t happened before. A few seconds later the house elf appeared again.  
  
“My Lady… He won’t leave. He says it is important that he speaks to you.” Narcissa eyed the small creature, which looked scared and tried to make itself smaller than it already was.  
  
“What does he want to speak with me about?” Narcissa asked. A feeling of dread in her body.  
  
“He didn’t say, my Lady.”  
  
Narcissa ordered the elf to go ask him and the creature popped away again. She heard a small knock at the opened door and saw Draco standing in the doorway.  
  
“Mother? Is something wrong?” He asked and she slowly stood up, walking over to her son.  
  
“No, young Dragon. Go back to sleep.” She gently cupped Draco’s head. The younger glared a bit at the gesture, but Narcissa knew her son liked it. Even though he would never say that out loud.  
  
“You have been keeping secrets from me…. And father has too,” Those young eyes looked up to her, but Narcissa could see that Draco already knew the truth. “Everything changed…. Didn’t it? Since I got petrified, something changed with the two of you,” Draco stepped back with a shake of his head and Narcissa felt her body stiffen at his words. “Like you got scared… of something…”  
  
“We are not scared, young Dragon. We are simply looking out for ourselves.” Narcissa replied. She wanted to say more, but a pop behind her interrupted her.  
  
She looked over her shoulder, seeing Taly standing behind her, and before she could even ask anything, she already saw the fear in the creature’s eyes.  
  
Draco apparently saw it too. “What is wrong…?” He asked softly. The house elf shrieked a bit and pulled her ears.  
  
“Male says he needs to get in. It is important! It is about your Lord, my Lady!” The creature stared with wide eyes. “The male said if you won’t let him in, he will force his way in. He is very strong, powerful aura. Powerful wizard!”  
  
Narcissa looked back to Draco. “Go to your room, Draco. No matter what happens, stay there!” She told her son sternly. Anything that has to do with the Dark Lord could only bring trouble and bad news.  
  
“Mother!” Draco muttered, attempting to get his mother to not let this dangerous man in. Let alone leave her alone with said man.  
  
“Draco Malfoy. I will not repeat myself!” Draco paled a bit at his mother’s tone. He saw in her eyes the determination, but also the fear.  
  
“Mother, please… if that man is dangerous,” Draco started, but his mother shook her head and pointed to the door behind him. “We should warn, father…” Draco ended softly.  
  
Narcissa’s eyes softened. “Go to your room and don’t come out. No matter what you hear…” She said softly. Draco looked towards the scared house elf and backed away, knowing better than to ignore his mother’s wishes. With a soft muttered be careful he left the room and ran straight to his bedroom.

Narcissa stayed behind and closed her eyes briefly, before turning to face the house elf. “Let him in.” She said.  
  
The creature looked scared for one second before bowing and leaving. Narcissa left the room and walked to the entrance hall. She waited there until the creature popped up in front of her and opened the door.  
  
The next thing happened so quickly that Narcissa couldn’t recall what exactly happened. She could hear a shocked shriek, but wasn’t sure whether it was the house elf or she who made the sound.  
  
In one movement she was on her back on the ground. A hand on her neck and she felt the effect of a body bind. She couldn’t move at all and her wide fearful eyes stared up at the person holding her down.  
  
Brownish hair, a handsome face that could capture anyone’s attention, but those bright red eyes betrayed that this person was not human. And the enticing desire and allure around the male spoke of a vampire.  
  
“Who…” She spoke softly. “Who are you…?” She gasped out, feeling how difficult it was to speak with a hand pressed against her neck.  
  
“A messenger…” The male replied and the voice sounded cold as it echoed through the hallway. Narcissa was aware that the house elf was standing there, not knowing what to do either. “But let’s take this conversation somewhere else first. Let me make this clear now though. Do not attempt to attack me. Do not think for one second I will not kill you if you cross me. And don’t even think about warning your husband, Lucius.”  
  
Narcissa stayed silent, but the knowledge that this person knew about her husband and spoke fluent English. She just knew he was from Britain too. She nodded and he removed his hand from her neck.  
  
“Good… and don’t worry about your son Draco, right now. He won’t come any harm, as long as you listen to me.” The male said and with a small movement of the vampire’s hand the spell was also gone and Narcissa stood up slowly.  
  
She knew this was a dangerous person for sure and regretted letting him inside. Though Taly said he would have fought his way in if she didn’t… She didn’t doubt that for one second now. Anyone following the Dark Lord was dangerous.  
  
It made her wonder though, if the blond female she had seen today warned her for this… It couldn’t be a mere coincidence.  
  
Narcissa composed herself and spoke, glad to hear that she wasn’t stuttering or her voice didn’t waver. “Let’s use the study for this conversation.” The vampire’s lips curved upwards in a small smile and Narcissa tensed for one second.  
  
“You want anything to drink?” She asked, looking towards the house elf for one second.  
  
“No thanks.” The male replied as he seemed to wait for her to lead the way, which she eventually did.  
  
Narcissa could feel him walking behind her and the male let out a small chuckle. “No need to be so uptight. I promised no harm, remember.” He told her and she glanced over her shoulder.  
  
“Promises are so easily broken, especially by creatures like you.” She said and the male arched an eyebrow when he heard a sliver of disgust in her voice.  
  
But then she turned back around and opened the door, walking inside the male followed her. The door closed behind them and Narcissa seated herself on the couch in the study.  
  
“Creatures like me…” The male said, as he glanced around. “That is an awful way to say it, you know.” Red eyes then looked towards her.  
  
She didn’t reply, but instead got right to the case. “You wanted to talk, so talk. I heard something about our Lord…”  
  
“Ah yes, my name is Marten Vilijn and I was send here by him.” The male named Marten sat down on the other couch in front of her.  
  
“Why would our Lord send a vampire? And all the way to France even?” She inquired. She had to stir the conversation. She had no doubt that he could easily kill her and Draco. If she even made one mistake, they would both end up dead…  
  
“Because he trust me,” Marten said, still looking straight at her. “And he doesn’t trust you.” Narcissa didn’t bother denying or saying anything to that statement, but the vampire chuckled. “Your heartrate increased. Have a secret to share, have you, Narcissa?” Marten’s voice became a soft purr at the end.  
  
Narcissa looked away, but she could indeed feel her heart beating louder than before. “I have no secrets from our Lord.” She stated.  
  
“Lies!” Marten growled. Narcissa’s head turned back to the vampire, seeing those red eyes narrowed dangerously at her. “You have been thinking about betraying him. Thinking about going to Albus Dumbledore.”  
  
Narcissa stayed silent, as she felt her heart thundering against her ribcage. She had no idea how this person knew about that… that one conversation that she had with Lucius. Lucius didn’t tell anyone, did he?  
  
“Oh no, your precious husband didn’t say anything. My Lord simply knows everything…” Marten sat back a bit and crossed his ankles over each other. A small smirk forming on his face. “Now tell me. What are we going to do about this?”  
  
“What is it that he wants…?” Narcissa asked, already feeling that she wasn’t going to like the answer.  
  
Marten looked away a bit and looked like he wasn’t even interested in being here. “He wants your loyalty. He doesn’t want you to go running off to Dumbledore. Even if you are scared for your precious son. Young Draco deserved what he got.”   
  
Narcissa tensed and her mother instincts kicked in. “Leave my son out of this!” She snarled fiercely. Marten’s eyes went back to her and Narcissa flinched a bit, but didn’t back down.  
  
The vampire blinked a few times, as if trying to comprehend her words. His next question caught her off guard however. “What is it with mothers and protecting their children?”  
  
Narcissa took a few second before replying. “Because we love them. We will do anything for them. We want to see them happy. No matter what. That is a mother’s love.”  
  
Narcissa quickly knew that what she had said had been wrong. The red eyes darkened in anger and the vampire was over the small table before she could see it.  
  
A hand gripped her neck again, but this time there was more pressure behind it. A shocked gasp left her as she looked into those dark red eyes. “A mother’s love!? Such a weakness…” Marten growled right in her face and she winced.  
  
Narcissa’s hands clawed at his arm, but he didn’t let go, instead he moved closer and Narcissa could feel the allure of the vampire encasing her. She whimpered and her eyes rolled back.  
  
“Let’s make this clear,” He whispered, as he leaned down towards her neck. “You won’t betray your Lord. Even Albus Dumbledore wouldn’t be able to save you from me. And if you betray him, I personally will be the one to hunt you down.”  
  
The hand left her neck, but Narcissa didn’t dare to move. The hand gently went to the back of her head, pulling at her hair. A soft warm breath fanned her left ear, but she stared at the wall across the room. Her heart beating erratically as she felt the fear coil through her. “And I will also hunt young Draco. Maybe I will change him, torture him, destroy him…”  
  
Narcissa’s eyes widened with every whispered word in her ear. She knew she should feel frightened or angry at the vampire for threatening her son. But her fear and anger were dulled, as she could only feel the slight arousal from being so close to a vampire who was clearly using his powers on her.  
  
“Do we have a deal? Your silence for you and your son’s safety.” The vampire muttered against her neck and she closed her eyes.  
  
Narcissa gave a slight nod, when she felt those lips on her throat. She craved for that bite. She wanted it, needed it.  
  
“Good. Remember this.” The words were growled against her neck. Before sharp teeth broke through her skin. Her hands pushed against the vampire’s chest, but he didn’t budge. Her mouth opened in silent moan as she felt the vampire drink from her.  
  
Her arousal heightened and restraint broke. She pulled him closer, surrendering herself to the feeling.  Slowly her blood was being sucked out of her neck and she started to feel light-headed.  
  
That precise moment he pulled away and she sagged back into the couch. Eyes closed and content, pleasure thrumming through her. She felt satisfied like never before. If a person’s willpower was weak, there was no way they could withstand a vampire that was intent on getting what it wanted.  
  
She heard a cold laugh and forced her eyes open. “How pathetic… I honestly believed I would have more trouble getting you to surrender.” In the back of her mind she knew he was insulting her, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She once again closed her eyes with a soft sigh.  
  
“Do remember our promise, Narcissa… Maybe I will even indulge you, if you listen to our Lord,” Marten said, but Narcissa was already starting to fall asleep. “And don’t say a word to your husband.”  With those words she could still hear a soft pop, before she lost consciousness.  
  
“My Lady…” A voice said and Narcissa rolled over, feeling a soft bed beneath her. “My Lady, do you require anything at all...?” The voice said and Narcissa recognized the voice of Taly.  
  
Vaguely she remembered what had happened. The vampire, the strength and the allure. She shuddered. “Blood replenishing potion, please, Taly.” She knew her message was received when she heard a pop.  
  
She could hardly believe that she had giving in to that Marten… But this was one of the reasons why vampires were dangerous… Their bites could even be addicting and it would leave a person craving for more. Another pop sounded in the room. “Here is the potion, my Lady.” The house-elf said and Narcissa opened her eyes and sat up. She noticed the outstretched tiny hand and reached for it. “Do you require anything else?”  
  
Narcissa took the potion and immediately drank it. “Please make sure Draco is alright and that he doesn’t worry about me.” The creature nodded before leaving.  
  
Narcissa sighed and pushed herself up a bit. As she sat against the headboard she closed her eyes again. So the rules were simple… Not going to Dumbledore, not telling her husband, listening to the Dark Lord. And she and Draco would be safe….   
  
Narcissa sighed deeply. This was going to be difficult… but she would do it, for Draco. Not for herself, not for the bite that she would maybe receive for listening. But for Draco… that is what she kept telling herself.  
  
  
**Boulevard de La Magie, Hotel room:**  
Harry sat up and let out a scream. His breathing was ragged. “To… Tom…” Harry cried out, as he looked around the bedroom, but he did not see the other wizard, and his vision was blurry.  
  
Quickly he grabbed his glasses and put them on, his hands trembling violently all the time.  
  
Harry scrambled up, but felt his body was also trembling. He could recall the nightmare in perfect detail and the taste of… blood. He dropped down to his knees and threw up.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, shuddering. What had that been… such a terrible dream. It had felt so real…  
  
“Tom!” Harry screamed out again, his voice sounded desperate, but there was no reply. Tom was clearly not in the hotel room.  
  
Harry slowly got up from the ground and sat down on the bed. He let his head resting against his hand palms, as he retreated inside his mind and focused on his breathing.  
  
Slowly but surely he got more control over his breathing, as it slowed down. His heart which had been thundering against his ribcage started to beat at a normal pace again and he calmed down a bit. It was then that he noticed his whole body was clam and covered in dried sweat.  
  
Harry grimaced and stood up, deciding to take a quick shower in hope that he would feel a bit better. He opened the bathroom door and went inside, took some clean clothes with him, which Tom had packed for him. Putting his glasses on the sink, he turned the shower on.  
  
When he stepped under the spray of water, he let his body relax even more. But those views from his dream didn’t exactly leave him… who had that woman been? She hadn’t looked fearful… but she had enjoyed the bite he had giving her... Harry shook his head and put his hands against the cold tiles, feeling the water rush over his shoulders and back. That hadn’t been him… Harry knew he would never hurt someone like that… besides that a bite… a vampire then?    
  
Harry shuddered. Vampires weren’t real. Legends and fairy tales, but they didn’t really exist, did they? Yet 2 years ago Harry thought the same about magic… But then why did he have a dream about biting someone’s neck…? Harry put his hand over his mouth, already feeling once more like he was about to vomit, but he quickly forced it down.  
  
Harry sighed deeply and pushed away from the wall. Silently he washed his hair and body, focusing on these tasks instead of thinking too much about the dream. When he left the bathroom he immediately saw Tom standing there, next to the bed.  
  
Harry glanced down at the place where he had vomited, but saw it was already gone and he felt ashamed of it. “Sorry… I guess I wasn’t feeling well…” Harry muttered softly.    
  
Tom eyed him carefully. “What happened…?” Tom asked and moved towards him, gently putting a hand against his cheek.  
  
Harry looked up to him and closed his eyes. He didn’t want Tom to see what he had seen. “Harry… What are you keeping from me?” Tom asked softly, but somehow Harry could feel a dangerous vibe coming from the other.  
  
“I had a bad dream. That is all…” Harry replied stiffly. “Where were you?” Harry asked, looking up a bit, but still not looking directly in Tom’s eyes.  
  
Tom sighed softly. “Out. I have a friend living here, who is an artist. I asked him for a favour. You wanted a portrait made with the two of us, right?” Harry nodded, a smile forming on his lips again. “Good.” Tom traced his thumb over Harry’s cheek, blue eyes staring deeply into green. “Now tell me about your dream, because it must have been awful if you reacted like this.” Tom gently urged him.  
  
Harry pulled back and then walked over to the bed and sat down. “It kind of was…” Harry admitted as he looked up. “Tom, do vampires exist?” He inquired, needing to know the truth.  
  
Harry thought he saw a small widening of Tom’s eyes, but he couldn’t be sure, before Tom replied. “Yes. Vampires exist. Why do you ask?” Tom moved closer and sat down next to Harry on the bed.  
  
Harry leaned against Tom as the other put his arm around the smaller body, putting his hand on the others shoulder. “Because I had a dream… I dreamt that I was drinking someone’s blood…. A female. I also said things to her, but I cannot recall what exactly…” Harry muttered as he frowned.  
  
Tom tightened his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I see….”  
  
“It was terrible… I didn’t even know her, Tom… and the taste. In my dream it tasted… divine. But when I woke up, it was like I had eating ash or something.” Harry explained, feeling once again distressed by the nightmare.  
  
“Don’t worry about it. It was just dream, Harry.” Tom whispered and Harry sighed, as he felt Tom’s presence comforting him. Calming him.  
  
“I am sorry… I don’t wish to ruin our trip.” Harry said, as he attempted to move even closer to Tom. Tom seemed to notice it as Tom’s free arm also wrapped around him, pulling him tighter into the other’s chest.  
  
“Don’t worry. You aren’t. As long as you have fun that is all that matters.” Tom said as he placed a kiss on the top of his head.  
  
Harry smiled, feeling his worries fade away. “I have. I have never had so much fun before, Tom.”  
  
After Tom’s reassurances Harry forgot all about that terrible nightmare. Instead he focused on the rest of the evening.  
  
Tom kept his promise and with an invisibility spell, Tom took Harry up to the top of the Eiffel Tower. The complete top, where no people were allowed or could get to.  
  
Tom kept his arms around Harry, making sure that he didn’t fall. Harry laughed and smiled all the time. He never felt so free before. Flying without a broom gave more freedom and excitement than Harry ever thought.  
  
Tom who had clearly noticed the younger’s excitement about it, promised Harry to teach him how to fly like that.  
  
When they returned to their hotel room Harry laughed and let himself fall back on the couch, his feet over the side. As he stared at the ceiling, a happy smile on his face.  
  
Tom chuckled. “I take it you enjoyed your birthday?” Harry looked at him and the smile brightened even more.  
  
“It was fantastic, Tom. Nothing could ever beat this birthday!” Harry sat up and his hand went to his necklace.  
  
“Good.” Tom replied as he also sat down. “What did you think of the Eiffel Tower, when it is all lit.”  
  
“It was amazing. It looked already so great, but with all that light… it was breath-taking,” Harry smiled and then blushed a bit. He looked away as he murmured. “I understand why it’s called the city of love.”  
  
Tom chuckled at him. “Want something to drink before turning in?” Tom asked.  
  
“Just some water.” Harry replied and Tom called for a house elf of the hotel and ordered 2 glasses of water. The house elf appeared a few seconds later and put the glasses on the table.  
  
Tom raised his wand and with a simple movement erased their glamours. Harry’s hand went to his hair, as he felt it shorten. But then he smiled and plopped back on the couch, looking at the two glasses.  
  
Tom silently watched the younger, as he saw the contented smile on Harry’s face and a soft smile appeared on his own face. The happiness that was radiating from Harry was beautiful.  
  
“I can hardly believe that tomorrow we will be going back to Britain. It felt much too short,” Harry whispered, his gaze still on the glasses. “I wish this moment could last forever.”  
  
“As do I…” Tom whispered back. Harry then looked up and saw Tom looking at him.  
  
“Can’t we stay then…?” Harry softly asked, deep down already knowing the answer. “Here I can just be a normal person… in Britain I am The-Boy-Who-Lived…” Harry looked up towards the ceiling. “We never actually spoke about that… but you are a follower of Voldemort right…”  
  
“I am… I already told you that. Does that bother you?” Tom asked and Harry answered with a shake of his head.  
  
“No… Strangely enough, no. I know he killed and tortured many people, even killed my parents’ and attempted to kill me. So I guess in a way I must be happy he is gone. But I wonder how one person can fall so deep, you know… I mean I have had a shit life… I could have easily become full of hatred and anger, just like him...” Harry sighed and closed his eyes, before opening them and looking at Tom. “I guess what I am trying to say. I can relate to why a person would fall so deep…”  
  
Tom softly shook his head. “You are a good person, Harry, and don’t worry about it all. If someone ever hurts you, they will deal with me.”  
  
Harry stared at the other. He could see that Tom was serious about this. “Thank you.” Harry whispered. Knowing that Tom would do anything to protect him, even go as far as torturing and killing the Dursleys for what they had done to him.  
  
Harry silently craved Tom’s attention like that. To know that Tom cared so much about him that he would go so far… but Harry knew the other wasn’t a Death Eater for nothing.  
  
Tom gave a slight nod, before he moved forward and grabbed one of the glasses and sipped some of the water. Harry eyed the glass still standing on the table. Harry felt his eyes closing slowly, a smile on his lips. He had his own guardian angel. Tom, who would protect him, no matter what.  
  
Tom looked up as he felt Harry relax more and he saw how Harry was slowly starting to fall asleep. He moved closer and sat on the table. He stretched out his hand and brushed his fingers over the scar. Harry let out a deep sigh, sleep claiming him. Never seeing Tom’s confused expressio


	11. Dark And Light

### Chapter 11: Dark And Light

**1 August 1993:**

Tom kept his promise and the day after Harry’s birthday they went to the artist. Without glamours the artist painted their picture. Harry had asked Tom later on if that wasn’t dangerous, but Tom said he had erased the artist’s memory, just to be sure.  
  
Harry decided to not say anything about that. He felt he was getting used to Tom’s methods a bit. The fact that Tom was a Death Eater was clear in those moments, as small as they were. Tom also seemed a bit paranoid, but Harry couldn’t blame him.    
  
Harry wondered at that moment why Tom did care about him. To go so far to take him out to Paris and save him from his uncle. Harry had asked Tom that question, yet Tom hadn’t giving a clear answer at all. In a way Harry realized later on that Tom had kind of evaded the question. But at that moment it didn’t matter, as Harry looked down at his exemplar of the painting that they got.  
  
In it, Tom was standing slightly behind him, a hand upon his shoulder and Harry was smiling brightly. Tom’s lips were upturned a bit, not a real smile. But it was enough for Harry. The painting itself made him so happy. Yet he had to promise Tom to never show it to anyone.  
  
Harry had laughed at him and said he was being paranoid. Tom had glared at him and Harry quickly made his promise, not wanting to anger the other.  
  
This day they would also return to Britain and it felt surreal in a way. Harry knew it had happened, because he had proof in the painting and the necklace around his neck, but still it felt weird. Like a dream too good to be true… and that made Harry remember his nightmare of the evening before. Tom hadn’t spoken to him about it anymore, and Harry was reluctant to start the conversation.  
  
He was not a fool. He had felt Tom’s distress a bit. When he thought back on their conversation and the way Tom’s eyes had briefly widened, when he asked if vampires were real. And also the tightening of Tom’s hand on his shoulder when he explained what he dreamed about. Harry knew that Tom was keeping more secrets from him and it scared him a bit. But he decided to not let these thoughts bring his mood down.  
  
Harry was busy packing his stuff, while Tom was out there somewhere. He didn’t know where and somehow he didn’t think he wanted to know… When he heard the hotel door open, he walked to the living room and saw Tom walking in, closing the door behind him. “You have finished packing?” Tom asked, or rather Martin, as he was wearing his glamour.  
  
Harry nodded. “I have everything. Though I still wish we could stay.” He murmured as he looked around the hotel room.  
  
“Maybe you could buy a mansion later on in France,” Tom seemed thoughtful for one second. “Though it could be that the Potter family does have a mansion here somewhere.”  
  
“What!?” Harry said shocked. “What do you mean?”  
  
Tom looked over to him. “I guess your magical guardian didn’t explain you that…” Harry slowly shook his head. “Hm... I will explain it later on. Let’s first get ready to go back to your relatives’ house.”  
  
“Alright. I am ready to go anyway.” Harry said. Tom nodded and moved his wand, shrinking all the stuff and then put them in his pocket.  
  
“We can apparate from here. I already checked out and paid for the room. Come closer,” Tom said.  
Harry moved closer and Tom wrapped his arms around him. “Just like yesterday, hold on tight.” Tom leaned down and whispered into the black hair.  
  
Harry nodded against the hard chest and put his arms around Tom’s waist. And with a feeling of being pushed through a small pipe they landed in the familiar living room. He held on a few more seconds before slowly letting go of the other wizard.  
  
Harry looked up and saw that Tom also looked reluctant to let him go. Harry smiled up at him. “Thank you, Tom. It was the best birthday ever.” Tom moved his wand and both their glamours disappeared.

Harry heard a noise and saw that his relatives were watching the television. “Anytime, Harry. I am glad to hear that.” Tom smiled down at him, before also glancing up at Harry’s relatives, who were not even paying attention to them.  
  
Harry looked at the television and saw a picture of a haunted-looking male. The name above the picture read Sirius Black, a mass murderer who apparently escaped prison.  
  
“Black… he is a wizard,” Tom said softly. “If I am not mistaken, he was a friend of your parents’.” Harry looked up and Tom glanced down, their eyes meeting.  
  
“A friend of my parents?” Harry asked. He felt quite shocked by the statement that there was someone out there who had known his father and mother. He shuffled closer to the television and watched till the picture disappeared and then the news reporter went on about some other news. But Harry’s mind was still on this Sirius Black.  
  
Harry felt Tom stop behind him and felt the comforting hand upon his shoulder. “Yes, I believe so. I don’t know the details. But from what I heard he was convicted for murdering 12 muggles and his wizard friend, Peter Pettigrew. He blew them all up… and then he laughed like he was crazy. They say he is a followed of the Dark Lord, but I can assure you he is not. He is light wizard through and through. Despite the Black’s history of dark wizards.”  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder. “Dark and Light wizards?” Harry asked. Tom cocked his head to the side.  
  
“You have a lot to learn…” Tom murmured. “But yes, there are Dark wizards and Light wizards out there. Some also are more Grey, neutral wizards,” Tom explained and he gestured towards the television. “The Black family are a known Dark Wizarding family. Meaning their magical cores were Dark of nature, making Dark spells easier for them. Albus Dumbledore is a really Light Wizard. He won’t use, because of his morals or own choice, any dark spells. But it could also be that his core is completely Light, making him unable to use the darker spells. Do you understand it so far?”   
  
Harry nodded, as he took in the information. Tom moved towards the dining table. “Come sit down.” Harry sat in front of Tom, and Tom continued his explanation. “Grey Wizards can use both, it is their choice whether to use more Dark spells or more Light spells. And in a way their core can shift. Especially when the wizard or witch is young. They are still easily influenced by people around them.”  
  
Harry frowned. “What is your core, Tom?” Harry asked, wanting or needing to know.  
  
Tom regarded him silently for some time. “Dark. Mine is Dark.” Harry kept silent, wondering if Tom was going to explain more, but the other wizard kept silent.  
  
“What about mine…?” Harry asked then, but Tom shook his head.  
  
“You’re still young, Harry. Yours can still change. When you become 17 that is the moment the cores changing will decrease and some will even completely stop at that age. Yet make no mistakes, Light Wizards can still use darker spells and vice versa. But they need to use more magic and power to make it work.”  
  
Harry nodded. “Mine is still changing then…. Will my core turn Dark, because of you?”  
  
Tom chuckled. “No, unless you let me influence you, Harry, and that is entirely your own decision.” Harry could see a gleam in the dark eyes, like a hunger that Tom tried to hide, but failed in that moment. But it was gone just as quickly, making Harry wonder if it was even there.  
  
Tom glanced at the others in the living room. “I will be going,” He stood up and moved closer to Harry, who also stood up, following Tom’s example. “Take care.” Tom said softly, as he put his hand against Harry’s cheek. Then he moved forward and kissed the younger’s forehead.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and blushed. Tom chuckled softly. “You know where to find me, if you need me. I will gather some books for you to read upon. It will definitely help.” Tom grabbed his stuff from his pocket and unshrank it, giving Harry back his stuff.  
  
Harry nodded and thanked the other wizard. And with a pop and a goodbye Harry was left alone in his relatives’ house. Harry took one last look at them, as they sat on the couch watching the television, before he went upstairs to his room. Suddenly feeling cold and lonely…  
  
**Malfoy Manor:**  
When Tom appeared again in the Malfoy Manor he felt cold and lost. He knew why, he didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to leave Harry alone… but he had too.  
  
“You’re back.” A voice said and Tom looked over his shoulder. Alicia was standing there, near the window. At the place where Tom often gazed to the stars. “How was the trip?” she asked, looking at him.  
  
Tom moved closer and stood next to her, looking up to the sky. Tom didn’t reply. He didn’t know what to say anymore. Didn’t know what to feel anymore. “Tom… you have changed,” Alicia stated. “You drank blood, didn’t you…?” Alicia grabbed his shoulder and made him look at her.  “Don’t tell me, you drank Harry’s blood!?” She snarled, her eyes turning red.  
  
Tom growled, his eyes also turning red, letting his glamour fall off completely. “Of course I didn’t!” He growled, glaring at the female vampire and Alicia took a step back.  
  
“Narcissa….?” She whispered softly. Tom looked away, his eyes narrowed. “Tom, I warned you! These potions…-” Tom moved quicker than Alicia had anticipated and she was forced against the wall, a hand on her throat. But she quickly pushed him off, with all her strength.  
  
“Don’t fucking go there!” Tom growled at her, when she backed away from him. “I will not let this bloodsucking creature control me!”  Alicia’s eyes turned sad, the red in her eyes fading.  
  
“But you don’t see it, do you… The creature is already controlling you… I remember you saying years ago how you would kill the boy when you found him, Tom…” Alicia shook her head, the blonde hair moving. “You found him… yet you didn’t kill him…. you already have changed, Tom. You cannot deny that the vampire in you wants his mate…” Alicia whispered, quickly leaving the room, knowing better than to stay in one room with a pissed off Dark Lord and Vampire.  
  
She heard his frustrated screams from behind the door. Closing her eyes, she let her back rest against the door and heard the clatter and breaking of several objects. The dark magic she could feel even with the door closed. Tom would never admit it, but he had changed after the encounter they had in Harry’s first year… She could still hear the sounds of objects breaking and the dark magic that swirled around the room. Tom was angry, pissed. It was difficult to face the facts, to face the truth.  
  
Alicia kind of regretted saying it to Tom. He wouldn’t be able to suppress the vampire inside him anymore and he had to face it. He had to embrace it, yet he didn’t want to. Alicia let out a small sigh. These potions he had been taken for years… they would destroy his sanity. Now even more, now the vampire had tasted fresh blood again. Yet Tom would be stubborn enough and take the potions instead of drinking someone’s blood.  
  
It was a matter of time… before the vampire would be completely out of control… and Tom would lose the fight, lose himself completely. She moved away from the door, unable to stay there and hear his anger. The warning she had giving to Narcissa had been useless too… she didn’t know anymore how to help Tom. The only one who could help him now was Harry Potter.  
  
But what would happen if Harry found out the truth. That Tom was a vampire; would the boy still accept him? And if he found out that Tom was Lord Voldemort… would Harry still stay with him, despite it all. If Harry Potter left Tom or pushed Tom away now… there would be no hope for the Wizarding World. The young child didn’t know that the fate of the world rested upon his shoulders.  
  
In that moment, she didn’t envy the child anymore. Maybe Harry Potter would have been better off dead. When she walked outside, she glanced up at one of the windows, the one that was shattered. The room where Tom was in. She could not clearly see the inside since it was at the second floor, but she could imagine the damage Tom’s magic had done. Yet the screams seemed to have stopped. She turned around and apparated away. _‘What a foolish child Tom is.’_ She thought, as she started planning.

\-----XXX-----

  
Tom was sitting against the wall, not seeing the room in front of him or the damage that he knew he should fix. Alicia had left the room, he knew that. He couldn’t blame her either. Her words rang true and Tom could still hear them clearly, as if she was speaking them to him in this moment.  
  
He remembered years ago… how he kept on saying to Lucius and Alicia that he would kill Harry Potter. The moment he found the boy he would kill him… What had happened… what had changed? Tom closed his eyes, seeing the mirror inside his mind. Harry standing there next to him, grown up, yet next to him. Accepting him, desiring him. His mate… The mirror showed not his desires, but the vampire’s desires.  
  
Yet he also saw something else through the boy’s first year at Hogwarts. The boy was wearing a mask; he could clearly see it through the mind control spell he used on Quirrell. How the young child shied away from simple touches. How he smiled, yet Tom could see it was fake. How he fought to be accepted. How he tried to fit in, yet was hiding himself. Fear… Harry Potter was afraid… those were some signs of abuse…  
  
And Tom also remembered it, the abuse that he had been through in the orphanage… Harry and his past were so similar. When he saw the boy and could see inside the boy’s mind clearly, he had seen himself, when he was younger... Yet it was different….  In a way Tom could see that Harry was nicer than him. Harry didn’t desire to hurt people, not even his own relatives. Which deserved the torture more and more for what they did.  
  
Tom opened his eyes. That moment his decision had really changed… that moment when he saw Harry’s life clearly, there in front of the mirror and he saw his own desires. Harry saw him as well through the mirror. Tom knew back then that he was going to need a different approach. Giving Lucius his old diary and handing it to Harry was a brilliant plan.  
  
He wanted to know Harry even better and he wanted Harry to know him as well. He enchanted the diary, making sure what a few compulsion charms that Harry wouldn’t tell anyone about the diary. And Harry confided in him, more than Tom ever thought he would. Maybe because he never acknowledges that he knew Harry was the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Tom quickly found out how much Harry hated that title and didn’t speak about it.  
  
Tom sighed and slumped down father against the wall, he stared up at the ceiling. Harry accepted him… despite when he told Harry about him being a follower of Voldemort, Harry didn’t seem scared. Not at all, shocked yes. But not scared. Harry trusted him to not hurt him…  
  
Maybe now he thought about it, he should have never handed the diary to the boy… He should have killed him, but wasn’t it far too late for regrets now? He had saved the boy’s life and Harry looked up to him. And somehow the thought of Harry leaving him, of ignoring him… of hating him. Those thoughts scared Tom.  
  
Yet he also was scared of what would happen. Even if Harry accepted him completely, the moment when he would tell the boy he was a vampire and then to tell him the complete truth…. Harry would hate him, Tom knew that. He had killed the boy’s parents’ after all. It was his fault that Harry was raised by the vile people called Dursleys.  
  
Then there was the connection… When Harry’s mind wasn’t completely guarded he could see through his eyes. Tom had never heard of anything like that. Something like that had never happened before with vampires and their mates. So why… and what could he do about it. He had blocked his mind afterwards. But would it be enough? He needed more information about this all. It was also strange that he had been able to possess the boy so easily… Time to gather more information about this.  
  
Tom closed his eyes and sighed. If only his life was easy like before… Before he had tried to kill Harry Potter.  
  
**4 Privet Drive, 2 august 1993:**  
Harry answered all his birthday wishing’s and accepted all the presents that his friends had send them, also sending back an apology for his late reply, even though they knew that the previous summer he didn’t even get his post. He also received an owl from the Weasley twins, saying that Egypt had been great. Ron apparently still didn’t wish to talk about him, yet Harry knew the death of the youngest Weasley was still hard on them all.  
  
Harry knew that it would be some time before they got over it, and maybe they would never get over it. Harry could only imagine how it felt like… he never knew his parents. So he didn’t exactly miss them… he didn’t know what they were like, so in a way he couldn’t really miss them. He hated growing up with the Dursleys and in a way he would have wanted a family. Yet he couldn’t turn back time and stop Voldemort from killing them. He had accepted that.  
  
And Tom’s explanation yesterday about their magical cores and the Light and Dark cores made him think about it. Voldemort was considered a Dark Wizard, a Dark Lord even. Albus Dumbledore was considered a Light wizard, according to Tom. Yet in a way that didn’t make Albus Dumbledore ‘good’. Harry knew if the headmaster had been ‘good’. Then the headmaster would have listened to him at the end of the schoolyear and hadn’t let Harry return here at all…  
  
Harry knew that everyone was capable of making mistakes, but he had pleaded the headmaster to let him stay somewhere else. And if Tom was right and Dumbledore was capable of Legilimency, then the headmaster must have seen what he had to face in this house… then why would the headmaster send him back here at all… it didn’t make any sense. All because of some stupid blood wards…  
  
Harry heard the news on the radio and listened carefully when he heard the name Sirius Black fall. A person who had known his parents. It would be nice to hear more about his father and mother, but yet the past was in the past. He wouldn’t get them back… he was grateful to Hagrid for giving him the photobook with some pictures of them. At least he knew how they looked like.  
  
The day went by quickly and Harry was confused and sad when the evening fell and Tom hadn’t come to visit him at all. Yet Harry didn’t know if the other was busy, so he didn’t write to him just yet. He didn’t want to interrupt the other wizard.  
  
Yet when one week had passed… Harry began to doubt. Tom wouldn’t just leave him like this, right? Harry eyed the diary that was lying in front of him on the bed. His birthday and the amazing trip to Paris had been one week ago now and Harry thought he maybe had imagined it all, just a dream too good to be true, after all. The only thing proving that it was real, the painting that now was standing on the dresser and the necklace around his neck.  
  
Harry sighed and put the diary under his cushion. Maybe he would write Tom tomorrow. He really wanted to see Tom before he went back to Hogwarts, which was only three weeks away now. The decision made, Harry quickly fell asleep.  
  
  
Luckily Harry’s morning went by quickly and in the afternoon he grabbed the diary from underneath his cushion and sat down at his desk. ‘Hello Tom. How are you?’  
  
Harry waited and waited, but the diary remained empty. He frowned and he could feel a coldness settling inside his chest. Tom always was quick with his replies. Maybe Tom was indeed busy… After everything Tom would not just leave him… Harry closed the diary and threw it towards the bed.  
  
Why did it hurt…? The thought of Tom leaving him alone again. In a way he came to see Tom as his friend, when he wrote to him during the schoolyear. Then Tom became his saviour, when he saved his life from uncle Vernon. He also became kind of his mentor when Tom taught him stuff and explained several things. He clearly admired and looked up to the other wizard…  
  
But what was he to Tom? Just a 13 year old boy… What value did he have for Tom, to be worth saving… to be worth Tom’s time at all? Or maybe right now, he wasn’t worth anything anymore…. and that thought scared and hurt Harry more than he could even understand.


	12. Sirius Black and Severus Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of ‘The Call of a Vampire’ ^-^.  
> Stuff happened that I had not planned at all T.T.  
> But I guess it did kind of worked out xD…
> 
> Anyway enjoy ^-^.  
> And please let me know what you think :).  
> All mistakes are still mine!!

### Chapter 12: Sirius Black and Severus Snape

The days passed and Harry wrote to Tom at times, but still got no reply. He was beginning to doubt that Tom wanted to stay in contact with him and dread slowly filled him with those depressing thoughts. Especially because if Tom was busy, at least he could reply and let Harry know that he didn’t have much time. Then Harry wouldn’t feel like such a fool…  
  
And just like that the new schoolyear came closer. Harry wasn’t invited to stay with the Weasleys before the schoolyear and he didn’t mind that exactly, knowing that the family had enough to deal with. Besides the Dursleys weren’t too bad after Tom had _‘changed’_ them. The only thing that he did mind was that aunt Marge was coming to visit.  
  
Uncle Vernon had told him about it yesterday and Harry feared that maybe she would notice that there was something different with the family… But Harry had no idea how to undo the spells or whatever it was that Tom had done to them, so he just hoped for the best.  
  
Pity that nothing ever goes the way Harry wanted it to go… Aunt Marge with her dog really pushed him past his limits. Saying that his parents had been drunk and got themselves killed. Eventually Harry snapped and with his uncontrollable magic he made her rise up and inflate like a balloon.  
  
He couldn’t say he was sorry… And he realized that with those kinds of thoughts he would maybe be considered ‘evil’ by other people. But what was she then? People sometimes didn’t seem to acknowledge the damage words could do, but Harry knew. The damage that words could do, but also the damage that human fists could do. And if uncle Vernon was in a terrible mood and didn’t want to deal with his nephew, Harry found out what isolation could do.  
  
He was beginning to understand Tom’s way of thinking more now, especially now he had heard those harsh words again from Aunt Marge. The only problem was that he had used magic, while he was still underage. So now the chances of him returning to Hogwarts were zero… Bringing Harry’s mood down completely.  
  
He was now sitting close to the playground where he used to go when he was little, after he had hurt Aunt Marge he had packed his stuff and ran. His trunk was next to him and the cage for Hedwig was on top of it, he sent Hedwig to Hogwarts, so she at least would be safe. Now was the only problem, he couldn’t go anywhere… Harry sighed and carded his hand through his messy hair. Well at least he was gone from his relatives. That did count for something.  
  
Harry opened his bag and looked at the diary. Would Tom reply to him if he asked for his help? Probably not. Just like Tom hadn’t replied at all… Harry closed the bad and his eyes, putting the bag down next to him. He didn’t want to think about Tom, clasping his necklace in his hand he felt his eyes start to water. He didn’t understand it. Had he done something wrong? That Tom was ignoring him…  
  
Harry quickly looked up at the bushes in front of him when he heard a noise. Then he heard a small growl and he stood up. A black dog stepped from between the bushes and Harry’s eyes widened. The dog looked to be skinny and the black hair seemed to be a mess. A stray? Harry relaxed a bit and the dog stopped growling. “I am sorry… I don’t have anything to give you.” Harry said softly, as he sat back down, making himself smaller as to not scare the animal.  
  
The dog whined a bit and seemed to be looking at his trunk and stuff. Harry blinked and sighed. “Seems like we are both strays now… You can come with me, if you want to. At least it won’t be lonely, for either of us,” The dog carefully moved forward and stopped in front of him. Harry smiled sadly at the dog. “We will find something to eat later, I hope. You look like you need it, you look skinnier than me.”  
  
The dog sat down in front of him and whined. Harry shook his head, muttering sorry. Harry closed his eyes and let his feelings out for the first time since 2 weeks. 2 weeks of Tom ignoring him… and Harry silently cried, pulling his knees to his chest as he buried his head atop his knees. Harry felt the dog lick his hand; Harry smiled a bit through his sobs. The dog was clearly attempting to comfort him.  
  
After some time Harry’s tears dried out, but he could still feel the emptiness in his body. The coldness he had felt when Tom had left. Harry looked up, but his vision was blurry, his glasses full of dried tears. He pulled them off and cleaned then with his shirt. The dog seemed to be watching him. “Thank you… I needed that.” Harry whispered, as he also dried his eyes with his shirt.  
  
The dog let out a bark and Harry laughed a bit, as the dog nudged his cold nose against his hand. Gently Harry petted the head. “Let’s go somewhere and find a place to sleep, in the morning we will search for something to eat somewhere.” Harry said, as he stood up and pulled his trunk, the dog walked besides him. Harry walked over to a bridge, where he knew they could get some sleep.  
  
At least it wasn’t a rainy night; Harry put his trunk against the bricks of the bridge and sat down next to it. The dog moved and lay down next to him, the head upon Harry’s leg. Harry lost in thoughts, moved his hand over the dog’s head and closed his eyes. Knowing he wouldn’t get any sleep, but at least he maybe could rest a bit.  
  
Opening his eyes he glanced at his backpack. Wondering what Tom was up too.  
After some time Harry apparently was too tired and still fell asleep. Not seeing the shadow watching him silently. But the dog smelled and let out a small growl at the figure, seeing long hair and a feminine body.  
  
Sirius’s ears picked up a sound and the figure was gone. He got up slowly, still growling and walked over to the place where he had scented something. A faint scent still lingered there, but Sirius could definitely smell a creature in it.  
  
Sirius glanced away when he heard a small movement and Harry let out a groan. He went back and lay down at the child’s side, putting his head atop the boy’s legs. Harry tensed, before he relaxed.  
  
The grey eyes watched the young child that looked so much like James. But there was a difference that Sirius had noticed. Even if he was not in his right mind at times, because of his imprisonment, he could see it. Harry’s eyes which were purely Lily’s, but looked to be haunted in a way.  
  
Of course, he had learned about how Harry was regarded as a saviour because they believed Harry to have defeated You-Know-Who. But to put such a pressure on someone so young. He also read about the fact that Harry had been in trouble with Voldemort in his first year. And apparently the boy had tried to save a little girl from the Chamber of Secrets. Yet the girl was found dead and Harry had been lying next to her body.  
  
There had been no further news reports on the incident, but Sirius knew there was stuff that had been kept from the Daily Profit. Sirius closed his eyes, but kept listening for sounds or any danger. He would protect his best friend’s son with his own life if he had too.  
  
Yet after some time even Sirius fell asleep. But he awoke when he heard a rustling of clothes, opening his eyes immediately alert, he saw someone standing there he had not seen for years… Snivellus Snape… His first reaction was to growl and Snivellus glared down at him.  
  
“Stupid mutt,” The male snarled and Sirius stopped growling. Severus’s eyes glanced towards the boy. “Stupid boy… What mess did you get yourself into now?” Severus sighed and moved closer. Sirius immediately stood between his godson and Snape and growled lowly at the other.  
  
“Are you protecting him now?” Severus asked, taken aback by how the dog was reacting. “I won’t harm him, you know. I only wish to take him to Hogwarts, so he can at least be safe.” Sirius stopped growling and sat down. Severus eyed the dog silently. “You’re an animagus aren’t you…?” Severus stated. This dog was far too clever.  
  
The dog barked, giving an answer. Severus narrowed his eyes. “Who are you?” Severus then shook his head. “Never mind… you were protecting him, so you can’t be that bad…” the dog barked again and his tail moved sideways.  
  
Severus moved closer. “Potter, wake up!” Severus said, grabbing the boy’s shoulder and shook it a bit. Harry groaned and opened his eyes, when he heard a voice calling him to wake up a few times. His eyes widened when he saw Snape standing there.  
  
“Professor!?” Harry stood up and stepped back until he was completely against the wall. “I swear I didn’t mean too. It just happened!” Harry desperately tried to explain.  
  
Snape held up his hand and Harry stopped rambling. “Save me your excuses, Potter. The headmaster has asked me to bring you to Hogwarts and the memories of your relatives of the accident were removed, they will not remember your accidental magic stunt.”  
  
Everything seemed to become silent, as Harry took in the information, before he finally spoke. “Wait… I am allowed back to Hogwarts?” Harry asked, confused. He was sure he wasn’t going to be allowed back after what had happened.  
  
Severus eyes narrowed. “Of course you’re allowed back. You are the only one who can, despite all the rules.” Snape snarled.  
  
Harry looked down. “I don’t want to…” Harry said. Harry saw movement from his side and the black dog seemed to be watching him. Because Harry’s head was down he didn’t see the look Snape send him either.  
  
“These are dangerous times, Mr. Potter… Hogwarts is the only place where you will be safe.” Snape stated slowly.  
  
Harry slowly looked up and saw that Snape seemed sad. “I am not allowed to speak of this. But I will tell you this. The headmaster wishes to keep the information from you,” Snape glanced down at the dog, before once again meeting the younger’s emerald eyes. “Albus Dumbledore believes that the Dark Lord has returned after the incident inside the Chamber. The headmaster is almost sure that the Dark Lord drained Miss Weasley’s life force and is now once more alive.”  
  
Harry stayed silent, wishing that he would remember the incident down in the Chamber. “I don’t remember what happened down there…” Harry whispered. “He can’t be sure about it, right?” Harry asked, feeling dread inside him. If Voldemort was back and out there… what damage could the dark wizard do?  
  
Snape let out a small sigh. Harry was confused why the potions master was saying this all to him, but he sucked up the information. Every little detail he could find out was welcome. “He is almost sure, Potter. That is why it could be dangerous for you to wander around here. Especially with Sirius Black’s escape from Azkaban.” Snape spitted out the name, like he hated the person. The dog growled a bit, but got ignored by the two other wizards.  
  
Harry thought back, there would be no way he could know, at least not without Tom, that Sirius Black was a wizard. He would have to act his way out of this one. “Sirius Black? The murderer that escaped prison? He was on the news some time ago.”  
  
Snape gave a nod. “He is a wizard, but the Ministry believes he might be hiding among the muggles, so they informed the muggles as well. He is a follower of the Dark Lord. So he might have escaped to help his Lord.”  
  
Harry seemed thoughtful, before he let out a sigh. “Fine… back to Hogwarts then? Even though I should have been dispelled from it, considering I used underage magic.” Snape nodded and moved his wand, shrinking the boy’s stuff.  
  
Harry looked away, the small spell reminding him of the time in Paris and when Tom had shrunk his stuff.  
  
“We will apparate to the Hogwarts gates. It might feel weird the first time,” Snape explained. Harry kept silent, not admitting that it wasn’t his first time apparating. “Come closer.” Snape grabbed the boy’s arm and looked towards the dog who was sitting there; Harry also glanced over his shoulder.  
  
“I am sorry… I hope you also find a home....” Harry said sadly towards the dog, but the dog barked and moved his tail, seeming happy. Harry smiled sadly, and then he felt the feeling of apparition.  
  
Later in the day Harry sat on his bed in the Gryffindor dorms. The headmaster had greeted him and said that until Hogwarts began he would be staying here. Harry knew that with only one week of the summer vacation remaining, that he would not see Tom again at all. And in a way he had become reluctant to write to the other.  
  
Maybe he should write down what had happened… At least then Tom would know, but he quickly dismissed the thought. Tom wouldn’t care… Why would he? Tom was ignoring him, so Harry wasn’t going to write to him anymore. He grabbed the diary and put it so far in his trunk, that he wouldn’t even see it.  
  
Maybe Tom was also busy because of Voldemort’s return… Harry gritted his teeth, not wanting to think about that at all. His heart however seemed to ache and silent tears streamed down his face. His hand automatically clasping around the necklace. As he thought back on the time that Tom had actually cared…  
  
**Surrey:**  
His instinct had told him that Snivellus could be trusted, so Sirius let the wizard take his godson away. He in the end had other priorities right now. He needed to find that filthy rat.  
Sirius had hardly believed it when he saw the picture in the Profit of the Weasley family, but there on one of the young boy’s shoulder. He was certain that it was Peter.  
  
And he would not let his old friend get away with betraying James and Lily and framing him for their deaths. The only death he would be blamed for would be the one for Peter Pettigrew and he would gladly pay the punishment for that murder.  
   
**Slytherin Manor:**  
Tom had moved out of the Malfoy Manor, back into his own manor. He glanced at the night sky, as the stars twinkled.  
  
Tom realised that life went on, no matter what. Even without Harry, his life continued. And he was sure Harry’s life also went on. Even if everything in him cried out that he should go see the boy, he wouldn’t. It had been so difficult to ignore Harry, but he couldn’t give in. His decision had been made.  
  
Next year would be a new year. Next year the Tri-wizarding tournament would come to Hogwarts and Tom was already planning. He heard a small groan and turning to look over his shoulder. He saw the muggle waking up on the ground. A smirk found its way to his face. The young man looked around before his eyes landed upon Tom. His face paling even further and Tom could hear the heartbeat increasing, pumping that delicious blood through the veins.  
  
“Awake, I see…” Tom purred as he moved closer. The man stood up and wanting to back away, but Tom let out his allure and the man stopped. His eyes widening and he gasped, as his eyes rolled back into his head. “No need to fear me…” Tom said seductively. “Remember how great it felt.”  
  
Tom stopped in front of the male; the blue eyes looked at him. Tom inwardly grinned at the desire he saw in those eyes. Tom’s hand went into the black hair. “Your eyes are the wrong colour, you know… They should be green, beautiful emerald green, just like the killing curse…” Tom murmured. “Pity that I must do it with you filthy humans…” Tom growled against the neck, still seeing the bites of last night.  
  
“I want him… yet I cannot have him,” Tom muttered dejectedly. “So sad isn’t it… do you know how much it hurts….” Tom asked, as he moved back and looked into those blue eyes. “Of course you do… that beautiful girl that you loved with all your heart… such a pity she never truly saw you and married with your best friend… yet you still congratulated them,” Tom moved closer. “Why… she deserved better. She could have been yours.” Tom smirked a bit, when tears streamed down the male’s face.  
  
“Please….” The male pleaded. “Stop this.”  
  
Tom shook his head. “No… Harry would never beg, you know. He is so strong,” Tom said and his red eyes turned sad. “You could never replace him… no one can. Just like no one could ever replace her.”  
  
The male let out a sob. Those words that hit deep into his heart. The hand in his hair tightened and he stilled.  
  
“You’re replaceable,” Tom hissed into the man’s ear and then he moved closer and bit down hard. The man struggled and tried to free himself from Tom’s grip, but Tom’s hand in his hair pulled back hard and Tom’s other hand went around the waist, pulling the unwilling body against him.  
  
The taste of blood filled his mouth, as he sucked down at the neck. He was aware that he was going down a wrong road… but this person wouldn’t be missed. Just like all the other’s that he had sucked dry. Tom let out a satisfied groan when the male went limp and the blood pumping through the veins lessened so much, that Tom could hear the moment the man’s heart stopped beating.  
  
He pushed the body away from him, after a few more sucks. Tom turned around and put his hand against the walls, as he looked down at the floor. Even the rush of blood, of catching these people, these preys… it still didn’t take away his pain or his anger. He could still feel it boiling inside himself.  
  
Closing his eyes, he wanted to scream. To torture, to hurt. Anything to make the pain inside him lessen. He heard the door open and closing, but he didn’t look up. “You alright, Tom..?” Alicia asked.  
  
Tom let out a broken laugh. “Do I look like I am alright?” He snarled back, glaring at the ground.  
  
“No, you look like shit… but it is your own fault for relying so much on these potions. You are now becoming more addicted to blood and no potion in the world can stop this.” Alicia said in a monotone voice.  
  
“Don’t tell me what I already know…” Tom groaned out, closing his eyes for one second. He straightened and looked straight at her.  
  
“You look awful…” She whispered, her eyes sad, but a smile curving on her lips. “Tom, just write to Harry… You are hurting not only yourself, but the boy as well.”   
  
Tom didn’t reply. “I should stay away from him… he wouldn’t want me anyway.” Tom looked away. He cursed the day that he drank Narcissa’s blood. Cursed the day he gave in to his vampire side completely. He could go back to the potions… but it would hurt so much more. He wanted to give in to the vampire inside him.  
  
After he got a small taste of Harry’s blood years ago, he had gone insane and now he felt like he was burning up from the inside. He tried so desperately to fight it. He had wanted to crush the infant’s skull back then. Yet his vampire had other plans. He wouldn’t let him hurt his mate. It had been a fight against himself. Vampire against the human. Of course the vampire won… and he went insane.  
  
When he had attacked Lucius after he found his way to Malfoy Manor, he had drunk the blonde’s blood. Almost draining him and it satisfied the vampire once more. It took some time before Tom’s body once again became used to the potions instead of blood and it hurt so much more. He couldn’t bear going through that again. It was either this or once again back to the potions and more pain.  
  
“Tom… please think about it.” Alicia said, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked at her. “Harry will not just leave you… but I do believe he is lonely.” With those words she left the room. Leaving Tom alone with his own thoughts.  
  
Tom looked at the body on the floor. In a way he didn’t want to go back using those potions. Yet he was scared of losing control, losing control of his bloodlust. It had happened before, the first muggles he took here. Now he had better control. But despite that all, he was reluctant to face Harry… Harry’s blood had been calling out to him and at times he wanted to bite the boy, to claim him.  
  
Tom realized that even with the potions in his system that his mate’s blood was still calling out to him. And he was certain he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he faced Harry now…  
  
  
**Malfoy Manor:**  
Lucius stood near the fireplace in the dining room. Soon Narcissa and Draco would return. His Lord had left, Lucius didn’t know where and he didn’t want to know, because he had seen a crazy look inside the vampire’s eyes. A look he could remember from years ago. His Lord was slowly losing control. So he was relieved when his Lord left the manor completely.  
  
The blond looked up when the fireplace flared green and his wife and son stepped out with their stuff. He smiled and walked towards them, hugging his wife and putting a hand atop his son’s shoulder. “Welcome back home, Cissa. And my little Dragon.”  
  
Narcissa smiled at him and Draco glared a bit, as he looked around. “Well, finally back home. I got bored there in France, you know.” Draco whined. Lucius shook his head.  
  
“Go meet up with your friends then.” Lucius said. Draco muttered something like ‘I will’ and left the room. Lucius called Dobby and the house elf made sure the baggage that was near the fireplace was going to be washed and put back into their closets.  
  
Narcissa looked serious all of a sudden, as she softly asked. “Is he truly gone…?” Lucius nodded.  
  
“He left 2 weeks ago. I have no idea where he went, but he said he wouldn’t stay at the manor anymore,” Lucius explained softly, not giving her any more details. “How was France?” He asked then.  
  
Narcissa let out a small sigh. “Draco kept asking to go back. He was bored, but I couldn’t tell him about it all…”  
  
Lucius pulled his wife into a hug. “It’s better if he doesn’t know. At least you two were safe from him. That is all that matters.”  
  
Unknown to both of them their conversation was heard by their son. Draco slowly and carefully moved away from the dining room door. Wondering who He was, and why they wouldn’t have been safe here at the Manor…


	13. The Boggart

### Chapter 13: The Boggart

The week at Hogwarts passed slowly and during the second day that Harry stayed at the castle the other professors also returned, making preparations for the new school year.  
  
Harry had noticed the black shadows moving outside the gates of Hogwarts and when he had asked about it, the headmaster explained that they were Dementors, dark creatures searching for Sirius Black. Dumbledore had advised him to stay away from them. So Harry did that. He stayed inside of the castle, because only looking at the black clothed figures in the distance already gave him cold shivers and he didn’t like it one bit.  
  
As the last week of the summer vacation passed, Harry still hadn’t even looked at the diary once, buried as it was inside his trunk and he had decided to keep it there. His heart still ached and hurt because Tom had ignored him like this, but he knew two could play that game, if Tom would seek contact with him now, he would also ignore him. Let Tom know how that feels, how much it hurts.  
  
Although that made Harry wonder if Tom would ever care… and if he himself was capable of ignoring the other wizard like this.  
  
Harry was already sitting in the Great Hall and bit by bit the students entered and went to their tables. Harry looked out for Ron and Hermione, hoping that maybe the redhead would be over his anger a bit and be able to talk to him. He soon saw bushy brown hair and Hermione smiled at him when she noticed him and sat down next to him. “Hello Harry, how are you? I didn’t see you in the train.” She frowned a bit.   
  
Harry blinked at her, she clearly hadn’t heard about what had happened. “Because I wasn’t…” Harry replied. “I was already here, because of something that happened.” She seemed a bit shocked.  
  
“Oh god, what happened?” She asked, putting her hand against his arm. Harry fought the urge to pull away and inwardly he wondered why he didn’t mind Tom touching him, but he put that thought far away inside his own mind.  
  
“I accidentally used magic during the holiday…” Harry explained and then he saw Ron moving towards them and sitting next to Hermione, without greeting them. “I thought I would get expelled, but professor Snape found me and I spend the last week here at the castle.”  
  
Ron glared at him. “Of course you can’t be expelled, you would never do anything wrong.” Snapped the redhead at him and Harry realized that Ron was still not over it all. It seemed even worse…  
  
“Ronald!” Hermione warned, but then they heard clinking coming from the head table and the headmaster stood up. The Great Hall became silent and the headmaster looked over all the students.  
  
“Welcome! To a new schoolyear at Hogwarts. Let’s first get the sorting on the way. Then I will have a few rules to discuss.” The new first years were guided to into the Great Hall and after that the sorting hat sang his song, but Harry barely listened. His mind was on Ron and his outburst. If he had saved Ginny, would Ron and him still be friends, Harry glanced sideways to the redhead, but Ron was looking at the first years and the sorting. Yet Harry could see the anger in those eyes.  
  
Harry sighed softly and looked towards the rest of the Gryffindor table, his eyes landing on the Weasley twins sitting at the end of the table. Fred, Harry believed it to be Fred, but it was difficult to say from the distance, looked up towards him and nudged his brother, who also looked up and they both grinned at him. Yet Harry could see that there was wariness in their eyes. He grinned back and they relaxed a bit more. He then looked back to the sorting hat, when the sorting ended.  
  
Dumbledore once again stood up and everyone’s eyes went towards the elder wizard. His voice echoing through the silent hall. “Welcome first years. I hope you will enjoy your time here at Hogwarts. And I will first tell you the rules, which applies for every student here. First of all the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden. You are not to enter there, unless you wish to be in danger.”  
  
The blue eyes glazed sternly over the students. “Also this year, because of the outbreak of a murderer,” Several students started speaking and Harry could see some of them being afraid. “There will be Dementors, the creatures most of you already have seen at the gates, protecting Hogwarts. I advise everyone to stay away from them… They are Dark Creatures. But always remember there is light in every one of you, as long as you believe in it and in yourself.”  
  
Harry thought back on Tom’s words and realized that Albus his speech was mostly light based indeed.  
  
Dumbledore gestured to a shaggy looking man at the head table. “Now our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, professor Remus Lupin!” Most of the students clapped and Harry clapped along with them. The male stood up and bowed to the students, before sitting down again.  
  
Dumbledore raised his hands. “Now enjoy the meal.” All the 4 tables were filled with food and Harry smiled softly. It felt good to be at Hogwarts, where he belonged.  
  
Students started eating and chatting and after a while Hermione put her hand atop his shoulder. “Harry. You know what I got?” She asked. Her face alights with happiness.  
  
Harry lips turned upward a bit, it was good to see his friends again or friend.... “I don’t know. What did you get?” he asked.  
  
“I got myself a pet for this year. A cat, I named him Crookshanks. I will let you met him later.” Hermione said, with a smile.  
  
“That is awesome, Hermione!” Harry replied. He really was happy for her. A pet was nice to have. In a way Hedwig had been his first friend, despite being an owl.  
  
“As long as you keep that filthy beast away from Scabbers.” Ron snarled. Hermione glared at him and Ron simply stood up and left.  
  
Hermione sighed and looked back to Harry. “Sorry about that, Harry… Ron is still finding it difficult, after what happened last year. I have been trying to help him, but everyone in the family is… lost, I suppose, because of Ginny’s death.”  
  
“I don’t blame him…” Harry said, as he looked towards his now empty plate. “I think I would feel the same way. I never knew her that well, but she seemed like an amazing girl nonetheless,” Hermione nodded gravely and Harry decided to change the subject, because he didn’t feel like talking about Ginny. “What happened with Scabbers?”  
  
Hermione let out a frustrated groan. “Crookshanks went after him a few times when I stayed at the burrow,” Harry felt betrayed that Hermione had stayed at the Burrow, but didn’t comment on it. “But he doesn’t understand it is just a cat’s instinct to hunt. We got into a fight several times because of it.”  
  
“I see… he had the rat for many years, so I guess I can relate to him being protective of it.” Harry reasoned.   

Hermione gave a slight nod. “I do understand that, but I cannot just keep Crookshanks in a cage all the time either.”  
  
Harry inwardly winced at the image. No, he understood all too well how it felt to be locked up. “No, you’re right about that, but here at Hogwarts there is so much space, that I will bet Crookshanks will leave Scabbers alone.” Harry didn’t know yet how wrong he was on that…  
  
“I hope you are right, Harry.” Hermione said with a small smile. Harry nodded and after that they too left for the Gryffindor dorms. Harry went to his bed and noticed that there was a letter on it. He grabbed it and it was indeed addressed to him. Opening it, he read it, his eyes widening with every word he read.  
  
‘Potter,  
  
I knew we were friends for 2 years. I don’t want that to disappear, yet I find it impossible to forget what happened in the Chamber. I know you have no memories of the event and we weren’t there.  
But my father spoke to the headmaster later on. And then to my mother, I wasn’t supposed to hear the conversation, but I did.  
  
My father was saying that You-Know-Who was involved in the incident. But it was a close kept secret, only a few minster officials know about it. But I am sure you also know, since the headmaster talks to you about this all, of course.  
  
You should have stopped him… you should have saved Ginny. I wish we could still be friends, but right now I cannot. And maybe never will our friendship be like before. So don’t bother talking to me.  
  
Goodbye,  
Ron Weasley.’  
  
Harry sat down on his bed and kept his eyes on the letter. Yet his mind was elsewhere. It looked like no matter what he could not forget or escape Ginny’s death. Harry glanced outside and could see the dementors moving around in the distance. Only looking at them made him feel worse and Harry tore his gaze away from the dark creatures.  
  
He put the letter away in his trunk, and noticed he was still alone in the dorm room, but it was still pretty early on. So he decided to move downwards and noticed Hermione sitting there with a cat.  
He walked up to her and Hermione introduced him to Crookshanks. Harry had found it a strange cat. But Hermione seemed fond of him, so Harry wisely didn’t say anything.  
  
The days went on and Harry quickly became used to life at Hogwarts once again. This year he was happy, because also Hagrid was teaching, Care of Magical Creatures. Harry really looked forward to his lessons. And also he now had taken Divination together with Ron, so he wasn’t looking forward to that. He had asked professor McGonagall if he could still change that and he could. Besides that Tom had said to him that Divination wasn’t a good course anyway.  
  
So now he had Study of Ancient Runes and he also took Arithmancy, together with Hermione. Hermione who had seemingly taken all the courses and Harry wondered how she could possibly do that…  
  
And at least their new Defence against the Dark Arts professor seemed to be a good one. The only ones who didn´t like professor Lupin were the Slytherins, but nothing new there Harry supposed.  
Harry and Ron kept ignoring each other and Hermione tried to get them to talk to each other multiple times, but she quickly gave up after 2 weeks of trying.  
  
And just like that, September came to an end. The first month of the school year was over. Yet something hadn´t changed in those past weeks, Harry had been looking at the diary more and more times. He wanted to write Tom… he wanted to let the other wizard know what was happening, what was bothering him, just like he had done previous year. But he couldn´t find it in him to write.  
  
Instead he completely focused on his studies; Hermione seemed to be proud of him. He even began to do well at Potion’s, which had shocked Snape. Harry actually remembered the potions professor’s face, and he would most likely never forget that moment.  
  
  
Things got even weirder between Ron and Hermione, Harry had noticed it, but hadn’t talked with Hermione. She spends more time with him and seemed to be avoiding Ron. Ron mostly spends his time with Dean, Seamus and Neville.  
  
Harry was kind of sad that his first best friend was leaving him like this. Now even Hermione was leaving Ron. And Harry quickly found out one evening when he heard Ron’s shouting from the common room. He was screaming at Hermione to keep her cat locked up, because Scabbers was gone.  
  
Harry sighed and closed the curtains around his bed, the cold was settling in. October was coming around and Harry found he didn’t like it. October always brought problems; especially the end of October seemed to be cursed for him.  
  
Things only got worse when at the lesson of Care of Magical Creatures Draco Malfoy taunted the hippogriff and got hurt. When Hagrid brought Malfoy to the Infirmary Harry could hear Ron mutter something that made his anger boil. “Serves both of them right… Hagrid shouldn’t be allowed to teach.”  
  
Hermione who had also heard and saw that Harry was reigning in his anger, quickly grabbed his arms and pulled him away, Harry glared over his shoulder at the redhead, who looked coldly at him, before once again speaking with Seamus.  
  
“Ignore him, Harry. He is just taking his anger out on everyone….” Hermione said softly as they walked over the courtyard.  
  
“Are you alright?” He asked and Hermione looked up in confusion. “I heard the fight in the common room yesterday evening.”  
  
Hermione sighed. “Then you heard him screaming that his pet rat is gone then,” Harry nodded, keeping his eyes on his friend. “I am sure it wasn’t Crookshanks, Harry, but he won’t believe me at all. I am so through with his bullshit... I understand it is difficult when someone of your family is murdered, but this is…” Hermione shook her head.  
  
Harry could relate to her at that moment. He had no idea what went through Ron’s head at this point. But Ron was indeed lashing out at everyone. “Maybe it is just his way of coping with it all…” Harry reasoned. “I wouldn’t know how to deal with something like this. I never had any family.”  
  
Hermione looked up sad at him. “I am sorry, Harry, for everything. Now you also are losing your best friend.” Harry smiled at her.  
  
“My other best friend is walking right besides me.” Harry replied. Hermione stopped for on second and Harry did so too and looked at her. Hermione then smiled brightly at him.  
  
“Thank you, Harry,” Hermione said. “Let’s go. We have some free time before Ancient Runes.” Harry nodded.  
  
A few days later Lucius Malfoy blamed Hagrid for causing his son harm and Hagrid wasn’t allowed to teach anymore. The ministry was going to look into the case, and it could be a possibility that the hippogriff was going to be executed. Harry who had liked the animal thought this unfair since Malfoy had taunted the beast. Yet he knew there was nothing he could do.  
  
Harry sighed as he sat down at the next lesson of Defence Against the Dark Arts. The last lesson had been about Boggarts and Harry could see a closet standing in the front of the classroom. Everyone looked at it, wondering what was in it.  
  
After a while professor Lupin entered. “Alright class, I have thought you the spell ‘Riddikulus’, now we are going to perform it,” He pointed with his wand towards the closet. “In here is a boggart. I want everyone in a line, and remember don’t be scared. Think of something funny and say the spell right. Don’t panic.”  
  
Everyone followed the professor’s orders and stood in a line in front of the closet. Harry could see that Ron was a few places before him and Hermione was behind him. Harry had really no idea what his biggest fear even was. What would the boggart turn into?  
  
Lupin warned them to ready their wands and opened the closet for the first student. Harry saw a big cobra appear, but then the spell was cast, Padma was it, Harry believed and the cobra being turned into something else, but he could not see clearly. The rest followed closely behind and Harry had noticed that Ron’s biggest fear was still spiders. He couldn’t blame him.  
  
As Harry stepped forward and faced the boggart, he could see professor Lupin’s eyes widening a fraction. Harry saw the boggart starting to shift and Harry froze when he realised what the Boggart was turning into, but before it could take its complete form Lupin stepped in and the form shifted again, this time into a full moon. Lupin raised his wand and casted the spell, afterwards banishing the boggart back into the closet.  
  
“Harry…” Hermione’s voice sounded from behind him, but Harry was frozen in shock. He trembled a bit and then turned around and faced Hermione. “Are you alright..?” She asked and he could clearly see the worry in her eyes.  
  
Lupin also turned around and dismissed the class. “I am fine…” Harry said, but he could hear his own lie. And Hermione furred her brows, also clearing see through the lie. Harry could see Ron looking at him for one second before the other left the room, following Dean and Neville.  
  
Harry turned back to the professor. “Sir… why did you step in?” Harry asked. His tone soft and shocked still. Hermione was still standing behind him.  
  
Lupin looked at the younger boy. “I was scared the boggart would turn into Voldemort…” He replied honestly. Harry gave a slight nod, as he eyed the closet. “Now be on your way…” The professor said softly and Harry and Hermione left the classroom.  
  
It didn’t take long before Hermione voiced her thoughts, as they walked up to the common room, since they had no lessons anymore today. “Harry. Are you sure you are alright? I saw you tense… what was it that it almost turned into?”  
  
Harry kept his gaze in front of him, not wanting to see Hermione’s look. “I have no idea…” Luckily Hermione let the subject drop after that and later that night when Harry was lying in his bed, he wondered about what he had seen… He needed to be sure. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and put it on, making his way to the classroom. Hoping the professor kept the closet there.  
  
He entered and saw the closet standing there. Harry pulled the cloak from his head and eyed it. Time to face the truth…. He had to know for sure. Taking his cloak off completely and folding it, he laid it upon one of the tables and walked towards the closet.  
  
Taking a deep breath he grabbed the handle and pulled it open, as he stepped back. A black mist came out of, that quickly formed into a more solid person, changing into a brown-haired male. The words that came out of the male’s mouth cold and hard. “You’re useless… worthless, weak, and pathetic. You’re not worth my time, my effort,” Harry was aware of tears streaming over his face. He let out a choked sob, bringing one hand to cover his mouth. “Do you believe yourself worthy… a child that was abused… that can’t even stand up for himself?”  
  
Harry glared up through his glasses at the figure, glared at Tom and raised his wand. “Riddikulus!” He screamed. He didn’t have anything funny in mind and the spell failed. Harry shook his head and took a step back. “Don’t….” Harry let out.  
  
The boggart laughed. “Foolish little boy…. I would rather kill you than to spend my time with you.” Harry took another deep breath and thought of something funny.  
  
This time when he cast the spell, the boggart was forced backwards, swirling as a dark mist, disappearing back into the closet. Harry closed it and then he ran towards the Gryffindor Tower, but just his luck… he collided against Snape when he rounded a corner.  
  
“Potter!” Snape snarled. “Detention! Come to my office tomorrow morning!” Snape’s voice called through the empty hallway. Harry just kept on running, keeping his head down. His tears still streaming over his face.  
  
Snape looked at the boy’s retreating back, wondering if Potter had heard him at all.  
  
When Harry reached his bed, he jumped down on it, pulling his curtains close and grabbed his cushion, pulling it close to him. His suspicions had been right… his boggart was Tom. He thought he had recognized the black hair forming when he had faced the boggart in class today. His breathing was ragged and he desperately tried to calm himself down. His worst fear was Tom hating him, not wanting to spend any time with him… Tom looking down upon him. Harry closed his eyes and attempted to take deeper breaths, to calm down.  
  
  
**Slytherin Manor:**  
Tom sat at his desk and looked at the small book. It had been one month since Harry had returned to Hogwarts. Yet never in that time had the book warned him. The reason, Harry hadn’t written to him at all. Not for one whole month.  
  
Something in that made Tom feel sad. He had ignored the boy, so it was only understandable that Harry would stop writing… Yet, it still hurts. Maybe Alicia had been right. He was also hurting Harry.  
  
“Do you finally start to realise it?” Alicia asked, as she looked at the other vampire from where she was sitting on the chair.  
  
Tom didn’t reply. He was finally getting a bit in control and also had a bit more control over his bloodlust. Yet he couldn’t take back what he had done wrong. If Harry wouldn’t write to him… then he had to wait till the summer vacation to see the boy at the Dursleys and that was still so far away…  
  
“He hasn’t written to you anymore, has he?” Alicia asked.  
  
“Alicia.” Tom growled in warning, but the girl had the nerve to chuckle at him.  
  
“Easy there, Tom. No reason to get all worked up,” The grin that was on her face faded away. “I am sure he will write again, Tom. Harry misses you as well.”  
  
Tom inwardly sighed and looked down. He didn’t want to force the connection between them open now. He had done everything to make sure it was closed. Opening it once more, then he was almost sure he couldn’t close it again. He had found out what it was that connected them and it had shocked him.  
  
“If he doesn’t write, I can’t blame him. I was the one to ignore him after all.” Tom put his elbow on the table and leaned against his hand, still looking down at the book. Waiting, hoping that Harry would write.  
  
It took a while before Alicia replied, because she had difficulty with what Tom said. “That is a first, Tom…” She admitted softly. Tom glanced up at her, not completely understanding what she meant. Her lips turned upward a bit. “I would almost say you’re feeling guilty and that almost sounded like you admitted you were wrong.”  
  
Tom stayed silent and Alicia wondered if she had crossed a line, but then a smirk appeared on the Dark Lord’s face. “I thought you valued your life, Alicia.” He said, a warning tone in his voice, yet Alicia could see the amusement in his eyes.  
  
“Ah, shut up, Tom.” She waved her hand at him. “We both know you like it when there are people out there to challenge you sometimes. You would be bored with all those Death Eaters, who always bow down to you. Especially now that you have embraced your creature side more.”  
  
Tom let out a chuckle. “True…” He said softly. He would admit that was one of the reason he did like Alicia and he hoped that in a way he wouldn’t scare Harry like that. The thought of Harry bowing down to him or fearing him. He didn’t like that idea at all. But from what Tom had seen in the boy’s first year, he surely had a backbone. But he had needed that considering the secrets he kept.  
  
Alicia watched the other vampire, as Tom once again looked down at the book. Tom had changed… finally he had begun accepting his creature status. He even went out now to get blood, to hunt these people. And his control over the bloodlust was increasing. That had been the biggest problem why Tom had ignored Harry. He had been scared, even if Tom would never admit it. Alicia had seen it.  
  
It only made this game all the more interesting.


	14. The Trophy Room, part 1

### Chapter 14: The Trophy Room, part 

Harry hardly slept that night and the next morning he turned up early at Snape’s office, even before the potions master was there. It was a Saturday, so that was just his luck and besides that he realised that when he ran from the classroom, he left behind his invisibility cloak. He had been in such a hurry to get away and in distress of what he had seen. He really hoped that when professor Lupin would find it, he would attempt to return it to the rightful owner. Though he doubted this…  
  
“Potter,” Harry looked up when he heard the sharp voice of Snape. “Enter,” Snape opened the door and closed it behind him when the boy had entered. Harry stood in front of the desk, keeping his head lowered as Snape walked past him and sat behind the desk. “I am surprised you are so early.”  
  
“I always wake up early, sir…” Harry replied, still not meeting the other’s eyes. Instead he was staring the professor’s desk.  
  
“Even when you wander the castle in the night…” Snape sighed heavily. “I wonder why I even bother, it is not like giving you detention clears up this mess. Go to Filch and help him. I have no need for you now.” Harry glanced up and gave a nod, leaving the office.  
  
Snape once again stared at the boy’s back. He could clearly see that Potter was tired. Most likely the boy had not slept at all. The potion’s professor wondered briefly what went through the younger’s head, because it had become impossible to use Legilimency on the boy. Clearly something had happened… during the past summer.  
  
Harry walked towards Filch’s office, not looking forward to this detention. At least he knew what to expect from Snape’s detention. Maybe that is why the potion’s master chose a different approach.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Filch’s voice sounded cold, and Harry inwardly winced. He never liked the man.  
  
“I am here for detention. Snape send me.” Harry replied.  
  
“Wonderful… another one. And you never learn do you, Potter,” Filch snarled. Harry just shrugged, feeling tired and numb to it all. “Fine, I have a job for you. Maybe you will then think before doing something stupid. Follow me.”  
  
Harry did so and followed Filch through the castle, wondering where he was taking him. Harry heard Filch mutter. “Been almost a year since it has been cleaned.” Or something along those lines. So cleaning was his detention. Harry didn’t mind that at all. He did that enough at the Dursleys.  
  
“Here we are,” Filch muttered as they entered a room. “I want every damn trophy, medal and whatever in this room blinking. Also clean the floor when you are done. No magic allowed, so hand me your wand.” Harry gave over his wand at Filch, who gave him the stuff to clean everything.  
  
Harry walked along the shelves and saw that there was indeed some dust on them all. This was going to take some time, maybe the whole day even. He started at one section, with the medals and lists of former Head boys and Head girls. Harry worked carefully, as to not break anything and also tried to work quickly. He had an idea that maybe even one day wouldn’t be enough to clean this room.  
  
Sadly he was right; Filch came around during lunch and gave him something to eat. After that Harry continued and at the end of the day Harry believed he still had more than the half of the room to go.  
  
Filch returned later with some more food, Harry thought it most likely was his dinner. After he was finished eating it and Filch had checked the room he said. “Come back tomorrow morning.” Harry nodded before going up all the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower. As he entered he saw Ron sitting there with Dean, Seamus and Neville. He ignored them and also saw Hermione sitting at a table, clearly making homework.  
  
He walked up to her and pulled a chair back to sit and she gasped and looked up taken aback by the sudden noise. Harry grinned a bit. “Sorry about that.” He said as he sat down.  
  
“You almost gave me a heart attack. Where were you all day?” She frowned at him.  
  
“Detention.” Harry groaned out, as he let his head fall upon the table with a thud.  
  
“Detention? What the hell did you do, Harry?” She screeched and Harry glanced sideward towards her.  
  
“I got caught wandering the castle yesterday evening.” Harry explained to her with a tired sigh. Her eyebrows rose and Harry saw that she wanted to ask, but he held up his hand. “Don’t ask, please…” He begged softly, as he closed his eyes.  
  
It still hurt. Those words that had kept him awake the previous night. Tom’s words…  
  
“Alright…” Hermione said softly. “But know if something bothers you, Harry. I am willing to listen.” Harry just nodded and she went focused on her homework once more. Harry kept his eyes at her moving quill, feeling tiredness creep upon him. This wasn’t a surprise, considering he had hardly slept.  
  
The movement of her quill seemed to be kind of hypnotising and Harry slowly found himself relaxing. Unaware that he fell asleep soon after, as Hermione woke him, saying it was already getting late. Hermione said goodnight and left for the girls’ dormitory. Harry went to the guys, undressing and dressed in his pyjamas, as he also went to bed. Putting his glasses on the bedside table and he closed the curtains around the bed.  
  
He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, lying down on his back. Immediately once again the words of the boggart Tom echoed through his mind and he shut it down. Clearing his mind, just like Tom had learned. He needed to get some more sleep now. Yet he could still feel the tears streaming from his closed eyes.  
  
The day after his first detention he finished another part of the shelves and in the afternoon he was being freed from his detention for now. Snape told him that the next Saturday he would finish. Harry simply agreed, knowing there was no way he could get out of his detention anyway.  
  
In the afternoon of his free Sunday he went to study in the library, to keep his mind from thinking about the boggart and Tom. Hermione had even looked at him strangely, as she wasn’t studying and no one was on their free day Harry couldn’t blame her. But he needed to keep his mind occupied.  
  
And in a way he was telling himself that he would be stronger, worthier of being near Tom… he wanted Tom to acknowledge him, to accept him. That is what he realized. Therefor he needed to study more and that is what he decided.  
  
Monday went by quickly, until professor Lupin asked him to stay after the lesson. Harry just told Hermione to go and she left, though Harry noticed that she had wanted to stay and she said she would wait for him outside the classroom.  
  
“Harry… please sit down,” Professor Lupin said. Harry sat back at his desk, putting his backpack back on the ground next to it. “I heard from professor Snape that you received detention for wandering the castle last Friday night.” Harry simply nodded and the professor continued in a soft, gentle voice. “You see…. I found something, which I know is yours.” Harry looked up, shocked and confused.  
  
Harry watched silently as Lupin went behind his desk and opened a drawer. Harry had already a suspicion and he wasn’t mistaken when the Defence professor pulled out of his invisibility cloak. “I believe this is yours?” The professor asked and Harry nodded, wondering if Lupin was going to ask him about why it had been in the classroom. And what he had done here in the night. And how did Lupin guess that it was his?  
  
Lupin regarded him silently. “I wish you would tell me if something is bothering you, Harry…” Lupin moved closer and pulled a chair around, sitting down facing the younger male. “You see. I have not told anyone of the fact that I found your cloak in my classroom. Because I wanted to ask you first.” Harry looked down at his hands that were lying on the desk.  
  
“I am sorry, professor,” Harry said, his voice sounding unsure. “I just felt disappointed that I didn’t face the boggart and I wanted too. So I snuck into the classroom. Apparently I forget my cloak.”  Harry glanced up, hoping that Lupin would buy the half-lie.  
  
Harry saw the eyes narrowing slightly. “Harry… I have been friends with your father and I knew your mother as well. They wouldn’t like you taking risks like these. You could have been hurt. There is a reason why we practice in the classes, so that the students won’t get hurt,” Lupin shook his head; he put the cloak on the desk between them. “Just be careful.” He warned him softly.  
  
But Harry’s mind was still reeling from what the professor had said. Lupin had known his parents as well. “You knew my parents?” Harry asked, a bit timid. Lupin smiled sadly and nodded. Harry stayed silent and pulled the cloak towards him, seeing that Lupin wasn’t going to stop him, he put it inside his backpack. “I promise I will be careful next time, sir.”  
  
Lupin looked sad all of a sudden and Harry wondered why. But the next question that came from the professor’s mouth made him understand why Lupin was sad. “I could tell you about James and Lily, if you want, Harry,” The professor looked at him. “You look so much like your father… but you do have your mother’s bright eyes. And I think you’re more like her from what I have seen this past month.” Harry smiled a bit.  
  
“I would like to hear about them sometime.” Harry said, wondering why he would bother. It wasn’t like he would get them back… and he never knew them. His desire to know more about them had lessened throughout the years. But to appease the professor he would act like he wanted to get to know them.  
  
Lupin said to him that if he ever needed some help or anything that he could always come to him. Yet Harry had never relied on other people. The only ones who he had relied on the most had been Ron and Hermione. And Ron had practically left him. That is what people got for trusting others, Harry supposed. Still it was a nice offer nonetheless.  
  
The week went by slowly; Harry still couldn’t sleep well and buried himself in study books and learning all kinds of different magic. He even learned a bit more about the unforgivable curses, the killing curse, the one curse he had survived. Apparently this curse had been used in the past and was only found illegal in 1717. Together with the other two unforgivable curses. The Cruciatus and the Imperius curses.  
  
The Cruciatus curse was also known as the torture curse. It would inflict intense, excruciating pain and Harry never wanted to find out the pain that spell could inflict. The Imperius curse was a spell that could be used to completely control another person. Only if that person had a lot of willpower they could withstand it.  
  
Harry could kind of understand why they were made illegal. It was a scary thought to be completely under someone’s control and this Imperius curse was used in the past to brainwash slaves and control them, which sounded awful in itself. The torture curse was designed to torture; to make people speak, get more information.  
  
And the killing curse had been designed for duels, to quickly end an opponent’s life. Although Harry also read that the killing curse was used by death sentences.  
  
At the end of it all, Harry realized that he still knew nothing about magic and most spells. He sighed and closed the book, deciding to end for today. Since it was almost dinner time anyway. He walked over to the shelves and put the book away again.  
  
Tomorrow was Friday and Saturday was another detention day. He wasn’t looking forward to it this time, he didn’t mind the cleaning, but he hated that he wouldn’t have the time to learn more.  
  
His eyes went to the restricted section of the library. The information that lay there, untouched for years maybe. The spells, the knowledge. Harry inwardly sighed and walked out of the library, knowing it was better to resist that temptation.  
  
Friday morning started awful, since the newspapers opened with news of the sighting of Sirius Black near Hogsmeade. What was the male planning… to go near Hogsmeade and Hogwarts.  Somehow Harry had a terrible feeling about it. He just didn’t understand why.  
  
Sirius Black was a friend of his parents, just like professor Lupin. Harry glanced up at the head table and noticed that said professor was looking down at the newspaper with a frown, before he glanced up towards the Gryffindor table and their eyes met.  
  
Harry saw the frown deepen and worry seemed to be in the professor’s eyes. Harry looked away, not wanting to have Lupin’s attention on him now. He wasn’t supposed to know about Sirius, after all. All in all there was a lot he wasn’t supposed to know, Harry looked up at the other side of the head table and saw Snape glaring down at the newspaper with a cup of coffee in his hand.  
  
Harry hadn’t really thought about everything that Snape had said… the fact that the headmaster believed that Voldemort was back and out there. Harry tensed when the potion’s professor lifted his eyes from the newspaper and also looked towards him, a small glare was sent his way and Harry broke the eye contact. When he looked next to him he saw Hermione frown at him too. “Are you alright, Harry?”  
  
Harry simply nodded and put the paper away. He would think about this all later. Pity that today he would need to face Snape in Potion’s class and later today he had Defence Against the Dark Arts too… He wondered if they would speak to him about it.  
  
“Let’s go. Snape wouldn’t approve of us being late.” Harry said. He had already finished his breakfast anyway and he saw that Hermione was also done. He did look up one second and noticed Ron looking at him, but the redhead immediately looked away.  
  
Harry was so happy when the potion’s lesson ended, what he wasn’t happy about was Snape ordering him to stay behind… Harry let out a sigh, because he had already seen this coming. He told Hermione to go on to Charms and he would catch up later. He walked towards the professor’s desk and looked at Snape, who was regarding him silently.  
  
“Potter, I want to ask you something,” Snape started and Harry was a bit shocked that Snape sounded normal, not degrading or anything. Giving a slight nod, Snape continued. “Lately I have seen an improvement in your studies, but I heard from other professor’s that it is not only in Potions… I would like to ask why you are so focused on your studies, because you weren’t in your first 2 years.”  
  
Harry had not seen that one coming… He thought the potion’s master would ask about Sirius Black and why he had looked at him during the breakfast. “I see…” Harry said softly. He glanced away for one second. “I just realized that after my friendship with Ron ended that I was being foolish for not taking my studies seriously.” Harry looked straight into the other’s eyes. Snape didn’t break eye contact and Harry could feel a small push against his Occlumency shields.  
  
He didn’t let him in and Snape narrowed his eyes a bit. “And why the need to learn Occlumency, Mr. Potter?”  
  
Harry kept having eye contact. “Because when I learned about it, I knew that my thoughts and feelings are my own and no one has any right to look through them, not even you, sir.” Harry replied, daring the other to prove him wrong on this. Instead Harry was shocked as Snape gave a slight nod as approval.  
  
“Indeed. Now I believe you have Charms. Go, I will give you a pass for being late.” Snape handed him a small piece of paper. Harry tried to understand the potion’s master, but couldn’t and he left the dungeons.  “Don’t forget your detention tomorrow morning.” Snape warned him before he left the door. Harry inwardly groaned at the thought.  
  
During the whole morning the conversation with Snape kept going through his mind. It was strange, maybe Quirrell had been right about Snape looking out for him. Yet it felt strange. And it only became weirder as Defence against the Dark Arts ended and, of course Lupin asked him to stay behind. Harry sighed and told Hermione to go to the library or the common room and he would meet up with her later.  Since Defence Against the Dark Arts was their last lesson for the day.  
  
“Harry, please sit.” Lupin started and Harry sat down on his chair again. This time Lupin also grasped a chair and sat down in front of his desk again. “I have been thinking about our last conversation. And…” Lupin sighed and looked away, not meeting eye contact. “I wanted to speak with you some more, to get to know you. If you want to as well, of course.” Lupin looked up and Harry knew he was asking to be more than just professor and student, to become more like friends, despite the age difference.  
  
Harry thought about it, he didn’t mind knowing the other male. But Harry knew that no one could replace Tom, as a friend and as a mentor. Yet Harry still was reluctant to write to Tom, so he decided to accept the professor’s offer. “Yeah, I would like that as well, sir.” Lupin smiled brightly at him.  
   
“Call me Remus.” He said and Harry gave a slight nod with a smile. “I heard about you losing your best friend… Ronald Weasley. I think I can never take his place, but I still hope we can be friends, Harry. Your parents wouldn’t want you to be lonely after all.”  
  
Harry stayed silent. It was always his parents' wasn’t it? Or him being the Boy-Who-Lived. Was there anyone who didn’t have an ulterior reason for getting closer to him? “Yeah, of course they wouldn’t want that.” Harry knew he sounded a bit cold.  
  
“Are you alright, Harry?” Remus frowned at him and Harry shook his head.  
  
“I just need to go… I am not feeling so well today,” Harry replied, as he stood up and Remus put a hand upon his shoulder but Harry shrugged it away and glared a bit at the other. “Don’t touch me please.” Harry said and walked over to the door and left the classroom. Not seeing the worry and confusion in the other’s eyes. Not that he even cared at that point.  
  
Remus was clearly living in the past…  
  
The death of his parents’ still weighed heavily upon the professor and clearly something had happened with Sirius Black as well. Harry wished he could investigate more about what Sirius Black had done exactly. Murdering his friend and muggles, yes, but what drove him to it. And why laugh like a maniac afterwards. Was he just insane?  
  
Harry shook his head and moved towards the library, he really needed to clear his mind.  
  
**Hogwarts, Albus’s office:**  
“Enter,” Albus said. The headmaster looked up when Severus entered and sat down, looking straight at him. “I assume you talked with Harry?” Albus asked, knowing that Severus wanted to get to business immediately anyway.  
  
“I did,” Was the short reply. Albus stayed quiet, as he regarded the potion’s master. Severus seemed to be lost in thought a bit. “Are you sure that the Dark Lord is back, Albus?” Severus asked.  
  
“I am quite positive, Severus. We have had this conversation before. Even if the Dark Mark is not reacting. I am certain Voldemort is out there,” Albus stated. “Has Harry said anything about it all?” Albus asked.  
  
Severus shook his head. “No, I talked to him today, just like you ordered me too. Yet he said and I will rephrase this. ‘Because when I learned about it, I knew that my thoughts and feelings are my own and no one has any right to look through them, not even you, sir.’ That had been his reaction to when I asked him about Occlumency.” Severus said, looking into those blue eyes that had lost their twinkle now.  
  
“The boy has really changed…” Albus said softly. Albus laced his hands together and thought about it all. Yet he couldn’t help but feel he was missing vital information. Why had Harry changed so much during this summer holiday? Maybe a visit to the Dursley’s would answer that question…  
  
“Albus… what are you not telling me?”  Severus asked and he looked back up at the professor.  
  
“I am not sure yet about some things, Severus. I will tell them when I have more information.” Severus knew when he was being lied to, but he gave a nod anyway and Albus dismissed him. Albus looked towards Fawkes. “Pity that it has to end like this… Severus cannot know about Harry’s fate yet, Fawkes. No one can know…” Albus closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.  
  
He had searched around for any signs of horcruxes that Tom had maybe created. Because he had a feeling Tom had created more than one and right now, the only one that Albus knew for sure was Harry Potter. Tom apparently had made a mistake when he tried to kill the infant years ago. Albus had felt the dark magic in the boy’s scar and had contained it.  
  
Yet now Harry was changing, was Tom’s magic freed from the scar somehow? And how had that happened? Had Tom done something more down in the Chamber of Secret’s…? In the end Albus only got more questions and no answers. Yet he knew he shouldn’t tell Severus about the fact that Harry had to die. Severus had made a vow after all to protect the boy. And it wouldn’t do for Severus to betray him now.  
  
Albus opened his eyes and knew for sure. A visit to the Dursleys was needed and he would need to speak with Harry soon.  
  
  



	15. The Trophy Room part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^-^. Here is the next chapter of ‘The Call of a Vampire’ :)!
> 
> Things took another turn I had not suspected T.T… So Tom might be a bit OOC(or a lot..) in this chapter(and later chapters), please forgive me!!!
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy :)! Please let me know what you think!  
> And all mistakes are still my own!

### Chapter 15: The Trophy Room, part 2

**Hogwarts:  
**

Harry had silently cursed when Saturday came around and he woke up early. He quickly went to breakfast, seeing that most students were still asleep. He couldn’t blame them on a free day. Yet today marked another day of detention. If only he hadn’t been so stupid and forgetting his invisibility cloak and hadn’t ran straight into Snape then he could go to the library and learn something more.  
  
Yet he needed to go clean that stupid trophy room again. So he went to breakfast early and went towards said room, hoping to get it finished in half a day at least. So that his afternoon would be free.  
  
It almost seemed unfair this detention. But it showed that maybe he deserved it for so often ignoring the rules. Not that he had anything to say about it. No one had ever offered any help, when he and his friends had warned professor McGonagall that someone was after the philosopher’s stone.  
  
And no one believed that he was innocent last year. Harry still didn’t know why he had no memories of some of those times. But he had promised himself to not think about it too much.  
  
“Ah Harry, my boy,” Harry tensed a bit and looked up. The headmaster walked into the trophy room and looked around a bit. “We do have a lot of awards here, don’t we?” Dumbledore smiled at him.  
  
Yet Harry still felt wary and tense. After all last time the headmaster had just send him back to the Dursley’s, while Harry had pleaded to stay somewhere else. He hadn’t talked much with the other except for the headmaster explaining to him what the cloaked creatures outside of the Hogwarts gates were.  
  
“Yes, but I guess it is expected after so many years.” Harry replied, as he started dusting off again.  
  
“True, true… I do remember some of the students. Some more than others. But in a way I think every student that walked these halls left behind a memory. Hogwarts will always be a home to some of them.” Albus said, as he looked at one award, he wondered why he even kept that one. As a reminder maybe…  
  
Harry glanced at the elder wizard for one second and saw him looking at one of the awards. Dumbledore seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
“I can relate to that, I suppose.” Harry said softly, focusing upon cleaning again. He kept his back towards Dumbledore.  
  
“Of course you can. Hogwarts has also become your home, hasn’t it Harry?” The headmaster asked him and Harry gave a nod as he kept on working, hoping that Dumbledore would soon leave. He had no idea why he was so on edge. He never had been this bad when the headmaster had been close to him. “I heard your studies are going well… better than your last two years. That is good. But I want to ask you, why the sudden change, my boy.”  
  
Harry stopped and looked over his shoulder, he saw Dumbledore looking at him over his half-moon spectacles, waiting for an answer. He didn’t look directly into those blue eyes. He had no idea if his Occlumency was good enough. “I guess I changed after Ginny’s death as well. I mean I lost one of my best friends after that and I guess things changed,” Harry smiled a bit sadly. “I only talk to Hermione mostly. She must have changed me a bit more than I thought.” It was a good reason. Dumbledore wouldn’t be able to question him.  
  
“I see. That is good, I suppose... But I hope you do know that you can always come to me, if you worry about something, Harry.” The headmaster said calmly. Harry could hear the question in it however.  
  
“I will, sir.” He simply replied. It won’t do to have Dumbledore breathing down his neck. Somehow Harry didn’t like that one bit. Luckily after that Dumbledore said his goodbyes and left Harry alone again in the room.   
  
When he was sure that he was alone, Harry walked towards the place where the headmaster had stood and watched at the few awards standing there. His eyes widening when he saw the name on one of them. _‘Tom Marvolo Riddle._ ’ An award for extraordinary services of Hogwarts.  
  
How could he have missed this? Then his mind started reeling. Tom Riddle? The one that had helped him during his summer had been around 20 years. Not older, yet when he had blamed Hagrid for opening the Chamber of Secret’s 50 years ago…. Tom couldn’t be around 20 years old.  
  
It was impossible. Wizards didn’t age as fast as Muggles, but still. This was impossible. Harry narrowed his eyes in thought, thinking about everything he knew about Tom. Tom had admitted to being a Death Eater, a follower of the Dark Lord Voldemort. He didn’t care about the Dursleys and Harry knew for certain that the wizard had wanted to torture and kill them.  
  
Albus Dumbledore didn’t like Tom, yet he stood here watching this particular award… Had Dumbledore known Tom personally? It almost seemed like it…  
  
Then his thoughts went to Tom’s age again. Was Tom wearing another glamour to hide his true age? But why then? His thoughts were interrupted by a voice from the doorway and Harry jumped up and turned around quickly. His eyes wide and heart beating against his ribcage.  
  
“You finished for the day?” Harry saw Snape standing there, watching him. Harry gave a little shake of his head and went on with dusting the shelves.  After a while, minutes went by Harry thought. Snape spoke again. “You’re awfully precise with your cleaning, Potter.”  
  
Harry shrugged. “I clean the house of my relatives when I am there for the summer vacation.” Harry said, as if it was the normal lest thing in the world.  
  
“You?” Snape asked, and Harry looked over to the professor and nodded, seeing the professor frown in confusion. Harry wondered why first Dumbledore and now Snape came to visit him during detention. Especially Snape was acting strange lately…  
  
Snape looked around and walked past some of the shelves. “You’re finished with your detention,” Snape said suddenly and Harry was taken aback. It must be almost lunch time, but didn’t he have detention for the whole day? “Leave.” Snape sneered and with a flicker of his wand all the shelves were cleaned.  
  
Harry frowned, but didn’t want to go against the other. So he simply ran away from the trophy room. Yet his thoughts lingered on the award. Tom Riddle… Who was he really?  
  
The weeks passed and Harry once again put all thoughts about Tom Riddle far away, not wanting to think too much about the other wizard, it still hurt to think about the other wizard. Harry was glad however that the Dursleys had signed(thanks to Tom’s interference, of course) his permission slip for Hogsmeade. Pity that he wasn’t allowed to go either way, because of Sirius Black being out there.  
  
Harry had wanted to argue with the professor, but decided against it. There was no reason to get their attention on them anyway. Hermione did leave for Hogsmeade; he needed to push her to just go. And eventually she went with Neville and Harry was glad about that.  
  
He walked around the castle and stopped when he heard professor McGonagall’s voice. “…Think is right?” He did not catch the first part and he frowned, but stayed still.  
  
“I believe so, Minerva. It is a pity for young Harry, but we cannot risk it.” Harry moved silently and put his back against the wall. That had been Dumbledore’s voice and they were speaking about him.  
  
“Albus… Harry wanted to go and he had permission.” Professor McGonagall argued.  
  
“Let’s not discuss this here, Minerva. The walls have ears, after all.” Albus said and Harry heard them moving away, but still he caught his head of house’s voice saying something.  
  
One sentence that made him freeze up inside. “Sirius Black betrayed the Potter’s. I understand Black is after Harry Potter for his Lord, but Albus…” And then they were too far away for Harry to still follow the conversation. Sirius Black had betrayed his parents…. How? And why?  
  
 After the day that Harry learned about Sirius’s betrayal, Harry began to wonder what the man was like. Soon after however his idea of what Sirius Black was like was changed completely. At Halloween’s Eve Sirius Black had attacked and destroyed the Fat Lady’s portrait, because she wouldn’t let him enter the Gryffindor dorm.  
  
All the students were forced to sleep in the Great Hall, while the aurors and also the teachers searched for any sign of Sirius Black. Harry just stared at the ceiling that evening and the whole night.  
  
He couldn’t sleep at all. Was Sirius Black really after him? Somehow that thought didn’t scare him that much. He would deal with the man if he ever faced him. That is what Harry decided and he wouldn’t worry about the murderer right now. Just like he wouldn’t think about Tom…  
  
  
**Hogwarts, Great Hall:**  
Draco glanced sideways to where the Gryffindor’s were sleeping. 2 months back at Hogwarts, yet it was different than before. His parents’ who had been acting weird and seemingly trying to protect him from someone. Yet the biggest difference might be Harry Saint Potter and everyone had noticed it.  
  
Potter and the Weasley boy didn’t seem to be on speaking terms anymore. It even seemed like the blood traitor hated Potter. And Potter…. He had changed so much. Maybe the little Weasley’s death still haunted him or something haunted him… because all of a sudden Potter was as studious as or even more studious than the Gryffindor Know-It-All, Granger.  
  
Potter even did well in Potions now, which had shocked Severus, his godfather immensely. And Draco knew it took a lot to get Severus shocked by something. Draco turned around and lied down on his side. He really needed to get some sleep. But now with this attack from Sirius Black, who apparently was a follower of the Dark Lord, yet his father had denied this fact. But why then would the murderer be out here, at Hogwarts, trying to get in the Gryffindor Dorms?  
  
And then the question which had been haunting his mind since he left for Hogwarts. Who had been in Malfoy Manor, who had so much control over his father? Yet there were only one answer to that question and Draco didn’t even want to think about it.  
  
He had been trying to forget it, not accepting it that the Dark Lord could be back, but knowing that there was no one else who could have managed his father to send both his mother and him away. Send them away for their safety…  
  
**Hogwarts, Dungeons:**  
Severus looked down at the letter he had received many years ago, from his mother, just after she had passed away. And the letter he had just received today, on Halloween’s Eve, the irony was not missed on Severus... And so many years too late… Why now all of a sudden?  
  
Severus had been waiting for that person, for Tom Riddle. But Tom Riddle never approached him and Severus had no clue who that person was at all, at least not back then…. And he couldn’t really find anything more, except that apparently he had been a Slytherin, just like his mother.  
  
Severus picked up his mother’s letter, not believing it all. Yet he still reread it. 18 years later and he had never found it in himself to throw away her last letter.  
  
‘Dear Severus,  
  
The moment this letter reaches you, I will be long gone. I didn’t want you to worry. I want you to be happy, no matter what happens. But I am ill, it is incurable and I have made peace with it. I hope you will be able to do the same… I am so sorry for it. I know you are still so young and I wanted to see you grow up as a strong man that I know you are.  
  
I know your father will make your life a hell when I die… I asked for help. Someone that I helped years ago. He promised to help you and protect you, no matter what. I know he will keep his word. Please Severus, trust Tom Riddle. I have no doubt that he also will help you with your father.  
  
Grow up strong, my son. And I will watch over you. I am already so proud of you.  
There is so much more I want to tell you…. but I cannot find the words. I am so sorry…  
  
Take care and love,  
Eileen, your mother.’  
  
His mother hadn’t known apparently what would happen afterwards. Maybe this Tom Riddle had protected him… Because a few months after this letter, their house at Spinner’s end was burned down. There had not been an investigation from the Ministry of Magic. Yet Severus was no fool, when he looked at the remains of his childhood house, he could still feel the dark magic in the air.  
  
A wizard or witch, someone had burned down the house, with his abusive father locked inside. After that he had hoped and waited for a sign from this Tom Riddle. Yet none came.  
  
He moved in with Lucius Malfoy, who helped him and provided him a place to stay. At least until he graduated from Hogwarts. In the same time, he joined the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, who also helped him and even seemed to be acknowledged him more than the other Death Eaters. His potions skills of course, rivalled other people, except maybe his mother’s. And he had been decent in duelling and other stuff. Yet he became one of the most trusted quite easily and Severus accepted and wanted that acknowledgement.  
  
Of course, there was a price for everything… Severus just saw it too late. His friendship with Lily was slowly slipping away… She didn’t trust him anymore and said that he was going down a dark road, where she didn’t want him to go and she would not follow.  
  
Instead James Potter got her, because of his own mistakes… Maybe if he had known back then that he would lose Lily, because of it all he would have never joined the Death Eaters. Yet there was no way to undo the mistakes he had made back then.  
  
Severus’s eyes glanced towards the other letter. A letter from Tom Riddle… 17 years later the mysterious male made contact with him. Yet Severus knew now that Tom Riddle had always watched him, looked out for him. The Dark Lord had simply never told him about it. The Dark Lord had hidden the truth all those years. Albus told him about Tom Riddle being the Dark Lord Voldemort.  
  
And this letter could be the proof that Albus was right and the Dark Lord was out there. Yet he found himself reluctant to go to Albus with said letter…  
  
**Slytherin Manor:**  
Tom grabbed the female’s hair hard and pulled back; she let out a pained gasp that ended in a moan as he drank her blood. Feeling it satisfying the creature inside him.  
  
Her body went limp in his arms and he let her fall to the ground, a swift movement with his hand the flames erupted around her and the body burned to ashes.  
  
Tom walked towards his couch with a sigh and sat down, letting his head fall back as he watched the ceiling above him. It was now begin November… Tom still couldn’t believe that Harry was still not writing to him. Did the boy not even miss him at all? Tom closed his eyes. He was getting desperate to speak to him, to see him. He craved to be near Harry Potter. He wanted to be closer to him.  
  
Was it a foolish thing to use Severus like this…? He had not kept his promise years ago. He had killed Lily Potter. But she wouldn’t stand aside. He had giving her a few chances after all. Tom heard a small movement and saw Nagini slithering towards him.  
  
_‘What is wrong, Tom?’_ she hissed, as she moved up the side of the coach and lied down on his lap. He moved his hand over her head, gently petting her.  
  
_‘I am thinking…’_ He hissed back. Nagini didn’t reply anymore, she just enjoyed the attention he gave her.

As he thought back he remembered that day clearly. The day he promised to protect and help Severus, no matter what. Now it seemed like a useless promise… how long had it been, after all? Severus wouldn’t even want his help anymore. Though the potion’s master did not know that Tom Riddle had been helping him and guiding him… Tom had made sure that Severus wouldn’t find out.  
  
Tom closed his eyes as he thought back on that day…  
  
-Flashback:-  
_November 1975:_  
“I am dying… Tom,” She said in a tone that already betrayed her hopelessness. “I cannot survive another week, please promise me, Severus…?” Red eyes looked at Eileen; her body had always been frail, always been weak. “I don’t need a vow. I know you are a man of your word….” She whispered, silently begging for any kind of reassurance that her son would be safe and cared for.  
  
“I have thought about it.” Tom said. She smiled a bit sadly and looked away, her dark hair obscuring her eyes. Already fearing his answer, apparently.  
  
“I don’t want to leave Severus all alone…. especially not with Tobias…” Eileen said. She would beg for her son’s life, both were aware of this…  And Tom could help him, she knew that.  
  
Tom didn’t need an explanation. He had already seen so much in her mind. How abusive Tobias could get and how she couldn’t stand up to him. Tom really hated her, because she was so weak and worthless now…. but he owed her. She had been right about that last week. It was thanks to her that he could make a decision years ago. She helped him back then. “I will help your son.” He stated.  
  
She looked up, her eyes meeting his. Her lips turned upward a bit. “I know you will keep your word, Tom. Thank you for offering to change me… but I am not like you. I don’t want to have an immortal life, like you…”  
  
He gave a small nod. Last week when she said her sickness was getting worse, he had offered to turn her into a vampire also. Yet she had denied for that exact same reason… Tom couldn’t understand why. Yet she had also asked to send Severus a letter after she had passed away, the letter was now lying in a drawer of his desk, waiting for that moment…  “I assume you have not told Severus about your sickness or about me?” he asked.  
  
She let out a small laugh which ended in coughing fit. “No…” she said with a gasping breath. “But by now everyone knows about Lord Voldemort…” She said, while she looked up to him.  
  
She frowned at him and Tom narrowed his eyes. “I do hope Tom… for you that you will find happiness one day. But this will not bring you happiness at all.”  
  
“I don’t care about that.” He replied a bit harder than normal, his red eyes glaring dangerously. Yet she either ignored it or didn’t see it.  
  
“True… you only care for immortality and power…” She stated, her dark eyes regarding him. “Yet it will be a path that brings you only destruction. The potions I made will eventually break your mind, Tom. I hope that you will realise this…”  
  
“Eileen… I am grateful for the creation of those potions. But you should not push me, before I kill you right here.” Tom growled at her.  She shook her head and looked away. Both of them knowing the threat had been real. He would kill her without a second thought.  
_-End Flashback-_  
  


A week after that conversation Eileen Snape nee Prince had died. Tom watched from the shadows over Tobias Snape after her death. And he found he hated the man, the way the male’s mind worked. Later in February, Tom made the decision to kill Tobias Snape. Making sure that Severus would not return there, as he burned down the whole house. Yet he never revealed himself, he protected and helped Severus from the shadows, as Lord Voldemort.  
  
But in his own mind Tom Riddle had already died years before that. Tom Riddle had died when he murdered his father and grandparents. That moment when he truly became a murderer was the moment that Tom Riddle had already been long gone…  
  
Tom opened his eyes and saw that Nagini was sleeping on his lap, his hand still atop her head. Maybe it was wrong to make contact with Severus after all… Tom wouldn’t be surprised if Severus worked for Albus now. He could only wait for a reply from the potions master.  
  
**Privet Drive:**  
Albus stood there with a notice-me-not charm and looked at the house. Nothing seemed to be different. Yet he couldn’t shake the small feeling that there was magic lingering in the air. His conversation with Harry a few days earlier had only aroused more suspicion. The boy seemed to be on edge to be alone with him. Something that Harry never had before.  
  
He moved towards the house and knocked, while he felt around the wards. They seemed to be unbreached and strong. Nothing seemed different. The door opened and Dumbledore recognized the woman as Lily’s sister, Petunia.  
  
“Hello Petunia. I am Albus Dumbledore from Hogwarts. I wanted to talk to you about your nephew.” He said to her.  
  
She looked at him and quickly gestured for him to enter. He did and immediately noticed that there were no pictures of Harry at all. He knew the boy’s relatives were not the kindest and they preferred a normal life, but to just not even acknowledge the boy at all.  
  
“Please sit,” She said. “Tea?”  Albus nodded. “My husband is at work and my son at school, so I am afraid if you have come for them also I cannot help you.”  
  
Albus sat down at the table and looked at her, making the tea in the kitchen. “It’s fine. I just want to know if something happened to Harry. I am sure you can help me.” Albus smiled at her, while she was fixing the tea and she looked at him.  
  
“Harry? Nothing strange happened to him.” She replied. But Albus noticed the way her eyes were dull and lifeless.  
  
“I see. That is good news then. He has not met some new people?” Petunia answered with a shake of her head. “So nothing out of the ordinary happened this summer…?” He asked again. Her reply was the same.  
  
She put the tea in front of him and also had one herself as she sat down in front of him. “I am afraid I cannot help you. Harry has been the same as usual and nothing in our family has changed. Why are you asking?”  
  
“Because your nephew has changed a bit too much and I have a feeling something else is at play here.” Albus replied, as he picked up his cup and sipped some of the hot liquid.  
  
“I see… I wouldn’t know about his sudden changes.” She replied and Albus nodded. After finishing his tea Albus left, saying that he would keep her updated on her nephew, she seemed glad about that. Yet when he apparated away from the living room, he couldn’t help feeling like something hadn’t been right.  
  
Dark magic always leaves traces… and it hadn’t been much, but Albus could definitely feel the dark magic that had been used in the house. Besides that her mind was blocked, it was impossible to enter her memories or feelings at all. Something that a muggle was incapable off.  
  
Something had happened during the summer and the Dursleys most likely knew, but their minds had been blocked. If only he could have felt whose magic it had been. He couldn’t exactly feel it well enough to pinpoint whose magic it was.  Yet it worried him nonetheless.


	16. The Quidditch Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter ^-^.
> 
> Tom is still a bit OOC T.T. Sorry about that.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy :).  
> And please let me know what you think ^-^!  
> All mistakes are still mine!
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT, 26-06: This story is currently up to date. And I will try to update at least once a week, like I promised on AFF also.

### Chapter 16: The Quidditch Match

Harry found it strange; he had been watching the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and he quickly found out that the professor was sick quite often. At least once a month.  
  
Pity that when Snape took over the lesson Harry had to admit the potions master was quite good at Defence Against the Dark Arts as well. Yet Snape ignored the lessons were they were and insisted on them writing about werewolves. Harry didn’t mind it really and at the end just did what Snape said.  
  
It was now almost the middle of November and in one week there would be the first Quidditch Match of this year. Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. Harry had been training so much with the team, that once more he had no time to read much and he hated it. Normally he liked Quidditch, but right now if he had to choose between the sport and reading, he would chose reading.  
  
Harry frowned, as he closed down his book and put it on his bedside table. Also putting his glasses next to it. Maybe he should get some sleep as well, before he was reading the whole night away. But as he lay down and stared at the blurry image of his curtains around his bed, he wondered when he had changed so much…  
  
Then his mind travelled to the wizard that had escaped Azkaban. News regarding Sirius Black had been silent after the attack on Gryffindor Tower. As if the man had disappeared into thin air. Yet Harry knew if he was truly his target, the man would not be far from Hogwarts at all. And the only place where someone could hide near Hogwarts and still be safe was the Forbidden Forest. Yet Harry didn’t go into it. He would prefer to live after all.  
  
And the way that Snape and some of the other teachers, and also Dumbledore, seemed to be looking after him irked him. It was as if he was being watched and he wasn’t entirely sure why. Could it be because Dumbledore suspected that he had been in contact with Tom, a Death Eater? In a way it would explain their sudden changes. Or maybe they were just wary of Black as well.  
  
Either way Harry had no idea what went on in their minds. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, already feeling that he wouldn’t get much sleep again. Good thing he was used to it.  
  
The Saturday of the Quidditch Match arrived far too quickly. Hermione had said she would cheer on him and he had smiled at her and muttered soft thanks. As he was dressing up in his Quidditch outfit and listened to their captain the only thing he could think about was that he would be glad when it was over.  
  
Soon they were on the field and Harry scanned the sky, seeing the other seeker also doing the same. Searching for that small golden ball. Harry looked up, the clouds were tight and the rain was falling. It was terrible weather for a match. Yet they had to make the best of it. His goggles were kind of obscuring his view. Good thing they were charmed to keep the rain off it however. It would be awful if he couldn’t see anything at all.  
  
Harry moved a bit higher, he still had not seen the snitch at all. The Hufflepuff seeker also seemed to like he had not catch sight of it yet, which Harry was glad about. He once again circled over the Quidditch field, but still no sign. Harry sighed, he could hardly believe this. Where was that stupid snitch?  
  
Harry felt a cold wind rush past him and he gripped his broom a bit tighter. The clouds were getting darker… or was it just his imagination. He heard a scream and looked down, one of the players apparently lost control over their broom from the strong sudden wind. Harry was glad when said player once again got control over his broom and steered it away from one of the stands, where he almost collided against.  
  
Harry once again focused in searching the snitch and he believed he saw a quick movement near the teacher’s stand. But he lost it just as quickly, he still moved a bit closer to it however and looked around. The Hufflepuff seeker also seemed to be scanning this area. Harry’s eyes widened when he saw the golden ball speed past the other seeker and downwards, before going up near one of the poles.  
  
Harry gripped his broom tightly and leaned down more, before speeding upwards. He heard a voice yell that Harry Potter had seen the snitch, but paid it no attention, as he moved higher and higher. He could see it speeding towards the clouds.  
  
Harry shivered when he felt the cold wind and the rain against his clothes. Yet he didn’t go down, but higher after the snitch. Yet when he moved so close, the golden ball changed direction and Harry lost sight of it.  
  
Harry let out a frustrated groan. This was impossible weather for Quidditch. He planned on moving down again, but he froze when it seemed like there was a figure in the clouds, he could swear he saw black robes. Harry shook his head, the cold must he getting to him. And he turned around, moving down a bit. Suddenly it felt like everything around him was freezing.  
  
It also felt like the happiness was sucked out of him and he shivered. The freezing cold only seemed to get worse and in his mind Harry knew that this cold could not only be from the weather. He turned and looked over his shoulder, as he indeed saw black figures moving towards him. Dementors… Harry was frozen in place. Coldness, dread and pure despair washed over him. He knew he should run, move away from them, but he was frozen in place as the Dementors approached him. He could hear screams from somewhere beneath him, but it sounded far away.  
  
Albus’s magnified voice warned all the Quidditch players to go down. Yet Harry still felt like he couldn’t move as the coldness around him increased. The dementors moved closer still and he closed his eyes, as he saw a rotting hand stretching out towards him.  
  
A scream tore from his throat, but he was aware of another voice screaming. A female voice. He could barely make out the words. Yet he could hear her screaming one sentence clearly. “Not my Harry!”  
  
My Harry…? Yet Harry couldn’t hear anything anymore and he embraced the cold, the darkness surrounding him. His last thoughts, before feeling himself fall off his broom and seeing the dementors move after him was, was that my mother’s voice? And then he blacked out.  
  
Harry opened his eyes in the darkness, not seeing anything. Yet he could hear his father warning Lily to go and protect their son.  He could hear another voice, begging… his mother begging for his life. The visions assaulted him suddenly and he saw how he raised his wand and killed his own mother. Words seemed to be far away, yet Harry realised someone was speaking. Was it Voldemort?  
  
Once again the wand was raised and Harry realized he was about to witness how Voldemort almost killed him, yet he noticed that he, the child in the crib, didn’t even look scared of the Dark Lord. The way he was acting it even seemed like he had wanted Voldemort to pick him up. Yet when the killing curse was cast everything went black.  
  
Harry gasped, eyes shooting open and he sat up shocked, a loud scream being torn from his throat. His heart beating erratically and he put a hand against his chest. He tried to regain his breathing and calm down. “Take this.” A voice said.  
  
Harry knew that voice, Madam Pompfrey. He accepted the vial and gulped it down. Feeling himself calm down. A calming draught… “What...-” He wanted to know what had happened, yet he was scared.  
  
“I warned the headmaster about those awful creatures… They shouldn’t have been allowed near Hogwarts at all, especially not near the Quidditch field.” Harry looked up and he noticed she held out a hand with his glasses in it. He accepted it and put them on. It was only then he noticed it was night time.  
  
The last thing Harry clearly remembered were the dementors coming closer to him and he being frozen in place, completely terrified. “Are you feeling well, Mr. Potter?” Harry looked back to her and he shuffled backwards a bit, so he was sitting against the headboard.  
  
“A bit shocked still…” He replied softly, still trying to wrap his mind on what he had seen and heard.  
  
“I can imagine. What is the last thing you remember?” She asked in a soft voice and Harry could hear the worry in it.  
  
Harry let out a shuddering sigh at the memory.  “I felt cold… a darkness surrounding me. I felt like I was going to die… I wanted to die. I never thought I could be happy again…” Harry admitted softly, not meeting her eyes.  
  
“Dementors are awful creatures,” She said softly and handed him a glass of water. He accepted and took a small sip of it, while she sat down on one of the chairs next to his bed. “They drain all the happiness from a person. Every happy memory, every happy thought. Until only the most awful memories remain. It can drive a person insane...” She regarded him silently. “You passed out from their presence. I assume the dementors have much influence on you… since they also went after you, ignoring all the other people.”   
  
Harry didn’t say anything. Yet she kept watching him. “You know why?” She asked softly. Harry had a suspicion, yet he didn’t want to know, so he answered with a shake of his head. “Because you most likely have a lot of negative emotions that they feed on” She cleared her throat. “Listen Mr. Potter. In my job I come across a lot of things. If there is anything.-”  
  
“No.” Harry replied, cutting her sentence off. “No, I don’t want to talk about anything. And no I don’t need your help.” She narrowed her eyes at him, but conceded. Yet she still said that this conversation would be kept between them. She also told him that he was always welcome if something was bothering her and not even Dumbledore would learn about it.  
  
After that, she left him alone to get some sleep. He didn’t sleep all night, still seeing how Voldemort had killed his mother and had attempted to kill him. And how he had seen it from the eyes of the murderer…  
  
**Hogwarts, Dungeons:**  
Severus sighed and looked at the letter. He could hardly believe he had not told Albus about this… He knew Albus should know about the Dark Lord being out there, to have his suspicions confirmed. Yet in a way he would betray the one who had helped him, even if it had been from the shadows.  
  
Yet he also knew that the Dark Lord, Tom Riddle, had killed Lily. Even when he had asked for her life to be spared. Yet his mother had trusted Tom… and said he could also trust the man. Had his mother even known about Tom Riddle being the Dark Lord? If she had, why hadn’t she said so?  
  
Severus looked up when he heard a knock on the door; he quickly put the letters in his drawer and stood up to open the door. He sneered when Albus was standing there.  
  
The headmaster simply smiled at him. “Severus, can I come in?” He asked, far too happily considering Potter almost fell to his death in the Quidditch match today.  
  
He simply stepped aside and opened the door wider, before moving towards his kitchen. “Tea?” He asked, a bit colder than normal.  
  
“No, thank you. I will not be staying long,” Albus made himself at home and sat down on the couch. “Please sit, Severus.” Severus knew there was no way out of this conversation.  
  
“Isn’t a bit too late to be talking about anything at all, Albus.” Yet he still moved towards his chair and sat down.  
  
Albus laughed a bit, though it sounded rather hollow. “It is never too late, if the conversation is important.” The blue eyes looked at him over the glasses.  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes at the headmaster, daring him to say anything. Yet of the course the older wizard ignored it and went on. “Your patronus… a doe, it reminded me of Lily. Her patronus was also a doe, wasn’t it?” Albus asked.  
  
In that moment Severus wished he could take back the moment he cast that spell. The moment when he saved Potter from the dementors, as the doe formed from his wand and Albus had made sure the boy didn’t fall to his death. It had been perfect teamwork. Lupin of course, also cast the patronus charm and both of them forced the nasty creatures back.  
  
“Do me a favour, Albus and forget about it.” Severus glared at the elder.

The small smile on the headmaster’s lips vanished. “I can hardly believe that after all this time… you still love her.”  
  
Severus looked away. “I will always love her.” He stated softly, knowing it was the truth. Yet why then… why did he doubt his decision to let Albus know about Tom Riddle’s letter? He had been hiding this for almost 4 weeks now and he hadn’t even replied to said letter. In a way his loyalties were wavering… deep down he was and would always be a Dark Wizard… and Albus knew that as well.  
  
“Severus… Is there something bothering you?” Albus asked. Severus could hear the concern in the elder’s voice.  
  
“No, nothing.” He replied, still not meeting the blue eyes. “If that was all…?” Severus then carefully looked up and he could see that Albus seemed to be lost in his thoughts a bit.  
  
“Yes, of course… I will leave you alone.” They both stood up and Severus walked Albus to the door. Albus stopped and looked at him, sadness in his eyes. “For what it is worth, I truly am sorry, Severus.”  
  
Severus stood there, shocked and somehow feeling something in him snap. Yet he didn’t show it, he simply nodded and Albus left. When the door of his room closed, Severus stared at it blankly. Albus wasn’t sorry… Albus had failed to protect her also. In the end where did the blame lie for Lily’s death?  
  
With him? For telling the prophecy to the Dark Lord. Yet he hadn’t know that Harry Potter would become a target…  
  
Did the blame lie with Black for betraying them, as a secret-keeper? Yes, Severus was sure that Black was to blame.  
  
The Dark Lord could also be blamed for ignoring his promises… Severus had no idea what had happened, yet he could clearly see that when he saw Lily’s dead body lying there, that she had died protecting her son.  
  
So was Lily also to blame… for not stepping aside? Severus should have known her heart would not allow the Dark Lord to kill her son, while she would stand aside.    
  
Or was Albus also to blame… for not protecting her better. He had trusted the elder wizard and had left her in his care… yet that had backfired.  
  
Severus moved to his desk and opened his drawer. He wanted answers… and who could answer his questions about that night better than one who had been there. He opened the letter and read the content once more.  
  
‘Severus Snape,  
  
I know you might be mad at me, for not contacting you sooner. I know years have passed. Yet I still wish to get into contact with you. I know you handled Eileen’s death well, considering everything.  
  
You must know that I did offer her a way out, to save her. Yet she refused. She wanted to die, while I could have saved her life.  
  
Her only last wish was that I would look after you. I did that, but I just didn’t let you know. I knew if it would have become too much for you, I would have talked to you. Yet I noticed you were a strong teenager. I did send Lucius to help you up and I am glad he did.  
  
Now though I find myself wishing to meet you and talk to you.

I hope to hear from you,  
Tom Riddle.’  
  
Severus wondered if Tom Riddle knew the risks he was taking… and why? Yet Severus picked up his quill and a piece of parchment and wrote down.  
  
‘Tom Riddle,  
  
After so many years I did not expect a letter from you anymore. I picked up my life after my mother’s and father’s death. I am grateful for Lucius that he helped me and you, if you helped me like that.  
  
I would want to talk to you and know more about my mother’s last request.  
I would be able to get out of the school at the weekends. Next week, Saturday preferable?  
  
Severus Snape.’  
  
Severus looked over the letter and rolled it up when the ink was dry. He moved towards the owlery and sent the letter. He watched as the owl disappeared from his sight, wondering if this was the right decision. Yet he knew he would always be Dark Wizard… He wanted to hear what Tom Riddle had to tell him.  
  
**Slytherin Manor:**  
Alicia watched as Tom paced, he had been restless all evening, as if something had happened. “Tom, please sit down.” She groaned out. Tom stopped and glared at her, before he started pacing once more and Alicia growled. “What the hell is wrong with you?”  
  
“Shut up!” He growled at her, not once stopping pacing. Tom couldn’t explain it, the whole afternoon and evening he had been feeling so restless. Something was wrong… yet since nothing was wrong with him… it could only be Harry… but the boy was safe at Hogwarts right? Nothing could happen there. Yet he knew that wasn’t true. Sirius Black had entered Hogwarts and attacked the painting of Gryffindor at Halloween…  
  
Was something happening to Harry? Tom knew it couldn’t technically be something from Harry, he had closed down the bond between them, but still something was bothering him. Should he risk going there…? If Albus saw him than the old wizard would surely know he was back. His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the window and he reigned in his anger.  
  
Not wanting to kill or torture the owl. He quickly moved over to the window and opened it. Taking the letter from the owl he noticed the owl kept waiting and Alicia was now standing next to him. “I don’t recognize that owl…” She said.  
  
Tom didn’t either and just to be safe, he checked the letter for any harm, but it was safe. So he opened it and felt a bit shocked. He didn’t expect a response anymore from Severus… not after a whole month anyway. “It’s from Severus…” Tom replied.  
  
“Severus? Eileen’s son, right?” Alicia questioned, Tom nodded, his eyes still on the letter. “Why did he send you a letter?” Alicia frowned at him and Tom looked at her. She tilted her head to the side and when she thought about it, she knew the answer already. “You sought contact with him…” She whispered.  
  
Tom let out a frustrated sigh and carded his hand through his hair. He only made it more complicated. Yet he could deal with those loose ends if he needed to. He would be sorry for Eileen if he ended up killing Severus. Tom closed his eyes, had he really been that desperate…? Why wouldn’t Harry just write him? Then he wouldn’t have sent a stupid letter to Severus, just because he wanted to know how Harry was doing… 


	17. Views from the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of ‘The Call of a Vampire’ ^-^. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, kudos and so on ^-^!  
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter ^-^!  
> And please let me know what you think :).  
> And all mistakes are still mine!

### Chapter 17: Views from the Past

**-Flashback:- December 1943, Tom Riddle’s 5 th year:  
**

Tom sat quietly, as he thought about everything he knew right now. All the information he had gathered, even Slughorn had been so nice to give him more information. Horcruxes… such dark magic, so tempting it was and so easy. He would only need to murder and split his soul. The immortality that came with it, it would be so worth it.  
  
“You wanted to talk to me, Riddle?” Tom looked up.  
  
Eileen Prince was standing there, her black hair falling over her shoulders, her body looking fragile. Yet he wanted to question her nonetheless. Normally he wouldn’t bother with those unworthy, but she held a brilliant mind and her potions skills were impressive enough for Tom to notice her.  
  
“Yes, in a matter of fact.” Tom smiled charmingly at her. He stood up and gestured for her to follow him. He went to a part of the library that was often empty and he pulled a chair for her back, she sat down a bit awkwardly.  
  
Tom inwardly smirked; she was such an easy prey. He sat down in front of her and with a few movements of his wand; he cast some privacy charms around them. Her dark eyes regarded him silently, but still she seemed wary of him.  
  
“I wanted to ask you a question, Prince.” Tom started, as he moved forward and leaned his elbows on the table, his hands clasped together as he leaned his chin on his hands, a soft smile on his face. Yet he could still see she wasn’t letting her defences down.  
  
“Go ahead.” She said, but she was curious and that was enough for him.  
  
“You’re an expert at potions,” Tom stated and she gave a small nod. It was no use to deny this. “If I would ask you something, could you say if it was possible to create a potion for it? Such as a cure for Werewolves. Or something to control the bloodlust of Vampires?” Tom question, as he tiled his head to the side a little.  
  
She kept silent for a while, but Tom saw that her mind was working on answer. The dark eyes blinked a few times, before she spoke softly, her voice a bit uncertain. “I think it would be possible… in a way. The potion would then kind of ‘lock down’ the creature or the creature abilities…”  
  
She seemed thoughtful for a while. “I think it would also be dangerous, however… you will be suppressing a part inside of you,” She looked straight into his eyes. “A powerful part. Werewolves are known to be awful creatures… and Vampires are dangerous as well. It is difficult to suppress those instincts.”  
  
Tom thought it over, he knew the risks. There was always a price. Yet Vampires were immortal creatures. The killing curse couldn’t even kill them and their speed and strength were increased so much that humans simply didn’t stand a chance. Power and immortality in one. That is why Tom was intrigued by it. “I would understand it if it was painful and dangerous, but you are saying it is possible?” Tom inquired. He needed to be sure, before making the final decision.  
  
“Yes. In theory it would be possible…” She replied, carefully. “But I think there will be no advance potions masters who would want to create a potion for a creature.”  Tom nodded. He knew she was right on that.  
  
Creatures were looked down upon, whether they were vampires or werewolves or other creatures. They were not considered ‘human’ or normal. Yet that didn’t bother Tom, he knew these laws and rights were unfair. Just like many things and he vowed to change it all. Then he would see what Albus Dumbledore would have to say to him.  
  
He smiled at her. “Someone has to be the first then, don’t they?” Eileen’s eyes widened at his words.  
  
“Y…you are not suggesting that I will be able to create such a potion?” She said shocked, her voice rising a bit.  
  
Tom’s smile didn’t disappear as he leaned in closer to her. “I dare you to try it, Eileen. Show that brilliant mind of yours. Start with creating a potion that can control the bloodlust of vampires. Shock the world and everyone will see you,” Tom’s smile turned into a small grin. “I am positive you can do it. If anyone can, you will be the one.”  
  
Her eyes were still shocked, but Tom saw that his words reached her. Determination began to show in her eyes. “It might take years…” She muttered.  
  
Tom shook his head. “No matter. I have faith in you. I will be there to help you along the way,” Tom extended his hand, and she watched at it. Before she reluctantly reached out and grasped his hand. “We have a deal, Eileen. We are going to change the world.” Her dark eyes still looked wary, but she nodded nonetheless and that was all Tom needed. The deal was made.

  
**-End Flashback-**

  
**Slytherin manor, Present day:** __  
Of course Tom’s mind would wander… soon he would be meeting Severus, Eileen’s son. He wondered if Severus knew more now about everything. If Severus was truly a traitor now. But he knew that Severus was still a Dark Wizard at heart, just like his mother had been. Tom sighed and applied a few glamours, so he looked like Marten.  
  
After that he apparated to Diagon Alley, where they had planned to meet in the Leaky Cauldron. He did cover his head with his hood anyway and headed inside, glancing around to see if Severus was already there. He noticed the potion’s master sitting in one of the chairs at the back and moved towards him, when he approached, Severus carefully glanced up.  
  
Tom gave a small nod and Severus did the same. Tom then silently moved towards the stairs and went to the first floor, where he had already rented a room. He could hear the silent footsteps behind him, when they left the bar area.  
  
Tom knew he could only hear them because of his vampire hearing. He opened the door with his key and moved inside, holding the door open for Severus to enter. The wizard stopped in the doorway and scanned the room quickly before stepping inside. Tom was impressed by how careful the other was, but couldn’t blame him.  
  
Yet Severus’s wariness spoke out loud. He knew about him being the Dark Lord. Severus kept his eyes on him and Tom moved his hood back and eyed the potion’s professor. “You’re not Tom Riddle.” Severus stated.  
  
Tom blinked at him, when Severus pulled his wand, raising it towards him. “I can assure you I am,” Tom replied. Not wanting to get into an argument this early in the conversation. “I am wearing a glamour. Just like you are so careful with every step you make. I am also cautious,” Tom moved to the table and sat down on one of the chairs. “Please sit, Severus.”  
  
Tom did notice that Severus kept his wand in his hand now. He didn’t blame him, yet Severus still moved and sat down. “Remove the glamour.” Severus said.  
  
“First I want both of us to make a vow to not reveal anything that is said in this room. Unless the other gives their consent.” Tom replied.  
  
Severus kept silent for a few seconds. “That will only benefit you... won’t it, my Lord?” Severus asked, while he still looked at the wizard sitting in front of him.  
  
Tom chuckled and grabbed his wand and with a simply movement removed his glamours. Tom then eyed Severus silently. “Satisfied?” He asked. He knew Severus was trying to feel his magic. Yet he knew that his magic rarely left traces behind, unless he made a big mistake.  
  
Severus gave a brief nod, before he made a vow of silence and Tom did the same. Both of them put their wands away, Tom being the first to show that he didn’t mean any harm at all.  
  
As Severus eyed the object on the table after that, he knew he was looking at a pensieve. Briefly he wondered why it was there at all, but then he looked back up to Tom Riddle.  
  
In Severus’s mind was only one question. “Why…?” He asked and he didn’t need to elaborate. Tom Riddle would understand.  
  
“Why your mother trusted you to me? Or why I still ended up killing Lily?” Tom asked back. Severus blinked; he didn’t suspect that Tom would just say that out loud. Tom looked away. “Your mother and I went to Hogwarts together. She ended up in Slytherin 2 years below me. When I asked for her help, she provided it. That is why she trusted me,” Tom looked back up, straight into the dark eyes of the Potion’s master. “Lily’s death is a mistake that I cannot take back. She wouldn’t step aside. She was begging for her son’s life, not caring at all for her own. She wanted to die, to protect him.” Tom stated softly.  
  
Severus’s face was unreadable, yet Tom could see the hurt and pain in the dark eyes. “I guessed as much… it was foolish of me, because I knew when it came down to it, she would protect her son with her own life,” Severus said after a while. “But you could have stunned her… there was still no need to kill her.”  
  
Tom sighed and carded a hand through his hair. “Since you will be unable to speak about any of this. I will tell you exactly why I ended up killing her,” Tom said. Severus looked taken aback by that statement. “You see, I am not entirely human. My creature status is one of my biggest secrets and I was at that point not in my right mind, not completely anyway.” Severus’s eyes widened a small fraction and Tom could see the confusion, but knew that Severus mind was working to put the pieces together. Tom grinned a bit. “There always is a price, isn’t there Severus…?”  
  
“You’re a vampire…” Severus said, and then he began to understand. “It was you who helped my mother create that potion.”  
  
Tom nodded. “Indeed. Eileen created it mostly. I provided the ingredients she wanted to use and to test with. It was teamwork, well until the moment she realised I was being selfish,” Tom’s lips turned up a bit. “She found out I was planning on becoming a vampire myself and that I had kind of used her for my own gain. Which was true, I admit.” Tom looked straight into the dark eyes, seeing them narrow a bit.  
  
“You used her…” Severus said. The coldness could be heard in his voice. “Yet years later she still turned to you? And you wanted to turn her into a vampire?” Tom’s letter made more sense now.  
  
“I did. She didn’t accept. She was ready to die, but still made sure you were provided for. Severus, make no mistake, she knew who I was when she asked for my help. She knew about me being the Dark Lord.” Tom stated, hoping to make the other understand him.  
  
Severus glanced down at the pensieve. “I suppose you have brought memories and proof with you.” He said as he gestured towards the object on the table.  
  
“Yes. You can see for yourself that way,” Tom said. Severus nodded and Tom raised his wand towards his head, extracting the right memories. He put them in the bowl, as the silvery substance began to swirl. “Please look for yourself, Severus. Then we will speak again.”  
  
Severus gave a small nod, before he moved forward, looking down at the bowl, as he dropped his head in.  
  
****Memories:  
Severus landed on his feet and looking around he immediately noticed where he was standing, his old house at Spinner’s End. He saw a figure moving towards his old house and he followed, the figure was completely cloaked and a hood was over the person’s face. Severus knew that it must be the Dark Lord, Tom Riddle. He knocked and after a few minutes the door opened, Severus let out a small gasp, as he saw his mother.  
  
She was leaning heavily against the doorway and pushed backwards a bit. “Tom?” she asked cautious. The figure gave a nod and she moved aside. Severus moved in after Riddle and saw that his father wasn’t home at all. His mother moved and sat down on the couch, as she tried to regain her breath. “Sorry about this, Tom… please sit. Can I offer you anything?”  
  
Tom pulled the hood back and looked around the room with clear disgust. “No, thank you, Eileen. I was… surprised by your letter.” Tom said, as he sat down on the other couch.  
  
Eileen smiled weakly. “Sorry for the mess,” She said, as she had noticed him looking around. Tom just shrugged. When Severus moved a bit closer, he could see that Riddle’s eyes were red, indicating his vampire status indeed. “I am not exactly capable of doing a lot lately,” She sat up a bit straighter and regarded him. “But I wondered why you would not let me know that you had returned?”  
  
“Because I haven’t. Not really. Tom Riddle is long gone, Eileen. Only Lord Voldemort remains now.” He stated, looking at her.  
  
She shook her head her lips turning upwards a bit. “Of course… Yet I had a feeling it was you. You have so many… Death Eaters, you call them nowadays.” She said a bit unsurely. He gave a nod and she continued. “I feel a bit left out… I would have followed you as well, Tom. Why didn’t you?”  
  
“You aren’t a fighter, Eileen.” Tom told her.    
  
She laughed a bit. “No, I certainly am not…” She looked away and Severus saw she glanced at a picture of their family together, where Severus himself was only 5 years. “I fear for my son, Tom….” she murmured.  
  
“Why? From what I hear he is quite capable and strong.” Tom said.  
  
“Yes. He is… but you don’t know Tobias…” Eileen said sadly. “Could I ask for your help?” She then glanced over to the vampire and Severus knew that this was the moment.  
  
“No…” Tom replied, cold and hard, without a second thought. Severus looked shocked at the memory. He had denied his mother’s request? No, he hadn’t…  
  
Eileen’s eyes turned sad. “You have grown cold… Here I helped you get where you are today and you discard me so easily.”  
  
Silence filled the room for some time, until Tom’s voice broke the silence. “Give me one week to think about it. There is nothing in it for me if I chose to help you now, Eileen.” The red eyes were cold still.     
  
She smiled a bit. “One week I can survive… but know this. Severus is brilliant, just like I am with potions. Remember that, Tom.” Severus shook his head. His own mother had practically turned him into a Death Eater, without his knowledge…  
  
She gestured towards a letter on the table. “A letter I wrote for him, if I pass away, please make sure he receives it.” She looked up, her eyes full with hope. Tom leaned forward and put the letter beneath his cloak.  
  
“I could turn you. You wouldn’t have to die,” Tom offered. “You wouldn’t have to leave him alone.” Eileen looked up towards him.  
  
She shook her head, her black hair moving. “No… I don’t want immortality. Please leave, Tobias could get home soon.” She said. Severus saw Riddle’s red eyes narrowing, but he stood up and left.  
  
The memory shifted and once again they were in the same room. His father still missing.  
  
“I am dying… Tom.” His mother said. “I cannot survive another week, please promise me, Severus…?”  
Severus looked sad at how weak his mother seemed compared to a week ago. She was truly dying…  
“I don’t need a vow. I know you are a man of your word….” She said carefully.  
  
Severus snorted, not even taking a vow. The Dark Lord wasn’t a man of his word, sadly…  
“I have thought about it.” Tom said. His mother smiled a bit sadly and looked away, her dark hair obscuring her eyes.  
  
“I don’t want to leave Severus all alone…. especially not with Tobias…” Severus shook his head and took a step back, even in her last hours; she still thought about him…  
  
“I will help your son.” Tom said and Severus glanced up at him, his red eyes were alight with so many emotions, yet his face was unreadable.  
  
His mother smiled a bit. “I know you will keep your word, Tom. Thank you for offering to change me… but I am not like you. I don’t want to have an immortal life, like you…”  
  
“I assume you have not told Severus about your sickness or about me?” Tom asked as he regarded her. Severus looked towards his mother; she hadn’t told him anything at all… if she had, maybe they could have done something differently. Maybe she could have still lived.  
  
Severus let out a sigh, no reason to get stuck in the past. She was gone… never coming back. “No…” his mother said with a gasping breath. “But by now everyone knows about Lord Voldemort…” his mother’s voice sounded sad again. “I do hope Tom… for you that you will find happiness one day. But this will not bring you happiness at all.”  
  
“I don’t care about that.” Severus saw the red eyes narrowing in anger and Tom’s tone was harsh.  
  
“True… you only care for immortality and power…” his mother said, not even backing down, despite her weakened state. Her dark eyes regarding Tom. “Yet it will be a path that brings you only destruction. The potions I made will eventually break your mind, Tom. I hope that you will realise this…”  
  
“Eileen… I am grateful for the creation of those potions. But you should not push me, before I kill you right here.” Riddle growled at her, and Severus glared at the Dark Lord’s image.  
  
But the memory shifted. Severus could see the Dark Lord watching over the funeral from a distance. Severus had to admit he was a bit shocked by this. He hadn’t known that Tom had been there, watching it all. Then some memories shifted and Severus saw how Tom watched the house and Tobias.  
  
Before the memories ended again and stopped at one in particular. Severus saw how his father moved inside and tensed when Tom moved forward, raising his wand, setting the house on fire. The doors and windows were locked and Severus followed the Dark Lord when he moved towards one window, the one from the living room. And Severus noticed his father banging on the window, trying to get out.  
  
Asking for help, for freedom. Begging for his life. Tom narrowed his eyes and shook his head. After that he walked away and the memories ended. Severus pulled out of the pensieve and saw Tom Riddle still sitting there, looking at him, but this time the eyes were red.  
  
“Now you know the truth,” The Dark Lord said, as he moved his wand and returned the memories to his own mind. “I might have used her, but in a way I did value her. Like I do with all of my followers. I acted like I was insane, but I am anything but insane, Severus. There are simply times my anger gets the better of me. Lily’s death was sadly one of those times.”  
  
Severus knew that this news was important. A sane Dark Lord was even more dangerous than a not sane one… He could see the true heir of Slytherin in Tom Riddle. Riddle would use and do anything to get what he wanted. “What do you want…?” Severus asked, knowing there was a reason why now, after so many years he got into real contact with him. And he didn’t even want to think about Lily’s death anymore, so he ignored that underlying apology…  
  
Riddle looked down at the pensieve. “I made a mistake. I should not have contacted you, but right now I am going to use this to my advantage,” Riddle looked up, straight into Severus’s eyes. “How is Harry Potter doing?”  
  
Once again the Dark Lord shocked him a bit. But somehow it was to be expected. “Alive and well in Hogwarts.” Severus replied coldly.  
  
Riddle blinked a few times. “I do not mean him any harm, Severus. If that is what you are thinking. I have noticed in the boy’s first year you are rather protective of him.” Severus knew that he was thinking about the boy’s Quidditch match.  
  
“If you meant no harm, then why did you do that?” Severus asked, glaring at the other. “He could have died.”  
  
“Could have, yes. Bu I don’t want him to die, not anymore….” The red eyes regarded him silently. “You see. He is my mate.”  
  
Severus froze, a cold dread settling in his stomach. “Your mate…” Severus muttered, while he thought about what this could mean. He couldn’t tell Albus about any of this… This was awful, but it was kind of good that the Dark Lord didn’t mean any harm to the boy… right? “What do you want with him then?” Severus asked, as he finally gathered his thoughts.  
  
“I just want him… he is mine, Severus.” Tom’s growled and his red eyes narrowed dangerously. Severus shivered at the intensity of those words and there were so many things he wanted to ask, so many things he needed to know. That Albus needed to know…  
  
“Pity isn’t it… that you can’t tell anyone. Do not be a fool, Severus. Do not throw away your life after all those years.” The Dark Lord snarled at him, as he leaned forward, his hands bracing on the table. “Because even if I promised Eileen to protect you, make no mistake, if you go against me ever again. No matter the reason. You will regret it.”  
  
Severus knew the truth of those words. He knew he was walking on thin ice. So he decided to take more control of this situation. “Potter has changed a lot. Albus is searching for whatever the reason for the boy’s changes.” Severus almost sighed when he saw Riddle pulling back a bit. But those red eyes still stared at him, wanting, ordering him to continue. “All of a sudden he studies a lot. It also seems like he is bothered by something, but he does not tell Albus or anyone else about it.”  
  
Riddle nodded. “I see… that is strange…” Riddle murmured and the red eyes looked away. Severus felt some of the tension leaving his body. “Did something happen last Saturday?” Riddle asked, meeting his eyes once more.  
  
Severus blinked a few times, before he remembered the Quidditch match. “Ah… yes, something did happen. The dementors that are posted outside of the school gates entered the school grounds. It was during a Quidditch match that the dark creatures flooded the Quidditch field. There was a game and Potter fainted and fell from his broom.” When he was finished, Severus stayed silent.  
  
“Show me,” Riddle ordered and gestured towards the pensieve. Severus nodded and extracted the memory of the match, putting it in the pensieve. “Enter it with me.” Somehow Severus felt this was more the Dark Lord he knew and he relaxed a bit more.  
  
“Yes, My Lord.” He replied automatically and they dived inside. Tom looked around when they landed in the teacher’s stands. He saw how bad the weather was and he frowned slightly.  
  
“Why play at all in this weather?” Tom asked. He had never been fond of the game anyway.  
  
“Don’t know…” Severus said, as he looked up at the sky and pointed his finger in the direction of the first dementors. But Tom had already seen them, his eyes were better than human’s eyes, after all.  
  
“I already see them, but there are a lot more, that you didn’t see yet I suppose.” Tom stated, as he looked up towards the place where Harry had flown too.  
  
“Yes… they all came after Potter when the boy went down…” Severus said. Tom nodded, already suspecting as much.  
  
Tom saw it happen in front of his eyes and he noticed how Severus and another teacher casts the patronus charm, defending Harry Potter from the awful creatures, as Dumbledore raised his hand and stopped the boy’s fall to death.  
  
They pulled out of the pensieve and Severus gathered the memory again. Tom stared at the bowl, lost in his own thoughts. He knew exactly why the dementors went after Harry, and only after him. “Albus doesn’t understand why they went all after Potter…” Severus stated and Tom looked up at the other. “But I think you do know why…”  
  
“Yes. I know why,” Tom straightened himself a bit and pulled himself together. At least Harry looked to be well, even if he fainted and fell down, he was not hurt. “What do you know about the boy’s relatives, Severus?”  
  
**Hogwarts, 27 December 1993:**  
A new term was about to start after New Year, yet Harry’s mind was still reeling from what had happened. He now could think more clearly about it all and he was certain that his mother had begged for his life, while his father had tried to defend them. Yet it was all a mess… those visions just made it so much more real… He made his way down for breakfast, always making sure he was early, so there weren’t many students yet. It was a holiday after all.  
  
Harry knew he should be grateful for his parents, that they had sacrificed themselves for him. He sighed and walked towards the Great Hall. Of course everything had went downhill rather fast after that Quidditch match. After he had fainted, Malfoy had seemed to taunt him with it all, yet Harry ignored the blonde, somehow knowing that it frustrated Malfoy. Ron had seemed like he had wanted to speak to him at times, but Harry simply evaded the red-head.  
  
Hermione was gladly the same, like always. Although she was so worried after he had fallen.  
  
“Potter.” Harry looked up when his name was called. Snape was standing there, near the stairs. It almost looked like the professor had been waiting for him and Harry frowned briefly, before stopping in front of Snape, muttering a small ‘sir?’ “Follow me.” Snape just said, as he turned around and Harry silently followed.  
  
Harry tensed a bit, when he realized they walked straight past Snape’s classroom and office. He wondered where the potion’s professor was taking him. Until they stopped in front of a portrait and Snape leaned closer, saying something that Harry couldn’t quite catch. The portrait however opened and Snape gestured for him to enter.  
  
“I noticed you are often early in the morning and since it is a vacation, I had hoped to catch you today,” Snape moved forward and Harry looked around. He quickly knew he was standing in the professor’s private quarters and he felt out of place. “Can I offer you something to drink?” Snape asked, if nothing weird was happening, while Harry was still in slight shock.  
  
Harry shook his head; desperately he tried to understand what this could mean. “I am not quite sure I understand.” Harry muttered quietly, while Snape pointed towards the couch and ‘ordered’ him to sit down. Harry sighed and did what Snape wanted for now.  
  
Snape sat down at the other couch and looked at him. “I am quite certain that whatever will be discussed and said here will not leave this room…” Snape’s dark eyes regarded him and Harry realized that Snape was waiting for him to reply, so he gave a nod. “I spoke with Marten.” Snape stopped there, carefully watching Harry’s reaction and he saw the widening of those green eyes and the slight confusion and shock.  
  
Harry recovered quickly however, while he could still feel his heart beating quite loudly, and he hoped that Snape couldn’t hear it. “Marten? I am sorry, sir… I don’t know who you mean.”  
  
Snape stayed silent for a while. “Tom Riddle does ring any bells then?” The potion’s professor asked softly. This time Snape noticed that Harry didn’t recover quite that quickly.  
  
“Sir… I am sorry. I should go.” Harry said, standing up intent to leave, when he heard and saw the fireplace flaring green and a person coming out of it. Harry froze, when only after 5 short months. 5 months of not writing to Tom… 5 months of not seeing him. Now he was standing there, in front of him. The same as always, 20-years old Tom Riddle.  
  
When those dark eyes looked straight into the emerald eyes it was as if Tom realized it, because a slight frown appeared on the older wizard’s face. “Harry…” Tom whispered and somehow Harry was aware of tears running down his face. He felt something snap in his mind, and he vaguely realized that it were his Occlumency shields.  
  
It was that moment that Harry knew he had been lying to himself, how he tried to deny that he didn’t miss Tom…. that he didn’t want to see Tom. Without thinking, not even caring anymore about Snape’s presence Harry lunged himself forward, embracing Tom, while he silently cried against the other’s chest.  
  
Tom’s arms went around him and Harry relaxed. Harry tightened his hold and he could hear Tom chuckle softly. “Easy there… I am not going anywhere, little one.” Tom’s voice soothed his fears and worries a bit. He didn’t want to miss Tom again…  
  
Tom looked up towards Severus, who was still sitting there, looking a bit shocked at what had just happened, but Severus gave a small nod and left towards his bedroom. Giving the two their privacy. When the potion’s master had left the room Tom leaned down and inhaled deeply, feeling the vampire inside him at ease for the first time since he had been turned. Tom smiled, his arms tightening around his mate, and he growled softly in the black unruly hair. _“Mine.”_


	18. A Broken Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^-^.  
> Here is the next chapter of ‘The Call of a Vampire’. 
> 
> Not completely satisfied with this chapter, but I think it still turned out pretty well.  
> Thanks for all the nice comments, kudos and so on ^-^.  
> I honestly didn’t expect that so many people would actually read this story, so I am really glad ^-^.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy ^-^.  
> And all mistakes are my own!
> 
> I still haven’t started writing the next chapter, so I hope that I will finish it for next week’s update.  
> I know the chapter is a bit short, and I hope to make it up with chapter 18 :)  
> 

### Chapter 18: A Broken Past

**Severus’s bedroom, 27 December 1993**

Severus honestly thought he knew everything there was about Harry James Potter. He had never once questioned where Albus had put the boy… He had trusted the headmaster completely...  
  
Yet that trust had been so easily shattered…  
  
Severus sat on his bed, knowing that this might change everything. His loyalties and Harry Potter might even change sides… Yet as he looked towards the door, where he knew the Dark Lord was with Potter. He wondered how the young wizard would react when he found out the complete truth about Tom Riddle…  
  
Severus let out a sigh and closed his eyes, still hearing that question, one question that had shattered everything… _‘What do you know about the boy’s relatives, Severus?’_ In the end… he knew nothing. He wouldn’t have believed it, but he knew how Petunia could be. She had always been cruel towards Lily and Severus desperately wanted to know why Albus had put The-Boy-Who-Lived in such a home…  
  
Yet with the vow he made he couldn’t talk about any information he had gotten from Tom Riddle. There was no other way to wait and see how it all would play out… Severus hated that and he hated Albus Dumbledore. ****  
  
Severus’s living quarters:  
“Come sit down,” Tom said, as he pulled Harry away from him, yet the younger wasn’t planning on letting him go at all, as he buried his face further in Tom’s chest and the arms around Tom tightened even further. “Harry, come on. I won’t go anywhere yet.”  
  
Reluctantly Harry stepped back and dried his eyes and cheeks, and Tom muttered a spell that cleaned his glasses. “Sorry…” He muttered and Tom sighed.  
  
“Last time I checked you weren’t planning on writing me… but my apologies for when I ignored you. Life was a bit… hectic.” Tom said carefully. Harry looked up.  
  
The younger smiled softly. “Tell me about it…” Harry murmured, silently agreeing that his life had been a bit hectic too lately. “I thought…” Harry glanced up at the other.  
  
“You thought that I wouldn’t want to stay in contact with you. You really believe that you are worth nothing, Harry…” Tom stepped closed and put a hand on the younger’s cheek, smiling when he felt Harry lean against his hands and those green eyes closed. “You are worth more to me than I can ever explain. Always remember that.” Tom whispered, as he placed a kiss on the Harry’s forehead.  
  
Harry blushed slightly. “I am sorry…”He whispered, his voice sounding sad and broken.  
  
“Don’t be, come sit down. Let’s talk. I want to hear how you have been doing.” Tom said, as he gently turned Harry around and steered him towards the couch, Harry sat down and Tom sat down next to him, smiling down at the younger one when Harry leaned closer to him and Tom put his arm around Harry, holding him close.  
  
“I have so many questions…. That I have ignored. I put everything behind my Occlumency barriers…” Harry let out a chocked laugh. “Maybe that was a foolish thing to do…”  
  
“No, it was to be expected. And I should have warned you, it is a beginner’s mistake, really.” Tom said softly.  
  
“Hm… what are you?” Harry asked, without looking up. Tom glanced down at Harry, who had his head against his shoulder.  
  
“I think you already know.” Tom stated.  
  
“A vampire…” Harry whispered. “I remembered how you reacted when I asked you about it, if they were real,” He pulled back a bit and looked up into those dark eyes.  
Tom gave a slight nod and Harry continued. “That woman… you attacked her, didn’t you. The one in my nightmare?”  
  
Tom put his forehead against Harry’s. “Some things are better left unknown, Harry…” Tom whispered. Harry could hear a warning in the sentence and he nodded.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry questioned, as he gazed into those dark eyes.  
  
Tom sat up straighter again and shrugged. “It never really came up, besides I had no idea how you would react,” Tom said, while he also looked straight into the emerald eyes. “You could have been scared. Yet you haven’t pulled away from me in fear yet.” Tom smiled.  
  
Harry laughed a bit. “Well… You don’t exactly look like a vampire, Tom.”  
  
“Don’t I?” Tom asked with a smirk. “Tell me then how do you know what a vampire looks like?”  
  
Harry blinked a few times, remembering all those muggles stories, yet there were muggle stories. The vampire in those books could be merely fiction. He truly had no idea how a real vampire looked like. One thing he knew for sure however. “You don’t have any pointy teeth.” Harry pointed out.  
  
Tom’s lips turned upward. “That is all? Muggle stories are so underrated…”  The vampire said, while he opened his mouth and Harry’s eyes widened.  
  
He could now clearly see the incisors on Tom’s hook teeth. Harry stretched out his hand, wanting to touch them, but Tom grabbed his wrist and gently but firmly lowered the younger’s hand. “Sorry,” Harry said. “I was just curious.”  
  
“Don’t be sorry. They are sensitive and sharp as well. You shouldn’t cut your finger on them.” Tom explained. Harry nodded in understanding.  
  
“I don’t know about anything else.” Harry murmured, while he still was thinking about what else he knew about vampires. “But I guess you are immortal?” Harry tiled his head a bit to the side.  
  
“Yes. I am. Even the killing curse wouldn’t be harmful to me. It does hurt a lot though.” Tom replied and Harry didn’t even want to ask why Tom knew that it hurt.  
  
“Are there any ways to kill a vampire? Like a stake through the heart or holy water, a cross?” Harry asked, curious about this all. “And what about the sun? It didn’t harm you either when we were outside in Paris?”  
  
Tom chuckled. “Nope. All made up by muggles, attempting to feel safer. Though a stake through the heart would kill even humans and vampires as well. And the sun doesn’t harm me either, because I wear protection. Without my protection spells it might hurt a lot, but it is not deadly.” Tom said, feeling a bit amused by this Harry, who seemed so intent on getting more knowledge. It reminded him of himself a bit when he was younger.  
  
“Protection?” Harry asked a bit confused. Tom put his other hand towards his neck and fished a small locket from beneath his robes. “Can I touch it?” Harry asked. Tom seemed thoughtful for a few seconds, before nodding and holding out his hand with the locket in it.  
  
Harry gently grabbed the locket and could feel the warmth of the magic that surrounded it. It felt like exactly like Tom. Harry felt how heavy it was in his hand and the locket seemed to be made of gold, an ‘S’ on it, with small green stones. “It’s beautiful…” Harry whispered in awe.  
  
“I suppose. It is a locket that was made by Slytherin himself.” Tom said with a small smile. Harry looked up shocked.  
  
“Salazar Slytherin himself? Wow, that is amazing, Tom. How did you get it?” Harry asked with his eyes full of curiosity.  
  
Tom smiled. “I found it years ago. Someone gave it to me, when I showed interest in it,” Harry smiled back at him. Then he blinked a few times, the green eyes regarded him a few second and Tom chuckled. “Go ahead. You want to ask something.”  
  
“Uh…” Harry looked at Tom. “How old are you really?” Harry eventually asked and the green-eyed male could see the amusement in Tom’s eyes at his question.  
  
“I was born in 31 December 1926.” Tom replied. Harry froze, his mind reeling. The first thought inside his mind was Tom’s birthday was only 4 days away… then he remembered his birthday present that Tom had giving him, the trip to Paris and the necklace. His hand went towards said necklace, hanging against his chest.  
  
“Your birthday is 4 days away….” Harry whispered sadly. He could never find something perfect in 4 days. Tom silently watched as he saw the younger’s hand going to his neck, the vampire stretched out his hand and pulled on the chain, pulling the necklace from beneath Harry’s school robes.  
  
A possessive feeling cursed through the vampire, knowing that Harry had never stopped wearing the necklace.  
  
This went unnoticed by Harry as he looked up at Tom, but the vampire’s face was completely blank for one second. “I am sorry... If I had known I would have gotten something for you, but I will find something, a nice present.” Harry promised Tom, feeling like he owed it to the one person, or creature, who had helped him so much.  
  
Tom froze and looked at Harry a bit shocked. “You will get a present for me?” Tom asked taken aback. Tom couldn’t even remember anyone ever wanting to give something to him, without using any form of persuading.  
  
Harry frowned at Tom’s shock and disbelief. “Yes, of course. You gave me a birthday present too, remember. Besides you helped me as well. I want to get you something…” Harry explained, confused why Tom was reacting so strangely. But then Harry’s mind went to Tom’s birth year. “1926….” Harry repeated slowly. “You will turn 67 in 4 days…”  Harry muttered with wide eyes as he realized how big the age difference between them truly was.  
  
This time it was Tom’s turn to frown. “Does that bother you?” He asked, somehow feeling a bit hurt at the thought. But Tom quickly pushed those feelings away.  
  
Harry shook his head.  “No… not really. I am just a bit shocked; you look to be around 20.” Harry said as those green eyes watched the person in front of him.  
  
“Because I turned into a vampire when I was 22. I will always look like I am right now; the only difference would be my eyes and the teeth.” Tom explained, feeling more at ease that Harry wasn’t bothered by the age gap.    
  
“Your eyes?” Harry asked, looking into those dark eyes and Tom grinned.  
  
“Yes, they are truly red. But because it is an unnatural colour I have them under a glamour all the time.” Tom stated.  
  
Harry turned around completely and faced the vampire. “Show me?” He asked. He wanted to see Tom. To truly see him, no more glamours. “No more glamours. I want to see the real you.” He added quickly, hoping that Tom would finally grant him this.    
  
Tom called out to his magic and his glamours faded and he looked straight into those green eyes, not seeing fear, but curiosity and intrigue. Harry moved closer and gazed deep into his eyes.  
  
“They are so deep red…” Harry whispered softly. “They are beautiful.” He added and a soft smile appeared on his face.  
  
“You’re not scared?” Tom asked and Harry immediately shook his head. Tom’s lips curved upward and he pulled the other closer, putting his hands at Harry’s lower back. “I might hurt you.” Tom whispered into the black messy hair, when Harry’s head was against his chest.  
  
Harry put his arms around the vampire. “You have never hurt me… I don’t think you will.” Tom closed his eyes at those words. So innocent, so trustful, so naïve…. Yet Tom knew where normally he would be angered by those kinds of feelings if people portrayed them, he couldn’t help but want Harry to say those kinds of things to him.  
  
Harry smiled when he felt Tom kiss his head and he heard Tom’s muttered reply. “I will never hurt you, little one. I will protect you, forever.”  
  
Harry felt safe in that strong but still gentle embrace. Tom’s arms around him always made him feel safer, Tom’s mere presence always calmed him down. “Thank you, Tom…” Harry murmured.  
  
Tom tightened his arms briefly and then pulled back, keeping his arms on Harry’s shoulders. “Let’s get Severus back inside. It is his living room after all.”  
  
Harry laughed a bit, as Tom called out towards the bedroom door and a few seconds later the door opened and Harry saw Snape glance at them, before he sat down on the other couch.  
  
“Severus, thank you,” Tom said, when the other was seated. “I am grateful,” Tom looked sideways and smiled at Harry. “That you could give me this opportunity.”  
  
Harry smiled and then looked towards his potions professor. “Thank you, sir. I’m sorry, if I had known I wouldn’t have acted the way I did.” He excused himself.  
  
“It’s alright, Mr. Potter,” Snape glanced towards the Dark Lord and gave a nod. Tom gave a slight nod back. “My fireplace is always open. Albus had warded it to see who would be going in and out, but I disabled those wards. My privacy is my own, after all.” Snape said and Harry knew that in a way Snape was saying that if they wanted to meet up, Snape would help them.  
  
“Thank you. We will remember it,” Tom said with a curt nod, before he looked once more to Harry. “You still have the diary right?”  
  
Harry nodded. “I kind of hid it pretty far inside my trunk…” Harry whispered, feeling a bit ashamed about saying that.  
  
Tom chuckled. “It’s alright, as you long as you still have it.” Tom said as he ruffled through the black unruly locks, making Harry laugh softly.  
  
“I could never truly throw it away, Tom.” Harry said, knowing how true it was.  
  
“Good,” Tom replied. “I will be staying here for New Year as well and don’t worry about a present, Harry,” Tom put his hand against the younger’s cheek once more. “Seeing you again is already the best present I could ever get.”  
  
Harry tried to fight the blush, but knew he failed when Tom chuckled slightly. Harry just smiled shyly. “Alright…” Harry whispered. But in his mind he was already thinking about something he could give Tom anyway. Maybe Snape had an idea; Snape might know Tom a bit better after all.  
  
Tom gently brushed his thumb over Harry’s cheeks, stopping Harry’s thoughts and the green-eyes locked with the scarlet red of Tom again. Tom smiled softly. “You better get out, before everyone thinks Snape abducted you and is chopping you into pieces for his next potion.” Tom said softly.  
  
Harry sighed and gave a nod. He didn’t want to leave, but he knew Tom was right. Snape and he weren’t exactly on speaking terms… “Alright….” Harry said, feeling a bit defeated.  
  
“You can come back later. I am sure Severus wouldn’t mind. And we have a lot of catching up to do still.” Tom said when he saw those green eyes turning sad. Severus also noticed it, and wanting to glare at the other, before realizing who it was and he stopped it just in time, when he saw those red eyes narrow slightly in warning.  
  
“Of course…” Snape said, through clenched teeth. “I will be in my laboratory then…” Harry blinked in confusion and frowned slightly when he saw the silent exchange.  
  
Tom cupped Harry’s cheek to make the younger look at him again. “Come back this evening. Make sure you aren’t seen.” Harry gave a slight nod and got a small hug from Tom, before he left the private quarters.  
  
He walked through the hallways. Until another voice called out his name and Harry tensed. “Ah, Harry, my boy. Were you coming from the dungeons?” The headmaster asked with a smile, his blue eyes twinkling.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Harry said carefully, knowing there was no way he could deny it, since he just walked out of the dungeons.  
  
“I see… Would you want to have some tea together with this old man?” Albus asked.  
  
Harry stopped himself from frowning. “Of course, sir. Tomorrow?” Harry asked. He really wanted to see if he could still find something for Tom's birthday… although he doubted it. What could he possibly give the vampire?  
  
“Oh, I have time right now. If you are free, my boy?” the headmaster asked hopefully. Harry mentally sighed. He hated this… He didn’t want to be alone with the headmaster at all.  
  
“Now would be fine, sir.” Harry replied with a small smile, hoping to get this over soon.  
  
**Severus’s living Quarters:**  
Severus stayed silent and Tom seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a while. “Severus. Thank you.” The vampire said quietly, not looking up at the other, the red eyes gazing into the fire.  
  
“You’re welcome, My Lord…” Severus said. This made Tom look up at him. Severus wondered if he was free to speak his mind. He had no idea how to deal with a sane Dark Lord… Everyone had always considered the Dark Lord insane and it had certainly looked like he was. Now Severus began to doubt it, had it all been an act?  
  
“Speak, Severus.” Voldemort ordered when he noticed something was bothering the potions master.  
  
Severus gave a brief nod. “I always thought that Albus put him somewhere safe… I feel like I failed Lily, I feel like I failed in protecting him,” Severus glanced towards his fireplace. “I hope to make it up to him. I want to tell him about his mother, if you will allow me?”  
  
Severus hated that he had to ask, but with the vow of silence in place, he had to ask for permission to speak about it to anyone. In a way it kept both of them safe however, since not even potions or anything could break through the vow.  
  
Tom regarded him silently. His face unreadable, his eyes alight and they seemed to shine, just like the flames in the fireplace. “No, not yet. I will give you permission to speak to him about it. Don’t worry, Severus. Right now Harry needs to find his way. You will help him, but make sure the headmaster doesn’t find out. I have no wish for Albus to be breathing down our necks, and I know Harry feels the same.”  
  
“I agree with you on that…” Severus sneered. He didn’t like Albus that much either, since the headmaster had never listened or helped him when he told him about his abusive father either. He just said that it couldn’t be that bad… Well Albus clearly knew nothing about abuse.  Severus broke the eye contact, getting lost in the memories and nightmares of a past long gone. And now Albus had made the same mistakes with Harry Potter.  
  
The potions master couldn’t even begin to think how Potter had handled it. Potter’s abuse had been so much worse. And he would not have believed it had the Dark Lord not shown the memories which had kind of proved it. Potter had always used Occlumency to hide his past… Severus glanced up, seeing that the Dark Lord was watching him intently, most likely knowing what had been on his mind for weeks anyway.  
  
“Severus, trust me. I will never hurt him.” Tom said and Severus desperately wanted to trust him. He had seen how Potter had reacted to Tom’s presence… and never before had he seen Lily’s son so at ease and happy.  
  
“May I speak my mind?” Severus asked and Tom nodded. “You should tell him the truth about who you really are. If he finds out some other way he will hate you.”  
  
“No. He will never find out, Severus. Even if he does, I will make sure he won’t remember.” Tom stated, leaving no room for argument on the matter.  
  
Severus gave a brief nod, knowing right now there was no way he could persuade his Lord at all. But right now Harry trusted Tom. Severus couldn’t even imagine how Potter would react when finding out that Tom Riddle was the Dark Lord Voldemort.  
  
“I will be leaving. See you this evening, Severus,” Tom stood up and Severus did the same, as the vampire walked towards the fire place. “I know the risks you are taking. Albus will notice you have meddled with the fireplace wards. Make sure you make no mistakes.” Tom then stepped into the fireplace, calling out Slytherin Manor.  
  
Severus stared at the fire, knowing there was an underlying warning in his Lord’s last words. It was simple, make a mistake and you are replaceable….  
  
Severus let out a deep sigh, as he walked over to his cabinet and pulled out some firewhiskey. He definitely needed that right now.


	19. Vampires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, to make up for the previous chapter, which was rather short XD. Here is the next chapter already :).  
> Things are happening and changing rapidly now :P. 
> 
> Thanks for all the nice comments, kudos and so on ^-^! 
> 
> Anyway enjoy ^-^! And hope you all like this chapter.  
> All mistakes are still mine!  
> The next update will be next week, somewhere in the weekend. 
> 
>  
> 
> I think I might change the rating to Explicit. Let me know if you would mind if I did change the rating after all?

### Chapter 19: Vampires

 **Albus’s Office:**  


Never before had felt Harry more on edge than at that point. He never would have thought for one second that Dumbledore would go to his relative’s house. And he was frozen in his the chair, as he looked at the headmaster, knowing that the elder wizard was waiting for his answer. And Harry inwardly cursed when he realized that Dumbledore could not know about Tom.  
  
“I…” Harry started, his mind still putting everything together. “No one has been in my relative’s house, sir…. I don’t know what you are talking about.” Harry frowned a bit, hoping that Dumbledore wouldn’t notice he was lying.  
  
“Harry, I can only help you if you tell me more. I need to know for real. There has not been any wizard or witch in the house at all?” Albus asked again, the blue eyes staring at the younger. Hoping to find an answer, yet the boy’s mind was closed off and he didn’t want to truly use force to see into Harry’s mind.  
  
“I am certain, sir. I have not seen any wizard or witch in the house…” Harry replied. What could he tell, what did Dumbledore know or suspect already at this point?  
  
Albus sighed. “Listen, my boy… what I am about to tell is of outmost importance, but you cannot tell anyone else,” Harry nodded and the headmaster continued. The voice soft and kind. Yet the words were harsh, despite the fact that Harry already knew, because Snape told him. “I believe that Voldemort has returned already. Down in the Chamber of Secrets, I do believe he used Miss Weasley’s life force to bring himself back somehow. ”  
  
“I understand, sir… but what has that to do with me?” Harry asked, a bit warily.  
  
“That is what I am trying to find out. Something must have happened down in the Chamber and I want to ask you if maybe I could see in your mind. I might be able to find the erased or hidden memories of the incident.” Albus glanced at the boy over his spectacles.  
  
Harry’s first reply was an instant no. Dumbledore could see much more, he could find out about Tom and Harry didn’t want that. The headmaster didn’t like Tom, so it was too big of a risk. He couldn’t let the headmaster inside his mind. Yet at the other side, they could maybe find out what had happened in the chamber. Something that had been plaguing through Harry’s mind closely after the incident.  
  
Yet those thoughts had gone away through his summer vacation. No matter if he could regain those memories. Ginny would remain dead. “I am sorry, sir. But I prefer to keep my thoughts private….” Harry replied softly.  
  
The blue eyes turned a bit sad at that news. “Harry, you must understand the dangers...”  
  
“I do understand the dangers, sir… but there are things I don’t want you to know or see. And besides that you don’t even care…” Harry interrupted the headmaster rudely and then looked towards the ground, unable to look at the elder wizard.  
  
“You could tell me anything, Harry. I only want to help you and protect you, but I am worried about you. You have changed so much in such a short time…”  Albus reasoned, hoping that the boy would listen and let him in his mind.  
  
Harry clenched his hands into fists. “No is my final answer, sir…” Harry said, leaving no room for argument anymore, as he glared up at the headmaster.  
  
Albus sighed. “Then tell me. What is it that worries you? What keeps your mind occupied…”  
  
Harry looked at the headmaster. Knowing that he wouldn’t let it rest. Harry knew if he played his cards right… maybe he could still save Tom at least. Harry looked towards the porch where the Phoenix was sitting, those black beady eyes looking at them both. “I have never truly told anyone… I suspect Ron knows and the rest of his family…. Hermione might have suspicions about it all…” Harry started softly.  
  
Albus sat up straighter and looked at the boy. “Go on.” He gently pushed him.  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore’s desk. “I…” Harry took a deep sigh. Feeling his body tensing, as he relived some memories. “I was abused…” Harry murmured.  
  
The blue eyes widened a bit. “Abused?” He questioned softly. “Your relatives didn’t harm you, did they?”  
  
The green eyes turned colder and Albus noticed it. “Harm me!?” He almost screamed. “What about beat me, starve me, and lock me up!?” Harry stood up and felt the angry tears forming in his eyes. “You don’t understand! No one does! If you had seen my room during the previous summer vacation, you would see. 10 locks on the door, a cat flap for food and water, bars on my own window!?”  Harry shrieked. “And when I asked to stay somewhere else last summer, you denied me!”  
  
Albus stayed quiet, while the angry raw magic rushed through the room, objects rattled and the windows shattered. Fawkes let out a cry, before singing a soft relaxing melody. The boy stood there, smaller than Albus had ever seen him. With secrets that Albus would have never guessed. He might have known that Harry’s relatives weren’t the nicest people, but to go this far. To an underage boy even and he had indeed send the boy back there…  
  
In a way it reminded him of two other boys he had failed throughout the years. Two boys who ended up becoming a dark wizard, after that all. And Albus clearly felt it, the surge of dark magic in Harry. Harry’s core was changing, becoming darker… going down a road where Albus was sure the boy didn’t want to go.  
  
Yet Albus kept quiet as Harry now softly cried, the magic dying down around them. The song of Fawkes calming the young boy. Albus looked at the closed eyes and the tear-stained cheeks. Could he still save Harry from a fate as a dark wizard? He had to because Harry couldn’t become like Severus or Tom…  
  
“Harry, my boy… I promise you, you will never go back there,” Albus said, as he stood up and walked over to him. The green eyes opened and glanced up at him, confusing, uncertainty and disbelief clear in them. “We will find you another place to stay. They will be put to trial…” Albus put his hand upon the younger’s shoulder. “You won’t have to worry about them ever again.”  
  
Harry knew. He knew his plan had worked. Getting Dumbledore’s attention away from whatever wizard or witch he thought had been in the house. “You promise…?” Harry whispered. He couldn’t believe this however. Never did Dumbledore let him stay somewhere else, not even when he had asked for it. And now he had poured his heart out and all of a sudden the old man let him go. What a fool…  
  
The hand upon his shoulder tightened. “I promise. Now I must ask you. Did you, maybe even unknowingly, use your magic to change your relatives, Harry?” Albus questioned.  
  
Harry blinked a few times, before realising what Albus meant. “I…” Harry looked towards the ground. “I did, I think. I was so scared my uncle was going to beat me… I was scared I would die, if he went too far,” Harry trembled a bit, still clearly remembering how he afraid he had felt back then. “I think I used my magic, yes. Because my uncle didn’t hurt me and even my aunt and Dudley changed a bit. They started treating me like a human being all of a sudden and I got food and the locks went away and such.” Harry ended in a softer tone.  
  
“I see… I am sorry for this, Harry. I should have trusted you some more. Now I know enough,” Albus stepped back a bit and Harry let out a sigh, before looking up, “I will make sure they will be put to trial, my boy.”  
  
Harry nodded. “Thank you, sir…” Harry whispered, unsure of the whole situation.  
  
“Can I ask you something else, Harry?” Albus questioned softly. “If you are feeling alright, of course.”  
  
“Yes, sir. I am fine.” Harry had already put the memories back after his Occlumency shields, once again feeling numb to the things that his relatives had put him through.  
  
“Your scar, could I take a quick look at it?” Albus asked as the blue eyes trailed towards the boy’s forehead.  
  
Harry frowned briefly, his hand going to the lighting shaped scar on his forehead. “My scar, sir?”  
  
“Yes. I just want to check something.” Albus said and Harry gave a reluctant nod. Watching closely as the headmaster waved his wand in a few patterns. Harry noticed that the blue eyes narrowed slightly and the headmaster seemed to be frowning. “It hasn’t hurt anymore at all?” Harry shook his head. “No other strange feelings that came from it?”  
  
Harry thought about it, but he realized that he couldn’t remember feeling something from his scar. “No, sir. Nothing.” He replied. Albus gave a brief nod, yet Harry noticed that the blue eyes looked troubled.  
  
“Alright. Sorry to have kept you. Off you go, enjoy your holiday, Harry.” The headmaster said with a smile, yet Harry noticed the smile seemed more forced now.  
  
“Thank you, sir.”  Harry said and he took his leave, when he left the office his fingers brushed over his scar, wondering what exactly the headmaster had found out. Yet he didn’t say anything about it. Harry shrugged and went to breakfast later than he wanted that day. Yet the promise of seeing Tom later this evening made his day better.  
  
In his mind he knew there were so many things he wanted to say and ask Tom. Tom Riddle was a vampire… a follower of Voldemort, a Death Eater. Yet here he was protecting him, helping him. The one who had vanquished that Dark Lord. Harry sat down all by himself at the table and quickly ate his breakfast.  
  
After that he immediately went towards the library and searched around in the creature section. He wanted to know more about vampires. His eyes caught a particular book. _‘The truth and Lies about Vampires.’_ He pulled it out of the bookshelf and went to a secluded table.  
  
Sitting down he opened the book and read across the index page. This book held information about vampires themselves, mates and bonds with said mates, blood drinking and also some stuff about turning and fiction relating to Vampires.  
  
Harry just opened the book at the beginning, just wanting to know more about the creatures themselves, afterwards he could read about the mates and all the other parts. He slowly began reading.  
  
‘Vampires are considered one of the most dangerous and secretive creatures. They are shunned because of their dark nature in itself. Because of their allure and their unhuman strength. Vampires are also considered to be good at Occlumency and Legilimency. Mind control powers come naturel to vampires.  
  
People who have encountered a vampire and could tell the tale, speak about a normal human looking person, the biggest difference their eyes and their teeth. The eyes always blazing red and they have fangs, for biting their preys. Most vampires have thanks to their allure, a seemingly calling presence that draws humans towards them. This is especially strong if a person is mated to a vampire.’  
  
Harry stopped reading and frowned. He could remember how Tom’s presence always calmed him and how he craved to be near Tom. This certainly explained a lot. But could it be then….? Harry shook his head and looked up, his mind thinking back. Tom’s words of this morning now made more sense. _‘You are worth more to me than I can ever explain. Always remember that._ ’  
  
Could it be that he was Tom’s mate? Harry turned the pages, looking for the mate part inside the book. He needed to know if that was the case and what would that mean…  He found the right page and started reading again.  
  
‘Vampires are creatures who are destined to have one mate. One mate for a lifetime, often. Still there are cases where vampires never found their real mate and often those vampires are forever lonely. It is said that a mate to a vampire is like their other half, one they never can truly life without.  
  
Vampires are said to go insane at times, when they search their mates, but cannot find them.  
Vampires who are not searching for their mates don’t go insane, yet their bloodlust is greater and they are often more vicious, if they do not use the bloodcontrol potions.  
  
Even now with the potions, for controlling the bloodlust, created by Eileen Prince. There are still records of vampires finding their mates, but just a drop of the mate’s blood is enough to drive the vampire insane and destroy the creature’s and person’s mind at that point. No vampire ever got out of their crazed state, afterwards. This shows how deep the bond between a vampire and a mate goes.’  
  
Though Harry found this interesting he turned a few pages over and looked for something that could tell if he was a mate to Tom. He finally found something.  
  
‘Because vampires and vampire covens are often clouded in secrecy. There is not much known about vampire mates, but there are several mates throughout the years who told their tale. They seemingly felt at ease, when the vampire was close and longed to be even closer to them, physical contact often eased both the vampire and their mate.’  
  
Harry clearly recognized those signs. He reminded Tom touching him, while he normally shied away from touches if he could. Or he forced himself to bear through it. He wanted Tom to hold him or to get as close as possible towards the vampire.  
  
‘The mates also said that the vampire had a more calming presence, but they turned vicious when their mate or they are threatened. The creatures are very protective of their mates and often when someone does something wrong to their mates, they never live to tell the tale.’  
  
Harry frowned briefly. His mind travelling back to when he returned to the Dursleys. And what Tom had said to him. ‘ _Know this though. I meant what I said; I will never let anyone harm you ever again. I would kill them. I really wanted too... But I didn’t, because it would raise too much suspicion. But one day, I will kill them. Even if they beg for mercy, I will not grant it.’_

That sounded like being very protective and also ready to kill and hurt those who had hurt him back then. Harry sat back a bit and looked at the book. He was The-Boy-Who-Lived, the saviour who had killed the Dark Lord Voldemort when he had been a mere infant. Tom was a vampire, a follower of said Dark Lord and they were mates… Harry let out a sigh, couldn’t life get even worse. What was he going to do with this information…?  
  
He would need to talk to Tom about it. Harry picked up the book and put it back in the right place, leaving the library, Harry’s thoughts were already on that evening. He wanted to get there earlier, maybe ask Snape if he knew what he could give Tom’s birthday as well…  
  
The morning went by, relative quick, Harry spend some time outside, in the cold white snow. But at least it was peaceful here; a few other students which had stayed behind were playing in the snow. Yet Harry sat at a rock, watching the great lake. After everything he had read, he was trying to think of how to talk to Tom about it all.  
  
In the afternoon Harry went back to the library, grabbing the same book and sitting in the back of the library again. He opened it once again upon the pages which held the information about Vampires and their mates.  
  
‘Vampires who have chosen not to take the bloodlust controlling potions are often said to be more protective and their allures are often stronger. Though it is said that the mates do not feel the difference, because of their natural attractions towards each other.  
  
When Vampires claim their mates, they will bite their neck, this happens often during sexual intercourse.’  
  
Harry blushed bright red and closed the book quickly, his eyes wide. Sexual intercourse? Meaning that he and Tom…? Harry tried not to feel anything at all, but he could still feel a slight trepidation and also anticipation at that thought and Harry cursed when he felt his penis hardening slightly at the thought. Harry glanced up and looked around; no one was there to see it luckily.  
  
Harry shifted a bit and bit back a groan. His heart was still beating loudly, and he was panting slightly. This wasn’t good… he had never felt like this before. Why did the thought of Tom biting him and having sex with him excite him that much? Through everything he never had touched himself once; he didn’t really care about it. He was still only 13, yet he knew that some students already started experimenting.  
  
Harry let his head fall forward on the book. He could not even understand why, but it might have to do with the vampire and mate bond that existed between them. Slowly his body relaxed again and he could feel his erection wilting away, he let out a deep sigh, vowing to himself to never think about Tom and sex ever again… not until he was ready for something like that at least.  
  
**Dungeons, Severus’s living quarters:**  
Tom watched silently as Severus brewed a potion. From the smell he could tell it was a Wolfsbane potion. “Wolfsbane, Severus?” Tom inquired as he moved inside. Severus didn’t even react all that much, and Tom knew that the potions master had already felt his presence.  
  
“Yes. Albus ordered me to make it.” Severus replied, quickly moving forward and steering the potion clockwise a few times.  
  
“I never knew you would do something like this for werewolves.” Tom stated, as he leaned against the desk, close to Severus’s workplace, but not in the way of Severus’s work either.  
  
Severus glanced up, but then continued with the potion. “Well, we never had a teacher who was a werewolf either, I suppose.” Severus sneered.  
  
“Hm, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. I guess Albus must be desperate.” Tom said, as he looked at the big cauldron. “It is a risk to have a dark natured creature in a school full of children.”  
  
“I guess.” Severus said slowly, before he placed the stasis charm over the cauldron and gave all his attention to the Dark Lord standing there. “Is there something you need, my Lord?” he asked.  
  
“No. I just came early,” Tom said, looking back up at the potion’s master. “The day is taking too long.”  
  
Severus knew what the vampire was waiting for. “I see. Can I offer you something to drink at least?” Severus moved towards the door and Tom silently followed.  
  
“Just water is fine, Severus,” Tom replied, as he sat down at the couch, stretching his feet out and he glanced up when he heard a glass being placed on the table. “Thank you.” Tom said.  
  
Tom picked up the glass and sat a bit straighter, he hated waiting. A knock sounded on the door and both of them looked up. Severus looked towards the vampire and Tom was gone in one movement. Severus blinked a few times; the fireplace had not flared, meaning the Dark Lord was still there somewhere.  
  
Severus opened the door. “Ah, Severus. I want to speak to you, are you free?”  Severus gave a nod and the headmaster entered. As Albus sat down and Severus sat down at his chair the headmaster spoke again. Severus could only hope that this would be quick. “I spoke with Harry today.” Severus could feel coldness go through the living room and Albus also glanced around for one second, the blue eyes blinking.  
  
“About what, Albus?” Severus questioned, taking Albus his attention away from the coldness that had settled in the room.  
  
“About why he changed so much…” Albus’s voice turned softer and a tone of sadness could be heard in his voice. Severus briefly frowned, wondering what Potter had told the headmaster. “You see, I might have made a mistake… he told me the truth about his relatives. And I would have never thought that they would do something like this.” Albus let out a sigh and closed his eyes. “They abused him, Severus.”  
  
Severus didn’t show any reaction at first. Then his voice turned cold and hard. “Abused?” He could feel a presence behind him, knowing that it was the Dark Lord.  
  
“Yes.” The blue eyes looked up. “I am so sorry. I promised the boy to help him and I will make sure that he will never return there.” Albus clasped his hands together on his lap. “I am asking you, if he agrees that is, if you would be able to take him in for the time being. I know you will never hurt him. And since both of you maybe went through similar abuse, you might even be able to help him.”  
  
Severus noticed that the blue eyes were silently pleading. “I want to think about this, Albus…” Severus replied harshly. “You always said he was safe, so where does this come from all of a sudden?”  
  
“I always believed he was safe, Severus. But there is so much on stake here… please consider it, for Lily.” Albus said softly.  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes. “Get out!” He snarled, his voice rising a bit and Albus sighed deeply, muttering sorry, after that he left. And Severus put his head in his hands.  
  
“You take him in, Severus.” The Dark Lord ordered behind him. “It is…” Severus tensed when he heard the vampire gasp and he quickly stood and turned around, facing the vampire.  
  
“My Lord?” He questioned. But the red eyes were not seeing anything at all.  The Dark Lord was panting slightly, clearly trying to control himself, and Severus froze when he realized those were the signs of a vampire trying to feel his mate. Said mate who might be calling out to him. “My Lord...” Severus moved towards the door a bit, hoping that his Lord wouldn’t be foolish enough to seek Harry out while here in Hogwarts.  
  
The red eyes looked straight at him and Severus didn’t dare move, he felt the distinct allure of the vampire trapping him. The Dark Lord was clearly losing control. And when he seemed to glide forward towards him even then Severus couldn’t move. “Severus….” It was a soft whispered word, yet it was said in a way that made the potions master shiver slightly.  
  
“My Lord… stop.” Severus tried, but his voice didn’t sound as strong as it normally did. The vampire stopped in front of him.  
  
“He is calling out to me,” The Dark Lord whispered, as he stopped in front of the other wizard. “I can feel it. He knows…”  The red eyes went downwards to his neck and Severus closed his eyes. “I need this, Severus.”  
  
Severus knew he had no choice anymore. “I won’t hurt you. You have been so helpful lately.” The voice soothed his worries a bit. He felt a hand gripping his hair, pulling his head back. The other arm went around his waist, the hand ending between his shoulder blades. Caging him in completely against the other body.  
  
“My Lord...” Severus whispered. He knew he couldn’t fight it and briefly wondered if the vampire would drain him completely, but he didn’t think so. He could already feel the breath of his Lord on his neck.  
  
“I want him,” The voice growled. “I need him, Severus.” Severus knew it was more the vampire speaking now. “I can’t have him yet…. He is still so young and innocent…” The voice sounded a bit sad. “You will have to do for now... Just relax and enjoy it.”   
  
Severus still kept his eyes closed down. His breathing was coming out in soft gasps, his body already reacting to being so close to a vampire, a vampire who was ready to bite him. The pointy teeth scraped over his neck and Severus bit back a groan at the feeling.  
  
Then he felt the teeth stopping at a particular point on his neck, the hand in his hair tightened, the teeth moving in through his skin and Severus tensed slightly from the pain. Vaguely he felt the Dark Lord move him backwards, until his back hit the wall, but in his mind he could only feel the pleasure building from the bite on his neck. The feeling of his blood being drained out of his body.  
  
Severus put his hands against the wall and his hips bucked forward without his own accord. His body still refusing to listen to him, completely clouded by the vampire’s allure and bite and the lust.  
  
Tom growled when he felt Severus move his hips forward. The hand that he had on the potion’s master back went down and to the front of Severus, pushing against the stomach, so that Severus was once against the wall completely.  
  
Severus felt the hand on his stomach moving down and he couldn’t contain the moan that spilled from his mouth. The hand moved and trailed over his clothed erection, which was begging to be freed. Then the teeth disappeared and the vampire pulled back a bit, the tongue moving over the bite-marks. Severus regained his breathing and willed his body to calm down, before he locked up and straight into those red eyes that shone with satisfaction.  
  
“Your blood tasted so good, Severus.” The vampire groaned softly.  
  
Severus realized that both of the vampire’s hands were next to his head, keeping him caged in. “My Lord..?” He questioned still out of breath. The red eyes blinked a few times and Severus noticed the moment that the Dark Lord got his control back.  
  
The vampire pulled back, but still looked at him. The Dark Lord closed his eyes and sighed. “You better take care of that yourself, Severus.” The vampire said as he turned around and left through the fireplace. Leaving Severus standing against the wall, still a clear bulge hiding in his trousers and the slight feeling of light-headedness. He knew he better take a blood replenishing potion…  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don’t mind a bit Tom Riddle/Severus Snape? It just happened :S.  
> Anyway till next week’s update ^-^!


	20. Darkness from the Past, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know I am late with my update! And I am so sorry!! Things came up and I wasn’t at home this weekend, so I couldn’t finish the chapter in time… And that is why the update is a bit late.
> 
> Anyway enough ramblings of my life!! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Personally I am so not satisfied with it… And changed some stuff, yet I am still not completely happy with it.  
> All mistakes are still my own!!
> 
> I hope that I can finish the next chapters sooner, because I will be gone next weekend as well, so the update might be a bit later… Sorry for that!
> 
> And thanks for all the nice comments and kudos and so on ^-^!!!

### Chapter 20: Darkness from the Past, part 1

**Slytherin Manor:**

Alicia glanced up when the fireplace flared again and she frowned when she saw the state Tom was in, she immediately knew something was wrong and stood up, approaching the other vampire. “What is wrong, Tom?” she asked. The red eyes looked up, but she could see that he was desperately trying to control himself.  ****  
  
“Harry knows…” Tom replied and his voice soft and strangled. Even drinking Severus’s blood had not taken the real edge off. He was tempted to return… to bite Harry, Harry who wanted him, who had been calling out to him.  
  
Alicia didn’t need to hear more, she pulled Tom closer to him, putting his head against her neck. “Drink.” She offered, knowing how dangerous it could be if Tom went out and would hunt in this state...  
  
He shook his head and stepped backwards. “I already did… Severus stood between me and the door. He knew if I left to go find Harry that I would have bitten him.”  
  
Alicia sighed. “Then it was a good thing he was there,” She noticed that Tom was trembling slightly. “Come… let’s go hunt. It will help you to ease the vampire a bit more.” Alicia said. Tom was clearly not so far out of control anymore, because he had already gotten the edge off.  
  
Tom glanced up at her and gave a brief nod. He would rather drain a thousand muggles than to bite Harry at this point. Alicia smiled and put a hand upon his shoulder. “You have always been strong. Your control is better than older vampires even, just do not give in to it.”  
  
Tom glared at her and shrugged her hand off, walking towards the door. “Do not think I am weak, Alicia.” He snarled.  
  
Alicia grinned. At those times she knew exactly how to bring Tom back. “I would never think that, Tom.” She said, as she walked after him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her, an evil grin appearing on his face.  
  
“Try to keep up with me then, old woman.” Then he just apparated away, leaving a furious vampire behind. Of course, Tom also knew where to hurt her.  
  
Alicia took a deep sigh; she was not that old… not for vampire standards at least.  She shook her head and followed Tom’s magic trail easily.  
  
After finding some muggles who would not be missed, they returned at the manor and Alicia noticed that Tom was more in control again.  
  
“You feeling a bit better?” She still asked, as she let herself fall down on the couch. Tom glared at her and sat down at the other couch.  
  
“Yes. I feel a bit better….” Tom replied. Unknown to Alicia, Tom’s thoughts were trailing away, into the past. The last time that he had lost control like this… He looked up at the ceiling and he heard movement coming from the other couch, he saw that Alicia was lying down now, ready to feel asleep, completely satisfied with their hunt.  
  
Tom closed his eyes; he never again wanted to lose control again… He looked sideways to the fireplace, wondering if he should go back to Hogwarts. He had promised Harry and he did feel better, but still would it be wise? The vampire inside him growled and Tom pushed it down. He did not want to let that creature control him. He would never accept that…  
  
**Flashback: 7 November 1981:**  
Voldemort didn’t know anymore where he began and the vampire began. He couldn’t think straight anymore, aware that he had been attacking and killing, but not seeing who or what. He vaguely remembered trying to kill Harry Potter, tasting that sweet delicious blood, after that everything went into a haze. He knew he would regret it. Part of him aware that he was going insane.  
  
Voldemort stumbled through the forest, not even knowing anymore where he was. Bloodlust and anger were the only things he could feel. And his mate, he needed to protect his mate. But Voldemort knew he needed to kill him. He put his hand against a tree on his left, gasping for breath. Hearing the sounds of the animals around him. How long had it been since that fateful night?  
  
He could still taste the blood, despite every other human or animal he could still taste that blood from that scar, those green eyes looking at him, not even scared. The child was his and his alone. The vampire gasped, trying to control his urges, yet he could hear a deer close to his left and his eyes shot up.  
  
With a speed he grabbed the animal and bit into its neck, not caring for the fur, only the blood mattered or the pained shriek the animal let out. His eyes shot open when he felt another presence and he glanced up. Not at all surprised to see her standing there… Her red eyes looked sad, as she looked at him. “Tom, you have to stop this. You will lose yourself,” She said, but her words didn’t reach him. He drained the animal dry and then let it fall to the ground. “I have been covering up your tracks for a while now… but this cannot go on. If the ministry of the muggles find out, it’s over for you.”  ****  
  
“I don’t care,” Tom growled. “I need this. You wouldn’t understand!” No one would understand, his mate… blood, he grabbed his head and felt his knees hit the damp forest ground.  
  
Alicia moved forward and pulled his hands from his head gently. “Focus! You must focus on your human self. If you do not want to lose yourself. Your mind will break, Tom.”  
  
Tom shook his head and pushed her away. “Stay away from me!” He screamed. Alicia growled.  
  
“You are not thinking clear, Tom! What happened!?” Alicia snapped back.  
  
He could see her worry and something else in her red eyes. “Mate… Harry Potter is my mate.” Her body tensed and he could see that she understood. “Mine…. But he needs to die, Alicia. You got to kill him.”  
  
Alicia shook her head slowly and stepped forward. “Come, Tom. Where can I take you? Somewhere safe?” She asked, ignoring his request to kill Harry Potter.   
  
“Malfoy manor….” He groaned out, his red eyes slowly closing. “Lucius…”  
  
**-End Flashback-**  
****  
Tom glanced towards the vampire lying there. The one who had helped him more than anyone else. Tom’s memories after that were a complete haze; he didn’t know what had been real and what had been fake. He knew for sure he had almost drained Lucius, in his bloodlust. Only Alicia could calm him down at those times.  
  
He knew for sure that they had tied him down, locked him, chains tying him down into the dungeon of the Malfoy Manor. Lucius didn’t want to risk it after what had happened and Alicia said that he was completely out of control. Tom knew, back then he would attack anything and anyone who even got close to him. The loss of control had scared Tom the most back then.  
  
When Alicia began giving him the potions again he came back bit by bit. Something that no other vampire had ever succeeded in, but Alicia kept saying that he was strong enough to get through his. His ambitions and willpower were the things that kept him from going completely insane.  
  
Yet Tom was no fool… he knew it couldn’t go on like this. He persuaded Lucius to approach Severus. Severus who unknowingly back then created a stronger variant of his mother’s potion. A more painful variant… But it worked.  
  
Tom saw the moment that Alicia looked up towards him. “You are having such dark thoughts, Tom.” she whispered.  
  
“Hm, thinking about the past.” He replied, looking straight into those red eyes.  
  
She smiled a bit. “The past is in the past, better keep it buried forever. Nothing you can change about it now.” Tom nodded, knowing it was true. He could only go forward, making sure that this time he would keep Harry at his side. And nothing would get in his way to accomplish that.  
  
Harry Potter was his and his alone. ****  
  
Severus’s living Quarters:  
Severus sat in his living room, waiting and wondering. He was wondering if the Dark Lord would even dare to return after his control had slipped like that. He wondered if Potter truly knew. And he knew for sure if he hadn’t stepped forward and stood between the door and the vampire that the Dark Lord would have went after Potter immediately.  
  
In a way it showed that the Dark Lord had a lot of control and that was a good thing. It wouldn’t be long and Potter might arrive soon, yet what was he to say to the boy? Severus glanced up from his glass towards the fireplace. If the Dark Lord wouldn’t return, he would need to tell the boy something, but with the vow of secrecy on him, he couldn’t tell that much, except for what Potter already knew himself.  
  
The wards at his door flared, and he let out a small sigh, looking up at the clock on the he noticed it was now 8’o’clock. He opened the door, seeing no one there, but he knew Potter was using that cloak of his, so he simply stepped aside, before closing the door when he heard the footsteps enter the room.  
  
The boy removed the cloak and looked around for one second. “He is not here yet?” he asked, the green eyes looking at him over the shoulder.  
  
“No… you better sit down.” Snape said, as he moved forward and sat down at his own place on the couch again. Harry sat down at the other couch and looked at his professor.  
  
“He… he is not coming, is he?” Harry asked softly.  
  
“I don’t know, but something happened this afternoon. I think you know what I am talking about, as well.” Snape stated, as he looked at his student. He noticed the moment a blush appeared on the boy’s cheeks and he became a little fidgety.  
  
“I…” Harry took a deep sigh. “I am sorry… I should go.” Harry stood up and left, leaving Severus alone in his chambers again.  
  
Harry put his cloak around him and walked back up the stairs, back into the Gryffindor Tower. He knew of course what Severus had been talking about, but he didn’t want to speak with the potions master about it. He wanted to talk to Tom. In person, not write him to him… But he could ask if Tom was still planning to come to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry opened his trunk when he entered the boy’s dorm, and he gathered all his stuff out, grabbing the familiar black diary. Would Tom reply this time? Or would he be ignored again? The thought of Tom ignoring him again made his heart ache and Harry sat down on his bed with a sigh. Why couldn’t his live ever be easy…?  
  
He grabbed a quill and an ink bottle; he had nothing to lose at this point right. ‘Heey Tom.’ Harry wrote down, seeing the words disappear into the diary.  
  
Harry waited for a while, before the reply came. ‘Come towards Severus’s chambers. I think we need to speak.’  Harry took a deep breath and wrote that he would be down as quick as he could. A small smile formed on his lips as he grabbed his cloak and ran down the stairs, still paying attention to his surroundings.  
  
He reached the door and waited and he slipped in when Snape opened the door, he lowered the cloak and looked straight at the vampire standing there, Tom’s lips curved upward a bit, but Harry’s eyes also trailed towards a female standing to Tom’s right. Her blonde hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, some strands framing her head, but her eyes were a vibrant red. She was clearly a vampire as well.  
  
Harry looked back towards Tom, but the female stepped forward. “Oh so you are Harry Potter. I have heard so much about you.” She said with a smile, extending her hand towards him. Harry froze when he heard Tom growl ‘Alicia’. The other vampire moved so quickly Harry didn’t even see it, but he saw the hard grip that Tom had on her wrist.  
  
“Uhh...” Harry said unsurely. The female vampire only sighed and stepped back, but Harry could still see how tense Tom’s body was. Tom released her and walked over to him, those red eyes staring down at him and for the first time Harry felt trapped, he couldn’t explain why. It was as if he now knew that Tom would never let him go. Harry looked down, unable to keep Tom’s gaze.  
  
Yet he felt a hand on his chin, gently forcing him to look back up. “Don’t worry, Harry. I won’t do anything that you don’t me too.” Harry silently nodded.  
  
“I was a bit shocked by it all. I didn’t expect it, Tom.” Tom’s hand landed on his shoulder and he steered him once more to the couch.  
  
Looking up at the two others, Tom silently ordered them to leave. When they left into Severus’s laboratory, because apparently Severus didn’t want a vampire in his bedroom, Tom inwardly smirked at that, but then he brought his attention back to the child sitting next to him. “Harry. I didn’t lie to you, but you are still so young. To make it easy for both of us, I didn’t tell you.” Tom shook his head. “I should have known however that you would search for more information about it.”  
  
Harry sighed and gave a brief nod. “I didn’t expect it… it is just so much and also Dumbledore kept pushing me today as well. He wanted to talk to me. He saw that my aunt had changed, Tom. I explained to him that they had abused me and my magic made them change their behaviour towards me. So that you were safe.” The green eyes locked with the red eyes.  
  
Tom smiled softly. “That was a wise decision. I already knew. I was in the room when the headmaster came down to tell Severus about it.” Harry looked up at him confused.  
  
“You were inside Hogwarts.” Harry asked and Tom nodded. “Uhm, Snape asked me about this afternoon...” Tom noticed the slight blush on Harry’s face and in his eyes he could read the answers already. Harry knew indeed.  
  
“Like I said, I kept it a secret for a reason, Harry…” Tom stated softly, yet he pulled back a bit, feeling the creature inside him stirring.  
  
Harry noticed that Tom moved away a bit. “I know… you would never hurt me, Tom. It is a lot to take in. I mean you are a follower of Voldemort… the headmaster says he is back and if that is true then he might still kill me. And if he knows about me being your mate, what will he even do to you?”  
  
Tom stayed quiet for a while, thousands scenarios and thoughts running through his mind. He considered telling Harry the truth, but instead he said. “I will not let him kill you, Harry. No one will ever harm you, I promised you that. I intend to keep that promise.”  
  
Harry smiled and Tom relaxed a bit, knowing that that smile was only for him. No one else. “Can I get close to you?” Harry asked softly.  
  
“Yes, of course.” Tom opened his arms slightly and Harry nuzzled into the other’s chest.  
  
“Now I know why I feel so at easy with you…” Harry murmured as his arms tightened around the other. “Safe and protected. How does it feel for you, Tom?”  
  
Tom put a small kiss on top of Harry’s head. “The same…” He replied softly. “I never fully understood anything like this. I never had anyone I called a friend.” Harry looked up into those red eyes and Tom could see the sadness in them at his words. Tom shook his head. “I didn’t mind. I always was a loner, Harry.” Tom said softly. “I didn’t care much for other people. In truth I still don’t. You are the one and only exception…”  
  
Harry could see in Tom’s eyes, a sadness covered by hatred and anger. “No one…?” Harry softly asked and Tom shook his head. “You must have felt so lonely.” Harry muttered.  
  
“No, I didn’t. I had the Death Eaters around me.” Tom replied. “I was never alone, but I would never call them my friends.”  
  
“Am I your friend then, Tom?” Harry asked and uncertainty laced in his voice. Tom put his hand against the younger’s cheek, Harry leaned against the hand palm, yet he didn’t break eye contact with the vampire.  
  
“No, you are my mate.” Tom replied. “My other half.”  
  
Harry frowned slightly; he had read something about that in the book. “What does it mean to be your other half exactly?”  
  
Tom chuckled, and Harry felt the thumb gently moving against his cheek. “It means exactly that. I cannot live without you. Vampires go insane when their mates deny them… but you won’t deny me, will you Harry?”  
  
“No.” Harry replied instantly. “No, I will never do that. You helped me so much, Tom. No matter what I know I can always count on you.”  
  
Tom’s other hand went to the back of Harry’s head and he pulled him against his chest again. A low growl vibrated through the chest and Harry tensed slightly. Tom’s voice sounded deeper and a seductive hiss in it now. “You’re mine, Harry.”  
  
Harry closed his eyes and let the vampire hold him. Harry’s hands clenched into the robes of the vampire, as he felt the hold tighten slightly. “So tempting… so beautiful, I cannot wait to claim you.” The vampire groaned. Harry didn’t dare move in case that the vampire would react, yet he found himself growing warm at those words.  
  
Tom could hear the heartbeat increase, the blood pumping through the veins. How delicious it would taste, yet he bit his own lip, knowing that the pain might keep his control and he could taste his own blood. Tom inwardly sighed. “It would have been better if you hadn’t known yet…” Tom stated softly.  
  
“I am sorry…” Harry said.  
  
“Don’t be… it’s fine. I can control myself.” Tom said.  
  
Harry could still hear the desire in the vampire’s voice. A thought occurring in his mind. It would be perfect, right. A perfect gift for Tom. “Tom.” Harry started and when he was sure that Tom was listening, he continued. “Can you train me? I don’t want to be weak.”  
  
“You’re not weak, Harry. Never think you are.” Tom said. “But I will train you. Of course it will be difficult to do it here, but I know that Severus will make sure you can stay with him; Albus will make sure that you won’t return to the Dursleys after all. He asked Severus to take you in. Only if you agree, of course.”  
  
Tom pulled back, yet the vampire’s hands stayed on Harry’s shoulders, the red eyes looking at him waiting for an answer. “If I stay with Snape, I can see you more, can’t I?” Harry asked and Tom nodded. “Then I will stay with Snape. I think I can survive it.” Harry smiled.  
  
Tom smiled at him. “Good. Then I can train you in the summer. I know that next schoolyear will be an interesting year anyway. They are bringing the Triwizarding tournament to Hogwarts that year.” Harry frowned. “It only happens once in the 50 years or so. This year it will be held at Hogwarts. And the wizarding school Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be coming here.”  
  
“I see. It will be a big event, I suppose.” Harry sighed, already hating the idea of something like that. Tom chuckled.  
  
“Yes, it is. But it is quite interesting and a good way to learn other wizards. Durmstrang is mostly dark wizards and Beauxbatons mostly light wizards. Whereas Hogwarts is a mix, yet Dumbledore favours the light wizards.” Tom said. “But you won’t have to worry about that yet. You first need to finish this year at Hogwarts. And don’t care about Sirius Black, because I have seen that you have been worrying about him.”  
  
Harry nodded. “I have… except from trying not to think about you. I also kept everything regarding Sirius Black after my Occlumency shields. He betrayed my parents to Voldemort… I heard the headmaster and professor McGonagall say that.”  
  
Tom shook his head. “No, he didn’t. I know who betrayed your parents and it wasn’t Sirius Black, Harry. Never believe everything you hear. Not everything is always as it seems.”  
  
Harry gave a nod. “But who betrayed them then?” Harry asked confused about why the headmaster and his head of house believed it to be Sirius.  
  
“Peter Pettigrew did. He was one of your father’s friends as well. Though he is dead, he was the friend that Sirius Black killed, in that attack that landed Black in Azkaban. I wouldn’t be surprised if Black killed him because of the fact that he had betrayed your parents.” Tom said. “But I cannot be sure, of course.”  
  
Harry sighed and moved closer, embracing the vampire again, feeling Tom hold him gently. “I don’t want to think about it all…” Harry murmured.  
  
“Then don’t,” Tom whispered back against the black hair. “You don’t have to think about any of them. Just focus on me.” Tom smiled when he felt the younger nod against his chest. Both of them feeling the calmness of their presence, and their dark thoughts seemed to fade away.  
  
**Severus’s Laboratory:**  
“So you are Severus.” Alicia asked, as she walked around the room, filled with cauldrons and all the walls filled with potion’s ingredients.  
  
“Yes, I am.” Severus stated, watching the vampire closely. He had his wand in his hand, hiding in his robes sleeve. He wasn’t going to take any risks.  
  
Alicia laughed a bit. “You can relax you know. I just fed earlier this afternoon, as did Tom.” She sat as she pulled back a stool and sat down on it, watching the potions master standing by the door. “You do resemble your mother a bit, indeed.”  
  
Severus stayed quiet, but his mind was slowly working. “You knew my mother?” He eventually asked. Wondering if his mother knew other vampires as well. But it could be possible considering the potions she created.  
  
“I met her in the past, yes.” Alicia looked away. “I must say I was surprised when the potion succeeded. Never in my life did I think that something like controlling the bloodlust was possible.”  
  
Severus noticed the vampire seemed a bit sad, despite it all. “You are not happy with it?” He asked, as he carefully moved towards another stool, yet keeping a distance between them. He sat down eyeing the vampire. “How did you meet Tom?”  
  
She smiled at him, ignoring his first question completely. “How I met Tom? I guess that is a story for another time. But I will tell you that I chose to follow him. I was intrigued by his visions and ambitions. Like so many were…. Yet even back then I knew for a fact he was lying.” She sighed and looked away. “I have seen more sides of him, than anyone else ever did….”  
  
Severus knew she was rethinking the past and he glanced towards the door. “Will he ever hurt Potter?” He needed to know and this person could maybe tell him. His eyes travelled back to the female vampire, who looked at him and Severus felt as though she could see right through him.  
  
“I don’t think he ever will hurt Harry, no. He has grown to care for him, Severus.” Severus kept quiet as those red eyes looked towards the door. “But maybe he will still hurt Harry, despite his wish to keep the boy close. His intentions aren’t wrong, but if he chose to lie and keep secrets.” Severus knew what she was speaking about. “Then Harry still might turn away from him after all.”  
  
“Potter deserves to know the truth.”  Severus said. “I cannot tell him.”   
  
She chuckled. “The vow of secrecy, of course. You’re hoping I will warn him.” She stated with a small smirk.  “I am sorry, Severus. But I will not warn the child. I want to see how it plays out. I want to see if Tom will open his heart and tell him everything himself.”  
  
Severus shook his head. “He will never tell him.” Somehow Severus was sure about that. “If the headmaster decides to tell Potter about Riddle’s past, it is over.”  
  
Severus tensed when the vampire smiled, her teeth revealed. “Then that is how it will end.” Somehow the smile was cold and ruthless, just like her words.


	21. Darkness from the Past, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is a bit early, but considering I am going this weekend, I decided to at least update the story before I left XD. 
> 
> So here we go :).  
> Hope you all enjoy, once again stuff happened this chapter that I had not anticipated myself T.T.  
> A few flashbacks in it as well, hope it all still makes sense... XD
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy :)  
> All mistakes are my own! 
> 
> Thanks for all the nice comments, kudos and so on ^-^!  
> Next week’s update will be as usual in the weekend again. So cya then ^-^.

### Chapter 21: Darkness from the Past part 2

**Slytherin Manor, 31 December 1993:  
**

Tom silently looked out of the window. His red eyes unmoving as he watched how the wind played with the empty branches of the trees and the snowflakes that were slowly falling down. The past days had been a kind of blur. He knew why, because he spend so much time together with Harry, but this time both were aware of what they meant for each other. It was testing Tom’s control even more.  
  
Every evening they had met inside Severus’s quarters, but Tom wanted to see Harry, to be close to him. Tom knew however that today might be different. He was no fool; he could still read Harry as if the Occlumency shields from the boy didn’t even exist. And for the first time since years, he felt something he dreaded more than anything else. Fear…  
  
Fear of losing his control. Fear of killing Harry. How strange that he wouldn’t mind killing so many other human beings, but the boy was different now. He had never wanted to acknowledge this bond, his own mate. Harry Potter should have died years ago. His red eyes looked up to the morning sun and his hand went to his locket.  
  
What would Harry’s reaction be like if he knew everything? If he knew the complete truth. If Harry knew what he was truly capable of… Tom didn’t even want to think about it. The thought of Harry turning away from him scared him more than anything else and he hated it.  
  
“Are you scared?” Alicia asked, as she walked into the room and looked at Tom’s back.  
  
“What makes you say that?” Tom asked, looking over his shoulder at her. She simply shrugged and moved closer.  
  
“I know you, Tom,” She smiled at him, but there was something hidden in her smile that he couldn’t quite place. “You are anxious and I bet it has to do with Harry.” Tom glared at the blonde female.  
  
“You know nothing.” He snarled and he turned around again, looking outside again.  
  
“I never found my mate, so no,” She stated, as she moved closer and stopped close behind him. “I am intrigued by you and by him.  He reminds me a bit of you actually. Yet he didn’t have to live through a war.”  
  
Tom growled. Alicia saw the attack coming, but didn’t stop it. Tom’s hands wrapped around her neck, forcing her down to the ground and his body straddled hers. “Do not speak of that!” He snarled into her face.  
  
The two pair of red eyes didn’t break eye contact and Alicia’s lips curved upwards. “He is different. Maybe you could have been good as well. Maybe if you had never chosen this road, maybe if you had accepted your fate as a human, instead of as a blood-sucking monster!”   
  
Alicia felt the grip on her throat tighten and she growled, using her own strength to pull free. But Tom didn’t let up either, even after she managed to free herself. And before she could attack back or escape the room, she was pushed harshly against the wall; she felt Tom’s body caging her back, her front pressed against the wall. Tom’s hands gripping her wrists tightly, keeping them above her head.  
  
“Do not think I am above killing you, Alicia. One step in the wrong direction, give me one good reason and you’re gone.” Tom hissed dangerously in her ear. Yet she only laughed.  
  
Tom growled, but she kept on laughing. Her laugh bordering on insanity. “Oh Tommy… I am wondering how this will play out. Will you treat your mate like this as well?” She turned her head around a bit, so she could look at him. “Pin him down? Threaten him? Is this the only way you know how to show any feelings!?” She screamed at him.  
  
Tom kept silent, his mind rushing. Eventually he ran out of the room, leaving Alicia alone in there. As her red eyes looked at Tom’s retreating back.  
  
In the end he could run and keep on running. But never would he be able to outrun himself. She wasn’t lying when she said he showed great control over his vampire side. But if this went on, he would still lose himself. Tom Riddle was walking a very thin line and every day that insanity was lurking just around the corner.  
  
She leaned against the wall and waited, knowing that eventually Tom always came back. She sighed softly. If only Tom knew… there was so much more at stake here and Tom needed to open his eyes.  
  
If he wasn’t going to. If that foolish vampire kept his heart closed off and ran away every time, he would lose. He would lose everything… Alicia would push the younger vampire till he finally would say the truth.  
  
And one day the council of the vampires would find out. The whole wizarding world would find out that the Dark Lord Voldemort was a vampire. Alicia could already see it happening…    
  
Tom must see it as well. The moment they found out they would use his mate against him. Harry Potter was a weapon which could very well be used against him. It was so much better if they both left Britain and went far away… She just hoped that it wouldn’t be too late, maybe Harry could still reach Tom’s heart after all. Harry already changed Tom so much. In a way only Harry could save Tom now.  
  
Alicia looked up, shaking her head, when she remembered the past.  
  
**-Flashback:-**  
6 November 1981:  
“An unknown vampire is on the loose? How did this happen?” Michael asked, as he looked around the room. “The rules are there for a reason! Who in their foolish mind turned someone into a vampire?”  
  
The room was silent, no one answered. “My sire, we should catch this vampire. Then we could find out who changed him or her and then we will kill them both.” Alicia glanced towards the vampire who had spoken.  
  
Michael looked around the room. One of the elder vampires stepped forward. “A rogue vampire is something that we cannot let happen. But we cannot seem to track it; someone is protecting this vampire, covering up their tracks.”  
  
Michael looked around the room. Alicia looked straight at him. “So we have to catch this vampire, before he kills even more. I must assume we deal with a vampire who uses the potions to normally control his urges. Therefor it is weaker than we are. We can easily overpower it.” Another vampire said.  
  
A cold laugh echoed through the room. “Oh, I want to play with this vampire,” Alicia shivered; it was rare for Lucinda to speak during the meetings. “Who knows how long this vampire has been hiding amongst us all?” The red eyes of the vampire trailed over the room and Alicia resisted the urge to look away. Yet she could see a satisfied grin appearing on Lucinda’s face.  
  
Alicia looked away, she needed to get to Tom… or this wasn’t going to end well. It would be a pity if it ended so soon… Lucinda was known to be the most awful of the elder’s. She was cruel and if she caught a prey she wanted to play with it, breaking it piece by piece, before building it up again. If she found Tom, it was over. Tom was a beautiful vampire and a strong wizard. She would desire him.  
  
They all left the room and Alicia wasn’t shocked when a hand grabbed her shoulder and she was turned around. The elder vampire pushing her against the wall. “You’re walking a dangerous line, Alicia.” Michael growled at her. Alicia narrowed her eyes at her sire.  
  
“I still believe in him, Michael. Just like I have done since I first met him.” Alicia stated, her voice firm, holding no doubt.  
  
The elder vampire shook his head. “He is gone…. Nothing you can do to save him now. You can only end his suffering.” Michael stated and she could see the sadness in his eyes as well. Yet Alicia growled at him and ran away.  
  
She wouldn’t kill Tom, not after everything. She needed to find him, catch him and bring him somewhere safe. Tom was stronger than other vampires, they shouldn’t underestimate him.  
  
He was hers. Her plaything, after all…  
  
**-End Flashback-**  
  
Alicia sighed. If the council found out after all these years, she was so screwed, as was Tom and Harry. She had been walking this dangerous line for years now. An evil grin appeared on her face, when she remembered how it all began. Tom Riddle had been a mere 12 year old boy, yet even then she could already feel the darkness and strength in his magic. That was the moment she started walking this dangerous line.  
  
**Outside Slytherin Manor:**  
Tom stopped running when he felt he reached the wards of the manor. His body was trembling slightly. Her words echoing through his mind. ‘ _Is this the only way you know how to show any feelings?’_  
  
It was so similar to what she had said in the past. Tom closed his eyes and his fingers tightened into a fist. _‘You’re incapable of feeling anything positive at all. Even when you were a human.’_ Tom pushed those dark thoughts away. He didn’t want to think about the past. Yet he couldn’t stop the thoughts from rushing through his mind. ‘ _Are you sure you want to become a vampire? There is no going back. Immortality always comes with a price.’_  
  
Tom had laughed at her words back then. He clearly remembered his reply. “Some people already think I am a monster, a demon. I could show them how much of a monster I can truly be.”  Tom trembled and he sat down against the tree, not seeing anything anymore. His mind far away, on days long gone. Her words breaking down through his mind. ‘ _Yet he didn’t have to live through a war.’_  
  
**London, 24 August 1940, summer before Tom’s third year:**  
Tom walked back to the orphanage together with the caretaker, knowing they better not take too long. War had started in Britain, yet London still remained safe. Tom was glad about that, the thought of getting attacked, while he couldn’t even use his magic during the summer scared him.  
  
And he still had to get out and get his stuff from Diagon Alley, the caretakers had been reluctant to let him go, but of course he promised to get back safely. Still considering the situation, he wasn’t allowed to go all by himself. How could he explain a muggle that he needed to wait in a pub in London, while he went into the magical district behind a hidden wall?  
  
Luckily she, Mira, didn’t ask too many questions. Everyone knew that Tom hated to explain anything at all. Now they were walking back and Mira kept looking all around them. Tom could also see the fear in the people around them. And somehow seeing everyone around him afraid made Tom even tenser.  
  
“I hope you have everything.” Mira said, while walking next to him, making sure that they were walking close to each other.  
  
“I have everything, thanks.” Tom replied politely. He noticed Mira smiling at him and she gave a brief nod. At least she was one of the caretakers who treated him as normal as possible. Even though Ms. Cole and the others warned her when she started to work in the orphanage 1 year ago. Warned her that he was a monster and demon and she shouldn’t get close to him. She was still pretty nice to him at times.  
  
Tom glanced up when he heard the sounds of planes going over and everyone immediately tensed and looked up at the sky. Tom clenched his hands into fists, but froze when he heard screams from all around them, screaming that the planes dropped something. Tom knew immediately that the only things they could possible drop in this time, were bombs and he felt the fear rush through him.  
  
He felt Mira grab his arm roughly and she pulled him forward, while the first bombs fell around them. Tom tried to keep up with her, but a blast close to them destroyed a building and Tom fell to the ground, hearing the sirens start to flare in the distance; his ears were ringing from the blast. He felt two arms grab him and he vaguely recognized Mira’s voice. “Get up, Tom.” She screamed at him and she pulled him up.  
  
Tom’s eyes widened, when she just picked him up and he desperately held on to her neck. She run through the destroyed buildings, her breathing ragged, while Tom closed his eyes. He could still hear the sounds of screams, sirens, bombs falling and another blast close to them. “Don’t worry. We will make it.” Mira assured him, when he tightened his grip.  
  
All of a sudden Tom felt Mira stop, she was clearly gasping for breath. She quickly pushed him to the ground, her larger body caging him down, protecting him. “Stay down.” She whispered, as she looked into his eyes. Tom gave a reluctant nod, another blast sounded close to them and Tom closed his eyes again, wanting to be far away from this place. Needing to use his magic, to protect himself, but he knew he couldn’t.  
  
His eyes shot wide open when Mira above him screamed, she started gasping and closed her eyes, tears slowly falling from the closed eyes. “Miss..?” Tom asked softly, feeling even more scared.  
  
She shook her head. “Sta… stay down, Tom.” She groaned out with her eyes tightly closed. Tom couldn’t see anything, except her face, but she was clearly in pain and still trying to protect him. She was trembling and her breathing was slowly becoming more ragged. She opened her eyes slowly.  
  
“You are not a monster, Tom…” She said softly, her voice still sounded pained. “You’re just different, aren’t you? A wizard?” She asked and Tom’s eyes widened. She smiled sadly. “My father is a wizard as well… Don’t ever believe the words that others tell you. You know better what you are. They don’t understand people who are different… This muggle war is just an example of it all…” Her voice was getting softer with every word.  
  
“Miss…?” Tom questioned softly, feeling dread inside his body. She shook her head. Then her body collapsed on top of him, a few movements and then her body went completely limp and Tom laid there frozen, knowing she was dead.  
  
Tom tried to take a deep breath, but he could feel that he was starting to hyperventilate. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the whole world around him, even the still warm body lying on top of him.  
  
All of a sudden the body was pulled off and Tom’s eyes shot open. “You alright?” A blonde female asked him. She extended her hand. “Come on, get up.”  Tom was still in shock and didn’t register her hand or her words. So instead she grabbed him by his arms and pulled him up. It was then that Tom noticed the silence around them. He didn’t dare look around, the sky was clear, yet Tom could see the day was ending. Hours must have passed…  
  
His eyes travelled back towards the blonde female. “Shall I take you home…?” She asked. Tom nodded, not trusting his voice. He finally got the courage to look around and saw that a lot of buildings were destroyed, bodies lying everywhere, injured or even dead. It was a scene so surreal, that Tom couldn’t exactly process it yet. Never in his life had he seen something like this… Never in his life did he ever want to see something like this again. The destruction that muggles could unleash.  
  
He looked down and saw Mira, the caretaker lying there, on her side. He could see her back, completely red, her clothes full of dried up blood. Death surrounded him, and he was scared, truly scared. A hand on his shoulder pulled those thoughts back and he felt that he was trembling. “Don’t worry. You are safe now,” The other female smiled reassuringly at him. She went down on one knee, so they were at the same height. “You are a very strong wizard.”  
  
Tom looked up at her with wide eyes. She gave a small nod. “My name is Alicia,” She said.  Tom froze, when her eyes turned red all of a sudden. “You’re in good hands, Tom Riddle.”  
  
Tom knew, when he saw those red eyes and those pointy teeth when she smiled at him again, that she was a vampire.  
**-End Flashback-:**    
  
Tom took a few deep breaths. It was in the past, it couldn’t hurt him anymore. He slowly opened his eyes, not even remembering that he had closed them and he looked up, seeing that this day was slowly ending as well. He was reluctant to go to Hogwarts. He knew Harry would make up his mind, Harry was still planning on giving him a gift and Tom had already seen what Harry wanted to give him… Tom knew he shouldn’t accept. Yet the thought of Harry’s blood was enough to chase those thoughts away.  
  
  
**Gryffindor Dorm Room, 31 December 1993:**  
Harry glanced at the knife in his hand, wondering if this was the right thing to do. He knew Tom was very strong in his control. But would it be wise…? He had no other idea what to give to the vampire. He had asked Snape and his potions professor had said not to give anything at all.  
  
But Tom had been there for him. Tom had helped him and Harry knew that Tom was waiting for him, yet Harry wanted to give it to him nonetheless. A vial of his own blood. A few days ago it seemed like a perfect gift… Yet now he doubted it all.  
  
And through all of this, Dumbledore had also started the trial of the Dursleys and they were currently being kept in holding cells in the Ministry of Magic. Soon after the holidays would end the trial would begin and no doubt the information of his past child abuse would leak out into the Wizarding World.  
  
Harry hated it already, but Tom said there was nothing that could be done and wait for it all to pass. Somehow Harry had a strange feeling that even a trial and a trip to Azkaban would not safe his relatives from Tom’s anger either.  
  
Deep down he was happy that Tom would still be willing to make them pay for what they had done. But wouldn’t be imprisonment be enough punishment for them? Harry didn’t know what to feel for it anymore.  
  
Harry’s thought once more trailed towards Tom; he didn’t want to think about the Dursleys yet. Today was Tom’s birthday and Harry wanted Tom to feel special as well, but he couldn’t think of anything else than giving the vampire his blood… The blood of his mate.  
  
Harry was scared however that maybe it would be too much for the vampire. He had seen that Tom had been struggling lately… He wondered if it was because of their meetings and the fact that he had unconsciously called out to the vampire.  
  
Harry sighed and closed his eyes; he had no other choice anymore. This or nothing at all. But how could he give Tom nothing, after everything Tom had done for him? Harry once more glanced at the vial and the knife; he needed to make up his mind. Evening was slowly falling and after dinner, he would meet Tom again.


	22. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather short, I am sorry about this; this was like written last minute. And I still wanted to update at least today, so here we go XD… 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ^-^!  
> There might be some mistakes in it, and they are all mine. 
> 
> Start of this week I started rereading the story and fixing some mistakes as well, but a lot of stuff happened in real life, so I ended up not being able to finish checking everything… And ended up not being able to write that much, so I am sorry about that..
> 
> Thanks everyone for all the nice reviews and kudos and so on ^-^!

### Chapter 22: Blood

**Hogwarts, Great Hall, 31 December 1993:**

Harry couldn't help but be nervous. He still didn't know whether it was a good idea or not. But eventually he had made the decision.

In his pocket was now a vial of his own blood. When this day ended and evening came he would know whether it had been a good idea yes or no.

The day just seemed to last longer than normal or maybe it were just his nerves playing tricks on him. Harry was so glad when dinner finally ended, he wanted to go immediately towards Snape's quarters, but of course fate hated him...

"Harry, my boy," Albus's voice stopped him from going up the stairs to get his invisibility cloak and slip into the dungeons unseen. He turned around and looked at the elder wizard. "Could I ask some of your time on this last day of the year?" The headmaster smiled sadly at him.

"Uhm, of course, sir..." Harry muttered. Despite him saying yes, he wanted to go to Tom.

"It won't be long," Dumbledore said, as he walked past him and Harry silently followed. When they entered the headmaster's office, Dumbledore gestured for him to take a seat, which he did. "I am sorry to bother you... but considering the upcoming situation, I wanted to let you know that it would be best if you spoke to your friends about what happened to you."

Harry shook his head. "No," He stated firmly. "I don't need to speak to them, sir. They will never understand."

Dumbledore sighed deeply. "I am aware of that. That is why I made the decision. I asked someone to take you in; someone that also know what it is to have been abused,” Harry's eyes widened a small bit. He knew that the headmaster was talking about Snape, but had Snape also been abused? "I asked Severus to take you in for the time being, I am certain he will take good care of you."

"I... He hates me." Harry muttered with a frown, knowing he had to play along and pretend like Snape and he weren’t on speaking terms.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "I trust him with my own life. And I trust him with yours as well, Harry. I know he will never hurt you." Dumbledore said, leaving no room for any arguments.

"I see..." Harry whispered softly. "I don't have any choice, do I?"

Dumbledore smiled a bit sadly. "I am sorry, my boy. This is for the best." Harry just nodded, while on the inside he was happy about this. It went just like Tom had wanted it. Harry could even spend more time with Tom now that he was going to be in Snape's house.

"Its fine, I guess," Harry said. "It can never be worse than at the Dursley's." Harry saw the pity in those blue eyes.

"I am truly sorry," Dumbledore whispered sadly. "If I had known then we would have found a better place for you, but I can assure you that they will not get off lightly."

"Thank you, sir." Harry replied. Yet on the inside he hated the fact that Dumbledore looked at him with pity. He didn't want pity, needn't need pity from anyone. That is why he hated people like that; they could never understand what it felt like.

Dumbledore nodded. "Go on. I am sorry for wasting your time, Harry."

Harry smiled and gave nod. "Its fine, sir. I will be on my way then." Harry stood up and left the office, somehow glad to be away from Albus Dumbledore.

He finally reached the Gryffindor tower and sat down on his bed. He hated it all. Soon everyone in the wizarding world would know. They would all look at him with pity as well.

Harry took a deep breath and strengthened his Occlumency shields. He didn't want to ruin Tom's birthday at all.

After that he grabbed his cloak, draping it over himself. Then he carefully walked downstairs, avoiding the other students that were still walking through the castle after dinner. With every step his heartbeat seemed to increase as he got nervous again.

He finally reached the dungeons and tensed when he saw Malfoy standing in front of Snape's quarters. He kept waiting and eventually the door opened and Snape's voice said that Malfoy could enter.

What about him? And Tom? They had planned to meet right!? Tom said he would come. He had promised. Harry could already feel some fear rising. What if Tom wasn't going to come? What if he didn't want to see him anymore?

"Your thoughts are too loud, as is your breathing and your heart-rate." Harry's eyes widened and he looked around, not seeing the source of the voice. Yet that voice could only belong to Tom.

"Tom?" Harry whispered softly. Hoping that he wasn't delusion or insane at this point.

"I am here, Harry. But something came up with Severus," Harry felt a hand touch his shoulder and he visibly relaxed. "We will go to another place." Harry gave a slight nod. The hand gently guided him towards the entrance hall. "Stay silent. Just follow my lead." Harry nodded again, but then he realized that Tom couldn't see him. So he muttered a soft yes.

Harry noticed that Tom guided them up the stairs and that the vampire was very careful. Every corner he stopped and seemed to scan their surroundings before silently moving forward again.

The trip ended at the 6th floor. And Harry began to frown as Tom walked back and forth a hallway. Yet he kept silent, trusting Tom.

After the third time harry was shocked when a big door appeared at the wall. Tom just led him towards it and opened it. Harry entered the room and heard the door behind him close. Harry pulled his cloak from his head as he eyed the room. It was a simply room with in it one couch and a table. "What is this room? I never knew this was here." Harry whispered.

"Room of Requirements. It is different every time, since you can ask for something specific and the room will give it to you." Tom moved forward and Harry pulled his cloak off completely, following Tom. "I just asked for a comfortable sitting room for us." Tom sat down on the couch, eyeing Harry carefully.

"Wow... I didn't know something like this existed at Hogwarts." Harry said as he sat down next to Tom.

Tom smiled at him. "You still have a lot to learn."

Harry smiled happily at the other as he moved closer and Tom put his arms around Harry, breathing in the familiar scent of his mate. He didn't care that it was risky that they were meeting somewhere else.

It was worth it. He just hated the fact that Draco Malfoy had been the one to kind of throw them out of Severus's quarters. Of course, Severus knew that and had tried to get Draco to come another time. But the young blonde Malfoy heir was not used to hearing no. Tom knew he would speak with Lucius about his son's behaviour.

"I missed you." Harry whispered against his chest. Tom chuckled softly.

"You saw me yesterday." Tom replied with a small grin, as he pulled back, looking straight at Harry.

Harry smiled a bit sheepishly. "I still missed you," Harry said. "Happy birthday, Tom." Harry added as he hugged the other again.

Tom's red eyes glanced down at Harry, as he tightened the hug a bit. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry looked back up at Tom. "I have something for you. But I don't know if it is okay. I just didn't know if I could give you something. But I really wanted to give you at least something... I...-" Harry didn't even realize he had been rambling.

Tom gently touched Harry's cheek with a small chuckle he said. "You're rambling, Harry." Harry took a deep breath and nodded, muttering a sorry. Yet Tom smiled a bit sadly at him. "I know what you want to give me... I know I will not be able to resist accepting it. But I hope you know what you are getting into."

Harry looking straight into those red eyes. "I know," He whispered and then he frowned. "You already knew. I will never be able to surprise you, will I?"

Tom shook his head with a soft chuckle. "It will be difficult yes. I can read your mind easily, as if your shields don't even exist."

Harry sighed, but with a small shake of his head he smiled at the vampire. His hand went to his pocket, not seeing the flash of desire in those red eyes, as he pulled out the vial.

He looked up at Tom. "I hope you like it." Harry whispered shyly.

 

Tom shook his head and his lips turned upward. "Anything you give me will be fine, Harry," The red eyes glanced towards the vial of blood and a small growl erupted from the vampire's throat. Harry tensed briefly as Tom's hand picked the vial out of his hand. "This however, is the greatest gift you could give me."

Harry could hear the desire in Tom's voice. The red eyes seemed only focused on the small vial in his hands and Harry unconsciously put some distance between them.

Tom uncorked the vial, seemingly forgetting everything else. The vampire's eyes closed as he smelled the sweet blood. Just like he had so many years ago. In his mind he could see the young infant staring back at him, even back then he hadn't shown any fear at all.

Harry kept silent as Tom sat there frozen after he had sniffed at the vial. Was it a mistake after all? To give Tom his blood. The red eyes opened, yet Harry didn't dare move at all.

Tom couldn't resist and he felt his control slowly slipping away. That blood, that smell. He put the vial against his mouth and gulped down the red liquid. Closing his eyes once more he wanted to savour this taste, he let out a deep sigh. Harry's blood, the blood of his mate. It tasted so sweet, yet not as sweet as Tom remembered it to be. Somehow he felt a need for more and he took a deep breath, knowing that it was impossible. He couldn't get more; desperately he fought against that urge.  
  
While his body had already reacted, a scream of his name pulled him back, his red eyes widened and he felt a body beneath him struggling a bit.

Tom immediately pulled back and Harry sat back up as well, immediately backing away to the other side of the couch, the green eyes watched him, not full of fear, as Tom expected them to be, but still Harry was wary. "Sorry..." Harry whispered, as the young male still tried to catch his breath. Tom shook his head, still feeling the need to claim his mate.

"No... The fault is mine," Tom said his voice a bit strained. "I knew there was a possibility that I could lose control..." Tom explained, seeing Harry nod at his words. "I didn't bite you, did I?" Tom asked then.

"No..." Harry replied. "But your mouth was going towards my neck and you didn't listen, so I just hoped if I screamed your name loud enough it would reach you." Harry said, his voice getting softer with every word.

"You did well. I heard your scream..." Tom muttered softly. "I apologize for this." Harry smiled a bit sadly, as he moved forward, seeing that Tom was more in control again he hugged the vampire.

Reluctantly Tom also put his arms around the younger male. "I know you would never hurt me, but I guess it must be difficult to control those urges?" Harry asked. Tom nodded silently, knowing that Harry would feel it, because his head was atop the younger's. "I am sorry... I think I am not ready yet for something like that."

"I know. I will wait, Harry." Tom whispered, slowly kissing the black unruly hair. "I have enough patience and control. I will wait." Tom stated softly, wondering who he was trying to convince, himself or Harry.

Harry snuggled closer. "Thank you." Harry whispered, feeling the calmness washing over him.  
  
**Severus’s Quarters:**  
“Draco, I explained you quite often. Your parents’ said that you should stay at Hogwarts!” Severus sneered towards the blonde. He could hardly believe at times that his godson was such a fool.  
  
“I already spend the whole Christmas here, Severus! I don’t want to spend New Year’s Eve here as well.” Draco complained. Severus couldn’t understand how Draco grew up to be such spoiled, but he knew that it was most likely Lucius’s fault, for always giving the boy everything he wanted. Draco wasn’t used to hearing no.  
  
“Draco, you must understand that your parents are busy lately.” Severus stated. “They wouldn’t be even at the manor.”  
  
Draco snorted and glared at him. “But HE will be at the manor, right? That is the fucking reason I am not allowed to go home!”  
  
Severus’s mind worked hard, trying to understand who Draco could mean, but the only thing that came to mind was the Dark Lord, yet Narcissa and Lucius had said to him that they made sure that Draco didn’t know about it. “I have no idea who you are referring to, Draco. But you must stop this nonsense at once.” Severus warned him, hoping that Draco would back down.

“You know damn well who I am talking about! You also work for him.” Draco said, as he pointed towards his godfather’s left arm. Draco paled a bit when he saw his godfather glare at him.  
  
“If you are wise enough, Draco.” Severus sneered as he stepped closer to the blonde. “You leave this room, go back to your dorm room and forget this whole conversation ever happened!”  
  
Severus wasn’t in the least impressed when Draco glared back at him, with his chin held high. “Then I am going to talk to my father! See if he will listen to me.” Draco said, as he turned around, but before he could leave the room, he was grasped by his shoulder and turned around, his back hitting the door hard.  
  
A wand pointed straight at his face. “This is for your own safety,” Severus said harshly. “Obliviate.” Severus quickly erased all memories of what Draco believed was proof that the Dark Lord was back, after that he told Draco to go back to his dorm room. This time the blonde listened to him and left.  
  
While Severus moved towards the couch, sitting down he buried his head in his hands. He had no idea how Draco came to the conclusion that the Dark Lord had returned, but he knew he must tell Lucius about this.  
  
It was way better to keep the young blond in the dark. In a way, it was way better if no one knew about the Dark Lord at this point. He let out a small sigh, wondering how it was going with Potter right now.


	23. Start of the New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter this time, but to make up for the short chapter of yesterday :). 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ^-^!  
> There might be some mistakes in it, and they are all mine.  
> Thanks everyone for all the nice reviews and kudos and so on ^-^!

### Chapter 23: Start of the New Year

**Malfoy Manor, 1 January 1994:  
**

Severus stepped out of the fireplace and he immediately saw Lucius standing there. “Hello, my old friend.” Lucius said as he walked up to him.

Severus inclined his head a bit. “Hello, Lucius.” He greeted the blond back, but he noticed that Lucius was also looking a bit stressed out and uneasy.

“You would never come here without a good reason,” Lucius stepped backwards and moved towards the table. Severus followed his example and the blonde looked up at him, when they were both seated. “What brings you here?” The blond inquired, yet Severus noticed that Lucius didn’t even want to know the answer.

Severus knew there was not much he could say about the Dark Lord, because he was under that stupid vow. “It is about Draco, he knew about your visitor,” Severus noticed the blonde’s eyes widening a bit, but he wouldn’t have seen it hadn’t he watched Lucius closely. “I erased the memories regarding it all from his mind, when he told me about it yesterday evening.”

“You know?” Lucius asked feeling a bit confused. He had not seen the Dark Lord since he had returned to his own manor and Lucius was glad he was gone. Yet he knew that anytime his Lord could step inside the manor, so they had told Draco to remain at Hogwarts and had asked Severus to watch over him. But he didn’t know that Draco had somehow found out about the Dark Lord. “How did Draco know?” Lucius asked, when he saw that Severus wasn’t going to answer him.

“From what I saw in his mind he put together some of the pieces,” Severus replied, glad that Lucius didn’t push the first question. “Himself turning to stone, the way his parents acted and the fact that Harry Potter had changed.”

“I see…” Lucius stated softly, as the shock wore off. “Thank you, Severus. It is better if he doesn’t know.”

Severus held back a sigh and he replied. “Lucius, you can’t protect him for the rest of his life. This way he will never learn to stand on his own legs.”

Lucius smiled a bit sadly. “I know. Cissa and I have spoiled him a bit too much.” Severus stayed quiet as Lucius looked away, seemingly lost in thoughts. Severus noticed the way Lucius’s hand went towards his neck. Severus knew then that he hadn’t been the only one who had been unlucky enough to get bitten by their Lord.

Lucius looked back up. “He stayed here, Severus. For like 12 years, the manor was his house as well. He only left last summer.”

Severus didn’t say anything; he couldn’t even begin to think how that must have been. A vampire inside your own house for 12 years. But Severus knew as well, that Lucius wouldn’t turn their Lord down. “I see…” Severus replied softly.

Lucius chuckled a bit. “You didn’t know about that, I assume.” He said in a bitter tone.

“No, I did not,” Severus shook his head. “But I can’t even imagine how that must have been.” The room became silent for some time, both getting lost in their own thoughts.

“It was a living hell… especially in the beginning,” Lucius said softy with a small shake of his head. “He was so far gone, completely insane… I didn’t think he would ever come out of it. I don’t know exactly what happened that night years ago, Severus. But if Alicia hadn’t been here, I would have certainly been killed by him back then.”

“Alicia? That female vampire?” Severus was glad he could at least speak freely about her, since she unnerved him; it was almost like she was playing a game.

“Yes. She brought our Lord here, Severus. He had asked her to bring him to Lucius Malfoy,” Lucius looked straight at the potions professor. “I have no idea why, but everything went downhill from that moment. We had to tie him down and lock him away in the dungeons; luckily Draco was so young that he didn’t understand it. The Dark Lord lashed out every time we got close to him. With the potions created by your mother, he somehow managed to get back in control.”

Severus just nodded, not wanting to think about his late mother right now. “What do you know about Alicia though?” He asked. He wanted some more information on the female vampire.

“Alicia? You met her, Severus?” Lucius asked him and he nodded. Lucius hummed softly. “A strange vampire, she never took the controlling potions as far as I know. From what I gathered the Dark Lord keeps her around for a certain reason, but I don’t know why. She did help him when he lost control. But I think they go way back, Severus.”

“You don’t know more about her?” Severus asked. It was really not much to go on.

“No, I don’t. But I wouldn’t be surprised if she might be the one who changed our Lord.” Lucius said. “The way they act towards each other clearly indicates that they are close.”

Severus frowned briefly. He couldn’t believe that somehow... “I doubt it…” He muttered softly.

“Why?” Lucius asked tilting his head a bit to the side. “It would make perfect sense.”

“No, it doesn’t. Somehow I think it is something else. He wouldn’t care about his sire, Lucius.” Severus stated.

The blonde seemed thoughtful. “True. He only cares about Harry Potter.”

Severus held his reaction back, but he was still shocked. Lucius knew about Potter being the Dark Lord’s mate. “You know about them?” He questioned.

Lucius gave a brief nod. “Yes, I think it is the reason why he was unable to kill the boy back then.” Severus nodded, somehow that made sense. “You said that Harry Potter has changed?”

Severus continued to explain to the other how Harry had become quite studious all of a sudden and had strong Occlumency shields, something that he had always lacked before. “He changed during the past summer.” Severus finished his explanation.

“I am not surprised. The Dark Lord has been visiting him quite often during the summer holidays.” Lucius said.

“I gathered from what I knew that something like that was the case.” Severus said. Severus soon after said his goodbyes and they promised each other to write if something was happening.

As Severus stepped back into his own quarters, he knew he had more questions that needed answering. But in turn, by keeping Draco safe, he knew Lucius would provide him with any information that he wanted.

**Hogwarts, Gryffindor common room, 1 January 1994:  
** Harry sat at the couch, reading a small book about… He had no idea what it was about. He was just faking it all, just in case someone would walk in the room. He couldn’t focus on reading at all. His mind kept jumping back to late last night and how it had felt. Honestly he hadn’t slept at all this night. So he was happy that most Gryffindor’s had went home anyway, so he had the dorm room all to himself.

Harry looked at the letters on the page, yet nothing really registered. He eventually closed the book and when he looked up he noticed that he was still all alone in the common room. He didn’t mind, most students had went to bed past midnight anyway, celebrating the New Year. Harry had just grabbed a book, when he cast a tempus and he noticed it was almost 4 in the morning. He knew sleep wouldn’t come anymore, so he had sat down in the common room.

Harry couldn’t shake the feeling of unease he felt since yesterday. It was almost as if, he just knew this year was going to mess him up even more. A gut feeling, maybe. Tom had told him that no matter what would happen he would be there. And the Dursleys would finally get what they deserve. Harry wanted to listen to Tom’s advice, since Tom had said he could use his fame to also bring down Albus a bit.

Apparently Albus Dumbledore had been the one who placed him at the Dursleys doorstep. He was at fault for the abuse as well. But Harry had been reluctant about that. He didn’t care at all for what happened to the headmaster; he just somehow wanted his private life to stay private. Yet it wouldn’t be so private much longer.

Harry sighed, knowing he was glad Tom was at least on his side. He hated that Tom wouldn’t come to Hogwarts for some time, but he could understand. He didn’t say anything about it, but as the evening passed Harry noticed that sometimes Tom’s hands were trembling and he seemed to be holding back. So when they said goodbye, still inside the Room of Requirement, Tom finally said to him, it would be best if they only wrote to each other for the time being.

Harry didn’t mind. He accepted it, knowing that Tom didn’t want to lose control and end up biting or claiming him. Harry sighed. It had been so close, he had felt those lips touch his neck and even teeth scrape over it and Tom had hissed something that sounded like _‘mine’_. If Harry had only waited one second with screaming his name, he may have been bitten. Yet it scared Harry that he had wanted it as well.

Looking back on it Harry knew he had unconsciously bared his neck even more for Tom, when the vampire had pushed him down. Even as Harry had tried to push the elder wizard off of him, he had been unable and when those red eyes trailed towards his neck, most likely hearing his heartbeat, the blood pumping through his veins.

The moment that Tom had moved his head down, Harry finally reacted and screamed Tom’s name, in the hope that Tom would wake up and take control back. Luckily that happened. Harry didn’t want to think yet what could have happened had Tom bitten him.

Harry lay down further on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Tom had been so quick… Harry had been pinned against the couch before he could even blink.

The speed of a vampire… And despite that Tom’s hand had been gently pushing him down against his chest; he had felt the strength in Tom’s hand. The vampire hadn’t planned on letting him go at all.

It somehow showed that Tom had great control that he had been unable to push the vampire back even in the state he was in. Harry closed his eyes and sighed, wondering what Tom was doing right now.

**Slytherin Manor, 1 January 1994:  
** Voldemort felt the water cascade over his back, as he leaned with his hands against the cold tiles of the shower. His body still trembling from controlling his urges. No matter what he did, it didn’t seem to work. He was restless and everything in him screamed to claim his mate. His mate that had accepted him. And Harry had even giving his blood to him as a gift.

The red eyes closed and a shuddering breath escaped the vampire. He should have stayed away. He shouldn’t have accepted Harry’s gift. But who was he to deny something that he had craved for? Yet he knew the risks, last time when he had tasted Harry’s blood he had gone completely insane.

Voldemort opened his eyes and he turned the water even colder, hoping that it would somehow calm him down. His thoughts strayed towards the potions that Eileen had created, should he really start using them again? But even then, it wouldn’t matter… Eileen’s words still echoed through his mind. ‘ _Yet it will be a path that brings you only destruction. The potions I made will eventually break your mind, Tom. I hope that you will realize this…’_

Voldemort let out a broken laugh, had she seen how this would end? Was she laughing at him from the afterlife? He didn’t think she would, yet maybe he deserved it. He let himself fall down to the floor, still feeling the cold water move over his trembling body. Maybe it would have been better had he created horcruxes after all. The red eyes blinked, while he looked at the white tiles. A small smile appeared on the vampire’s face.

He already had one horcrux out there, even if it was never meant to be. In a way he had gone beyond immortality. Even if his vampire body would be destroyed he would still have an anchor tying him to this world. But he wouldn’t be killed that easily, he had not sacrificed so much just to die. The red eyes still stared at the wall, yet he didn’t see anything.

He only saw Harry Potter, his mate and horcrux.


	24. The Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of ‘The Call of the Vampire’ :). And Tom returns as Marten Vilijn once more :).
> 
> Thanks everyone for the nice comments, kudos and so on ^-^!!! Honestly I never thought so many people would like this story, but it makes me really happy :D. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy this chapter :)!  
> And all mistakes are still my own!!!
> 
> Cya next update ^-^!
> 
> Warning for this chapter:  
> Past child abuse

### Chapter 24: The Trial

 **Hogwarts, Great Hall, 8 January 1994:**  


Harry dreaded today. He just wanted to stay in bed and not face the world. Today was the day that together with Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape he would go to the Ministry. Today marked the day that he would have to face the Dursleys again.  
  
It was only one week into the New Year and Harry simply wished for better days. He thought back on his birthday and the trip to Paris and how he longed to be able to do something like that together with Tom again. Right now it seemed simply impossible…  
  
Harry withheld a sigh, as he walked slightly behind the headmaster, Snape walking at his side, as they walked through a great hall, with a lot of fireplaces and a fountain in the middle. This place was crowded and so many people went in and out of the fireplaces.  
  
He had never been in here, but it looked like most people were in a lot of hurry, and some even seemed stressed. Harry just made sure he wouldn’t lose sight of the headmaster, while he also tried to ignore all the stares and whispers that had started around them. Some people pointed towards them, whispering his name. Harry clenched his hands into fists, he really hated this, maybe even despised it.  
  
And to make matters even worse, Tom hadn’t been coming to visit him at all this past week. Harry thought he would be able to handle it, but he realized how quickly he already missed the vampire’s presence. He had asked Tom if he was doing alright and Tom had told him, that it would be fine. The conversation that followed Harry asked Tom if there wasn’t a way he could maybe donate his blood, so he wouldn’t lose control, but they would still be able to meet.  
  
Tom said that it would a possibility, but he would not under any circumstance bite him. Tom did tell him that he would be there during the trial. Yet Harry wondered if Tom would come, he didn’t know much about Tom’s past, but he knew that the vampire hated Albus Dumbledore. Harry blinked when they entered something that looked like an elevator.  
  
The headmaster said he should hold on tight, so Harry went to the side and tightly held on to the bar on the wall. The door almost closed, but then in walked two more people. Harry’s eyes widened briefly and he glanced away for one second, masking his shock and confusion.  
  
“Albus, Severus,” Lucius greeted the two elder wizards and Harry glanced back up, seeing that Lucius looked him and nodded towards him. “Potter.”  
  
Harry nodded back. “Mr. Malfoy.” Harry replied. This was the first time that he saw Lucius since that the elder Malfoy had handed him the diary of Tom. Lucius and the other male that Harry had already recognized also held on.  
  
“What business do you have here, Lucius?” Albus questioned when they all were silent.  
  
“It got to my attention that there was a severe case of child abuse…” The blond replied, glancing one second towards Harry. Harry just looked towards Marten, who was standing next to Lucius. Marten smiled softly at him.  
  
“And who is your friend?” The headmaster asked, as he regarded the other wizard.  
  
Harry saw that Marten smiled at the headmaster. “My name is Marten Vilijn, headmaster Dumbledore. Lucius is an old accomplice of mine. And regarding the case he spoke about…” Marten looked towards Harry. “I thought it would be best if I came with Lucius. Since I know what it feels like to be abused as well.”  
  
Harry didn’t get to think about Marten’s words as he was lunged forward, not being able to keep his grip as the elevator moved backwards all of a sudden. Marten who had had been standing close to him saw it coming and with one hand he stopped Harry from falling and pulled him against himself. “Careful there, Mr. Potter.” Marten chuckled softly.  
  
And Harry almost wanted to glare at the other, because he knew for sure that Tom was feeling amused by this. Yet he couldn’t stop a small smile from forming on his lips knowing that no one could see it considering his face was close against Marten’s chest. He quickly after put a mask on his face again and pulled back a bit, looking in the dark blue eyes. “Thank you, sir.”   
  
“Are you alright, Harry?” Albus asked. The lift stopped, but Marten still held on to Harry, as Harry almost fell backwards. Reluctantly, but knowing they shouldn’t get any attention on them, Harry stepped away from Marten.  
  
“Yes, I am fine sir. I was just a bit shocked.” Harry said with a small smile. Relieved and glad that some of his nerves were fading away in the knowledge that Tom was there for him. Albus smiled and nodded at him, before the blue eyes from the headmaster trailed towards Marten.  
  
Marten just looked back, his face showing nothing. Harry was impressed by it. If Tom really hated the headmaster as much as he did, he didn’t even show it. “Let’s go. This is our floor.” The headmaster said and Harry followed him. The others also silently walked after them.  
  
“Ah, Lucius, you came as well.” Harry looked at the male, Harry knew it was the current Minister of Magic and he wondered why someone as him would show up at a trail for child abuse. Of course, maybe because the one who had been abused was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry wanted to snap at them, but knew it would be no use, so he held back his anger.  
  
“Of course, Minister.” Lucius said with a small smile. Harry saw Marten glanced back at him and Harry sighed softly.    
  
The minster also greeted Albus and everyone else. He extended his hand towards Harry and introduced himself. Harry simply accepted the handshake and nodded, knowing he wouldn’t need to introduce himself anyway.  
  
“Alright, let’s start the trial.” The minster turned around and opened a door. Harry tensed when he heard many voices coming from the room and with a heavy feeling in his stomach he entered behind the others. As he glanced up at the round room, with many chairs, Albus put a hand on his shoulder, but Harry shrugged it off quickly, feeling a small headache coming up he frowned a bit.  
  
The headmaster refrained from touching him, but he silently walked next to him now. Harry was glad when he could sit down, he didn’t think his legs could hold him up anymore. The nerves had returned the moment he entered the room, since everyone inside the room had become silent all of a sudden. Even if Harry had stared at the ground the entire time, he could feel their eyes burning on him.  
  
“Ahum.”  A very high-pitched voice said and the room all looked towards one person. Harry also glanced up and noticed a female completely dressed in pink. Harry noticed that the minister was sitting next to her and he wondered who she was.  Though Harry had a feeling he didn’t like her one bit. “Today we have a trial against the Dursley family, a muggle family. The victim is Harry James Potter.”  
  
Harry swallowed, he desperately wanted to look around, and he wanted to know where Tom was. So he started looking around the room, ignoring all the other people. Eventually his eyes landed on Marten, who was sitting not so far to his left. Harry felt a bit relieved when he saw Marten gave him a brief nod.  
  
He finally found the courage to look up to see that pink dressed woman smiling far too sweetly at him. “Let’s call in the accused family, shall we.” She said.  
  
Harry clenched his hands on his knees, as a door opened. The room which had been silent tensed as a hard voice yelled. “Let me go, you freaks! You have no right to do this.”  
  
Harry glared up at that voice, seeing his uncle struggle in the grip of some aurors. Aunt Petunia and Dudley walked in quietly. Somehow Harry was sure that the spells that Tom had placed on them during the past summer were gone now. The family was led to the middle of the room, and sat down at the three chairs. Harry noticed that uncle Vernon kept screaming that he wasn’t supposed to be here. Aunt Petunia desperately tried to make him stop, until one of the aurors had enough and cast a silencing spell on his uncle.  
  
Harry gulped, knowing how much they hated magic and now they were surrounded by wizards and witches, put to trial for what they had done. “It’s going to be okay, Harry.” Albus said softly. Harry glanced to his right side where the headmaster was seated; he could see that Dumbledore held back from touching him now. Harry just gave a small nod, knowing that it would only get worse.  
  
When he looked back to his relatives he saw that his uncle was furious and screaming, despite that no sound come from him. Eventually one of the aurors was ordered to give him a calming draught so they would finally be able to start the trail.  
  
“Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley.” A stern looking witch started. Harry looked up at older female; she looked to be around 50 years. “You have been accused of neglecting and abusing a child in your care. What do you have to say to this?” The female pointed her wand, most likely undoing the silence spell cast on his uncle.  
  
Yet Harry froze, as his uncle laughed coldly. “We abused a child in our care? Do you have any proof of this? I don’t think you have.” Vernon snarled, yet with the calming potion he didn’t scream at least, although Harry had to admit his uncle’s voice sounded pretty hoarse by now.  
  
“We never mistreated anyone, especially not my nephew,” Petunia sneered. “We have no reason to be here.” She snarled at them. Harry glared and bit his bottom lip; they weren’t going to admit it.  
  
They would go free if he couldn’t proof that he had been abused. Somehow the thought of them going free, only gave him more determination. He didn’t want them to go free. Tom was right; they would get what they deserve.  
  
“So you are saying your never mistreated either your son, your nephew or any other child?” The female asked, as she once more looked at the three of them. Harry saw uncle Vernon nod.  
  
“Yes. The boy is lying if he says we abused him. It will be just like him to do something like this. He always wanted to get all the attention on him, even at school.” Harry took in a deep breath and his green eyes narrowed. He was aware his body was trembling and his magic was ready to lash out. Everyone’s eyes went towards him when they felt the magic.  
  
Harry stiffened when his relatives followed the others gaze and their eyes met. His uncle stood up and his face became even more furious, he was completely red with anger. And Harry wanted to hide, he wanted to get away. He knew that expression all too well. He had seen it so often before his uncle would hit and beat him.  
  
“Boy!” his uncle snarled, as he stepped towards him, but an auror raised his wand and two chains appeared on Vernon’s wrists, that were attached to the chair, making his uncle stop in his advance towards him.  
  
A hand landed on his left shoulder and tightened a bit, while Snape hissed softly at him. “Control your magic.” Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he could still hear his uncle trying to free himself and to get to him. The aurors kept warning him to sit back down. Eventually the people started whispering and talking and Harry wanted to shut it all down. “Don’t use your Occlumency shields.” Snape whispered even softer, hoping that the headmaster didn’t hear it.  
  
Harry took a few breaths, but it felt like he couldn’t breathe. In a way he knew he was gasping for air, but his lungs didn’t seem to fill anymore. Harry’s eyes widened as he realized he was hyperventilating. “Breathe!” Snape warned him.  
  
Harry only felt himself calm down when Marten grasped his hands. “Breathe, Mr. Potter.” Harry looked at the dark blue eyes, knowing that it was Tom who was calming him down. He finally relaxed and never noticed the headmaster looking at them both with a curious expression. Yet Tom noticed it and he looked up at the headmaster sitting next to Harry, both said nothing as they stared at each other for a while. Harry had closed his eyes, and his hands were gripping tightly at Marten’s wrists.  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes. “I am fine.” Harry replied after a few seconds. Marten smiled at him. It was then that Harry noticed the room was completely silent.  
  
Marten stood up and turned around, as he walked down and stared at the Dursleys, while he spoke. “I have seen several cases of abuse in my life,” Harry saw that Marten glanced around the room. “Most signs are invisible, but if you know where to look, you can see that an abused child screams for help in their own way.”  
  
“Excuse me, sir. But who are you?” The stern looking female asked.  
  
“My name is Marten Asmodom Vilijn. I came here with Lucius Malfoy,” Marten gestured towards the blond who gave a small nod. “I came here knowing this was a case of child abuse.” Harry noticed that his uncle once more started screaming, yet he had been silenced again as no sound came out.  
  
“I myself have suffered abuse in my past,” Marten said, and Harry thought back on Tom’s words in the elevator. Was it true that Tom had also suffered from abuse…?  Harry would want to ask about it later. “For someone like me, who knows the clear signs of abuse, it is easy to recognize them.”  
  
“And what are those signs you speak off?” The female inquired. Harry saw that she was clearly interested in Marten’s words.  
  
“Different every time,” Marten replied with a small smile. “Every abuse victim is different.” Marten pointed towards him and Harry saw those dark blue eyes lingering for a second. “In Mr. Potter’s case however, it is clear that he has been neglected, visibly neglected. And I also suspect verbal, emotional and also physical abuses have taken place.”  
  
Harry looked straight at the witch as she looked over to him. “Mr. Potter, would you step forward?” He was reluctant, but gave a brief nod, as he stood up and walked down to the middle of the room. She looked down at him and he felt very vulnerable all of a sudden. “What do you have to say about Mr. Vilijn’s words?” She asked him.  
  
“T-they are true,” Harry stuttered, cursing himself when his voice slightly wavered. “They are true.” Harry repeated more firmly this time. “I… I rarely got anything to eat… sometimes I should be glad if I got a bit of water as well. Last summer they locked me in my room, you could ask Ron Weasley and his elder brothers Fred and George about how they pulled the bars off from my bedroom window, so that they could free me.”  
  
She nodded gravely. “I see. We will certainly ask them about that matter. Would you provide us with your memories of the abuse? That way you won’t have to speak about it, maybe makes it easier for you.”  
  
“I would like that.” Harry replied, feeling a bit more at ease as she seemed to be very nice anyway.  
  
She nodded. “You don’t know how?” Harry shook his head and she gestured towards one of the aurors. He walked up to him and smiled down at him.  
  
“Just think deeply about the memories you want to give us.” The man explained and Harry took a deep breath, as he did just that. He saw that the man pointed his wand at his head and a silvery substance was extracted from his head. Harry blinked a few times at it.  
  
The auror walked towards the female and handed her the small vial, which now held his memories. She poured the silvery substance in a kind of bowl and the room darkened, Harry let out a small gasp, but he relaxed when he felt Marten standing closer next to him. Everyone’s eyes went to the middle of the room and Harry also turned around.  
  
“They are going to watch the memories,” Marten explained softly. “You will have to bear through this.” Harry nodded, understanding dawning on him that he couldn’t leave the room until the memories were seen. At one wall a light appeared and it soon became a view that Harry recognized.  
  
He saw how his uncle put him back in the cupboard under the stairs and yelled at him. “No food for you today!” Several of the people in the room gasped at the rough treatment. And the fact that he was most likely put in a small cupboard. This memory was way back form when he was 6 and he had scored higher than Dudley with his school scores. He kept screaming he was sorry, yet back then he hadn’t known yet what he had done wrong. Soon after he made sure to never score higher than Dudley.  
  
The memory shifted and another one appeared. “You burned the eggs!? You stupid worthless boy!” Aunt Petunia screamed at him, as she grabbed his hand and put it close enough to the stove to burn his fingers. Harry stepped backwards, not wanting to see it he looked down.  
  
“Don’t turn away from it…” Marten whispered next to him. “Don’t run from your past. It will always find you; you cannot outrun yourself, Harry.” Harry nodded, and looked back up at the memories.  
He could see how he was struggling to get free, but with only being 7 years old and so weak, he couldn’t get far and his past-self screamed as the fire touched his fingers.  
  
Then aunt Petunia pushed him away. “Make new eggs and don’t let them burn this time!” She sneered, as she stepped out of the kitchen, while Harry held his burned hand and cried silently.  
  
Once again the light on the wall shifted. Harry knew which memory this could be and he swallowed. A hand landed up his shoulder and he was grateful, so very grateful that Tom was standing next to him. Harry looked at the light on the wall, seeing the memory that haunted him even more than any other.  
  
The room tensed as they saw how his uncle dragged him into a room, this time the memory from when he had returned from Hogwarts after his first year. “Please, stop!” Harry screamed as he tried to pull himself free.  
  
“You little brat!” Vernon snarled as he pushed the younger child into the room and locked the door behind him. “I will teach you! I will beat you to dead if I have to; just to get that freakiness out of this house!”  
  
The Harry inside the memory backed away, but his uncle was quicker and pulled his nephew closer with a tight grip at the boy’s elbow.  
  
The real Harry tensed, when he felt Tom’s hand on his shoulder tighten in response. Harry glanced up and saw that Marten looked furious. Harry stepped closer, hoping to calm down the vampire a bit.  
Harry looked back up at the wall and saw that his uncle was beating him, screaming awful things. The memory ended and the lights went on in the room. The stern looking female looked at him and Harry wanted to glare at her, when he noticed her eyes now showed sadness and pity. The very things he didn’t want.  
  
He slowly shook his head and narrowed his eyes; she looked over him towards the Dursleys. “No matter what you say in your defence. These memories are real and will be used against you. You will be put back in the holding cells, until we find a perfect punishment for you muggles.” She said.  
  
“We have not done anything wrong, we never wanted the boy!” Petunia shrieked. “Albus Dumbledore was the one who told us, he had to come to our house, to keep the boy safe, as well as ourselves.”  
  
Harry glanced towards the headmaster as everyone else also did. “Albus?” The female judge questioned.  
  
“I did put young Harry there, yes. But I did not know about his abuse until he recently told me. If I had known sooner…-”  
  
“Excuse me, Madam.” Harry looked towards Lucius as he spoke up for the first time. “If I am not mistaken every Hogwarts letter that a child receives is checked by the headmaster or deputy headmistress.” Lucius looked towards Harry and Harry knew where Lucius was going to.  
  
“What do mean to tell us with that?” The female asked, as she glanced at them both.  
  
Harry scrapped his throat and she looked back towards him. “The envelope of my Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs.” Harry said softly. She didn’t show any emotion on that only looked back towards the headmaster, as whispers started to rise in the room again.  
  
“Albus… You knew?” The Minister questioned with shock in his voice.  
  
“I can assure everyone I did not know.  I placed Harry there, because Petunia is Lily’s sister, the blood wards would protect him and his relatives from Voldemort,” Several people winced at the use of the name. “It is only when I visited Petunia a while ago that I thought something was amiss. There were spells on her.”  
  
“You never visited our home!” Petunia yelled at him. Albus looked towards the female, blue eyes widened.  
  
“I can you assure you I did, we even spoke to each other about your nephew.” Albus stated, looking at the woman, as she laughed and started shaking her head.  
  
“I don’t think so.” She said, her voice clearly leaving no room for argument.  
  
“And you say that you did not know of his abuse by his relatives.” The judge asked once more, looking towards the headmaster, and to stop the argument before it would go out of control.  
  
“I certainly did not know.” Albus stated, while he frowned slightly at the Dursleys and especially Petunia.  
  
Harry realized that Tom had planned this all. They were returned to their normal selves and apparently Tom also erased Petunia’s meeting with the headmaster. Harry looked up at Dumbledore seeing that Albus looked at both of them and then glanced towards Marten’s hand which was still atop Harry’s shoulder. The blue eyes lost their twinkles completely and Harry tensed. Did Albus know about Marten’s true identity?  
  
“I see…” Albus said softly. “I cannot make things right. But I am sorry for this all, Harry.” Harry just gave a brief nod, not knowing what went through the elder wizard’s mind.  
  
After everything Harry was glad that he could leave, Albus Dumbledore was going to be put under investigation about his involvement considering the abuse. And the Dursleys would receive their punishment when the judge and the jury would decide a fitting punishment, until then they were kept in holding cells.  
  
After the trial ended several people had walked up to him and said they were sorry, yet Harry only wanted to leave and forget about this all. They had kept his memories and stored them away, regarding the case, as proof they had said.  
  
As they walked back to the elevator, Harry was once again walking next to the headmaster. They all stepped back in the elevator and Harry this time held on tighter. He was still a bit moved forward, yet it wasn’t that awful as the first time. He was happy when they got out and walked back into the big area, with all the fireplaces.  
  
“Headmaster.” Harry stopped and looked over his shoulder at Marten who had called out to the headmaster. Snape also glanced at both of them as the elder wizard turned around and looked at Marten.  
  
“Yes, Marten?” Albus questioned, as he regarded the other male. Marten stepped closer to them and raised his wand in a few movements that Harry didn’t recognize. Harry did see that the headmaster looked at Marten’s wand curiously.  
  
“Regarding the case and everything that has happened I would ask you if it was possible that I stayed at Hogwarts for a while. I will not interrupt any lessons, but I want to help Mr. Potter with his abuse and coping with it all. Since I myself know how difficult that is. And I have helped some others coping with abuse as well.” Marten said.  
  
Everyone was silent, as the headmaster seemed to think about his options, then he glanced down at Harry. “Would you want that?” Albus asked him. “You know that you can also talk to Severus, you have no need to talk to a stranger.”  
  
Harry seemed to take some time to think about it, yet he already knew his reply. “I would rather talk to a stranger, than to someone that hates me.” Harry said, while he sends a glare to the potions professor. Harry saw Snape’s eyes narrow in response, but both knew it was nothing more than an act by now.  
  
“I see….” Albus said, as he looked back up at Marten, then he looked towards Lucius and Severus. Severus raised his eyebrow at Albus. Albus shook his head and then once again made eye contact with Marten Vilijn. “I might have a quest room that you could use.”  
  
Marten smiled at him. “Thank you, sir. And don’t worry about young Mr. Potter. I will take good care of him.” Marten assured them. Albus stayed silent, before he nodded and Marten removed the privacy spells, as Harry walked after the headmaster, with Snape next to him, he held back a grin.  
  
Tom was going to live at Hogwarts. They could see each other more often. They already made a deal about the blood, after all. Tom had reluctant at first, but then had agreed, as long as Severus would help Harry extract the blood and heal him. Also provide him with enough blood replenishing potions. And Severus would hand the blood to Tom.  
  
That way there was no way that Tom could bite him. And that way they would be able to get close to each other safely. Harry inwardly smiled, as he looked over his shoulder, even in the crowd of people, he could see Marten standing there, a satisfied smile on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. Harry smiled at him, before turning around again.  
  
Things were looking up. Yet the next day, Harry’s world came crashing down, as the headline of the Daily Prophet read: _‘Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Has-Been-Abused!?’_


	25. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter of ‘The Call of a Vampire’ :).  
> It is a bit longer than the previous chapters :).
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ^-^!  
> And all mistakes are still my own! 
> 
> And thanks everyone for the comments, kudos and so on ^-^!!
> 
> Cya next update ^-^!

### Chapter 25: Betrayal

**Slytherin Manor, 9 January 1994:  
**

Alicia accepted and paid the owl who delivered the Daily Prophet, as she looked at the front page, her eyes widened. She glanced over at Tom who was sitting across of her on the dining table. When he felt her gaze he looked up and frowned briefly at her.  
  
Silently she handed him the newspaper, carefully watching as he read it. The outburst of magic destroyed the windows behind the Dark Lord and Alicia winced slightly. But before she could even speak, Tom moved towards the fireplace in lighting speed and he was gone, his voice calling out to Malfoy Manor.  
  
Alicia simply shrugged as she picked up the paper and read the story about The-Boy-Who-Lived, a small smile on her face as she read through it.  
  
**Malfoy Manor, 9 January 1994:  
** The house-elves were just finishing up removing the dishes from the dining table, when an owl delivered the Daily Prophet. Lucius accepted it and the owl left, as he read the headline; he wondered how this information could have been leaked at all and so quickly.  
  
“Lucius?” Narcissa asked softly, as she noticed that her husband was confused and shocked. As the blond male looked up, the confusion and shock made place for slight fear. Narcissa frowned and wanted to ask what was wrong, but all of a sudden the fireplace behind her flared and she turned around, her eyes wide and shocked as she looked at the vampire that had warned her half a year ago.  
  
“Lucius,” Marten growled, ignoring her completely. “We are leaving for Hogwarts, right now.” Narcissa shivered at the tone and the dark magic that radiated from the vampire. The dark blue eyes glanced down at her for one second and it was another clear warning. She needed to keep her mouth shut.  
  
Lucius stood and left the newspaper on the table, as they left Narcissa took a deep breath. Then she picked up the paper knowing that something must have happened if Lucius reacted like that. She could hardly believe the words on the front page. _‘Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Has-Been-Abused!?’_  
  
She put the paper down after reading it, her mind trying to put all the pieces together. She understood her husbands shocked reaction, but what about the vampire’s reaction? Marten Vilijn was it right? She never wished to be at the wrong side of him. Right now the vampire was furious.  
  
She didn’t envy the person who would cross him right now…  
**  
Hogwarts, Great Hall, 9 January 1994:  
** Harry stared at the newspaper, already hearing the whispers. He was aware that Hermione was trying to reach him, calling his name, but when she reached out to touch him, he pushed her away. His mind shutting down, the whispers in the Great Hall disappearing, yet at the same time his magic reacted.  
  
The outburst of his magic blasted away the table and several Gryffindors that sat close to him, including Hermione. Ron, who was with Dean and Seamus, stood up and walked over to her, helping her up. Harry vaguely could hear the redhead calling to him as well, but the moment passed quickly and Dumbledore contained his magic.  
  
Green eyes blinked, yet still unseen. Carefully he looked over his shoulder and saw Dumbledore frowning down at him. The headmaster looked concerned and pity filled those normally blue twinkling eyes. Harry’s eyes narrowed and a blast of pure magic went straight towards the headmaster. Pity it never hit as the headmaster had conjured a shield around him.  
  
He didn’t need their pity, he didn’t them! Harry stood up and his voice enchanted by his anger. “Shut up!!” He screamed. The Great Hall went silent. They didn’t understand. His breathing was ragged as his magic still swirled around him.  
  
“Harry, my boy, calm down.” Dumbledore said as he carefully walked closer to the distressed child. When the green eyes shot up he stopped.  
  
“You don’t understand, you never will! None of you will ever understand! You think you know me, then you are wrong!” Harry yelled, feeling the anger cursing through him, replacing all his other emotions.  
  
Harry froze however when he felt the familiar aura and he glanced up towards the open door, where Lucius, Minister Fudge and also Marten walked in. Harry could see that Marten’s dark blue eyes were narrowed in rage as well.  
  
With a few breaths Harry reined in his magic, Albus noticed it and he frowned briefly, before turning his attention towards the three persons who just entered the Great Hall. “Albus…” The minister started. “Maybe we should take this somewhere more private?” He suggested as he looked down at Harry and Harry glared.  
  
Albus sighed. “Yes, that would be best,” Albus looked down at him, calling his name and Harry turned his glare towards the headmaster. “Come.” Dumbledore said, leaving no room for any argument.  
  
Harry noticed that Snape, Lupin and also McGonagall were also standing close by and even followed them, while the other teachers helped the students and were starting to fix the damage that Harry had done.  
  
Harry resisted the urge to move closer to Tom, knowing that it would raise suspicion, yet he was glad the vampire was there right now. Otherwise he would have probably done something stupid, like blown Dumbledore up just like he did with his aunt.  
  
“Albus! What is the meaning of this!?” McGonagall shrieked at the headmaster when they were inside the office. “I thought I warned you about those muggles!? Is this the reason why you and Mr. Potter left yesterday?”  
  
“The trial yesterday was supposed to be a secret. And I never believed that the abuse was as awful as I had seen, Minerva,” Albus said, Harry narrowed his eyes at the headmaster, but then looked at the desk between them. “There were no reporters inside the court room. It could not have leaked anyway, unless someone spoke about it.”  
  
Harry stared at Dumbledore’s desk, while the elders spoke, not seeing Lupin looking strangely at Marten, while Marten only looked back at the werewolf for one second, before narrowing his eyes slightly.  
  
Harry just wanted to leave. He didn’t want to be here at all. “Apparently it was not kept a secret at all.” Marten snarled, ignoring the flinch from the werewolf and ignoring everyone else, moving towards Harry he put a hand atop the younger’s shoulder.  
  
Harry carefully glanced up. “Are you alright, Mr. Potter?” Marten asked softly and Harry could see the worry and concern in those blue eyes. He blinked a few times, especially when he heard professor Lupin growl. But the professor quickly stepped backwards with a slight frown. The others all looked a bit confused, but didn’t react to it.  
  
Harry frowned briefly, but then looked back at Marten. “Call me, Harry…” He replied, not wanting Tom, or Marten in this case, calling him by his surname.  
  
“Harry.” Marten corrected. Harry smiled softly, feeling a bit better. Marten still went down to his knee and looked straight into those green eyes. “Are you alright?” He asked again.  
  
Harry shrugged; he didn’t know what to feel anymore. He was just feeling numb now, the reality that the whole world knew about his abuse didn’t settle in yet. Marten frowned slightly. Harry was aware that the others were speaking about investigating who could have leaked the information from the trial to the Daily Prophet, yet it all seemed far away. Marten stood up and turned towards the headmaster.  
  
“Headmaster,” They stopped speaking and all looked over at Marten and Harry felt he already missed Tom’s hand on his shoulder, the moment that Tom had turned around. “Is the guest room available or any other room?”  
  
“You can use the guest room at the third floor that I had prepared for you arrival,” Dumbledore said as he looked at both of them, the blue eyes scanning over them briefly. “Severus, please go with them.”  
  
Tom resisted narrowing his eyes at the headmaster; he simply turned around and thanked the headmaster. The three of them left the room, while Minerva started to argue with the headmaster once more.  
  
As the three of them entered the guest room, Marten pointed his wand at the door and warded the door quite heavily, and then he moved around the living room, removing all the spells that were there to eavesdrop on him. A growl left the vampire’s throat as he felt all those spells.  
  
Severus stood quietly next to Harry, as the Dark Lord moved around the room, most likely removing all kinds of spells that Albus had placed. The potions master glanced sideways seeing that Harry was staring down at the ground.  
  
“I will kill the person who told that stupid bitch.” Tom growled as he dropped the glamour and moved towards his mate. Ignoring Severus, who stepped back a bit as Tom embraced the younger. Harry’s hands clutched at his front robes.  
  
When Harry felt Tom’s arms embrace him, it was like the dam broke and he buried his head against the other’s chest as he silently sobbed. “I hate them…” Harry muttered, through his cries. “I hate them all….”  
  
“I know, Harry.” Tom whispered, as he moved backwards and sat down at the couch, so that he could pull the younger on his lap. “I will make sure they will pay.” Tom stated, as Harry moved a bit so that his head was resting on Tom’s shoulder.  
  
Tom’s eyes moved down, as Harry’s neck was so close to his face now, somehow he was glad he had fed. Otherwise he would have really bitten down on that neck. As he could hear the blood pumping through Harry’s veins. After a while the heartbeat slowed down as Harry relaxed.  
  
“You were also abused, right?” Harry asked. Tom had seen the question coming one day, just not that soon.  
  
“Yes… the people I lived with feared my magic and the caretakers often punished me for doing something what they considered strange…” Tom replied, somehow it felt easy admitting it to Harry. Tom did glance up and was aware that Severus was listening to every word that was being said.  
  
Severus didn’t break eye contact as his Lord looked up at him. He was a bit shocked when he heard the Dark Lord admitting that he himself had also been abused during the trial. The three of them clearly had that in common….  
  
Harry pulled back a bit and looked as those red eyes moved so they were staring in each other’s eyes. Harry then broke eye contact as he looked at Snape, standing near the wall. “And you, sir…?” Harry questioned. As Dumbledore had said that Snape also knew about how it felt like to be abused.  
  
“My father…” Snape replied. Harry gave a small nod at the curt reply. Then Harry turned his attention back to the vampire.  
  
 “You both understand how I feel then…” Harry whispered. Tom put a hand against Harry’s cheek. “Thank you.” Harry looked at Tom’s eyes before glancing down at those red lips.  
  
Tom smiled softly. “Anytime Harry.” Tom pulled Harry’s closer as he put their forehead together. “Anytime.” He whispered again; glad when he saw his mate smile a bit at him.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, relaxing even more. The vampire’s presence soothing his anger and his worries. Not knowing that it went both ways and Tom had wanted to leave the headmaster’s office, before he ripped Albus apart.  
  
Severus stayed quiet, as he watched the two of them. He had never before seen the Dark Lord so relaxed and at ease. In a way they were good for each other. Yet at the same time Severus feared it. Together, Harry Potter and the Dark Lord, they could truly rule the world. Both of them were very strong wizards, even if Harry was still young. He knew if the Dark Lord would train the boy this summer, Harry would grow even stronger.  
  
If Albus knew of this all, he would have had a heart attack. If only he knew he had just handed Harry Potter over to the Dark Lord, at Hogwarts even. Severus attention was brought back to the present when he noticed that Harry moved a bit and Severus couldn’t keep his mask in place at what he witnessed.  
  
Harry always thought he was foolish or brave at times. He had no idea what made him kiss Tom’s forehead, but when he saw Tom’s shocked face he couldn’t help but laugh at it. He laughed so much, he started losing breath and almost fell of Tom’s lap, yet Tom’s hands held on firmly at his side.  
  
While Harry recovered from his laughing fit, Tom glanced at Severus and noticed that the potions master was also shocked and he could even see a faint blush on the other’s face. He glared at Severus and mouthed, knowing that Harry couldn’t see it. ‘If you dare to tell anyone…’ He didn’t need to finish his sentence, as the potions master already gave a quick nod.  
  
Harry stopped laughing and smiled up at Tom. “You should have seen your face, Tom.” Harry said with a smile still on his face and Tom smiled back. Tom’s hands moved up and Harry froze, his eyes widening a bit, as this time Tom moved forward and he closed his eyes as Tom’s lips brushed against his forehead.  
  
His heart was beating loudly and he felt warm all of a sudden, as Tom pulled back and his hands landed on Harry’s sides again, Harry carefully opened his eyes.  
  
Tom smirked at him. “I could say the same to you, little one.” But then Tom’s face became serious again, as one hand cupped his cheek, Harry kept his attention on the vampire. “No matter what happens, don’t let the outside world bother you. You’re stronger than them; they are not worth your attention. And if they hurt you even more, they will deal with me.” Tom said.  
  
Harry nodded, feeling his stomach clench at the thought of facing the outside world. But he knew he couldn’t stay like this forever. “I can’t wait until the summer holidays begin.”  
  
“Neither can I, Harry.” Tom whispered at him. Harry smiled, he moved forward and laid his head once more atop Tom’s shoulder, kind of hating that his face was still bright red from Tom’s kiss, yet he couldn’t stop a happy grin from appearing on his face, as he remembered Tom’s expression. “Neither can I…” Tom whispered softly against the black hair. He gently put his arms around the younger as Harry snuggled closer against him once more.

\-----X----X------X------

Meanwhile in the headmaster’s office, Fudge said he would make sure to investigate this further. While all of them left Albus was left with a severe headache. Minerva had yelled at him, that she had warned those muggles could not be trusted with a child. It was a miracle that Harry turned out this way, considering everything.  
  
Albus glanced up when he still felt a presence in the office. “Remus?” He questioned, the werewolf looked uncomfortable for a few seconds.  
  
“Albus… I cannot be sure, but how well do you know that Marten person?” Remus asked, with some worry in his voice.  
  
“Not that well, he was together with Lucius Malfoy at the trial yesterday, but otherwise I do not know much about him.” Albus replied. He knew that Remus had felt something.  
  
Remus gave a brief nod. “I believe that Marten is a vampire. I could feel something strange coming from him; at least he has a creature status.” Albus looked at the werewolf, not knowing what to think. A vampire?  
  
“Thank you for telling me, Remus. Get some rest, you still need it.” Remus gave a small nod, knowing he indeed need some more rest, considering it was only a few days after the full moon.  
  
While Albus sat alone in his office now, he stared at the door which had just been closed by Remus. A vampire… it was unheard of that vampires came out of hiding like this, they often kept to themselves. The only reason would be a mate. Albus stroked a hand over his beard. Thinking back on the reaction that Harry had towards Marten.  
  
A vampire and his mate, the blue eyes widened. Impossible…  
  
**Dungeons:  
** For Harry time went too quickly and soon it was time for lunch and he had to face the world outside again. Snape walked in front of them, as Tom had a hand on top of his shoulder, clearly grounding him. Harry took a deep breath and masked his expressions, not wanting to let anyone know that it bothered him.  
  
As they walked in, Snape walked towards the head table and Dumbledore stood up, briefly speaking with Snape, but they were too far away to hear for Harry. Unknown to the younger, Tom could hear them clear enough with his vampire hearing.  
  
“Severus, how is he?” Albus questioned.  
  
“Considering the whole situation, he is handling it pretty well, but Marten is a big help.” Severus replied. The headmaster just nodded and Severus walked to his own chair. Tom held back a smirk. Severus was a great help.  
  
Harry noticed that Tom steered him towards the Gryffindor table, and as he sat down he looked up at the vampire, who sat down next to him with a small smile.  
  
All the other Gryffindors kept their distance and Harry was glad about that. He didn’t want them to start questioning him, but of course Hermione was persistent like always. When lunch almost ended, she moved closer and sat down in front of him. Harry glared at her. “Don’t even start, Hermione. I don’t want to hear anything about it.” She frowned briefly, but then glanced towards Marten and she nodded.  
  
Harry gave a small smile, as he mostly ignored the whispers in the Great Hall. Not noticing that all the while the headmaster watched them, as did McGonagall and several other teachers.   
  
**Gryffindor Common Room, 12 January 1994:  
** Harry once more focused on his studies since the second term started. The past few days had gone by and the investigation who had leaked the information had started. This evening would be the first time that he would also let Snape extract his blood, so the professor could hand it to Tom.  
  
Harry never thought he would be grateful towards Snape, but he was. The potions professor was helping them in many ways. Harry looked up from his book when the Weasley twins approached him. He had been avoiding Ron for the past days. While his once best friend had clearly been trying to talk to him. Mostly likely about the abuse, yet Harry couldn’t be bothered.  
  
Ron was feeling guilty and pitied him. That is why he had avoided the redhead, but he could see it was a bit different with the Weasley twins, as they approached him. “Harry…” George started and Harry frowned when he saw Fred raising his wand, creating privacy wards around them.  
  
“We want to speak to you.” Fred finished his twin’s sentence.  
  
“About your abuse…” George continued and Harry kept moving his head while they talked.  
  
“And about Marten...” Harry blinked, wondering why they wanted to speak about Tom at all.  
  
“Why do you want to speak about Marten?” Harry simply voiced his thoughts, not interested in the trial or his past abuse at all.  
  
The twins glanced at each other before they moved closer and Harry fought the urge to move away. “You see….” One of them began.  
  
“We have this map…”  
  
“A map that shows the whole castle….”  
  
“And everyone in it.”  Harry still had no clue what they were trying to say and he frowned at them, as they pulled out a piece of parchment.  
  
George pointed his wand at it and said. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” Harry shuffled closer as he saw words forming and after that he saw the whole castle. A map just like they had said.  
“It shows everyone currently inside the castle…” George said softly.  
  
“But it shows a person’s real name…” Fred finished. Harry tensed and kept his eyes on the map, as they pointed towards a very familiar name in the guest room, _‘Tom Riddle’_. Harry inwardly cursed. This wasn’t good at all.  
  
“Tom Riddle?” Harry whispered, his eyes still looking down at the map.  
  
“Yes, he is not who he says he is.” Fred stated.  
  
“And we are worried for you.” George ended softly. Harry looked up at both of them and he wondered how he could fix this.  
  
He knew about the privacy wards around and decided to take a risk. “Tom has helped me. Please don’t let anyone else know about this.” Harry whispered, as he looked at the two redheads. The twins shared a glance with each other before they nodded.  
  
“He seems good for you…” Fred said with a small smile.  
  
“You don’t look too shocked, so you already knew.” George said with a small grin. Harry nodded, carefully watching their reactions.  
  
They both shook their heads and then pushed the map towards him. “Keep it.” They both said. Harry blinked down at the map.  
  
“You have better use of it…” George said with a small shrug.  
  
“And we won’t know anything.” Fred said. Harry smiled at them.  
  
“Thanks guys.” He said, while they said the words to make the map disappear again and they told him how he could activate it. Explaining how they had gotten it from Filch’s office during their first year.  
  
Afterwards they did tell him about how the Ministry had contacted them for the trial and they had provided their memories of the bars that had been on his window. After that they left and Harry was left alone with his thoughts once more, he could see Ron looking at him, but the redhead quickly turned around when their eyes met.  
  
Later that evening Harry told Tom about the map and the Weasley twins. Tom said he would erase their memories; the knowledge of his real name was dangerous here in Hogwarts, so close to Albus Dumbledore. Harry just gave a small nod, knowing that Tom was cautious about it all. He couldn’t exactly blame him; he was a Death Eater after all…  
  
**Hogwarts guest room, 15 January 1994:  
** Tom gulped down the blood from the vial and handed the empty vial back to Severus. “He has not suffered from blood loss, Severus?”  
  
“No, my Lord.” Severus said, as he put the now empty vial back in his potion’s belt. “I hand him the blood replenishing potions every time, he seems to be doing fine, better even than before.”  
  
Tom nodded. “It is because I am here.” Tom said, as he looked towards the door. “My presence will calm him down.” The red eyes narrowed. “How it is possible that there no leads on who gave the information to Skeeter.” Tom snarled slightly.  
  
“I have no idea, my Lord. But from my point of view it looks like someone knows how to hurt Harry, but maybe it was not intended to hurt Harry at all.” Severus said softly.  
  
The red eyes shot up towards the potions master. “You mean they intended to get me? That is impossible; there are only a few who know of my existence and my vampire status.” Severus nodded.  
  
“Yes, I am aware…” He said softly. “My Lord, may I tell you what I think?” Tom thought about it for some time, before he nodded and Severus continued. “I believe it could be someone close to you. Closer than you might think.” Severus said carefully. “I might suspect Alicia.”  
  
Tom knew his face gave away nothing, yet Severus didn’t back down. He didn’t cower or back away. “What would you have done had she been my sire?” Tom asked, somehow already knowing the answer. Severus was no fool either.  
  
Severus’s lips turned upward a bit. “I had a feeling she wasn’t, otherwise I would be dead now.” Tom smirked slightly.  
  
“Indeed.” When Tom thought about it, there was some truth to Severus’s words. If somehow this wasn’t meant to get Harry, but him. Then it could only be Lucius, Narcissa, who didn’t even know who he truly was, so he doubted that she was the one. Severus or Alicia.  
  
Severus had no reason to betray him at this point and couldn’t because of the vow and besides that they both hated Albus Dumbledore. Severus was also protecting Harry, albeit for different reasons. Lucius wouldn’t ever dare to betray him. Narcissa was out of the question as well, as she knew of his presence at Hogwarts, but before that she had not known only that he was a vampire.  
  
Tom crossed his arms over his chest. Alicia… An angry growl came from his throat at the thought of Alicia being the one who had betrayed him, but it wouldn’t surprise him either. The girl was definitely replaceable if she had betrayed him like this, even if she was his blood sister... Her words echoed through his mind. _‘I was bored… that is what many years of being alone does to a vampire, Tom. You were young and naïve, but so full of hatred and darkness, I relived in it. I used you.’  
_  
It had become a kind of game between them; at times they would tease each other and play like that. But she knows that she shouldn’t play with a mate of a vampire as well. Would she have gone so far, to get to him?  
  
Tom glared briefly. “I will be gone for some time. If Harry comes this evening tell him I will be back in time.” Severus nodded, seeing the anger in the red eyes.  
  
Tom went to the fireplace in his room and called out to Slytherin Manor, as he moved through the hallways he couldn’t feel Alicia at all. She wasn’t here, so he decided to wait. He sat down on her place at the couch and stared at the door.  
  
He had no idea how much time had passed, but it was already turning dark outside. When finally the door opened and she stepped inside. She looked up confused at seeing him there. “What are you doing here, Tom? I thought you were at Hogwarts.” She said as she smiled and walked over to him.  
  
Tom didn’t stand up, as he glared up at her. “What have you done, Alicia?”  
  
The female vampire blinked, before she smirked. “I went to the council of course. Just like I promised I keep you updated. Michael wants to see you someday soon.” She moved forward and straddled his lap, as her hands touched his face. “You have drunk the blood of your mate… Just like you had planned.”  
  
Tom gripped her wrists hard, she winced. “What have you done, Alicia?” He snarled, glaring at the blonde female. The red eyes narrowed as well.  
  
“I have done nothing!? I would never betray you Tom. We have known each other for so long.” Alicia stated.  
  
“It doesn’t matter for how long we have known each other. If you have betrayed me, you will regret it. If you were the anonymous source of Skeeter, you will regret it.” Tom growled, tightening his grip.  
  
She hissed angrily. “I would never think of betraying you! This is not another game, Tom!” Tom narrowed his eyes and pushed her down, she struggled, but he eventually won. His hands clenched into her blonde hair and she let out a growl. Her hand latched itself on his neck, but he quickly pushed through inside her mind.  
  
Memories played in front of him, as she tried to throw him out. It was difficult to maintain the connection and search through her mind. He quickly skipped through the memories of their past, searching for any memory that gave away her betrayal.  
  
A memory of the conversation that Severus and Alicia had picked his attention. ‘ _But maybe he will still hurt Harry, despite his wish to keep the boy close. His intentions aren’t wrong, but if he chose to lie and keep secrets. Then Harry still might turn away from him after all.’_  
  
_‘I am sorry, Severus. But I will not warn the child. I want to see how it plays out. I want to see if Tom will open his heart and tell him everything himself.’_  
  
Yet her feelings were dark, her words had been kind until her last words. _‘Then that is how it will end.’_ Tom lost his control and pushed through her mind harder; not caring anymore if he did damage that would be unable to be healed.  
  
A memory stopped in front of him. A memory he recognized all too well, yet he had been so far gone back then…  
  
**Flashback:  14 November 1981: _  
_** Alicia looked down at the tied down vampire, Tom Riddle. He struggled against the bonds and his magic desperately tried to get him free, but this room was designed to weaken a person’s magic. He was vulnerable and weak in here.  
  
Yet still as she looked at him, she couldn’t help but feel the need to own him completely. She moved into the room and his eyes shot open, crazed with hunger and insanity. “How far you have fallen from that beautiful boy years ago…” She whispered with a grin, as she moved down just out of reach. “But you are amusing… trying to kill your own mate, you surely were far gone. Are you that scared of death, Tom..?”  
  
He growled at her, but it sounded weak. She laughed as she moved forward. “You want blood?” She asked cruelly, as those red eyes pleaded her. She was almost within reach and his hands tightened in the chains, as he tried to pull himself free again. Snarling and growling he tried to get free.  
  
Alicia smirked. He was too far gone indeed. She gently lifted his head, his face was full of sweat and he was breathing heavily. “So beautiful, my sister also thinks you are beautiful. Michael also saw your beauty. Your charm, your very presence that already held everyone attentions even when you were a human.” She whispered, her teeth revealed as she grinned.  
  
Her words didn’t even reach him, as she held his head tightly and moved towards his neck. “Do you have any idea, Tom? About the strength you have. Yet here you are… Tied down, weak, going insane. Is this how your story will end, little Tommy?”      
  
She bit down hard and sucked some of his blood; he arched up into her body, as she growled at the blood that went down her throat. She moved back and ripped his throat, making him scream out in pain. She laughed. “How beautiful.”  She whispered as she kissed him, aware that he would taste his own blood, which tasted awful for him.  
  
He struggled weakly, as a whimper tore from his throat. “Alicia…” He said with slight anger. She chuckled softly.  
  
“You are so fun to play with, Tom. You always believed me… in a way you are no better than those you deceive…” she said with a grin.  
  
Placing a hand upon his cheek. “Come back to me, Tommy. Playtime is not over yet. Dark Lords always rise again.”  Her laugh echoed throughout the Malfoy dungeons.  
**  
End flashback**  
Tom pulled out of her mind, as he glared down at her. She started laughing, her laugh as cold and heartless as in her memories. “I always wondered how long I would be able to deceive you, Tom. How long it would be before you found out that our games were more than simply games.” She stated her eyes full of amusement. “But I guess playtime is over now….”  
  
She grinned up at him. “I had a lot of fun, Tommy.” She said. Tom glared down at him. “If you kill me… the council will find you. Let’s see if you enjoy playing with the council and Albus Dumbledore together.”  
  
Tom had seen and heard enough, as he pushed her head sideways, she still attempted to free herself, but as he bit down, she let out a scream and it only fuelled his desire to kill her, to drain her. Knowing that the council would soon find out about her disappearance anyway.  
  
He would deal with that later, as he drank down all her blood until she went limp. Then he pulled back, standing there he glared down at the vampire who had helped him down this very path. The fire erupted around her, the body burning alive.  
  
Somewhere in the London outskirts, another vampire looked up when he felt one of his own was killed. But he already had a suspicion who it could be anyway.  
  
“Michael?” Lucinda asked next to him, as her fingers trailed over his naked chest.  
  
He turned towards the other vampire and smiled. “Nothing.” He whispered as he kissed her hard. She surrendered to him and he smirked slightly, while his mind was thinking on what had happened.  
  
Tom Riddle… Maybe it had been a mistake after all.  
  
**Dumbledore’s office, 15 January 1994:  
** Dumbledore stared at the papers lying in front of him. It all seemed legit. But he couldn’t help shake the terrible feeling that he had. This past week he had not seen that much of Marten, who often sat down during breakfast, lunch and dinner at the Gryffindor table. Close to Harry, too close…  
  
‘Name: Marten Asmodom Vilijn.  
Birthdate: 2 November 1962  
School: Durmstrang, schoolyears 1973- 1980  
Status: Vampire  
Father: Marten Vilijn Sr. born 16 December 1942  
                                            deceased 16 March 1965  
Mother: Mira Mergel,     born 13 August 1943,  
                                            deceased 2 November 1962’  
  
He could ask Igor if he ever had a student named Marten Vilijn at Durmstrang.  Albus sat back and stared out of the window, it was already pretty late. Tomorrow was another day to investigate Marten Vilijn.


	26. The Prophecies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter ^-^!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)!  
> All mistakes are still my own! 
> 
> And thanks everyone for all the nice comments, kudos and so on ^-^!

### Chapter 26: The Prophecies. 

**Guest Room, 21 January 1994:**

Marten blinked at the headmaster. “You researched my past?” He then asked, making sure that his voice sounded shocked. Honestly he had expected Dumbledore to go snooping, especially because Harry was involved…  
  
Albus nodded. “I know for a fact that you are a vampire Marten and I must ask you. Do you have a donor or do you use the controlling potions?”   
  
“I use the potions. You don’t need to worry, sir,” Marten replied with a small glare. Deep down he wanted nothing more than to rip Albus apart, right here, right now, but he knew it would only make things worse. Patience… he needed to remain patient. “I would never hurt a student or anyone of the staff.” He assured the headmaster.  
  
Albus nodded and looked a bit on edge. “What is your connection with Harry?” The elder wizard asked after a moment of tense silence.  
  
Marten chuckled softly, feeling slightly amused by this whole situation. “What do you think? You have investigated me, so what do you think, sir?”  
  
“I have. I needed too, considering I didn’t know you at all. I still don’t know you,” Albus’s bright blue eyes looked straight into those dark blue orbs. “I have seen that you have helped Harry however and that is why I didn’t act at all before this.”  
  
Marten sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, regarding the headmaster silently. Just like those blue eyes were trying to look straight through him. “He is your mate, isn’t he?” Albus questioned when the silence became too much.  
  
“What if he is? You will send me away?” Marten snarled, not liking the thought that Albus did have that much power over the situation.  
  
“No, I will not, since you said so yourself, you use the potions. And you have helped Harry a lot,” Albus seemed thoughtful for a while. “Igor Karkaroff said that you were a bright student, but often alone.”  
  
“You spoke with my headmaster…” Marten accused as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
“I did. Like I said I needed to make sure you were not a threat,” Albus said. “I do run a school for children here, a vampire is dangerous.”  
  
Marten laughed at that statement. “And werewolves aren’t?” He asked in return, leaning forward, grinning at the other. The blue eyes behind the half-moon spectacles narrowed slightly.  
  
“Remus Lupin is using the Wolfsbane potion and when it is full moon he is not at Hogwarts,” Albus explained. “You are a different creature however,” Albus stroked a hand over his white beard in thought. “Harry Potter is your mate….” Albus stated softly, as they regarded each other. Marten narrowed his eyes in warning. “Does he know?” The headmaster asked.  
  
Marten hadn’t expected that question and relaxed slightly. “Harry knows I am a vampire and that he is my mate.” He had a slight feeling that Albus was trying to put all the pieces together, but there was no way that the old fool knew who he really was.  
  
“I see…” Albus said softly, as he stood up and Voldemort followed his example. “Sorry for disturbing you, Marten. As long as you will not hurt anyone you can stay here.” With those words Voldemort was left alone in his room again. As he let his glamours drop, his red eyes glared at the closed door.   
  
It wouldn’t be long now. Voldemort was already planning and soon he would act. He walked over to the window and looked down at the Forbidden forest. The only thing that truly bothered him was that he never found any evidence that Alicia had contacted Skeeter. In a way Alicia had played him even at the very end of her life. It could be that she hadn’t been the one to inform Rita Skeeter at all.  
  
The memory he had seen, maybe she meant for him to see it. To get his focus on something else, even if she knew he would not let her live after what she had done. Maybe it had been her way of showing him how unstable he truly was right now… because if he had been in his right mind, he doubted he would have killed her so easily.  
  
Voldemort should feel awful, he was aware of that… He had killed his blood sister. Killed Alicia who had been always there besides him. But it was like he didn’t feel any guilt at all. He couldn’t remember what it felt like to feel guilty of something. Those emotions simply… eluded him since he had been turned.  
  
In a way he had lost a lot of feelings throughout the years, especially before trying to kill Harry Potter. Back then he had been a mess of pure rage and anger, uncontrollable rage even that was slowly but surely making him insane. His Death Eaters feared him back then, as did the rest of the world. He enjoyed it immensely, the way they bowed down to him or backed away from him. It gave him a slight feeling of satisfaction.  
  
He had craved more and more of that feeling. He wanted the world to see his true power, to truly fear him. Voldemort crossed his arms over his chest, as he still looked down at the school grounds.  
  
Everything had changed…. His soul had been split in half after he tried to kill Harry. The soul piece latched onto the young child, marking him… For years the boy had been his, his to kill he believed, but not anymore. Now was Harry his mate, his anchor to this world. Voldemort frowned at those thoughts. Harry was his everything.  
  
The whole world could burn, as long as Harry was fine it didn’t matter.  
  
He withheld a sigh, knowing that Michael would not let him go unpunished for killing one of their own. His sire would come to him and Voldemort dreaded it, what if Alicia had told Michael about Harry? They would certainly use Harry to get to him…  
  
And that scared him more than everything else. If Michael got his hands on Harry, Voldemort let out a deep breath. It wouldn’t happen. Harry was safe here at Hogwarts. Michael wouldn’t be stupid enough to walk into Hogwarts just to get to him or the boy.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he saw movement near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Just like almost every evening or night, a creature moved close to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It seemed to be like a black dog, before it hid away again. Peter Pettigrew had been an unregistered animagus and Voldemort was almost certain that the black dog was also an unregistered animagus.  
  
What were the odds that the same applied for Sirius Black as well? The red eyes watched the forest, but the dog stayed hidden now. A dog who he suspected was Sirius Black. He shook his head slightly and walked towards his desk, grabbing the map of the castle that he had gotten from Harry from the drawer and he opened it. He said the words to activate the map.  
  
He sat down and quickly scanned the whole castle, not at all surprised to see once more the familiar name moving through the hallways. ‘Peter Pettigrew’. What to do with the little rat…? Voldemort had no idea yet and he simply waited. He had enough patience for now and laying low was a clever thing to do, more so since Albus still distrusted him and he wasn't a fool.    
  
**Hogwarts, Severus‘s Quarters, 2 February 1994:**  
Harry sat silently as Severus healed the wound and handed him a blood replenishing potion.  
The past few weeks had been so strange. The investigation on who had informed Rita Skeeter had hit a dead end by now. Yet Tom didn’t seem that bothered by it at all. Neither did Severus, Harry realized as he looked at his potions professor.  
  
“Are you still feeling fine, Mr. Potter?” Snape asked. Harry nodded, while he grimaced slightly at the taste of the potion.  
  
“Does it make a difference for Tom, sir?” Harry asked in return.    
  
“I believe it does. I think that this agreement is good for both of you.” Snape answered, as he put the vial somewhere safe, so he could hand it to his Lord later on and he meant what he had said. Things had changed, for the better. Harry was learning to cope with his past abuse and the fact that the whole wizarding world knew. Now almost a month later the young child seemed to be in better shape.  
  
“Professor?” Harry asked, getting his attention. When Harry noticed he had Snape’s attention he continued. “The investigation hit a dead end, right?” Snape gave a small nod and Harry continued. “Then why does Tom seem so happy and not bothered by it all?”  
  
“I think that is a question you should ask him yourself, Mr. Potter,” Snape answered, as he sat down on his couch. “There is only so much I can say after all.”  
  
Harry frowned in confusion, before he gave a small nod. “You have been abused by your father, sir?” Snape flinched slightly but nodded, when he saw that Harry was simply a bit curious. The green eyes narrowed slightly. “Your own father…” Harry muttered. Snape had no idea what went through the younger’s mind at that point.  
  
“I already told you so much, yes,” Snape replied. “Why do you ask?”  
  
Harry sighed and leaned back more in the armchair. “I guess… it must have been awful. I mean I was abused by my uncle, but he was not blood related to me. Aunt Petunia was however, but she wasn’t the worst,” Harry looked up at those dark eyes, hardly believing he would ever be telling this all to Snape, of all people. “I guess what I meant to say is if your own family turns against you like that, it must be even more awful.”  
  
Snape shook his head. “Abuse is always awful, Mr. Potter. No matter who did it. An uncle, a father, or a friend of the family or even a complete stranger. It doesn’t make a difference. You’re young and feel the need to be protected. If that is not the case, like it is with abuse. You lose all trust in the people around you and it becomes harder to rely on people and let them in. Because you will always be reminded of the way people can become whether they were family yes or no.”  
  
Harry nodded in understanding. “You’re right…” He said quietly as he glanced down at the table between them. “People are beasts, aren’t they?” Harry muttered, lost in thoughts and memories.  
  
“Some of them can be, but you are still young, don’t let the world bring you down.” Snape said, seeing the lost look on the boy’s face. Harry smiled sadly and nodded.  
  
“The world cannot bring me down. Not as long as Tom is at my side, professor.” Harry said and Severus felt his heart clench at those words.  
  
Yet he simply inclined his head. “You must leave, before curfew starts.” Snape said. Harry did as he was told and with his invisibility cloak he left, while Severus moved towards the guest room. Yet Harry’s words didn’t leave his mind, if only he could tell Harry the truth. But only the Dark Lord could tell him now.  He went in, knowing that his Lord already expected him anyway.  
  
Marten looked up from his book as Severus entered the room. He immediately raised his wand and warded the room. “I am kind of surprised that Albus didn’t even ask you about you removing the spells.” Severus said, as he walked up to his Lord.  
  
“He did ask, Severus. I just told him I am a very private person, but you know that he has researched me.” Tom stated, as he marked his book and removed his glamour. Severus knew indeed, but it was impressive and of course Igor was no fool either and played along just fine… For fear what the Dark Lord would do otherwise. The Dark Lord laid the book on the table next to him.  
  
Severus grabbed the vial from beneath his robes and handed it to the vampire. Who immediately accepted it and drank it down, Severus watched as the vampire became sated once more. “Why hasn’t he acted yet?” Severus asked when he knew the Dark Lord would listen again.  
  
“Because he sees that I am here for Harry.” His Lord replied and Severus just nodded. “But I don’t suspect he knows that I am Lord Voldemort, if he knew that for certain I wouldn’t be here anymore.”  
  
That was the truth and both of them knew it. As Severus left, Tom glanced at the fireplace. Fools, all of them were fools. An evil smile appeared on his face. Not even the werewolf dared to go against him. Lupin had clearly felt that he was Harry’s mate as well. He had not accepted it at first, but when the wolf noticed that Harry was fine and seemed to be doing better than before, the wolf backed down completely.  
  
And even Albus didn’t do anything. Such simple-minded fools, he could simply kill them all.  
  
  
**Gryffindor Tower, 2 February 1994:**  
Harry read through his book of ancient runes, as he sat at the table near the window. He knew that by now Tom had most likely received his blood again. They had decided on three times a week, Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. Harry was glad to see that Tom seemed to be doing better.  
  
He knew as well that he himself was doing better as well. The days where Hermione asked how he was doing were gladly over now. It took her a while to realize that he hated talking about it. So she just dropped it all together. Nowadays they rarely spoke and at times he missed Hermione.  
  
But he more often spends his time with Tom… If he had to choice between Tom and Hermione, he would choose Tom. Harry glanced up when he heard someone shriek, as their hair coloured completely pink, neon pink. Harry stifled his laughter, as he saw the Weasley twins grin slightly.  
  
The twins were finally a bit back to their former selves. Ginny’s death seemed to be just a horrible memory lately, as well as his trial. The Weasley twins, as well as Ron had been asked for their memories, regarding their outbreak. The Ministry had not been amused by the car trip to rescue him and the Weasley family were forced to pay a small fine for the act.  
  
But Harry was happy that the twins were doing better anyway. They didn’t remember handing him the map; they just believed they had lost it, since they had been asking a lot of students if they had seen an enchanted parchment that they had lost. Their memories had been erased by Tom. Tom who had said to him that he was grateful that they had helped him back then.  
  
It still seemed like Ron also wanted to talk to him, but Harry had still ignored the redhead or avoided him. The twins had kept him a bit updated on what had happened during the investigation that is why he knew. He had no intention of befriending Ron again. He didn’t even miss his once best friend.  
  
**Divination Classroom, 9 February 1994:**  
Ron sat in Divination class, next to Seamus and Dean. Yet his thoughts were far away as he thought about this last year. He had thrown away the friendship with Harry, because Harry had failed to save Ginny. His little sister had died…  
  
It was only a month ago that Ron really started to regret leaving Harry like that. He had suspected that something had been amiss with Harry’s relatives, yet Harry always told them he was fine. A month ago the horrible truth had been revealed. Harry Potter was abused by his relatives. Ron realized that it had been worse than a few bars and locks on the door. Otherwise there wouldn’t have been a trial at all.  
  
He stared vaguely in the crystal ball in front of him, not even hearing what they should be doing. Nor did he really care. There were more important things out there than a lesson of looking into the crystal ball. Ron sighed as he leaned on his arms that were on the table. The warm atmosphere of the room softly lulled him to sleep.  
  
Thoughts of Harry and Hermione filled his mind during his sleep. He woke up when someone gently nudged him; he blinked a few times and sat up straighter when he knew he had been caught sleeping.  
  
Professor Trelawney looked at him from behind her big round glasses. “Lesson is over.” She said. “Or do you wish me to tell your dreams?”  
  
“No professor…” Ron said quickly, still feeling a bit sleepy because of his interrupted sleep. He stood up and wanted to leave the room as he heard the professor gasp behind him. Ron turned around quickly. “Professor!?” He asked, feeling a bit worried he stepped towards her.  
  
Her eyes were not seeing anything; neither did she seem to hear his voice. As her voice sounded through the empty classroom, it sounded different than normal and Ron stiffened slightly at the words that spilled out of her mouth.  
_“Be wary of the Dark Vampire in our midst. Beware for The Boy-Who-Lived who is being deceived. When the Longest Night will come, the Dog, the Wolf and the Rat will meet once more and as the night ends innocent blood will fill the Lake…And red, fiery eyes will watch as the blood dissolves into the dark water...”_  
  
Ron stood there with wide open eyes. Something about a Dark Vampire and Harry!? The professor blinked a few times and then looked at him. “You are still here?” She asked, but he shook his head and ran away. His mind reeling from what he had just learned.   
  
He needed to tell Harry, or someone, anyone really. But as he rushed down the stairs, he ran straight into another person. He tumbled backwards on the stairs with a small yelp and glanced up, his eyes meeting dark blue eyes. The person standing in front of him was Marten Vilijn, the one who was helping Harry stood right in front of him.  
  
Ron tensed when those dark eyes narrowed at him, as if they had seen something that he didn’t like. Before Ron could even react, a wand was pointed at his face and his mind became hazy. The memory of the prophecy being forgotten.  
  
As the redhead moved down, Voldemort watched him silently. Before he continued onwards to where he knew was Trelawney. That second prophecy that he had just read in the redhead’s mind didn’t bother him that much. But he had been patient enough; he had not acted all this time. But now his patience was running thin, he wanted to know the other prophecy. The one made years ago and made him hunt the Potters down.  
  
Even knowing that Albus still suspected and watched him, Voldemort needed to get it. He had never been this close to Trelawney before and as he watched the woman. He briefly wondered how she could be a seer at all. She blinked up at him, when she noticed she wasn’t alone anymore.  
  
Voldemort smiled at her, as he locked the door behind him. “Excuse me?” She shrieked, as he moved towards her and grabbed her chin. Her eyes wide as she screamed out. “Vampire!” But no one could hear her. Voldemort made sure of that.  
  
He broke through her mind, which was filled with things that he rather forgot. Until he found the memory he wanted to see. Her words were stored in his mind, as he watched the memory.  _“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_  
  
Voldemort pulled out of her mind and she dropped to the floor. He looked down at her in disgust, but at the same time, the prophecy made sense now. He would never be able to kill Harry anymore, but he had also ensured that Harry would never be able to kill him either. Their bond had been growing after all. The boy wouldn’t dare to betray him, to leave him. To even kill him…  
  
He smirked at her as she looked up in confusion and shock, but he raised his wand. “Obliviate.” After erasing her mind, he left the classroom, not wanting to stay closer near that crazy person than necessary. As he moved down to his own room again, he saw Albus standing there next to his door.  
  
“Ah, Marten I was wondering where you were.” Albus said with a smile. Marten smiled back and walked up to him.  
  
“Walking around the castle. It is a magnificent place after all.” Marten replied, as he opened the door to his room and he gestured the headmaster to enter as well.  
  
“It is indeed,” Albus replied, as he glanced around the room, when he sat down and declined the tea that Marten offered, he spoke again. “I noticed that Harry seems to be doing a lot better, but it was also brought to my attention that he rarely speaks with his friends lately.”  
  
Marten sat down on the chair, with his cup of tea. He silently looked at the headmaster. “You are worried about his social life?” Marten eventually asked.  
  
“Yes, it bothers me indeed. Even the other professors have noticed that he keeps more to himself lately,” Albus said. “I know that he spent a lot of time with you, but regarding your creature and the mate bond between the two of you I wonder if it is wise.”  
  
“I am perfectly capable of being in control, sir,” Marten replied with a hard glare. His good mood quickly disappearing with Albus’s words. “I have never lost control of my creature before.”  
  
Albus nodded, but the blue eyes still looked troubled. “I just want to make sure he is alright. He has already been through so much.” The headmaster said softy.  
  
Marten shook his head in disapproval, especially as he could hear the guilt in the other’s voice. “And most of the things that happened were your fault.” Marten snarled. Then he took a small sip of his tea hoping to calm down before he did something stupid, his eyes never leaving the blue eyes that looked guilty now.  
  
Albus smiled a bit sadly at him. “I know I have done things wrong. I never wanted this for Harry,” Marten clenched his teeth at those words. What would he have done had those words been meant for him? Instead they were for Harry. How long had he wanted Albus to admit that he had treated him wrong, misjudged him even back then. Now he didn’t care anymore. He didn’t want Albus’s apologies. “If I had known about the Dursleys being so awful, I would have listened to him and not send him back there at all.”  
  
Marten didn’t say anything and silenced filled the room for a few seconds. Both of them seemed to get lost in their own thoughts. “I have made this mistake earlier you know… two times even,” Albus stated softly and Marten looked up, their eyes meeting. “I cannot undo the things I have done wrong, but at times I wish I could. Have you ever had a moment like that, Marten? A moment that you truly regret?”  
  
His mind went through all his memories until it landed on one particular memory. He looked towards the fireplace, unable to meet those blue eyes as he spoke. “Yes…”  Marten admitted softly.  
  
“I see… I am sorry that someone as young as you has already made such a big mistake,” Albus said softly, kindly. Marten looked back up at the headmaster. “We can only focus on the future… I hope you will help Harry, Marten.” Albus said.  
  
“I will.” Marten replied as he finishes his cup of tea. Albus nodded, looking straight at him for some time, before the headmaster left. Marten let his glamours drop with a sigh.  
  
He glanced at the door. He couldn’t take the risk, could he…? Albus was maybe getting too close. He applied his glamour again and when the night fell he moved down to the dungeons, invisible to the naked eye, spells surrounding him making sure that no one saw him.  
  
He moved towards Severus’s potion closet and looked around. He could feel the spells on the door, pretty tricky spells even, but he had trained Severus long enough to know the potions master. He raised his wand and dismantled them all, knowing that the potion’s master would feel it anyway. Quickly he moved inside and his eyes searched through all the potions until he found one he knew was perfect.  
  
Quickly he moved out again and waited. The potions master came up to the closet and looked around; Voldemort could see he was on edge. As Severus eyed all the potions and he noticed the one that was missing, Voldemort moved forward and locked both of them in the closet. The dark eyes widened briefly. “My Lord.” He said as he bowed his head slightly.  
  
“5 weeks, Severus. I give you five weeks to remake this poison,” Severus glanced up and then looked towards the vial that was clearly missing. “No one will know of this.” Severus nodded and Voldemort left the potion’s master behind.  
  
Severus looked towards the missing vial. Poison… a deadly poison even. He took a few deep breaths, a potion that took 3 weeks to make…. His Lord knew that, but he was going to give him more time. He should feel grateful. Yet he knew who was most likely going to die in 5 weeks… He moved out of the closer and closed it again. Putting the wards back in place, he went back to his own quarters. He couldn’t find it in himself to go to Albus and warn the headmaster…


	27. The Longest Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:  
> Hello, I have been busy rewriting some chapters of this story. That is why there were no updates.  
> I have this chapter finished now, most of it is the same as it was before, though it went slightly different as well, near the ending. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it ^-^!  
> And all mistakes are still mine!  
> Anyway cya next update :).
> 
> Thanks for all the nice comments, kudos and so on ^-^!
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning:Character death**

### Chapter 27: The Longest Night

 **Hogwarts Gryffindor Common Room, 5 March 1994:**

Harry walked next to Hermione, as they went towards Hagrid’s cabin. Today was a Saturday, meaning that he could not meet Tom because the vampire would be receiving his blood from Snape this evening. He hated those kinds of days… He really did.  
  
But maybe it wasn’t so bad to spend less time with Tom. Everyone around him kept saying he should spend more time with his friends.  Even Tom had said that the headmaster had seemed worried about him spending so little time with his friends or friend in this case.  
  
They had no reason to worry about him at all, he was doing fine. He was just relieved all the whispers and rumours about his abuse had completely stopped now.  
  
Just 2 weeks ago the Ministry finally made a decision on what to do with the Dursleys and Harry had been quite shocked. Even with all the proof of what they had done, the punishment was so small…. But the Ministry officials had said that because they were muggles they had no real right to lock them up any longer.  
  
So they would pay a penalty and their memories of everything that had to do with magic would be erased, including his existence. The Dursleys would never remember him at all. In a way they simply would continue their lives as if nothing was wrong and it had angered Harry immensely. Luckily he wasn’t the only one who was pissed off, because Tom had been furious as well.  
  
Yet there was no way to change it. Tom had just said to him that they would not get off so lightly and Harry knew that the vampire wasn’t completely finished with them yet. Almost one year ago those kinds of words would have scared him, yet Harry started to accept Tom’s way of thinking more and more. Maybe Tom indeed had a bad influence on him. Harry sighed and Hermione looked up towards him.  
  
“I know it isn’t fair…” Hermione muttered. “The hippogriff hurt Malfoy, because Malfoy asked for it,” Hermione glared briefly. “I just can’t believe they are going to execute him...” Harry had to admit, life was unfair. He agreed with Hermione on the fact that Malfoy had taunted the animal, yet the hippogriff paid the price with its life. He didn’t say anything that the hippogriff’s dead was not why had he sighed.  
  
“Ron still hasn’t spoken to you, Harry?” Hermione asked as they neared Hagrid’s cabin.  
  
“Nope. I don’t even want to talk to him at this rate.” Harry replied as he knocked on the door. They could hear a lot of shuffling inside the cabin and meanwhile Harry glanced towards the hippogriff. It was truly sad to know that tomorrow the animal would be dead.  
  
“I can’t blame you.” Hermione muttered with a sigh as she also looked at the hippogriff. The door opened and Hagrid smiled down at them, but Harry could see that the half-giant had been crying.  
  
“Hello Hagrid. Sorry, we couldn’t come sooner…”  Harry apologized, as Hagrid stepped aside to let them in.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Harry. I know you have been under a lot of stress as well…” Hagrid sobbed a bit as he sat down and gestured for the other to sit down as well. “I just can’t believe it yet…” Hagrid cried.  
  
“Neither can we Hagrid…” Hermione replied, sounding just as sad as Hagrid and Harry petted Fang on its head, as he asked for some attention. He did frown slightly and moved his legs away as the dog started drool. “I am so sorry. I thought for sure that you could win the trial. Malfoy is just being cruel about it.” Hermione said. Harry looked up and frowned briefly remembering how Malfoy sr. had actually helped him during his trial.  
  
Maybe he could have asked Tom to talk to Lucius Malfoy, but it was too late now… The damage was already done and besides that Harry couldn’t exactly blame Malfoy Sr. for taking his son’s side. They spend some more time with Hagrid, and as the evening fell they went to leave. Hermione let out a small shriek and crouched down.  
  
Harry blinked as she held in her hand a small rat, Scabbers. What was the rat doing all the way here? Hermione looked up at him, knowing they would need to bring back Ron his pet. “Let’s go…” Harry muttered, not at all interested in the upcoming conversation.  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled. They said their goodbyes to Hagrid and went towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest, as they saw some aurors and also the Minister and an executioner. Hermione let out a strangled sob as the group entered the cabin. Harry put a hand upon her shoulder, offering her some comfort. She leaned closer against him, as she still held the rat.  
  
Harry had no idea how long they stood there, but they did see all of the aurors waiting near the animal and after a while the cabin door opened and the executioner walked around the cabin to where they knew the Hippogriff was. “Come on…” Harry whispered as he guided Hermione away.  
  
They could hear a loud noise and Harry realized it was the axe coming down. Hermione trembled, but Harry pushed her forward, away from it all. Harry tensed, hearing a small noise and a feeling of being watched creeped upon him, and looked towards the dark woods next to them. “Harry?” Hermione asked, as she also stopped and glanced towards the forest.  
   
“Did you hear something?” Harry asked. Hermione shook her head. “Must be my imagination…” He muttered softly, yet he couldn’t help but feel restless. He couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being watched. They moved closer towards the castle and when Harry heard noises coming from besides them, from inside the forest he grabbed Hermione’s arm and pulled her forward. She protested, but he continued onward. Something wasn’t right. A growl echoed from the woods and Hermione let out a cry as the rat bit her.  
  
Hermione ducked towards the ground to catch the animal again, but Harry looked up and saw the black dog that he had seen before. His green eyes widened. Yet the dog paid him no mind, as the dog ran past him, towards Hermione and the rat. Harry noticed that the rat ran towards the willow and the dog followed, growling all the way.  
  
Hermione got up and stared at the big tree. “What the…” She whispered feeling quite shocked. “Harry?” She looked towards him, but Harry was still staring at the tree. “We have to get Scabbers…” Harry could hardly believe he was going to do this. He let out a sigh and they ran towards the big tree. Harry glanced up towards the darkening sky; he already saw a full moon.  
  
They saw the dog moving into the base of the tree. Hermione frowned and they carefully went near it. Harry remembered the day that he hit this tree together with Ron. It almost felt like a different life. “There is a hole… Come on.” She said.  
  
Harry sighed and followed. “It is his rat, ‘Mione…” He whispered as they walked through the damp tunnel, leading to Merlin knows where.  He wondered why they would go after that stupid rat, knowing that even then Ron would never forgive them anyway. He was curious about the black dog however; maybe that is why he simply went with Hermione.  
  
“Yes… but this way I can prove that Scabbers is fine, Harry. Maybe we can restore our friendship.” Hermione sounded so hopeful that Harry didn’t want to crush her hopes, so he kept silent.  
  
“What is this…?” Harry whispered as he looked around. They were in a kind of house, but it seemed almost torn down. They could hear a ruckus coming from upstairs and Hermione looked up.  
  
“Let’s go…” She said quietly, as she moved in front of him. Harry silently followed her, the ruckus increased and Harry could swear he could hear two different growls. Harry’s eyes widened when a rat moved passed them and before he could even comprehend what was happening, they were being pushed towards the ground by an unknown force. Hermione gasped and Harry turned around, only to see the black dog and … a werewolf move past them.  
  
“Fuck…” Harry muttered. A werewolf? So his suspicion was right after all. Professor Lupin was most likely a werewolf. “Get up, Hermione!” He screamed as he pulled her up. “We have to get away from this place.” He had no idea what was happening at all, but he knew one thing for sure. They needed to get away….  
  
Hermione just nodded, also having seen the werewolf and reaching the same conclusions. They went back downstairs, still able to hear the growls and the fighting going on. They moved through the tunnel and reached Hogwarts again. They kept on running, but were shocked when they heard a growl from behind them. Harry pushed Hermione behind him, as he eyed the scene. The rat moved straight towards them and between their feet.  
  
Harry raised his wand when the werewolf lunged forward, but all of a sudden the werewolf was pushed backwards and the black dog growled at the new figure that had arrived. Harry backed away, not knowing what was happening. He could feel Hermione tensing behind them as the werewolf got up and snarled towards the new person.  
  
The person simply chuckled. “Filthy beast.” Harry looked at the person’s back, as it straightened. “I have no interest in you, but I must say thanks for the distraction.” When the person looked over his shoulder and Harry saw red eyes staring straight at him, he knew without a doubt that it wasn’t good. The male seemed to be wise beyond his age, since he looked to be around 40, but Harry knew how age could be deceiving with vampires. Black long sleek hair that went past the person’s shoulder was in a tail at the back of his head.  
  
The black dog and the werewolf seemed to sense it was wrong as well, as they attacked, but two more vampires appeared. Harry pushed Hermione away towards the castle. “Run!!” He screamed at her, as the first vampire smiled cruelly at them.  
  
“Think you can outrun a vampire, little boy?” Harry turned around and ran, seeing that Hermione was running towards the castle. She stopped and eyed the scene warily.  
  
“Get help!!” He screamed at her, hoping that he would be able to distract the creature, as Hermione would get a professor or maybe even Dumbledore. Somehow he had a feeling the vampire wanted him.  
  
She looked reluctant and Harry looked back towards the vampire who still hadn’t made a move, he could see that the vampires were winning against the dog and the werewolf. He could never outrun a vampire that was impossible.  
  
Yet he turned around again and ran straight towards the Forbidden Forest. He heard Hermione scream his name, but he ignored her, just like he ignored the cold laugh that followed him.  
  
Raising his wand, he cast _‘Lumos’_ , so he could at least see where he was running off too. He didn’t stop running; until he felt himself gasping for breath, only then did he turn around. He couldn’t hear anything. Only the sounds of the Forbidden Forest surrounded him. He stepped backwards until his back hit a tree and he looked looking around for any indication that the vampire had followed him.  
  
He was still breathing heavily when he heard a movement to his right and he raised his wand towards that place, not at all surprised to see the vampire walking towards him. “We like prey that run and run, even if they do know it is useless,” The vampire whispered eyeing the trembling wand. “Your little friend left you, how pathetic…”  
  
“She is gone to get help.” Harry gasped out, still trying to catch his breath. The vampire chuckled.  
  
“Really… Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. The one who killed Lord Voldemort…” The vampire said, as he grinned. “A Dark Lord like Lord Voldemort… Do you really believe that he would die so easily?”  
  
Harry shook his head, thinking the sudden change of subject strange. “Dumbledore believes he is out there… He used the life force from a girl I knew and returned.” Harry replied, not understanding why the vampire was talking to him about Voldemort at all.  
  
“Hm… I see. It is a lie,” The vampire said with a grin as he moved and sat down on a tree stump lying on the ground. “All a simply lie. Voldemort has all of you fooled.”  
  
Harry was finally calming down a bit more and regarded the vampire carefully. “Why are you telling me this?” Harry asked. Knowing that as long as he kept talking, maybe the vampire wouldn’t hurt him…  
  
The red eyes seemed satisfied that Harry asked that question. “Lord Voldemort…. Once many years ago he was known under a different name. A name that he despised, because of his muggle father. Could you guess his real name, little boy?”  
    
Harry frowned, why was this important? He had no idea, but as long as the vampire only talked and not attacked he was safe… Telling himself that, he kept the conversation going. Shaking his head he whispered softly. “I don’t know…”  
  
But Harry didn’t even get any other chance to respond as a growl echoed through the forest and the vampire looked up and didn’t look happy at all. Harry backed away. He didn’t see what happened but all of a sudden the vampire was blasted out of the way.  
  
“Run! Go back to the castle!” Tom screamed at him as he appeared out of nowhere, shocking Harry. But he didn’t waste any time in running, knowing that Tom would protect him. Tom was the only thing keeping him safe from the other vampire.   
  
Despite still being out of breath, he didn’t stop for one second as he heard the noises behind him. He knew he needed to get back to the castle as quickly as possible. He could hear a cold laugh and realized it was the other vampire.  
  
He almost made it out of the forest and another vampire landed in front of him and for one second Harry believed it to be Alicia, but when she grinned at him he knew he was wrong.  
  
“Little boy… I don’t think I will let you pass.” She said. She moved forward, her hips swaying slightly as she revealed her teeth, her tongue licking over her lips.  
  
Harry stepped backwards, shuddering as another growl echoed through the clearing and the black dog lunged forward. The female vampire snarled and moved out of the way. Harry let out a scream as he was grabbed by his throat, the hand tightened with unhuman strength and Harry’s eyes widened. Raising his wand against the vampire’s stomach he tried to think of any spells but he could not exactly recall any spells, fire… though. Fire could definitely hurt a vampire.  
  
Even in his stressed out mind he muttered the incantation. “Incendio!” He screamed and she clearly recognized the spell as she immediately let go and moved out of the way. Harry saw the black dog attempted to bite her feet but she moved out of the way again.  
  
Harry didn’t waste any time and tried to run past her, but she simply blocked his way. Harry raised his wand, despite that his hand was trembling he wouldn’t let this vampire close. She started laughing. “Oh, you have got guts. I am not surprised that Tom likes you so much,” Then the red eyes narrowed once more. “Pity that he will have to pay for killing my sister.”  
  
Harry tensed and the dog growled. Harry then realized that this person was most probably Alicia’s sister. But why and when had Tom actually killed the other vampire? At least now he knew the reason why they were being targeted.  
  
An evil grin appeared on her face as she disappeared from his sight once more and Harry backed away, his eyes widening as he saw how the black dog was being grabbed and she bit his neck. A pain-filled howl echoed through the clearing and Harry blasted a spell towards the vampire, but she saw it coming as those red eyes shot up towards him and she actually used the dog as a shield.  
  
Harry’s eyes widened as the dog let out another painful howl, but despite it being in pain it still tried to bite the vampire so the female let him go. A cruel laugh came from her and Harry wondered if Tom could hear this all… he needed Tom to save him; because he was certain he couldn’t win this fight... “So sad really… if the dog wants to protect you so badly then let him. You will both die.”   
  
Harry didn’t see her move, but he felt it the moment her hand gripped his wrist, breaking it, making sure that he dropped his wand. He let out a scream at the pain in his wrist, but it was nothing compared to the moment those teeth bit down on his neck.  
  
Pure agony went through him and he attempted to push her away, but she kept sucking on his neck, holding him tightly in place. He pushed against her stomach and chest, anything to get himself free, but it was useless. She was much too strong…  
  
Harry could feel himself getting lightheaded and his arms slumped. He felt too weak and too dizzy to fight. That precise moment she pulled back and Harry closed his eyes, as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.  
  
Tom…. where was Tom? Was he alright? Was he still fighting the other vampire? Would he save him? Or… was this it? Would he die here?  
  
Harry felt some movement, but he was barely aware of what was happening and then coldness surrounded him… was it water? He opened his mouth, but he felt himself choking as water moved in through his throat and nose. No, he didn’t want to die. He opened his eyes, but he could do nothing as he saw the water surrounding him. He didn’t have the strength to move anymore… Despite the need to get to the surface, to get air in his lungs, he could move his body at all.  
  
His mouth opened and bubbles escaped out of it. He… couldn’t die here. Inside his mind he kept screaming one name. He kept screaming Tom’s name in hope that the other would save him again.  
  
But as he drowned further in the lake, green eyes closed as he lost consciousness.  
  
**Forbidden Forest, 5 March 1994:**  
Michael laughed as they circled around each other. “I didn’t think you would come out to play Tom or should I say Voldemort?” Tom narrowed his eyes and growled slightly.  
  
He had heard what Michael had been saying. His sire had clearly been planning to tell Harry the truth. That couldn’t happen… if Harry would ever find out the truth. Tom didn’t even want to think about it. Harry would leave him, might leave him. Tom wasn’t sure about that, but he was not willing to take that risk.  
  
“You will not touch him, Michael.” Tom growled. Michael narrowed his eyes.  
  
“I must not touch him? You killed one of our own, Tom!” Michael snarled, those red eyes narrowed. “You will pay for that, if I won’t do that then Lucinda will and you will not like that at all.”  
  
Voldemort vaguely remembered Alicia’s sister; she was a cruel vampire through and through. It must have run in their blood one way or another. Voldemort let out a cold laugh. “I will kill you all if I have too, Michael.”  
  
Michael straightened and those red eyes seemed to glister with satisfaction. “I would like to see you try, Tom.” Then the elder vampire lunged forward and Voldemort reacted immediately. Making sure that no matter what that Michael would get no chance to go after Harry.  
  
He raised his hand and black flames all moved around making Michael laugh and back away, eyeing the flames with amusement. “Of course, you won’t fight fair.” Michael grabbed his own wand, but Voldemort knew when it came to their magical abilities that he had a big advantage. He also knew he was at a disadvantage against Michael considering their vampire abilities.  
  
Michael was far older and more advanced and besides that it was only recently that Voldemort had embraced his vampire side completely.  He knew he needed to focus more on his magic than anything else if he wanted to win this fight.  
  
Michael jumped towards him, despite the flames all around and a green light blasted out of the elder vampire’s wand. Voldemort evaded it, knowing that it would not truly kill him, but it would hurt a lot and in that time he needed to recover from it Michael would be able to go after Harry.  
  
Voldemort moved his arm and the flames went towards Michael, but the vampire was quick to evade the deadly flames. It looked like a dance between the both of them, none quite getting the overhand and Michael looked delighted as he laughed.  
  
Voldemort only felt frustrated. He needed to get to Harry. He had no time to waste here with Michael. But Michael seemed to realize this and kept making sure that Voldemort had no way to get past him. “Dammit!” Voldemort growled and blasted all his magic towards Michael, the black flames reacting to his outburst. In the distance Voldemort could hear a painful howl and he tensed slightly, just enough for Michael to move around him.  
  
He tried to evade the green curse speeding towards him, but he had not being quick enough since Michael had gotten rather close to him. His back hit a tree and he let out a pained groan.  
  
Somewhere far in his mind he could hear a scream. Anguish and horror filled that scream he knew it was not his own and he could swear someone was calling out to him, but Michael’s laugh seemed to drown out everything and he opened his eyes red, seeing his sire looking down upon him.  
  
“I will not kill you… not yet,” Michael crouched down in front of him and Voldemort growled. Michael let out a cold laugh. “I wish to see you destroyed Tom. To see the despair in your eyes before I kill you.”  
  
Voldemort felt dread in his whole body because of those words and his mouth parted while his eyes widened slightly. An evil grin appeared on Michael’s face. “Protect your pretty little mate well…” Michael taunted. Then the vampire just left and Voldemort let out a growl as he ran after him, but he stopped when he felt fear rush through his whole body. Another scream echoed through his mind, but this time Voldemort could hear it more clearly.  
  
Harry… Harry was screaming his name throughout their bond. “TOMMM!!” Voldemort turned around and followed the connection between them.  
  
Never before had he ran so fast. He needed to get to Harry; this time he would not let anyone stop him. As he reached the edge of the forest he immediately smelled Harry’s blood. And his own heart started beating louder and louder as he ran towards the edge of the lake, where he could feel the connection the strongest. He saw another vampire laughing and cackling loudly, near the edge of the lake.  
  
He paid her no mind. Still hearing Harry cry out his name, he jumped into the cold water.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I will be able to update this story regularly again, but currently I am still in the process of moving. Though I have no abandoned any of my stories! So no worries there!  
> Cya next update :)


	28. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter :)!
> 
> You’re still going to hate me XD…. Sorry about that.  
> Anyway hope you all enjoy :)!  
> All mistakes are still my own!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left comments, kudos and so on ^-^!!
> 
> Cya next update ^-^!
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings: Character Death.**

### Chapter 28: Feelings

**Hogwarts Infirmary, 5 March 1994:**

Voldemort paced as Severus and the medi-witch healed the damage done to Harry, his mate... No it was impossible, he could feel the anger surging through him. He never thought Michael would act like that. He never believed his sire would come to Hogwarts, if only he had paid attention to that second prophecy he had seen in the redhead boy’s mind. This wouldn’t have happened.  
  
But he had brushed it off as unimportant… yet clearly weeks later it had actually been Harry’s blood that mingled with the water of the Black Lake… If it had been anyone else, he wouldn’t have cared and he never considered the odds that it could be… his mate at all.  
  
Now… Voldemort could do nothing but wait and watch and he hated it and hated himself for not acting sooner.  
  
Albus had been trying to cover up the whole incident in the meantime, but it would be useless. The news would reach them that vampires had attacked The-Boy-Who-Lived. There had been 4 witnesses, if Voldemort counted himself as one. Severus was still busy healing Harry and Voldemort stopped pacing as he watched. He could hear Harry’s heartbeat, but it was slow… far too slow.  
  
Harry was barely alive and lost a lot of blood and it hurt him.  
  
Voldemort glanced towards the other beds, one where the werewolf was chained down to, but Voldemort could already see that the werewolf would not survive the night; he simply lost too much blood and the other bed where the animagus rested.  
  
Albus had been shocked when it was revealed to be Sirius Back, but the Black heir had been attacked fatally as well. Voldemort couldn’t care about them, in a way he knew they had tried to save Harry, but they had failed. He suppressed a growl and started pacing again.  
  
When he had found Harry drowning in the lake, the boy had already lost consciousness. Water had filled the Harry’s lungs and he had been drained almost of all his blood. Not all… and that was exactly what worried Voldemort.

It was like they were playing a game or it was a clear warning. “How the hell did vampires even get inside Hogwarts!?” Voldemort snarled as Albus stood there, eyeing Poppy and Severus as they healed the damage done to Harry.  
  
“I do not know, Marten,” Albus replied solemnly. “I did not expect anything like this either…”  Blue eyes looked towards him. “I do wonder if it had anything to do with you however, considering your situation.”  
  
Hermione who was on another bed close to Harry watched the exchange with worried eyes. She had no idea what had exactly happened, but she knew for sure the vampires had been out to get Harry. She was simply glad that she ran straight into Snape and that Snape quickly alerted the others. It may have saved Harry’s life after all.  
  
“They wanted me, not Harry…” Voldemort muttered, trying to keep his hatred under control. How desperately he wanted to kill Albus right here, right now.  
  
“And they got to Harry to get to you,” Albus stated. Voldemort moved forward at an incredible speed, shocking Poppy and the others inside the room. Albus didn’t seem shocked however and flames erupted around the headmaster, stopping Voldemort’s advance on the headmaster. Red eyes glared at Albus, his glamour fading a little. “Control your anger, Marten. I understand your feelings, but first we will make sure that Harry lives.”  
  
Voldemort bit his lip, knowing that Albus was right and he glanced towards the bed. He inwardly sighed, trying to keep himself in control. Those blue eyes regarded him for some time longer and Voldemort wondered if his lack of control made Albus notice his magic. Did he found out who he truly was? As the headmaster turned around the only thing that Voldemort could think that it perhaps had been his own imagination.  
  
Voldemort bit his bottom lip as he started pacing closer to Harry’s bed. The heartbeat was still slow, but maybe not dangerously slow. He could not afford to lose him. He didn’t think he would be able to handle it. He always feared his own death.  
  
Never did he think he would care for another human being. Never did he think that he would actually be afraid to lose someone. Voldemort stopped and looked at the pale body, lying on the bed. The medi-witch stepped backwards and sighed. “He will be fine.” She said softly.  
  
Four simple words. It shouldn’t mean anything, but at that moment it meant the world to Voldemort. Harry was going to be fine. He was going to live. Severus moved away when he stepped forward and gently sat next to Harry on the bed. It seemed like madam Pomfrey wanted to protest, but Albus gently steered her away, knowing better than to interfere with a vampire and his mate.  
  
Severus stayed silent, even as magic moved around them and privacy wards were being created by his lord and the curtains around the bed were closed with wandless and wordless magic. The Dark Lord was silent as well as he gently put a hand on Harry’s cheek.  
  
What would he have done had Harry truly died? Voldemort closed his eyes and moved forward, putting his forehead against Harry’s. He could feel the soft breathing of the younger male against his lips. His mate, his horcrux. And Voldemort hated to admit it, but Harry had become his everything.  
  
Maybe already since the moment he had tried to kill the infant years ago.  He just never realised it until now. He never realised it… He let out a deep breath, aware that Severus was still close by. Was this how it felt to lose someone who you cared for…? Maybe even loved? He could not recall ever feeling like this…  
  
“Severus, leave.” Voldemort ordered as he opened his eyes and looked at Harry’s sleeping face. He heard some movement and knew that Severus had left. He placed his other hand on Harry’s other cheek; he could still hear the blood pumping through those veins. Without even waiting any longer he opened the connection and followed Harry into his dreams.  
  
  
At first Voldemort was slightly confused where he was. He only saw the sea in front of him; he could hear the waves moving against the shore and air around him smelled like the sea itself. He saw his mate sitting there on the sand as he stared at the sea in front of him.  
  
Voldemort moved towards him and stopped behind him, wondering if Harry was unaware that he had just breached through his mental defences, even though Harry could never fully protect himself against him.  
  
Harry was hugging his knees to his chest, not giving any sign that he knew that Voldemort was there and carefully the vampire moved and stood beside the other. Harry still didn’t react and for the first time Voldemort desperately wanted to know what went on inside Harry’s mind, but instead he kept his eyes on the ocean in front of him, just like Harry.  
  
The silence stretched on, but somehow it felt comfortable and Voldemort felt himself relaxing. Slowly he moved and sat down next to Harry, who glanced at him for one second before those emerald eyes once more looked towards the sea.  
  
It was Harry who broke the silence after some time, with a question that Voldemort dreaded to answer. “Did you ever come close to dying, Tom?”  
  
But he knew he couldn’t lie to Harry, not about something like this. “Yes…” He whispered softly, but he was certain that Harry had heard his reply.  
  
Emerald eyes turned sad as they looked sideways to the vampire. But this time Voldemort kept his gaze straight ahead, not wanting to meet Harry’s eyes. “I think I came close to dying more than once…” Harry muttered and Voldemort felt the anger rushing through him. The abuse Harry had suffered at the hands of those muggles. “But I never thought it was scary, at times I would even welcome it. Yet now I felt scared…” Harry admitted and Voldemort finally looked towards Harry, who shifted a bit.  
  
Voldemort didn’t move as Harry leaned against him, his mate putting his head on top of his shoulder. Only then did Voldemort carefully put an arm around Harry and pulled him closer. “You know why I felt scared?” Harry asked softly.  
  
“No…” Voldemort whispered.  
  
“I was scared, because I knew I would be leaving you behind…” Harry whispered. “It would have destroyed you… wouldn’t it?” Harry asked softly after a while.  
  
Voldemort didn’t reply. He didn’t want to say those words out loud and Harry let out a deep sigh as he snuggled closer against the vampire. “I am sorry, Tom.” Harry whispered softly.  
  
“Don’t be…”  Voldemort whispered back, his voice sounded strained even in his own ears and Voldemort inwardly cursed. “You’re alright, that is all that matters,” Harry nodded silently and Voldemort placed a small kiss on Harry’s head. “I will let you get some more sleep. I will be there when you wake up.” He promised.  
  
Harry looked up and Voldemort saw that Harry didn’t want him to leave, yet his mate nodded as those green eyes looked up at him sadly. “Thank you.” Harry whispered as he felt Tom pull out of his mind.  
  
Voldemort gave one brief nod as he faded away and when he opened his eyes he once again stared down at Harry’s sleeping face. Yet in his mind he could still see the sea in front of him and hear the waves.  
  
Reluctantly he pulled back a bit and sat down on a chair standing close to the bed. His eyes focused completely on the small body lying there. So fragile… He needed to make sure that Harry would never be this fragile ever again. He would not fail to protect him, not ever again.  
  
Yet he knew with Harry safe here, he needed to pay a visit to Michael. Michael would pay for hurting Harry, for attacking him. Voldemort didn’t care that it was because he had killed Alicia. Alicia had it coming after all. He stood up from the chair and ran out of the infirmary and outside of the castle.  
Anger clouded his mind as he thought once more of what they had done to Harry and what he would do to them in return.  
  
As he reached the gates of Hogwarts and went beyond it he immediately apparated away. He landed close to a big mansion and ran inside.  
  
“MICHAEL!” He screamed through the whole manor, but he only heard his own voice echoing through the empty halls. He could smell blood and heard something on the second floor. As he opened the door he tensed as he saw what was in front of him.  
  
He carefully walked in and looked at the body tied down to the ground, chains around the ankles and wrists. The boy writhed and screamed, clearly completely insane from hunger, bloodlust. But what scared Voldemort even more was that the boy was a copy of Harry.  
  
His red widened eyes looked towards the wall, where there stood a message writing in blood. _‘This is only the beginning. Run, hide, we will find you or your mate. The ending will be paid with your and his blood, Tom. Enjoy your gift.’_  
  
Voldemort looked back towards the writing body and raised his wand. His hand trembled even knowing that it was not Harry, but someone else under polyjuice. He could not even think about killing the creature which looked so much like his mate. He thought back to Albus’s question back then. _‘I cannot undo the things I have done wrong, but at times I wish I could. Have you ever had a moment like that, Marten? A moment that you truly regret?’_  
  
He saw himself pointing his wand towards a young infant boy, green eyes looking back at him. Just like these green eyes begged him, pleaded him for some blood. The eyes were the same, yet never did he want to see Harry like this… He regretted trying to kill Harry back then….  
  
His hand trembled and his wand slipped from his fingers, falling to the ground with a small thud. Voldemort took a few deep breaths and blinked his eyes when his vision became blurry. Tears? He was crying… He couldn’t remember the last time he had truly cried.  
  
Of course, he also remembered the conversation he had with Harry back in Paris... He let himself fall on his knees. As he remembered Harry’s words, so innocent, but they meant so much to him. _‘I know he killed and tortured people even killed my parents and attempted to kill me. So I guess in a way I must be happy he is gone. But I wonder how one person can fall so deep, you know… I mean I have had a shit life… I could have easily become full of hatred and anger, just like him. I guess what I am trying to say. I can relate to why a person would fall so deep…’_  
  
Voldemort stared at the body that was still thrashing desperately. He started laughing, in here where no one could hear him. In this very room where he had been turned into the creature that he was now, he let out all of his feelings that he had held inside of him.  
  
_‘Oh Tommy… I am wondering how this will play out. Will you treat your mate like this as well? Pin him down? Threaten him? Is this the only way you know how to show any feelings!?’_ Voldemort gasped through his laughs. Maybe Alicia had been right after all.  
  
He could act and act all he wanted and he did truly care for Harry, but never before in his life had he felt feelings like these. He had never been scared of losing anyone… He had never cared about anyone. How could he deal with these unknowns feelings…? He buried his head in his hands, ignoring the other vampire.  
  
How could he ever deal with this all? Just the thought of Harry dying on him or Harry leaving him… Voldemort simply couldn’t comprehend it. Something inside him felt like breaking at the mere thoughts. Harry would not leave him… But he could have died.  
  
Voldemort took in a trembling breath, as tears still streamed from his red eyes.  _‘I was scared, because I knew I would be leaving you behind… It would have destroyed you… wouldn’t it?’_ How true Harry’s words were and how Voldemort hated that.  
  
A weakness…. His own mate had become his weakness after all and he knew that if Harry were to die, it would truly destroy him. He needed to make sure that would never happen. Red eyes became determined as he ignored the writhing and thrashing body on the floor. He just left the room and the manor, knowing that Michael and the others would not return here at all. But he also knew it was not the end yet.  
  
Harry could not die. He would simply not allow it. Horcruxes… But the problem was that Harry was so innocent and pure, he would never kill someone. Yet Voldemort kept thinking about ways to ensure that Harry would never die. He would not turn Harry into a vampire. He simply couldn’t.  
  
So the only other way for immortality was horcruxes. He apparated back towards Hogwarts, after erasing all evidence of tears and his almost breakdown. He stepped back into the infirmary and sat back down, as if nothing had happened.  
  
“Welcome back, Marten.” Albus’s voice sounded from the door which led towards the nurse’s office. Voldemort regarded the other silently, before he answered.  
  
“Thank you.” He simply said, while the headmaster moved closer and stood close to the end of Harry’s bed.  
  
“I can assume you went and hunted down the vampires?” Albus questioned softly as those blue eyes looked towards the boy lying on the bed.  
  
Voldemort gritted his teeth. “So what if I did? It is none of your business.” Voldemort snarled angrily as he glared up at the elder wizard.  
  
“I think it is. A student of mine was harmed because of it after all.” Albus stated seriously.  
  
Voldemort let out a cold laugh and Albus looked at him with a slight frown. “That is a first. You caring for your students.” It was a low blow and both of them knew it.  
  
“I know I made mistakes,” Albus muttered. “I just never realized how bad it truly was.” If Albus had known how badly Harry’s relatives had treated him, he would have gotten Harry out of that house sooner.  
  
Voldemort shook his head and turned his eyes back on Harry. “Of course not. You just turn a blind eye to students who need your help.” It had been years ago since he had been a student here, but Voldemort knew in a way that Albus had never truly changed. This was the proof of it all; he was making the same mistakes again.  
  
“I will leave you alone with him,” Albus said after some seconds of silence. “I can see that you are not in the mood for talking.” Voldemort didn’t react at all as the headmaster left the room.  
  
When he was certain that no one was around Voldemort let his mask down a little bit, as he stared at Harry.  How could he talk with Harry about horcruxes at all…? Would Harry even accept it? He had too; there was simply no other way. But even then Harry was still only 13… Splitting his soul that young… Voldemort closed his eyes with a heavy sigh as those dark thoughts played through his mind.  
  
Could he truly push Harry to do something like that? To kill someone and to split his own soul?  
Voldemort opened his eyes and stared at Harry’s face. Slowly he trailed one finger over Harry’s cheek, his mate stirred slightly and his head rolled sideways towards Voldemort’s finger.  
  
Something deep down inside Voldemort was repulsed by the idea of breaking that innocent soul that Harry had. How could he even persuade Harry to do it when he wasn’t completely standing behind the idea himself? “I can’t let you die…” Voldemort whispered so softly, knowing how true those words were.  
  
Harry couldn’t die, no matter what happens. Voldemort wouldn’t let death take his mate. He wouldn’t let anyone close enough to hurt Harry, ever again.


	29. Horcruxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is another chapter. I know that it is like months ago, but I have not forgotten this story… 
> 
> I just had a bit of difficulty with it and debated on changing or rewriting it.  
> I didn’t end up rewriting anything in the end lol… 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! All mistakes are still my own!  
> And thanks to everyone who left comments, kudos and so on ^-^! 
> 
>  
> 
> **I will place a warning here, since there is a small smut scene in this chapter. And since Harry is still only 13 some people might not like it… So there is a warning before the smut scene and when it ends. So you can skip it if you do not wish to read it. Also a small torture scene**

### Chapter 29: Horcruxes

**Hogwarts, Infirmary, 7 March 1994:**

Harry sat on the bed, staring out of the window and sees the darkening of the sky. Another day was ending and he still couldn’t wrap his mind after everything that had happened.  
  
He was just glad that they gave him a private room inside the Infirmary. Since news had spread rather quick that something had happened to him two days ago and to avoid reporters they had decided to place him somewhere else, where he could recover.  
  
The worse part of it all, he hadn’t seen Tom at all since he had woken up. Well, the vampire had been there when he woke up, but otherwise he hadn’t seen him anymore.  
  
If Harry was fully recovered and free to leave this place he would definitely find Tom and talk to him about this all. Harry looked up when he heard the door open and he saw the headmaster entering, a soft smile on his face.  
  
“Harry, my boy. How are you feeling?” Dumbledore asked as he sat down on a chair near the bed.  
  
Harry shrugged. Honestly he didn’t know what to feel. He had been attacked by vampires and he knew he should just be lucky he was still alive. That made him think… “Sir… what about the dog and professor Lupin?”  
  
Harry saw the shift in the headmaster’s mood, already answering his question. “Yes, well about them. There is something I need to tell you,” Harry stayed silent as he watched the other, knowing that whatever it was it was important. “The dog was an animagus, meaning he was a wizard. And his name was Sirius Black.”  
  
Harry tensed not believing that the dog he meet a while ago was actually Sirius Black, the same who apparently was out to kill him and a follower of Voldemort, although Tom had told him that Sirius hadn’t been one…  
  
“He was your godfather as well, Harry,” Albus said softly. Harry’s eyes widened at this information as he stared at the elder wizard. “Lily and James made him your godfather. Sirius Black was best friends with James.”  
  
This somehow made everything much worse and Harry’s gaze turned towards his hands which were lying on top of the sheets. “They both didn’t make it through the night…” Dumbledore’s words sounded final and Harry wished he could erase those words from his mind. To forgot that whole night.    
  
The headmaster seemed to realize that he didn’t want to speak to him anymore and left after wishing him well.  
  
Harry’s mind was a mess as he tried to understand it all. He just looked out of the window, feeling strangely numb all of a sudden. That stray dog had been his godfather and now he was gone.

Life was cruel and Harry let out a deep sigh as he moved and hugged his knees to his chest. He wanted Tom…  
  
**Hogwarts guest room, 7 March 1994:**  


Voldemort pulled the map out of his drawer after dismantling the wards on it. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” He said as he pointed his wand at the map and slowly ink started to spread over the empty parchment, revealing the whole castle and everyone in it.  
  
He leaned closer, red eyes scanning for one name in particular. Peter Pettigrew. Knowing that once again Peter Pettigrew had escaped any form of punishment didn’t sit well with him. Cowardly rat…  
  
At least James’s other friends had attempted to protect Harry.  
  
Of course Wormtail had always been a coward, but this time he wouldn’t escape this easily. Voldemort growled in frustration, not seeing the name anywhere on the map, but he could be patient and wait.  
  
He knew however that before the end of this day Wormtail would be gone. He promised himself that even if he had to summon the rat to him.  
  
When evening fell and the sky turned darker, Voldemort knew that wherever Wormtail was, he wasn’t planning on entering the castle again. Making up his mind he cast a strong Disillusionment  charm on himself. He ignored the part inside of him that just told him he was running away from his mate, once again… This was important as well…  
  
Voldemort walked quietly through the hallways and into the Forbidden Forest, his magic calling out to one specific person through the Dark Mark. He heard something scurrying to the right of him as the Dark Mark lead that person or rat towards him.  
  
His red eyes stared down at the scared animal, before he cast the revealing charm. Peter Pettigrew was sniffling and bowing down, whimpering ‘ _my Lord’_ over and over again. He didn’t think he had ever seen a more pitiful sight in his entire life…  
  
“Wormtail.” Voldemort’s voice sounded cold and almost like a hiss and Wormtail stopped whispering and stared shivering, fear radiated off of him and Voldemort felt disgusted by it. The rat wasn’t even worth his attention.  
  
Yet he could feel the anger cursing through him. At how easily Harry could have…. No, he shouldn’t think about that. Raising his wand, he placed several wards around the two of them and felt delighted when Wormtail screamed as the torture curse hit him.  
  
Red eyes stared at the twisting, thrashing body, not feeling anything except pure and utter satisfaction. If Wormtail had actually tried to protect Harry, but no of course the coward only cared for himself.  
  
When the smell of urine reached him, Voldemort stopped the curse, disgusted by the foul smell. The human, more rat-looking than he remember him, whimpered and cried, long stopped begging for him to stop.

Wormtail’s muscles contracting and convulsing from the intense pain. The foolish rat didn’t even attempt to get up, most likely knowing his fate already. But as Voldemort stepped closer, he saw how drool slowly dripped out of Wormtail’s mouth. Crouching down he grabbed the other’s chin, forcing him to look up and the closed eyes opened.  
  
They were unseen, filled with nothing. He had broken Peter’s mind completely.  
  
Voldemort didn’t even know how long he had held Wormtail under the curse. With a look of pure disgust he pulled his hand back and cleaned it with a simple spell. On his command, flames appeared around Peter’s body as the other breathed quite heavily, unaware of the red flames closing in on him. No screams came forth as the body was burned till nothing but ashes remained.  
  
Voldemort turned around and wanted to return to the castle when the rustling of leaves and hooves stopped him. He looked up, his red eyes alight and seeing everything despite the darkness of the Forest and the night that had fallen. A centaur stopped in front of him and seemed to regard him silently for some time.  
  
“The stars tell a story this evening…” The centaur began and Voldemort glanced up at the sky. He had never paid much attention to their star gazing classes back in Hogwarts, not fully interested in Astronomy at all. But he could clearly see some stars were aligned. He turned his eyes back towards the centaur, not knowing whether the other creature would continue.  
  
The centaur didn’t seem to pay attention to him however as it looked up towards the stars. Voldemort wasn’t planning to ask what the future would bring and he wanted to walk away, only to stop when the centaur finally decided to speak. “They tell a tale of the future… This marks not the end, but the beginning…” Voldemort didn’t turn to look at the centaur, but he was reminded of Michael’s parting words and the message written on the wall.  
  
“Vampires are naturally possessive, especially of their mates… It is different with you. Harry Potter is your mate and bears your soul…” Voldemort tensed at those words, but he knew that Centaurs didn’t speak with humans at all; they rarely told humans of the future. A bit intrigued he looked over his shoulder.  
  
The centaur however was still looking up. “That possessiveness will forth a great loss and destruction. After years of hiding the Vampires will come out of hiding... Ignored and feared for too long, they will act and mingle in the Wizarding World affairs. It will be a dangerous game they will play with you, Tom Marvolo Riddle,” With those words being spoken the centaur finally looked at him. “Heed my warning and you might not lose.” Then the centaur turned around and left the clearing.  
  
His possessiveness? Voldemort stared at the space where just seconds ago the centaur had been. The words being repeated inside his mind. Yet even with this knowledge, he had no idea what could possible happen.  
  
And why would he need to be wary of his possessiveness? Voldemort highly doubted that it could bring him loss or somehow destruction…  
  
Red eyes closed, as at this point he wanted nothing more than to go to Harry, but his feelings were still a mess. And seeing how easy it had been to kill someone as Peter made him realise just how weak humans were…  
  
His hands clenched into fists as once again the thoughts of Harry dying on him entered his mind. A book he had read several years ago taunted him now. The only thing that Harry needed to do was kill someone and rip his soul apart.  
  
After all the people he had killed throughout the years, it would be easy for him. But Voldemort knew that it would never be easy for Harry…  
  
Maybe… he could try and talk to Harry about it. But how in Merlin’s name would he start a conversation like that?  


**Hogwarts Guest Room, 9 March 1994:**

Harry stepped inside Tom’s guest room. Tom had not visited him anymore and it was clear that the vampire was back to avoiding him. Every time something bad happened or something went wrong Tom just seemed to hide away.  
  
Well this time Harry was through with it. He had no desire to once more go through all that pain and anguish and he wondered if Tom felt the same pain when they had been apart from each other those times. He sat down on the couch and stared at the door, waiting for the vampire to arrive.  
  
Even if it would take the whole fucking night Harry didn’t care, he would catch Tom and speak to him.  
  
Waiting took longer than Harry had anticipated and he grew bored. After a while he walked over to a bookshelf and his eyes scanned the covers, seeing if there was anything interesting on it, but he jumped and turned around when he heard a door open and close in a rapid speed. Tom stood there, his glamour as Marten still on, but it disappeared as Harry looked at the vampire and his emerald eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
“Harry.” Tom whispered. The vampire clearly had not expected him.  
  
Despite the calming presence that Tom had, Harry still felt angry and Tom must have seen it, as he looked confused and wary all of a sudden. “Please explain to me why you are avoiding me, Tom.”  Harry’s voice was colder than it normal was and somewhere deep down Harry regretted it as he saw Tom’s eyes turned sad for one second.  
  
Tom’s face became an emotionless mask after those words and Harry tensed, not used to seeing the vampire close up on him like that. It was like since he had been attacked that Tom had been reluctant to be close to him at all.  
  
“Even if I explain it all, you will not like it,” Tom said, while he walked over to the couch and sat down, his eyes never leaving Harry’s. “I don’t even like it.”  
  
Harry moved forward, but then stopped, instead of sitting on the couch next to Tom Harry took the armchair which stood across the couch, the table between them. Yet Harry knew that small table would not keep him safe if Tom would go crazy. “I don’t like you avoiding me either. You have done this before, just breaking off all contact, like I fucking mean nothing to you. You keep secrets and often don’t tell me what goes on inside your mind. But I am your mate, Tom!” Harry was desperate. He didn’t want Tom to avoid him, nor did he want Tom to hide himself from him.  
  
Tom stayed silent for some time as he looked at Harry. The tension between the two of them was visible and the vampire craved to just be closer to his mate at this point, to ensure that Harry was still there and alive, but Voldemort had been denying it. Instead he had been searching; searching for any ways to ensure Harry could also become immortal without having to resort to Horcruxes just yet.  
  
“I have a lot on my mind,” Tom whispered after a while, making Harry look at him like he was a fool. “Don’t even bother asking!” Tom snarled and Harry tensed.  
  
Harry clenched his fingers in his robe as he stared at the other. He had no idea how far he could go and he didn’t want to be attacked by a vampire again. He still remembered the pain and the fear that had run through him. Tom must have seen his fear for those red eyes looked away.  
  
Harry looked down at his hands. He hated this. “If you are scared of me, why did you come here then?” Tom asked softly.  
  
“I am not!” Harry yelled as he looked back at the vampire. Tom’s eyes also snapped back towards Harry and Harry could see that Tom didn’t believe him. “I am not scared of you, Tom! You have never hurt me!” Harry screamed as he stood up, glaring at the vampire. “Yes, I was attacked by a vampire! But that wasn’t you! If you are keeping away from me because of that-..”  
  
Something seemed to snap inside Tom and Harry realised it too late as he was pushed backwards and his back hit the chair behind him, he let out a pained groan at the impact. His green wide eyes stared up at Tom’s eyes. Those deep red eyes stared down at him and Tom had a furious expression on his face that made Harry’s blood run cold. “THEY had no fucking right to touch you, they had no right to BITE you! To…” Tom growled and then his voice trailed off.  
  
Harry felt how Tom’s fingers gripped harder onto his shoulders and he winced slightly, but Tom was too far gone in his anger to actually realise this. “Tom…” Harry groaned out. He felt the fear coiling in his body once more.  
  
Tom’s anger felt suffocating and Harry could feel dark magic swirling around them. The strength that held him down that wasn’t human and he could once more feel those teeth tear at his neck in the Forbidden Forest. Harry gasped and started panting as the fear turned into a small panic attack.  
  
Voldemort tensed as he felt Harry’s body starting to tremble. It was only then that he felt the fear running through the connection and immediately he pulled away. Harry’s eyes were still wide and Voldemort was certain he didn’t see anything anymore, lost in his memories. “Fuck…” He cursed as he saw the destressed state his mate was in.  
  
Acting purely on instinct he rushed forward and Harry started struggling as he held the smaller body. He had calmed down enough that his mere presence should also be calming Harry again.  
  
After some time the trembling and struggling stopped as Harry’s hands clenched into his robes, desperately holding on to him. Voldemort took in a deep breath, the smell of his mate so close to him relaxing him once more.  
  
Carefully he stood up and moved them towards the couch. He sat down and placed Harry on his lap as he held his mate tightly. “I am sorry...” Harry muttered softly against his chest and Voldemort could feel the boy had actually cried.  
  
Harry was somehow glad that Tom was once again holding him like this, but he wished it were under better circumstances. “No, it is my fault… you are right that I shouldn’t avoid you,” Tom admitted softly, making Harry pull back a bit and look at the vampire in slight shock. Tom’s lips turned upwards. “Never say that to anyone.”  
  
Harry let out a watery laugh, before he softly spoke again. “Will you tell me what is wrong? Why did you get angry?”  
  
Tom’s hand moved from Harry’s back towards the nape of his neck, as those red eyes stared at the pale neck as well. “Someone bit you,” Tom growled out, his possessiveness showing. “No one but me is allowed to bite you. You are mine, my mate, Harry.”  
  
Harry shivered at those words and the intensity in which they were said only made it worse. Harry could see Tom’s desires in those red eyes. The vampire inside him clearly wants to own his mate, not wanting to accept that someone else bit him first.  
  
Despite that Tom had been drinking his blood, never before had the vampire actually bit him and Harry could understand why it would be a sensitive subject and he inwardly cursed for saying those words out loud. It was exactly why Tom had lunged forward and had become furious. “Sorry…” Harry muttered, but Tom shook his head softly.  
  
Harry knew that these past days Tom had went without his blood, most likely using someone else’s blood.  With all the courage he had in himself he moved his wrist and pushed it towards Tom’s mouth. He saw Tom’s eyes widen in understanding and shock. Harry could also see Tom’s mouth opening and he saw the sharp pointy teeth, before Tom closed it again. “You can drink if you want… I know you will not hurt me.” Harry spoke softly, gathering all his courage to offer this.  
  
Harry saw Tom’s eyes focused on his wrist and Harry wondered what went through the other. Tom carefully grabbed Harry’s hand; once more he glanced up at Harry’s face, clearly looking for a sign that Harry wanted this. But Harry wanted it; he wanted it, because Tom needed his blood. And because he wanted to forget about the other vampire bite.  
  
**\---------------------------------------- Smut Warning -----------------------------------------**  
  
Tom must have seen it as he moved his lips closer and sucked on the skin, making Harry gasp slightly. It was as if Tom changed, as those red eyes became alight with even more desire and maybe even some bloodlust. Harry couldn’t tear his gaze away as he felt his body growing hot. Tom’s lips turned upwards into a smirk as he felt that.  
  
Tom’s other hand went around Harry’s back and pulled the younger male a bit closer as his tongue lapped at the skin on Harry’s wrist. Harry shivered and knew that this was way more intimate than he would have guessed and he felt his face going red. He didn’t even feel one sliver of fear and he relaxed completely, still looking into those deep red eyes.  
  
When those teeth scrapped over his skin Harry stiffened slightly, but as they pushed in, breaking his skin Harry felt pain for one second before he felt warmth and lust go through him as Tom gently sucked the blood out of his wrist.  
  
Harry shivered as he felt how his cock started to harden. “Oh god…” He groaned out as he closed his eyes, feeling embarrassed by his body’s reaction. Yet he could feel Tom growl against his wrist as he sucked slightly harder, making Harry moan out lowly.  
  
When the feeling of light-headedness started to settle in Harry felt Tom pull back, his body on the brink of his orgasm, Harry let out a small whine, but Tom must have felt it as well. The vampire moved his free hand down and rubbed Harry’s erection through the trousers.  
  
With a soft moan Harry spent himself inside his boxer and he let his head fall forwards on top of Tom’s shoulder, gasping and panting he tried to get his breathing under control. Tom slowly put his arms around the younger one, while Harry relaxed after his orgasm.  
  
Harry vaguely could hear Tom chuckle through the haze and a soft contented smile appeared on his face, as he moved his hands and embraced the vampire, while Tom placed a kiss on the top of his head. Harry felt Tom’s magic wash over him and he felt the sticky mess in his boxers fade away. Tom also gently tapped the back of his head and reluctantly Harry pulled back.  
  
**\------------------------------------------------End Smut Scene------------------------------------------------------**  
  
Tom pushed a vial straight into his face and Harry recognized the potion as a blood replenishing potion. With a sigh he grabbed the vial and gulped the potion down with a small grimace. It was only then that Harry felt the embarrassment once more, but Tom grabbed his chin and made him look up at him. “Don’t,” Tom said softly. “It’s only normal for you to react that way. A vampire bite can either give pleasure or pain.”  
  
Harry just nodded, but he could feel that his face was still bright red and Tom seemed slightly amused by it. “Thank you, Harry.” Tom whispered as he cupped one cheek Harry smiled and leaned against the hand.  
  
“You’re welcome,” The younger muttered softly. His body was relaxed once more, but he could still feel the thrum of lust going through his body. “Will you tell me what is bothering you, Tom?”  
  
Tom sighed and shifted a bit, it was only then that Harry felt something hard poking his bottom and his eyes widened. “Relax,” Tom said immediately. “I will not do anything yet…. You are much too young. I should have even touched you like that,” Tom said with a slight frown. “Honestly I was planning on waiting till you were a bit older, but if you offer your blood so willingly...”  
  
Tom’s voice trailed off and Harry knew he didn’t need to say the rest. Tom couldn’t resist if he offered his blood like that. “Should I not have done it?” Harry questioned, feeling a bit guilty that he had maybe pressured Tom. Tom shook his head.  
  
“It’s fine. But nothing more till you are older, alright.” Tom replied and Harry nodded, feeling a bit disappointed by it, but he knew Tom was right nonetheless.  
  
“Tom…” Harry started softly and the vampire sighed as he closed his eyes. Harry looked at Tom and frowned.  
  
“I thought I had truly lost you.” Tom whispered, keeping his eyes closed. He didn’t want to be so vulnerable, but if anyone needed to know, if anyone needed to see it was Harry, so he pushed through his discomfort. “I have never been that scared in my life before and I hated it…”  
  
“I am still here, Tom.” Harry reassured him and the vampire opened his eyes, glaring a bit at his mate. Harry stiffened and Tom relaxed, the glare disappearing, not wanting to scare his younger mate.  
  
“You don’t understand. Michael will not stop. He will come back… He will attack you to get to me.” Tom whispered, keeping himself calm.  
  
“Did you kill Alicia…?” Harry asked softly and Harry saw Tom frown at him. “The blonde vampire… she told me you killed her sister, she reminded me of Alicia.” Harry explained softly, wondering if Tom would tell him more about it all or would continue to keep secrets from him.  
  
Tom sighed and gave a small nod. “Yes. I killed her and she deserved it.” Harry kept silent, not really shocked by Tom’s words. He knew Tom would not back away from killing other people. And if Tom said she deserved it, who was he to question Tom then?  
  
“Harry…” Tom spoke softly and Harry blinked a few times as he saw that Tom seemed to be thoughtful before the vampire continued. “I have been thinking… and also searching for ways to ensure your immortality.”  
  
Harry’s eyes widened. He knew that Tom cared a lot for him, but to go so far as for him to become immortal. Harry had never considered the thought of immortality. But at least now he kind of knew what might have plagued through Tom’s mind and his eyes turned sad. Tom had been truly scared of losing him and it made him feel treasured that someone cared so much about him.  
  
Tom waited sometime as he saw Harry taking in the information and then he continued softly. “I know of a way for a human to become immortal, but there is a price.”  
  
“What kind of price?” Harry asked as he eyed the vampire. Tom looked sad and unsure of himself and it made something inside Harry freeze. If Tom was so unsure of this, then it might be a heavy price he must pay to become immortal.  
  
“You could create a horcrux,” Tom whispered. “Basically a horcrux is an object in which you place a part of your soul. For someone to create a horcrux you must split your soul.” Tom’s voice became softer at the end as he watched Harry’s reaction.  
  
“Split your own soul?” Harry questioned. It sounded like a terrible act. “How do you split a soul?” Harry asked, wondering if he even wanted to know it.  
  
Tom’s eyes turned away for one second, before they once again met Harry’s. “Murder.”  
With one word Harry’s blood ran cold. “Murder rips a soul apart…” Tom whispered as he gently moved his thumb over Harry’s cheek, seeing that Harry was distressed at the idea alone.  
  
Harry gulped, but kept looking at Tom. “You… you want me to split my soul?” Harry asked softly. He truly didn’t know if he could do that. He had no idea if he could actually murder someone. Tom made it sound so easy. But the knowledge that you were taking someone else’s life was awful.  
  
A person who had family, friends and would be missed if he or she was gone.  
  
Tom saw his reluctance. “Maybe not right now… but I do not want to turn you into a vampire either. I could bond with you, but you will not look any older than 13 years. When we bond you will stop aging. And I don’t like that idea either.”  
  
Harry didn’t like that idea either and he softly shook his head. “I don’t like that either… But I am safe for now right? The vampires will not attack that soon after their first attack right?”  
  
Tom sighed. “I don’t know and that is exactly what worries me.”  
  
“Well. It is close to the summer Holidays so I will be safe with professor Snape and you then, Tom.”  Harry said, as he tried to make sure that Tom would not get angry again or even more possessive.  
  
Tom chuckled. “Fair enough. But I am tempted to never leave your side again till you are at least 17.” Tom said with a small smile on his face.  
  
Harry laughed. “I wonder what everyone would say then.” And just like that the tension left as Tom relaxed again and Harry felt himself becoming calmer again as he embraced the vampire.


	30. Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Please make sure to reread the last chapter.** Since I added a scene in it. I have reread every chapter and fixed some mistakes and changed some small stuff. 
> 
> *sigh*. This story keeps slipping away from me sometimes, but I am surprised people still find it and want me to continue. (for a long time I lost my inspiration completely for this story). I hope I will be able to update it more regularly, like I did in the past. Though I am unable to make promises, since my inspiration seems to leave me lot lately(or I just don’t feel like writing). Sorry about that. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy this update!

### Chapter 30: Funeral

**Gryffindor Dorm room, 10 March 1994:**

A sigh left his mouth as he felt soft, warm lips kiss his neck. Lying more comfortable atop of the spacious bed, Harry craned his neck, giving the other more access.  
  
A pleased growl left the vampire’s mouth and Harry opened his eyes. Meeting those bright red eyes that stared back at him with pure desire and something more. Something that Harry couldn’t quite place but it made him feel warm on the inside.  
  
He reached his hand up and placed it gently on Tom’s cheek, seeing those red orbs close in pure content. His heart was beating against his chest as Harry opened his mouth and soft words left his lips. “I love you.”  
  
Tom’s eyes shot open and clear shock was visible on the other’s face before it was replaced with something else. Tom’s face became a blank mask and Harry felt fear fill him in seeing that.  
  
Tom didn’t reply to his words and only then Harry realised how much he longed for the vampire to say those words back to him… He had no idea where this suddenly came from. But as Tom remained silent and didn’t react, Harry was slowly beginning to despair.  
  
“Tom?” Harry asked him softly.  
  
The vampire closed his eyes, breaking the eye contact. “You are so weak…” Tom muttered with a soft chuckle and Harry stiffened at those words. It felt like everything around him grew colder all of a sudden. He wanted nothing more than to turn away, not wanting to face this.  
  
He had been studying endlessly… Trying to prove… what exactly? That he wasn’t weak like the boggart claimed him to be? He had been… almost killed by a vampire. Wasn’t that proof enough how weak he was…? Tom opened his eyes again as if the vampire had read his mind and maybe he had.  
  
“You do realise how weak you are, don’t you?” Tom asked him in a cold tone.  
  
Harry opened his mouth, but no sound came out and he slowly shook his head as his eyes started to water. He was a mere human against a vampire, but still wizards or witches could win against a vampire. So that was no excuse now, was it?  
  
Tom snorted softly and leaned further down, placing his forehead against Harry’s, red eyes staring deeply into green. “There is only power and those too weak to seek it,” Tom whispered softly. “Are you truly too weak? Are you truly incapable of killing another to ensure your life?”  
  
Harry’s mind was reeling and Tom laughed at him, but it sounded cold and heartless. “Someone like you is not worthy of being my mate. Can’t you take a hint? All those times I actually left you,” Another humourless laugh echoed through the empty room and Harry desperately tried to ignore the stinging in his eyes. He refused to cry… This was not Tom. Tom would never say something like this!  
  
“You have no idea how much I hate being stuck with you!” Tom growled at him and Harry finally recovered from the shock as he started to thrash and scream, wanting to get away from Tom.  
  
Far away. To a place where he could ignore this all. Where this was not real… The cold laugh echoed through the room and there was no escaping this.  
  
“Harry!” A voice screamed and Harry’s eyes shot open, but before he could fully wake up, he tumbled down and fall out of his bed.  
  
Green wide eyes stared at the floor and only then he glanced at the other who crouched down. Seeing Neville staring at him worriedly Harry cursed inwardly and quickly got up. Trying to calm down his beating heart and reminding himself that it was only a bad dream after all. Tom would never say those things to him… It was merely his fears, which seemed to have come back to haunt him now.  
  
“Are you alright?” Neville asked him softly and Harry glanced up, seeing that Dean, Seamus and Ron were also looking at him. Even Ron looked slightly worried and Harry scowled at his former friend.  
  
“I’m fine…” Harry replied bitterly. “It was just a bad dream.”   
  
Harry saw that Ron opened his mouth, but then closed it again without saying a single word, despite that the redhead looked guilty and ashamed and Harry almost felt sorry for him, almost...  
  
Harry just turned around and closed the curtains, ignoring them, even as he could hear them whispering softly. Harry just closed his eyes tightly as he heard someone approach his bed.  
  
 “I know I have been a shit friend lately, but Ginny’s… death hit me hard. I blamed you for so long,” Ron’s soft voice could be heard from the other side and Harry’s grip on his blankets tightened. Once again the realisation hit in that he didn’t know what happened to the young girl… “I’m sorry.”  Harry heard Ron apologize and afterwards the sounds of footsteps.  
  
Green eyes were fixed upon the red curtain, but his mind was elsewhere entirely. Not even on Ron or the other’s apology. No, his mind was entirely fixed upon the nightmare had had just woken from.  
  
Why did he have to dream about Tom like that? It was almost as if he dreamt about a boggart, because surely Tom would never think him weak…  And what was it with his dream-self proclaiming his love for the vampire? He didn’t even want to think about his strange feelings he had for Tom.  
  
Harry withheld a sigh and closed his eyes, trying to forget everything. But still the questions lingered inside his mind now. Was he truly unworthy of being Tom’s mate? Had he not completely relied upon Tom to save him from those vampires? He had tried to fight them off, but with no success.  
  
Could he truly be blamed for that? Especially considering there was no way a young boy such as he would be able to fight a vampire and live to tell the tale. Green eyes opened and Harry knew he needed to speak to Tom…  
  
After hearing no one else in the dorm room anymore; Harry opened his curtains and left his bed. Taking a quick shower, he still tried to gather all his thoughts, even about what the vampire had told him… Voldemort’s real name. How should he know?  
  
Yet the vampire had clearly been amused by it all… saying that Voldemort had them all fooled and somehow it didn’t feel quite right. It felt as if suddenly he was missing something, maybe some vital information. That vampire could have told him, but Tom had stepped in before that could have happened.  
  
If Tom had been a second later, would Voldemort’s real name be revealed to him?    
  
Harry shook his head, feeling the water go everywhere from his wet hair and he turned off the shower. It was no use thinking about it all. He could not stop thinking about it for the past few days and in the end it only gave more questions than answers.  
  
As Harry put on his school robes, he hesitated for one second. Remembering that they currently were without a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The werewolf, Remus Lupin, had died in trying to protect him and Hermione…  
  
So much had happened in so little time and he had lost Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, who had both been a link to his parents’. Harry just sighed and moved down the stairs, seeing Hermione standing there waiting. “Morning.” She greeted him softly and her smile was clearly forced.  
  
“Morning, ‘Mione.” Harry smiled as well, though he knew it would be just as fake…  
  
Together they made their way downstairs towards the Great Hall for breakfast. As all the students where gathered, Harry noted that there was no food yet on the table and the flags with the Hogwarts insignia on it were black now.  
  
The colour of mourning… Today they would pay their respects to professor Lupin…  
  
Harry saw Tom sitting near the entrance and sat down next to him. Hermione sat down across of him and Harry smiled at Tom, who returned the smile with one of his own.  
  
It wasn’t soon after that Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone became silent. “As most of you have already heard our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor has passed away in an unfortunate accident,” The headmaster stopped for one second and Harry saw those blue eyes scan the Gryffindor table until they met his. “Vampires attacked Hogwarts and Remus Lupin was killed while protecting students. Therefor his bravery or sacrifice will not be forgotten. After breakfast there will be a small ceremony for those who wish to say goodbye to him.”  
  
Harry felt numb as those words barely registered. He could hear soft murmurs coming from the students. All of them knew who those students were and Harry saw Hermione duck her head as well, not wanting to acknowledge what had happened.  
  
A hand was placed upon his and Harry relaxed as he felt Tom’s touch calm him down.  
  
Tom’s hand shifted down a bit and grabbed his wrist. Harry glanced up at Marten next to him, but the vampire slowly shook his head.  
  
It was as Harry looked into those dark blue eyes that he wondered how utterly devastated Tom would feel if he had died… Marten stiffened and had Harry not been looking at him, he doubt he would have noticed. Without a doubt Tom had just read his mind…  
  
Dumbledore’s words sounded distant all of a sudden as Harry could feel his heart beating inside his chest. Until finally he broke eye contact and stared down at Tom’s hand around his wrist and suddenly he understood. Tom’s thumb was slowly rubbing his wrist, exactly over the vein, where he could feel Harry’s pulse.  
  
A silent reminder to the both of them that he was alive and it was clear that the vampire still needed that. Harry glanced up, seeing Hermione’s confused and thoughtful gaze, before she smiled softly and looked away. He had no idea what conclusions his friend had made from this, but he knew he should talk to her about it.  
  
Dumbledore asked them all to pay their respect to professor Lupin and remain silent for one minute. A mere 60 seconds, but for Harry it felt much longer as inside his mind he could still see both the dog and the werewolf try and protect them.  
  
“Relax, Harry.” Marten whispered softly into his ear and completely unaware that his body had stiffened in the first place, Harry let out a breath and relaxed.  
  
Once again grateful that Tom was there for him. The silence stretched on and Harry fixed his gaze upon the table in front of him, not wanting to acknowledge anyone else. When Dumbledore spoke again, the voice sounded far too loud.  
  
“For the rest of the year, professor Snape and professor Vilijn will continue teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. Exams will continue as planned.” As the headmaster sat down again, the table filled with breakfast. Subdued and in silence, or soft whispers, the students started to eat.  
  
Harry just placed a toast on his plate with some eggs and cheese. Marten next to him sighed and added a bit more.  
  
Harry didn’t reply as he stared at the pile of food. “You mustn’t neglect yourself because of the guilt you are feeling.” Marten said softly.  
  
Harry shrugged, not looking up at the vampire next to him at all. Though he did manage to glance at Hermione, who was still watching them with a curious gaze. And as he looked further down the table, he noticed that Ron had also been staring his way, but upon being caught the redhead turned his head, talking with Seamus.  
  
The Weasley twins sat a bit closer and they smiled at him and Harry returned the smile, albeit sadly.  
  
“Harry…” Marten whispered and Harry finally knew he couldn’t keep avoiding the other, but the nightmare was still fresh in his memory and reluctantly he met Marten’s gaze.  
  
Those dark blue eyes looked into his and Harry wouldn’t be surprised if Tom was currently reading his mind again. A sad expression appeared on Marten’s face for one second, or maybe it was just Harry’s imagination… Maybe he wanted Tom to be sad by what he had found inside his mind.  
  
“Eat,” Marten said as he shoved his plate closer and Harry sighed as he forced himself to at least eat something. “We will talk later.”  
  
Harry just nodded and just as he expected. A few seconds into breakfast Hermione’s voice broke the silence around the three. “Harry. Uhm… Mr. Vilijn.”  
  
“You can call me Marten, Miss Granger.” Marten said and Harry glanced from the male next to him to Hermione, sitting in front of him.  
  
He had known that Hermione’s curiosity would get the better of him. Yet when he felt wards being placed around him, he glanced at Marten. Hermione must have felt it as well as she glanced at the elder wizard.  
  
“Thank you. I wanted to ask you something. It has been bothering me for some time…” Hermione muttered, her voice sounding unsure and hesitant.  
  
“You are right on your assumptions,” Marten said and Harry saw how Hermione’s eyes widened and her mouth formed a small ‘o’.  Marten chuckled softly. “Harry already said you are quite clever.”  
  
Harry blinked as he saw Hermione’s cheeks turn red and something inside him tightened.  “Thank you…” She muttered softly, clearly a bit embarrassed. “So you are indeed a vampire…”  
  
Now it was Harry’s turn to be shocked, though he was quick to mask it. Of course if anyone could figure it out, it was Hermione… He shook his head and ignored the two of them as he took a few bites of his toast. Silently he watched Marten and Hermione talk with each other as if they had known each other for their whole life.

Harry didn’t like it… He didn’t know why exactly as his eyes narrowed more and more upon seeing the two talk so easily, so carefree. Casting his gaze down, Harry was shocked when he realised what it was he was feeling. Jealousy… was he truly jealous of Hermione?  
  
“Harry?” Marten’s voice sounded next to him and Harry looked up next to him. Marten was frowning at him, clearly worried. “Are you alright?”  
  
Was he? Honestly Harry didn’t know what to feel anymore. “Fine.” He muttered bitterly, still feeling something inside him tightening. Marten tilted his head and Harry looked away, not wanting the other to go searching through his mind.  
  
Deep down he was anything but fine… Right now he wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow him whole and forget everything of the past few days. A warm hand was placed upon his shoulder and Harry fought the urge to shake it off. He didn’t want Tom’s presence to calm him now. He had no idea what was coming over him, acting so… foolish.  
  
Marten didn’t say anything, but then Harry heard the vampire sigh. “Miss Granger, please excuse us,” Harry didn’t even look up at those words. “Harry, come with me for a second.”  
  
This time Harry knew he couldn’t keep ignoring it all and forcing his head up, he saw Hermione looking at him worriedly. She smiled sadly. “Go on.” She whispered softly, urging him to go with Marten.  
  
Harry just pushed himself away from the table, finally feeling Marten’s hand fell away from his shoulder. Silently he walked towards the entrance hall, feeling Marten follow behind him. A hand was once again placed upon his shoulder and he was gently steered outside. Harry let him, knowing that they might need to talk about it, but he didn’t want to admit his nightmare, his… weakness.    
  
A few dark clouds were in the sky and no sun was shining. A perfect example of how Harry was feeling right now and he barely withheld a sigh. Green eyes focused upon the large coffin that was standing on the school grounds, near Hagrid’s cabin and he saw that several professors were making last minute preparations.

“Do you want to talk?” Marten asked him softly as he still led him over the school grounds. “There are wards around us, so you don’t have to worry about anyone overhearing us.”  
  
There were many questions to which Harry wanted answers, but he was almost afraid of asking them. And he didn’t want to speak about his weakness. He therefore remained silent until they stopped near the lake. Part of him stiffened in response, which wasn’t strange considering that was where he had almost drowned.  
  
Marten next to him sighed and sat down on the grass, crossing his legs. “Sit, Harry.”  
  
Obliging, Harry sat down next to the vampire, his body tense. Both of them were silent as they watched the water, sometimes the surface rippled and he could imagine some of the creatures down there swimming around or maybe the wind blowing on the water.  
  
“Are you scared?” Marten asked in a soft voice.  
  
Harry vaguely remembered the dream he had after almost dying. “I think everybody would be scared.” He admitted in a whisper.  
  
“Have you thought…?” Marten didn’t finish his sentence, but Harry knew what he was asking nonetheless.  
  
If he had made up his mind if he wanted to create a horcrux. Harry silently pulled his legs up and hugged them to his chest, as green eyes still focused upon the dark water. Part of him didn’t want to die anymore. He had been honest with Tom back then.  
  
In the past he would have hardly cared if he should die at the hands of his uncle or any other way. But since meeting Tom and knowing how it felt like how to be truly alive and feel wanted and hopefully loved. Something had completely changed inside of him. Never before had he wanted anyone to accept him like he wanted Tom to.  
  
How foolish made that him? That he would do anything to keep Tom near him.  
  
“I don’t think I am capable of killing anyone.” Harry replied after some time, knowing that Tom was still waiting for his answer.  
  
“What else bothers you, Harry? I caught a few glimpses, but I thought you knew by now how much you meant to me.” Marten whispered and Harry glanced sideways, meeting the other’s gaze.  
  
“I don’t know, Tom…” Harry muttered dejectedly. “I know I am your mate, but still I feel like one day you will just leave.-”  
  
A growl left the vampire’s mouth and Harry stiffened as Tom’s hands latched onto his arm in a harsh grip. “I will never leave you, no matter what. And dammit, Harry stop thinking that you are weak!” Tom snarled into his face, ignoring Harry’s flinch and fear.  
  
“Marten, Mr. Potter.” A voice behind them said and Harry saw Marten freeze as the vampire slowly pulled back. Harry ignored the pounding of his heart as he got up and looked towards Dumbledore who was standing near them.  
  
Harry had no idea if the silencing wards were still in place around them and he glanced down at Marten, who was staring at the lake, before finally getting up and facing the headmaster with a cold glare. Harry cast his gaze down and Dumbledore eyed the both of them.  
  
“The ceremony is starting…” Dumbledore said and with one last look at them and the elder wizard walked away. Harry’s gaze followed the headmaster, as he indeed saw a lot of students there standing and clearly waiting.  
  
“Harry…” Marten said, but Harry stiffened and walked away, feeling the other follow him. Tom’s grip had been too hard and it brought back the memories of the other vampire, making Harry feel a bit scared of the other.  
  
The ceremony was short and in the end Harry could only watch as the coffin was set aflame, knowing that the professor’s body would be burned to ashes. Part of him fully aware that it could have been him in there.  
  
Harry felt Tom place a hand upon his shoulder again and this time he let him, feeling himself calm down, even if only for a little bit. When it ended Marten asked him if he wanted to come to his room, so they could speak.  
  
At first Harry really wanted to decline, because he didn’t know what else to say. But seeing Marten look at him almost in need, Harry realised that maybe Tom also needed to find some closure for this all…  
  
He nodded and they went back into the castle. Harry told Hermione that he would be back later in the Gryffindor dorm and she said that she would wait for him.  
  
As they entered the guest room, Harry was shocked when Tom pulled him into a tight hug. He just stood there for a few seconds, before he finally placed his arms around the other, placing his head against Tom’s chest.  
  
Harry felt a small kiss being placed on the top of his head as Tom murmured softly. “I will never leave you, Harry. Always remember that I will always be there for you.”  
  
A warm feeling spread through him and Tom chuckled softly as he moved him backwards. Before Harry even knew it, he was once again sitting atop of Tom’s lap. The vampire buried his head against his neck and Harry’s eyes shot open as he felt his body tense.  
  
Tom’s breath felt warm against his neck.  “Talk to me,” The vampire said and Harry could hear a soft growl. “Tell me what is worrying you, little one.”    
  
Tom pulled back and bright red eyes stared back at him with an undeniable hunger in them. Harry opened his mouth, but no words came out. And when Tom placed a hand against his cheek, he couldn’t help but lean into it, closing his eyes in the process.  
  
Half aware of the tears that rolled down over his cheeks. A forehead was placed against his and all of a sudden Harry couldn’t keep his emotions in check, as a sob tore from his mouth. “Don’t bottle up your feelings, Harry.” Tom whispered and he could feel the other’s breath against his lips, making him gasp at the strange sensation.  
  
Suddenly it was as if all the walls he had built up around him where being destroyed and Harry desperately clinged on to Tom as he kept crying, unable to stop. Tom just held him and whispered promises. Promises that they would always be together. That nothing could break them apart, for their bond was special and Harry was special to him.  
  
The words eased something inside of him. The doubt that had always lingered in the back of his mind. His self-doubt and worth.  
  
“You’re worth so much to me,” Tom whispered as if catching that stray thought. “You are my everything, Harry. Never forget that.”


End file.
